The Son of Neptune
by CarnivorousBookworm25
Summary: Alone, confused, his past erased, a lone hero must find a place amongst a family, lost. Surrounded by enemies, confronted by rivals, bound by rules, our hero, accompanied by friend and foe, must, at prophecy's urging, voyage across two oceans, part long sealed gates, uncover the secrets of his past while surviving the dangers of his present, all in search of... (R&R plz)
1. Prologue

This is my own version of Rick Riordan's The Son of Neptune**. **The characters are the exclusive property of their author and in no way belong to me. This is not my Chapter 1 but my Prologue. I hope you enjoy reading it.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>THE<strong>** SON**** OF**** NEPTUNE**

**Prologue**

_Three days…_three days_! Our _Praetor_ has been missing for three days now, and here I am leading the morning march. How could _Consul_ Lupa still refuse to order a search for _Jason_? The training marches and exercises are important, especially since the "The Titan War" ended this past summer. With all the new recruits, Lupa's insistence that she needed all the veteran troops to remain in camp and see to the newbies' training made sense. However, the _Legion_ could surely spare the _Alae_ and one _Century_ for a search. _

Reyna berated herself. "Stop, you're the _Prefect_ it's not your place to question orders." After all _questioning_ was the reason Lupa ordered her to lead the new recruits on their morning march. But still this was Jason they were talking about. How she could be expected to just follow orders like everything was normal, was beyond her.

"You okay?" came a voice from just over her shoulder.

Bobby, son of Mars stood staring at her with a look of both concern and annoyance. Bobby the Legion's _Primus Pilus_ (First Spear), was a young man taller than average with broad shoulders, black hair, and brown red tinted eyes.

"Fine, it's just…"

"You're worried. So am I, but it's Jason. He's probably just off performing a task for Juno, you know how she is."

True, Juno always had something for Jason, but still he always told her or at least Lupa. And Lupa always made it a point to inform the Legion, especially after Jason became _Praetor_ (Commander) of the _First Legion_.

No something was different this time. It couldn't be that Juno gave him a quest to perform. After all no one has had contact with the gods in almost a month. Jason was missing it had to be related.

"Look I told you already that Gwen, Hazel, Dakota, and I are ready, whenever you are, to go and search. But you're the one who insisted that we follow orders, and train the recruits. Remember?"

"Of course I do, but…"

"No, stop worrying and follow orders, like you insist _we_ do, or admit that you want to go find Jason orders or no orders. In the meantime _Ma'am_, I suggest you focus on leading this march so we can return to the camp quickly, and then decide on our next course of action."

What was she doing…after all they were all worried about Jason. Not only that, they were ready to accept whatever punishment the Consul had in store for them if they decided to violate orders. And the only thing stopping them was her insisting that they should do as Lupa said. Bobby was right she was being selfish.

She sighed, "Thank you First Spear, I will do just that."

"Of course Ma'am, after all what else are we _centurions_ good for," Bobby said with a faint smile.

Fortunately the march would be a short one as far as marches went. With it being December and the hours of daylight limited they would only be out drilling for an hour and a half before returning to camp. Once they got back she would try, one last time, to convince Lupa to order a full scale search for Jason, or she and the others would go off to search for him themselves. Where and how they would begin searching she didn't know, but they would and that was all that mattered. Who knew maybe Gwen would have a vision while they searched, and then they would know where to go. But first things first, this morning's march needed to be completed quickly.

"First Spear," Reyna said over her shoulder.

"Yes, Ma'am?" Bobby replied.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but these recruits have yet to experience a forced march?"

"No Ma'am they haven't."

Smiling Reyna said "Well I think it is about time they do, don't you?"

Returning the grin, Bobby said, "Yes Ma'am, I believe it's time they do."

"Right, signal double time First Spear."

"Yes Ma'am."

* * *

><p>"Gwen, hey Gwen, are you alright?"<p>

"What…yeah, yeah I'm okay. Just a little dizzy, it will pass in a few minutes."

"Did you have a vision?" asked Hazel, with a note of concern.

"Really I'm alright and it wasn't a vision. Just one of my _impressions_ I get them every now and then." said Gwen, trying to hide the discomfort that always accompanied even the faintest of insights the gift of prophecy imposed upon her.

It would do no good to let Hazel see her distressed. After all she was a daughter of Ceres and naturally couldn't help but be a mother hen. She would worry over the smallest things where others, _especially_ her friends, were concerned. And when the short, sandy haired, green eyed daughter of Ceres got to worrying about her friends she quickly transformed into a vicious mother grizzly. Complete with a maul first ask questions later attitude.

"So what was this impression of yours?"

"Someone is coming…someone _very_ important. Nothing specific but it was so strong it was almost like having a vision. The weird thing about this one though is its lack of any additional insight."

Concern creasing Hazel's brow, "Lack of insight…what does _that_ mean? How can it be as strong as a vision but have no detail?"

"I'm not sure…it feels like there should be more, but the rest was erased or something. I've never experienced anything like it before."

"Could this someone be Jason?" the hope evident in Hazel's voice, "Maybe he's coming back from where ever he disappeared too, and the reason you can't see much is because it was some secret Juno quest."

"Maybe, but I just don't know. All I can say is this person, whoever he or she is, will be important."

Hazel could be right. It would be great if it was Jason. Then nobody would have to get into trouble for going against orders and searching for him. Dakota would be a little mad after having spent all day yesterday getting supplies together. He even went so far as to break into the restricted areas of the _Principia _(Command Building) to see if Consul Lupa had any undisclosed information about Jason's whereabouts.

All the pleasant thoughts aside, she still didn't believe that this person was going to be Jason. Gwen's guess, Jason's disappearance was most likely tied to the events of the past few months. All the new demigods suddenly being claimed, the gods mysteriously going silent, and even the increased monster activity; they had to be related. It was just too much of a coincidence for them not to be. No, this _wasn't_ Jason but someone else…she just knew it.

"Gwen, earth to Gwen can you hear me?"

"Oh, sorry Hazel, I didn't mean to space-out like that."

"It's fine, we're all worried about him, but for the moment we should try to keep an eye on the recruits. Archery practice can be dangerous business and if we don't pay attention someone might just lose _her_ eye." said Hazel giggling.

Smiling Gwen said, "True, but we both know while I'm a daughter of Apollo, you're still the best archer in the Legion. So it's ok if I space-out every now and then."

Just then Dakota swooped down on his pegasus scattering the recruits and sending half a dozen shafts flying in all directions. This is usually where the slender dark haired son of Mercury would break into his nonchalant laugh, but this time the look on his face was all business.

"Dakota what is it!" Gwen and Hazel blurted out in unison.

"How many times have we told you…" began Hazel.

Dakota interrupted, "While I was out on patrol I spotted Reyna, Bobby, and their _century _of recruits. Bobby signaled me to land immediately. When I reached them and asked what was so urgent…they told me that they found some unconscious guy near the beach while they were marching. Reyna ordered me to fly ahead, and get you to the infirmary quickly. That way, you can be ready to treat him once they arrived."

"Understood, how long until they arrive?" Gwen asked.

"If their pace remains steady, I'd say fifteen minutes. But that _century_ is still new, and it looks like the _Prefect_ and _First Spear_ have been pushing them pretty hard this morning. Most likely they won't be here for another twenty-five or thirty minutes."

"Alright, Hazel can you handle the newbies without me?" Gwen asked sarcastically.

Amusement returning Hazel replied, "Of course, after all, I am the best archer in the Legion."

Pausing and now sounding disappointed, Hazel added, "It looks like your impression wasn't about Jason after all."

Gwen said, "Yeah, I guess not."

Restless Dakota said, "Impression? Well as interesting as all that sounds…we have our orders, Gwen let's go."

Reaching down Dakota grasped Gwen's hand and helped to pull her up onto the pegasus. And with that Gwen and Dakota took to the air, speeding toward the camp, and the unknown person who was about to arrive.


	2. Chapter 1

This is my Chapter 1. I used a prologue because unlike The Lost Hero where Mr. Riordan added three new main characters to an already established cast. I felt it was necessary to establish an early background for the entirely new cast that must support an already established main character.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

**Perseus **

A smell more foul than anything he could have imagined filled the air, waking him from his dreamless sleep. Sounds of violence echoed all around him, urging him to sit-up. Instincts guiding him…he opened his eyes and began to survey exactly what was happening. As his eyes adjusted to the light he slowly began making out the shapes of people doing battle. Gradually he began to make sense of all that he was seeing.

He was on a beach, judging by the sun, it was either early morning or late afternoon. The battle was between two small groups.

The one nearest to him numbered around two dozen. It was made up of kids that looked to be about twelve or thirteen years old. They were dressed in full battle armor, but not a type he was familiar with. They each carried a large curved rectangular shield in their left hand. In their right, they each held a short four or five foot long spear. There was a sheathed straight bladed short sword attached to the belts on their left sides.

Leading them were two older kids that looked to each be around sixteen. Their armor was of similar design to the younger kids, segmented over lapping strips of metal attached to leather padding, but theirs was far more intricate and made of a superior quality metal.

The other group consisted of about a dozen men. They were large somewhere between six and seven feet tall. They wore no armor…in fact the only thing they did have on, were some leather loincloths. They had six arms…

"_They had six arms!" _

That couldn't be right. He must have been hit on the head. That had to be it…he had to have been hit on the head and knocked unconscious. It would certainly explain why he would be waking up in the middle of a battle. And in a few minutes his mind would get over the disorientation of the blow.

The kids were lined up in a standard phalanx. One row of ten kids was standing in tight formation presenting a shield wall, while a second row stood behind spears in hand waiting for the inevitable collision of the two forces. The two older kids paced up and down the back of the formation giving orders and reassuring their obviously nervous troops.

"_Odd…"_ he thought.

From in front of the shield wall he could swear he was hearing large booming sounds like stones being thrown against the wall of a metal warehouse.

He glanced back in the direction of the loincloth clad enemy. They still had six arms, much to his dismay, and it looked as though they had begun scooping up handfuls of sand and hurling them toward the kids.

Again something was off…

"_How could balls of sand hitting shields sound like large rocks striking metal?" _

Then he realized…as the men scooped up the sand it somehow hardened into solid rocks. Even crazier, he was beginning to believe these guys really did have six arms. Every time they hurled one of those rocks he heard three distinct impacts, one for each set of arms. And seeing the strength behind those throws it was amazing that the shield wall was still holding.

It couldn't last…he had to do something before those stones broke through the shields, or else all those kids were about to be drilled full holes.

"What can I do? After all I don't have a weapon or a shield." he said to himself.

If he tried to break away and flank them he surely would be killed. Without knowing why he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ball point pen. He uncapped it, and the pen transformed into a three foot long blade of glowing bronze.

"Great I have a weapon, but it won't do me much good if I can't get close enough to use it."

On reflex he tapped a button on his watch, and a shield of bronze spiraled out locking into place on his forearm. Gazing at the relief etched onto the surface of the shield, he suddenly felt a surge of confidence and excitement. It was as if he had faced situations far…_far_ worse than a few over-sized guys, with major B.O., and a couple of extra sets of arms.

He let out a defiant cry and charged…

Storm clouds began to gather overhead, the sea became choppy. He could feel the spray from the waves as they broke against the shore. He hit them from their blind-left side, mid throw. He brought his sword down from overhead, slicing through the first, splitting it from its left shoulder to its right hip. But instead of collapsing it dissolved into a mound of dirt. Monsters, they were monsters.

Rather than being shocked he was filled with a kind of certainty, a resolve, his mind entered another gear. He was on auto-pilot, no time for thought, only act and react. He weaved through the ranks of his enemy, dodging, slashing, stabbing, and bashing them with his sword and shield. Every time his sword arm struck, an enemy dissolved like the first and was washed away by the waves.

And suddenly…it was over. It had felt like only seconds, but his exhaustion told him it must have taken several minutes. He capped his sword and retracted his shield; he turned to the kids, uncertain what he should do next.

* * *

><p>"Don't move," said the older girl "move and you're dead."<p>

"Men surround the stranger, _Now_!" bellowed the older boy.

Uncertain what to do he started to speak…

"Silence," the girl ordered "we'll be the ones to ask the questions. Who are you _Demigod_? How did those monsters get inside the borders of our _camp_? What are you doing here? Where did you come from? Who trained you to fight like that?"

It occurred to him…

"_Maybe I should have helped those monsters_".

"You will answer the Prefect's questions or face the consequences. Speak!" demanded the boy.

"Definitely…I _definitely_ should have helped those six-armed guys." he said.

"So, you admit you're an enemy. Very well…" began the girl.

"I admit that I just helped to _save_ your lives. And what do you do to thank me? You surround me, point your spears at me, and threaten me. To me all of you are as bad as those monsters. Or do you disagree?"

Furious the girl began, "Who do _you_ think…"

Cutting her off again…he shouted, "Like I just said! I am the guy that just _saved_ you. What right do you have to question me? Who do _I_ think I am…who do you think _you_ are?"

It probably was pretty stupid to get mad and shout at the girl, but he didn't care. He just couldn't stand bullies. Especially bullies who used others to help back up their threats.

"I think I am Reyna Barnes, Daughter of _Minerva_, _Prefect_ of the _First Legion_. I think you are an unknown and armed _Demigod_ presently within the borders of our _camp_. I further think, not only are you armed; you are highly trained and potentially _more_ dangerous than those Gegenees you just defeated. Do you understand me? Now answer my questions. Starting with…who are you?"

He had no idea what she was talking about: Prefect, Minerva, First Legion? Bottom line though, she was clearly in charge, and obviously whatever she was in charge of was something important. The troops she commanded, while both young and green, were obviously well trained and equipped. As much as he may hate to admit it, and did he ever _hate_ to admit it, she had a point.

"_Fine, I don't like it, but_…"

"My name is Perseus," he said.

Contempt evident in her voice, "Good…now tell me the rest of it? I told you to answer all of my questions _Perseus_."

Annoyed Perseus began, "Fine, I'm…"

"_Who was he_?" During the fight he hadn't had time to think about it. After all when you are in a fight for your life something like, "who you are" is trivial. But now that he had stopped to think about it…he had no idea. Who he was, where he was from, what he was doing there…he didn't know any of it. All he knew was his name… "_Perseus_".

Afraid and confused he stammered, "I…I don't know? I don't know who I am. I don't…I can't remember anything."

"Oh please, do you honestly expect us to believe a lie like that?" said the boy.

"Bobby…" chastised Reyna, "Perseus, what do you mean you can't remember?"

Perseus didn't reply. He kept running questions through his mind. Desperately searching for some answer…any answer. How old was he? What was his last name…his birthday? Who were his parents? What were the names of his friends? The more questions Perseus asked the more certain he became…his mind was completely blank.

Perseus was going to reply, but his instincts kicked in.

"_Keep quiet_," he told himself "_it's better if they think you are an uncooperative but _strong_ enemy. Showing them you are vulnerable would be a mistake_."

Perseus looked at the people who surrounded…he measured them. There were twenty, what he would call, green troops. They were well trained to be sure, but the look in their eyes told him that today was the first _real_ action any of them had seen.

"_Physically strong, but mentally weak," _he concluded.

If it came to a fight Perseus knew he could take these troops.

The two in charge were a different matter.

Reyna was tall with shoulder length wavy dark brown hair, and a graceful athletic build. The way she carried herself and held her weapon told Perseus she was an expert in both armed and unarmed combat. But what set his nerves on edge were her eyes. Her brown-green flecked eyes had become hard. They were the eyes of a person who had seen life's horrors and survived. Reyna, both understood and was used to making the _tough_ choices. When she gave an order she expected it to be followed, "_or else_".

The boy "Bobby," Reyna had called him, was tall with broad shoulders and a heavy muscular build. His size would limit his agility, but his strength would more than compensate, making him a difficult opponent in these close quarters. He had short cropped black hair. His face radiated a seriousness, Percy thought, people only got from wearing an almost perpetual scowl. A scowl that would be made all the more terrible by his brown red tinted eyes. Bobby was used to carrying out the _tough _orders.

"_Yeah…the more off-balance I can keep these two, the better off I'll be," _Perseus decided.

"I. Don't. Know." He said. Letting all the anger and frustration he was feeling be known by the tone of his voice.

Perseus saw as the look in Reyna's eyes transformed from hard to dangerous. For a moment he feared he had made a mistake. But almost as quickly as that look appeared it vanished.

"Very well…you will accompany us back to camp. There you will be held until _Consul_ Lupa decides what is to be done with you. But make no mistake _Perseus_," the anger that touched Reyna's eyes returned, "you _will_ answer my questions…all of them."

Perseus began to reply. Then…


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Percy**

He woke up. His head was throbbing and his mouth felt dry. Perseus looked around. He was lying on a cot. There was a small table next to the cot with a reading lamp sitting on top providing the only light. He was in a small room that was maybe eight feet across and eight feet deep. The walls were made of solid stone with no windows. The only way in or out was through the heavy wooden door on the far side of the room.

"What happened?" he asked himself.

After taking a moment to gather his thoughts, Perseus said, "Bobby!"

Perseus reached back and gently touched the source of the his head's throbbing pain. That look in Reyna's eyes had caught him so off-guard; he failed to notice Bobby slipping around behind him. That over-sized mountain of muscle must have hit him across the back of the head knocking him out.

He was angry with himself, but that would have to wait. First he needed to get out of here. It wouldn't be wise to wait for Reyna to show up. Especially since he didn't have any _answers_ for her or himself.

He got up and walked over to the door. He gently tried opening it. It wouldn't help if there was a guard standing outside the door, and he alerted the guy by trying to force open the door. It was locked. No surprise there, he had been taken prisoner after all.

Perseus took another look around the room; searching for anything he could use to open the door. Nothing…the cot, lamp, and table were all to light. He couldn't use them to break open the door.

He felt something in his pocket. Reaching down he pulled out his pen that turned into a sword. That was strange.

"Why would they let me keep my sword?" he said curious.

He looked at his wrist. "Okay…they take my shield, but leave my sword."

He switched from curious to cautious. Now he wasn't sure that escape should be his priority. He had obviously gotten on Reyna's bad side, but what had she said, "Consul Lupa would decide what to do with me"? If that were true…maybe Reyna had left him with a weapon so he could escape.

Perseus had no idea what this "Consul Lupa" was like, but he was sure it wouldn't look good if he tried to escape.

Perseus told himself, "Better to sit tight and wait."

If Reyna, Bobby, or anyone else came trying to cause trouble…he had a way to protect himself.

Perseus sat down on the edge of the cot close to the door. He placed the pen against his left hand side. His body would conceal the pen from view, but leave it within easy reach. Perseus waited.

Perseus having time tried to figure out what he could.

He started with the only thing he could remember…his name. The first thing that came to mind when he thought about his name… "_I _don't _like it_".

The feeling was so strong he was certain that, "_It might be my name, but it _isn't _what I'm called_". He followed that train of thought for a moment. Try as he might that road led only to a major headache.

"Fine," he said after the pain subsided.

Next up his family. He started trying to think about his mother. Again nothing…he could feel a place in his mind where the memories were supposed to be but weren't. It felt almost like walking into an empty room, and recognizing that everything you kept there, that you cared for was just gone.

He could tell where something was supposed to be but wasn't. The more he reached for those lost "_No not lost," _he decided_ "Taken" _memories the greater the pain became. He pushed harder this time, despite the pain, just trying to think of his mother brought a sense of peace of security. He endured as much as he could before he finally had to give way or risk passing out from the pain. He couldn't remember his mother but he knew, beyond a shadow of doubt, that he loved her and she him.

Letting the pain subside he moved onto thoughts of his father. There things were not only missing but confused. It was like standing in a hallway with three different doors to choose from. He opened them one at a time. All the rooms were of course empty, but each came with their on sense of familiarity.

Room number one awoke within him a sense of disgust and hatred, and it evoked the memory of a smell even fouler than those six-armed monsters back on the beach. Thinking about that room, he found himself smiling. He was suddenly grateful toward whoever took those particular memories.

Something about the second door was ominous. He instead decided to open the third door next. The third room felt like a recent edition so to speak. He felt as though he liked whoever belonged to this room, but nothing more. When he tried to press further the pain came back, and all he could think about were…"_Blowfish_?".

That just left room two. He found it strange that just the thought of whoever belonged to that room filled him with both dread and awe. A little fearful he pressed onward…once inside the sense of foreboding vanished. It was replaced by the warmth of a smile he couldn't remember. He was filled with pride just thinking about this person. He knew that this room belonged to his father. He decided to stop before he brought on the pain again. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath…it was probably just his imagination, but he could smell the ocean.

Perseus took a second before moving on.

"Friends?" he said to himself. The second the word crossed his lips the pain returned. It was crippling. His breath came in ragged short spurts. He had to quickly focus on something, anything, else. He uncapped his pen. Trying to remember anything about it, or where he had gotten it. Surely you couldn't just buy a pen like this at a store. The word "_Anaklusmos_" hit him from out of nowhere. The sword's name was Anaklusmos…"Riptide". Again the pain ebbed away.

Perseus made a note to himself… "Talking about or wondering if I have friends, good. Trying to remember friends, bad…_very bad_".

He didn't understand why whoever or whatever took his memories, but they must not have wanted him to think about whoever his friends might be.

Anyway he might not have recalled anything about any of his friends, but now he knew two things for certain. And if staring at his sword could jog his memory, if only slightly, maybe he had something else that could too.

He didn't have anything else in his pockets, and nothing about his orange t-shirt, faded jeans, and sneakers struck him as out of the ordinary. The designs on his shield had seemed familiar, but he hadn't had time or a reason to examine them earlier because of the fight. Now he wished all the more that they hadn't taken it while he was knocked out.

He reached up and scratched the back of his neck, and realized he did have something else. He pulled a leather necklace with five clay beads up and over his head. Each bead had a different design. To him the trident, maze, and building, with all the squiggly lines surrounding it, stood out the most.

The trident was very important to him even though he didn't understand why. Again he could smell the ocean in the air. He could even hear the waves rolling up on the beach. For some reason just thinking about the ocean put his mind at ease. It occurred to him that maybe he lived near the ocean. There was a slight pull in his gut, and he knew that the ocean was somewhere close. He could feel that it was just west of him.

The maze…no, "The _Labyrinth"_, he blurted aloud. Labyrinth…labyrinth, he knew the word but couldn't place it. A story…there was a story about a labyrinth. If only he could remember it. Like everything else however, the information he needed eluded his grasp.

That left the bead with the building that was surrounded by the squiggly lines…

* * *

><p>The sound of the tumblers being unlocked brought Perseus out of his thoughts. It had only been a few minutes since he decided to sit and wait, but those few minutes felt like hours. Perseus had quickly discovered he couldn't stand waiting.<p>

The door slowly opened, and Perseus was stunned. He had prepared to face Reyna or Bobby coming with chains, whips, knives, and other various instruments of torture. Instead, there in the door stood a beautiful girl. She was average height with tan skin and flowing golden blonde hair. Her eyes were the color of sapphires and she had a brilliant white smile.

The girl spoke first, "I'm Gwendolyn Hudson…Tribune Medica of the First Legion. But everyone calls me Gwen. I'm here to examine you and to make sure that you are okay. And you are?"

The girl's smile and kind demeanor had taken him by complete surprise, and without giving it any thought Perseus replied, "I'm _Percy_."

"It's nice to meet you Percy. But I thought your name was Perseus?"

"It is, but…" Percy hesitated.

Why had he said Percy? He wondered, then he realized that when Gwendolyn said everyone called her "Gwen" it clicked. Like a piece of the puzzle falling into place. He knew he didn't go by Perseus…he just couldn't stand that name. So out of habit _maybe_…he had shortened it. _Percy?_… it just felt right.

"All my friends call me Percy." he replied.

"All your friends? Then why did you tell Reyna and Bobby your name was Perseus and not Percy?" Gwen asked puzzled.

A little irritated Percy replied, "Well it's just my opinion, but friends don't threaten you, at the tip of a sword, after you just saved their lives. Friends don't knock you out, and then drag you back to their camp. And friends certainly don't lock you up in a cramp little room, and leave you wondering when they are going to try and torture you for information."

Percy could see the surprise and shock in the girl's face as he told her that last bit. He couldn't be sure, but if her shock was genuine then maybe he could risk talking to her. It had to be better than his other plan, trying to fight his way out of where ever he was.

"Speaking of which," Gwen said "I want to thank you for intervening earlier. According to the recruits I treated, if not for your actions things would have been much worse."

"You see," Percy said smiling "that's how a friend treats you. And your welcome."

"I see your point, and I'm glad you feel that we could be friends. So Percy…are you injured or in any kind of pain? As the Tribune Medica it is my duty to see to any injuries you may have received during or before the fighting."

"Besides the lump your friend Bobby left on the back of my head I'm fine."

"What does Tribune Medica mean anyway? Are you like a doctor or something, Gwen?"

She walked over to examine the _lump_.

"I'm sort of a doctor. Tribune Medica means I am the chief healer of the First Legion. When our troops are injured in battle it is my job to coordinate our other healers. That way we can return the injured troops to full health as efficiently as is possible. But when we are in camp, like now, I merely tend to the injured or sick just as any of my healers would."

"Okay…" confused Percy asked "so is this like a boot camp? Were those six-armed guys some kind of super advanced training dummies then?"

"You could call it a boot camp for demigods."

Demigods? There was that word again. Reyna had called him a demigod. What was a demigod, and why did the word seem so familiar?

Gwen continuing said, "We train here to fight all sorts of monsters. And those Gegenees, you killed, weren't training dummies. They were real and very dangerous. They also shouldn't have been there."

Shouldn't have been there…demigods and monsters who were in a place they shouldn't have been. The more he heard the he more felt like he should know all of this.

"What do you mean? What are demigods, and what do you mean they shouldn't have been there?"

"You mean you don't know? After all you're a demigod. Reyna and Bobby told me you even carry a Celestial Bronze sword and a shield."

"No…I don't remember anything before being woken up by those monsters' stench. All I know is my name. Well that and I remembered the name of my sword a little while ago."

"Really? Why didn't you tell Reyna you couldn't remember anything?" Gwen asked concerned.

"I was going too, but when I saw that look in her eyes. I got the feeling it would be better if she thought I wasn't going to tell her anything. She was looking at me as though I had just tried to kill her, instead of saving her."

"She gave you _that _look. Well, I can't say that I blame you for keeping quiet." A serious tone entered Gwen's voice, "Whenever Reyna becomes completely unreasonable, she gets a look in her eyes that would make even _Medusa_ cringe. Lately, she has been going around flashing that look more often than usual."

"Tell me about it." Percy said jokingly.

Missing the sarcasm Gwen explained, "It all has to do with the disappearance of Jason our _Praetor_. He's been gone for three days now." She paused, "He and Reyna…they were _close_. Anyway, Consul Lupa has ordered us not to search for him, and it's kind of put the whole camp on edge."

Well that explains why she was so crazy. He might not remember his past, but if it was his friend that was missing…he would do anything if he thought it would help find them. And apparently this wasn't just a _friend_ of Reyna's. Suddenly he felt real lucky to just wake up. He was about to say something when his stomach abruptly interrupted growling its own concern.

Percy's blushed…he could see it was all Gwen could do to keep from laughing.

"Percy," said Gwen suppressing her giggles "when was the last time you ate?"

Percy still embarrassed replied, "Ummm…"

Gwen, still smiling, apologized "Sorry, I didn't mean to…how about we go get something to eat? We can keep talking and I can even show you some of the camp."

"That would be great, but aren't I kind of a prisoner? Won't you get in trouble for letting me out of here?"

"Maybe, but I doubt it. Besides you need to eat." Gwen winked, "Doctor's orders."

Gwen led him out of the room and down a hallway of doors which he assumed all opened into rooms similar to the one he had been in. At the end of the hall they turned and walked down a short corridor and out a door into the bright midday sun.

Percy drew in a sharp breath as he and Gwen emerged into the light.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Gwen.

"Yeah that room was pretty dark. The sunlight is hurting my eyes." Percy said reassuringly, "Just give me a second to get used to it."

It took his eyes a moment to adjust. Once they did he saw that he and Gwen were standing just off a wide street that ran to their left and right. Both ends of the street led to a wall that stood about fifteen feet tall and stretched all around the camp. The wall was made of a gray colored stone with guard posts placed at regular intervals along it. His vision was still fuzzy but he could make out the shapes of sentries moving along the parapets.

In front of him another wide street intersected with the one before them. On the opposite side and separated by the intersecting street were two long buildings that ran parallel to the road and ended about thirty feet shy of the wall.

Turning around he looked back at the building he had just exited. It was two stories tall and made of white marble. Adjoining it were several other buildings of the same size and the same blocky shape. Each of the buildings appeared to be built off of and behind ,one central larger, building. That building stood two stories above the rest and was made of the same kind of stone. Flying from the top of the buildings was the only adornment he could see anywhere. A purple and gold trimmed banner with a golden eagle centered above four golden letters: S.P.Q.R.

To his left stood another large four story building made of marble and flying the same banner. Just passed that were several smaller buildings of various sizes and lengths. On the right was more of the same minus a large imposing building. There was a set of long buildings that looked like the ones across the street only shorter. Obviously they were warehouses of some kind, and were the only wood constructed buildings he could see.

The buildings were all well maintained and in their own way beautiful, but the uniformity and lack of creativity seemed wrong. The whole place put him on edge. There was a harshness that on the surface a person wouldn't think to notice. Everything just seemed wrong and his instincts were screaming only one thing.

"_I definitely shouldn't be here_." he thought to himself.

Sarcastically he said to Gwen, "Are you sure this isn't a prison."

Suppressing another laugh Gwen replied, "No, no. It does have that kind of feel if you look at it from a certain point of view, but this place is designed to keep things out not keep them in."

Encouragingly Gwen said, "Now come on it's almost lunch time, and if we don't hurry over to the nearest commons area we might not find any seats."

"Lead the way." Percy said smiling.

They walked across the street and as they passed one of the long warehouses turned and made a right down onto a smaller side street. Near the end of the building was an opening. A familiar if somewhat unpleasant smell floated through the air. Percy paused and listened to the baying of horses and the clopping of hooves on wood.

Looking over at Gwen he said, "These long buildings are stables?"

"Only about a quarter of the building. The rest of the building is a storehouse for various supplies, weaponry, and armor."

"So what kind of horses do you keep?" He asked knowing that he probably wouldn't know one type of horse from another. Even if he had his memories.

Gwen's response was short but thoughtful, "Pegasi."

"_Pegasus?…sure why not_." he thought.

Looking over his left shoulder, "What are these smaller buildings?"

"Those are the barracks."

"There are a lot of them. How many _demigods_ live at this camp?"

"Well four of the barracks are empty. Our camp is built to hold about three hundred and twenty troops, but we only have about two hundred and fifty or so here."

* * *

><p>"Okay, we're here."<p>

They had arrived at the end of the barracks. The commons area was a small open air pavilion. It had two long tables that could seat about ten to twelve people each. In the center was a large burning basin setting a top a pedestal two and a half feet tall. There were two other tables one located at each end of the pavilion. The table closest to the barracks looked to be loaded down with food. The one furthest from where they stood was on a slightly raised platform. It, like the other tables, was empty but unlike the other two it had six chairs instead of the single long benches that surrounded the other tables.

Gwen and Percy walked over to the buffet table. On either end of the table were a pair of pedestals. One held a water basin complete with faucet, and the other held plates, cups, and utensils. Just as Percy began to wash his hands a horn of some kind trumpeted.

"What's that?" Percy asked.

Gwen looked over at him from the plate pedestal.

"That's the call to lunch. In about fifteen minutes most of the others will begin to arrive."

Skeptically Percy said, "Two hundred and fifty guys are all going to show up here to eat? Where will they all sit?"

This time Gwen did laugh, "This pavilion is just for one century and their centurion. There are sixteen common areas, and one additional pavilion located inside the _Praetorium_."

"What's the Praetorium?"

"Oh, that's the legion commander's house. You know the large building next to the _Principia_."

Getting a little frustrated Percy said, "I have no idea what the Principia is either." Brightening he continued, "It will probably be easier if every time you go to tell me something you just assume I don't know what it means."

"I can do that, but it's weird." she paused, "Demigods are all naturally geared toward Latin and battle. Like earlier this morning…despite the fact that you have no memories your instincts and reflexes took over when you fought. And most of us are dyslexic too. When we try reading anything that's not written in Latin the words seem to just float off of the page."

"So I can read Latin? None of the buildings had any labels on them from what I saw."

"True…but speaking Latin should come even easier for you than reading it. Principia means command building by the way. It's the big building the _Valetudinarium_, our hospital, is built into it."

"Okay, so why didn't we eat over there if it was right next door? Was the menu better over here or something?" Percy asked, clearly confused.

"The menu is the same for everyone. I just thought it would be easier for you if we ate over here. This commons area is assigned to the training century you helped this morning. Also the Praetorium's pavilion is where the officers, like Reyna and maybe Bobby, will be eating. Not to mention Consul Lupa will be there, and I rather not have you meeting her only to have a fight break out before she can hear about your memory."

To Percy the atmosphere, that had been so pleasant since Gwen had first walked through the door smiling, grew heavy. This whole time he had enjoyed talking to her. Even the parts he didn't understand had been nice. Yet he hadn't completely trusted her. Sure he told her as much as he knew, but that was only because he hadn't come up with any thing short of fighting as a second option. She had told him that she probably wouldn't get in trouble for letting him outside, but probably and won't were two different things. And now she was even going so far as to keep him from running into the very people that had threatened him.

Percy wasn't sure how he should apologize so instead he asked…"Where is the meat? Has it not been brought out yet?"

His newest question appeared to have caught Gwen off guard.

Gwen hesitated as if trying to decide the best way to answer… "Percy we rarely eat meat. There is always a small variety available when we sit down for dinner but that's it."

Percy's jaw dropped…It was his turn to be stunned.

Percy stammered, "Wh…What do you mean…you don't eat meat?" near speechless he blurted, "_Everybody_ eats meat!"

Gwen's eyes grew wide, and she staggered back a step nearly dropping her plate. An outside observer would have thought Percy had just slapped her.

Neither spoke and after a brief pause Gwen turned back to the buffet table. Once she filled up her plate she turned back to Percy and said…

"After you're done filling up your plate walk over to the fire basin and scrape off some of your food as a tribute to the gods."

Gwen spun on her heels walked over to the basin and did just what she had told Percy, muttering something under her breath as she finished, and sat down.

Suddenly Percy found that while he was still hungry he had lost his appetite. He wasn't sure what exactly was so offensive about what he had said, but obviously Gwen had taken it pretty hard. Here he was lost with no memories of anything useful. Stuck in the middle of a boot camp, that despite what she said definitely felt more like a prison, and he had just managed to upset the one person that he had met so far that might want to actually help him.

"_Gods, I'm an idiot_." He thought.

Quickly he filled his plate…too lost in what he should say to try and apologize, to pay the food any real attention. Absently he walked over to the basin and made an offering while silently praying to anyone that might help.

The aroma coming from the basin drifted up to Percy's nose, though thinking back on that smell he could never truly describe it, the pleasantness of it calmed him. It might not have solved his problems, but for the moment he took any comfort he seemed to encounter and was grateful.

Stepping away from the basin his anxiety returned, but was more insubstantial than before. He sat down beside Gwen and began to eat quietly. Just then the recruits, as Gwen had promised, started pouring into the pavilion.

They certainly were in a hurry barely stopping to wash-up at the fountain before hurriedly filling their plates and scraping off their sacrifices into the basin. In fact it wasn't until they had seated themselves at the long tables that they seemed to notice the two guests sitting at the head table.

Remembering that these were the ones whom earlier he had saved; it occurred to Percy that perhaps someone might come up to talk or at least thank him. That surely would help break up the tension that he had inadvertently placed between him and Gwen.

This proved to be a false hope. As he looked at the few faces looking up at the two of them. They each would look from him over to Gwen then quickly away, either down at the plates in front of them or the other direction altogether. Obviously they weren't about to approach while a superior was in a foul mood.

And so the meal proceeded in silence. And about an hour later another trumpet sounded, but this time Percy needed no explanation as to the horn's meaning.

Breaking the silence Percy said, "So…I guess the meal's over. What now?"

Silently Gwen rose and stepped away from the table as everyone else departed back to their duties or to resume training.

Once they were alone Percy began to apologize, "Gwen, whatev…".

She cut him off, "Follow me. I will escort you back to the Valetudinarium."

And with that she was off.

Percy fell into line and followed. He sensed that anything he said or tried to say would only upset her further. So quietly he walked. Again the thought of escaping leapt to forefront of his mind. But as earlier and perhaps more so he realized that fighting his way out would be useless. He would have to wait for an opportunity to sneak off, hide, and from the looks of it wait for a shifting of the guard. That way he could hope to avoid a fight.

Percy looked up lost in thought. They had reached the Vale…, whatever Gwen had called it. This time there were a few others around, but they kept their distance. Obviously cautious because they maintained a defensive posture and even stiffened as his gaze turned toward them. Unlike Gwen, or the others he had seen so far, they were wearing ordinary clothes mostly purple t-shirts with a mix of jeans or shorts. One girl even had on a pair of flip-flops.

Seeing something familiar, non-threatening, or unimposing Percy smiled. If people walked around in street clothes then it wasn't hopeless to think he might find a time when they dropped their guard and he could slip-out and escape. Most importantly it proved that these campers weren't just soldiers in training, but in some way normal kids.

So he continued on as Gwen led him back to the tiny dim lit room. She opened the door directed him inside, and after he sat on the cot, told him.

"I have to lock the door. Then report your condition to Lupa. I suggest you get some rest while you can. It may take some time before you are brought before her. She has many duties, and is patient but prudent about completing them."

Some small amount of concern entered her voice as she continued, "Lupa may make you wait Percy. Her patience at times can be limitless. Particularly when, as she says, 'deciding between pup or prey', but make no mistake she will see you when she is ready. It might be pleasant or unsettling…usually it's both. Try not to let it get to you."

Percy kept the small smile from his face but not his eyes… "Thanks Gwen".

Gwen must have seen the smile touch his eyes because she blushed and quickly turned away to close the door. Then just as the door was nearly shut she stopped and looked back at Percy.

"And Percy…"

"Yeah?"

"Try not to look too shocked when you meet Lupa."

She shut the door and Percy sat wondering what that meant as the tumblers fell into place.

Percy placed both hands behind his head and laid back into the pillow. He knew he should be concerned about what Gwen had said about this Lupa, and in particular the last part about not looking shocked. However in those last moments, as he was falling asleep, all that came to his mind was how cute Gwen was when she blushed, and there too came a pang of guilt. Finally after that last thought sleep took him.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Gwen**

"Gwen…hey, Gwen."

As she locked the door Gwen turned to see Hazel coming down the hall.

"So what's the, do I call him a prisoner, like? Has he woken up yet?"

As innocent as Hazel's questions might seem, they put Gwen on edge. Normally news as exciting as finding a new Demigod would spread through the camp almost faster than the words could leave a person's lips, but Percy wasn't just a new demigod. Not only was he found within the camp's borders, but he had ended a monster incursion, saved a _century_ of recruits, and had stood his ground with _both_ Bobby and Reyna threatening him at sword point.

For someone like Hazel who loves gossip, more than a daughter of Venus loves make-up, not to have heard anything already was frightening. Reyna and Bobby must have pressured the newbies to a near unimaginable level to keep Percy's actions suppressed.

"I probably wouldn't even know if not for Lupa's standing orders."

"What?" asked Hazel.

Gwen jerked her head up, " Huh…oh."

"_I must have said that out loud. Should I tell her about Percy? Why would they want it kept secret? If Lupa wanted it kept secret the injured wouldn't have told me what had happened. But if I tell Hazel, only Lupa's _direct _orders would keep her from talking."_

Hesitantly Gwen asked "Hazel?"

"Yeah."

"I need you to promise me something."

Despite a growing sense of worry Hazel immediately replied, "Anything, you know that."

Slowly exhaling Gwen and Hazel began walking towards the _Praetorium_. Along the way Gwen filled her in on all that Percy, the trainees, and her own intuition had revealed about the morning's events. The only thing she didn't tell Hazel about was Percy's amnesia.

"Are you serious?"

Rolling her eyes Gwen replied, "Of course I am. That's why I need to you promise not to say anything to anyone. At least until after we have talked to Bobby and Reyna."

Looking up and raising her eyebrows in irritation Hazel responded, "No…not about what happened this morning, or about the trainees being ordered to keep quiet. I mean did you really take this Percy guy out to a dining pavilion? Did you really warn him about Lupa? And all of this even after he said that stuff to _you_ about eating meat?"

Disconcerted Gwen said, "Um…yeah."

Hazel burst into laughter and only until she started coughing for breath did she finally stop.

Embarrassed and clearly angry Gwen demanded, "_What!_"

"Sss…Ssorr…Sorry. I'm sorry. It's just, well…Gwen you are more of a _Prefect_ than Reyna. Everybody thinks so. You never shirk duty, always follow orders to the letter, and the only time you ever show even the slightest sign of irritation with an order is when it puts a patient of yours in danger. You're the _perfect_ soldier from a commander's perspective."

"What's so funny about that?"

"Look don't take this the wrong way because we knew you would agree to violate orders and go with us to find Jason. But even though we knew you would, we were still surprised when we heard you _say _yes to the idea."

"And you think that's funny?" Gwen asked hurt and now a little confused.

"No that's not funny. What was so funny is that you have known this guy for about an hour and a half. And in that short amount of time you have broken the rules regarding the handling of a prisoner. You then gave him knowledge of our command structure and camp layout…"

"But…"

Raising her hand, Hazel silenced Gwen and continued.

"And even if Percy wasn't a prisoner, he is still a new demigod. And everyone knows that no one is to be given any foreknowledge of Lupa before being brought to her. Those are Lupa's standing orders."

Gwen stood stunned uncertain what to do or say, her mouth agape.

Hazel burst into another fit of laughter.

"Oh Gods. Hazel what am I going to do? I'm going to be in so much trouble."

Rather than answering Hazel only laughed harder.

Finally when she couldn't stand it anymore Gwen yelled, "Hazel!"

With an effort Hazel choked off her laughter.

Still fighting the occasional giggle Hazel began, "You mean you didn't even think about it?"

"No…" uncertain whether to continue Gwen paused, "Perseus did ask if I would get in trouble for taking him to the dining pavilion."

"He asked? And you still took him over there?"

Hiding her face behind her hair Gwen replied, "Yeah."

"Wow," said Hazel surprised, while grinning from ear to ear, "well the first thing you need to do is take me back to that little room and let me get a look at this guy. I mean he must be beyond good looking for you to have done all that without even thinking."

With her face bright red and wearing a mortified expression, Gwen quietly said, "Hazel…you're not helping!"

"Lighten up Gwen, I'm just kidding. What you're going to do is take your punishment and bear it with the same stoic nature you use when performing your duties. Then me, you, Dakota, Bobby, Reyna, and Jason, after we find him, are going to sneak off to San Francisco and celebrate your first screw up."

Starting to smile herself, Gwen responded, "You make it sound like my getting in trouble is something to be proud of."

"It is. Ever since you became Cassandra's heir you've gone out of your way to follow even the most obscure rule. Like you're afraid that no one would believe anything you said if you gave them even the slightest reason to doubt you."

"What am I supposed to do. You know what happened to the Trojan's. If they had believed Cassandra they wouldn't have lost."

"Maybe, but you can't forget why they refused to believe her. She betrayed Apollo and so he cursed her. And besides, if that hadn't happened Rome would never have come into existence."

"I guess you're right, but...anyway let's hurry we've been talking so long Reyna and Bobby have probably left the Praetorium already. We need to find them before they show up at the Valetudinarium looking to interrogate Percy."

"So what are we going to tell them? From what you told me Reyna won't like you taking the side of the unknown and dangerous new demigod."

"I'm not sure, but I'll think of something."

* * *

><p>The walk to the pavilion was short, and the time Gwen had to think felt even shorter. In truth, she could have been on a cross country march and still wouldn't have had enough time to think. She couldn't focus. Every time she started to order her thoughts Hazel's comments would scramble them.<p>

Looking back…why had she helped Percy? She believed what he had said about the events on the beach. And thanks to the impression she, had had earlier, knew he was telling the truth about his memory. Still none of that explained why she had acted the way she did. It was obvious what Hazel thought. As far as Hazel was concerned she had already taken Percy out on a date.

* * *

><p>Raised voices up ahead brought Gwen out of her silent introspection. The voices, or upon closer inspection voice, were coming from the pavilion.<p>

The voice just below shouting was Reyna's. "Consul, with all due respect I disagree."

"So do I Ma'am." added Bobby's stern but always level tone.

"After hearing our report you must agree that this Perseus is dangerous. And it just so happens he arrives three days after the Praetor's disappearance. It can't be a coincidence." continued Reyna.

Following a brief pause which could only be the result of Lupa's unique form of non-verbal communication Reyna pressed on, "Consul I implore you; please allow Bobby and I to interrogate the prisoner."

Another longer pause was followed by Bobby and Reyna's simultaneous, "Yes Ma'am."

Gwen was uncertain what had been at the heart of the debate, but the level of frustration evident in those final, "Yes Ma'am(s)" revealed to Gwen that Reyna and Bobby had been denied more than an interrogation session.

As she and Hazel were about to step around the corner they were nearly knocked down by Reyna and Bobby as the two quickly exited the pavilion.

"Gwen, Hazel…what are you doing here?" asked Reyna.

Hazel upset from nearly being trampled replied, "It's okay, I'm fine…You okay Gwen?"

Bobby clearly apologetic responded, "Sorry guys…It has just been one thing after another today."

"We kind of heard. What was that all about?" asked Gwen.

Clearly a touchy subject Bobby angrily stated, "If you heard then you know it was about the prisoner."

"What Bobby means…" amended Reyna while also biting back on the words, "is that we were discussing Perseus…the Legion's newest recruit."

"Newest recruit!" blurted a shocked Gwen.

Gritting his teeth Bobby added, "Don't you mean newest _centurion_, Prefect?"

Now it was Hazel's turn to be surprised, "_Centurion!_"

Exhaling Reyna confirmed, "Yes…Centurion Perseus last name unknown. It has a nice ring to it, don't you agree." It was clearly a statement and not a question.

"So now that we have filled you in on the jist of our meeting with the Consul…why are the two of you here eavesdropping?" asked Bobby.

Gwen began to answer, but was cut off by Hazel, "We weren't eavesdropping. We only got here about two minutes before you nearly ran us over Robert. Right Gwen?"

"Right. We heard you talking to Lupa so we stayed out here rather than interrupt." answered Gwen. "And I ran into Hazel on the way to report Perseus's condition."

"You know me…I was there when Dakota told Gwen about some new demigod, and I just had to tag along. I can't stand being left out of the loop." put in Hazel.

"What is the Centurion's status?" inquired Reyna.

Taking on a more formal tone Gwen replied, "The only injury to report is a contusion to the back of the head. There is some minor swelling, but no signs of a concussion."

Assuming the consummate soldier persona expected of a commander Reyna stated, "Good. Now Tribune Hudson, return to the Valetudinarium and discharge Centurion Perseus. Afterwards escort him to Barracks Eleven, and once he is settled. Take him out to the campus and formally introduce him to his century. Tribune Evans if you would accompany her, and help answer any questions Centurion Perseus may have, I would appreciate it."

"Are there any orders you would like relayed Prefect?" requested Gwen.

"No…for now you are to simply explain what his duties as a centurion will be, and answer any questions you may. Afterwards you are to give him a tour of the camp, and if you deem him physically able, assess his combat capability. Tomorrow he will be assigned a training regimen and also begin drilling with his unit."

"But Prefect how can he drill with his century when he may not know how to direct even a _standard_ phalanx?" asked Hazel.

"I jokingly proposed the same query to Consul Lupa," supplied Reyna "and she assured me that she has a strong suspicion as to Perseus's identity. That if indeed he was whom she suspected; he would be both familiar with and very capable of directing a phalanx."

Expounding Bobby added, "Meaning this command is a test. The Consul is looking to confirm her suspicions before formally meeting him."

"Oh…I see." replied Hazel.

Concluding Reyna spoke, "Those are your orders. Understood?"

"Yes Ma'am. We shall see to it at once." said Gwen.

Reyna dropped her command posture and spoke now as a concerned friend to both Hazel and Gwen. "Be careful and watch him like a hawk. I would also advise against the two of you testing him in combat."

Bobby also speaking as just a concerned friend added, "Reyna's right. The four of us saw plenty of action during the Titan War, but I have never seen anyone fight like I saw him fight this morning. I'm sure he could even push Jason to his limits."

Truly astounded and almost speechless after hearing Bobby's matter of fact statement, Hazel said, "Alright…we'll keep a close eye on him."

With a sigh of relief Reyna replied, "Good."

Gwen feigning worry for the sake of appearance asked, "So…who does Lupa think he is?"

"She wouldn't give us even the vaguest clue about his identity." answered Bobby.

"That's no fun…" chimed in Hazel, "come on Gwen, let's go find out."

Curious Reyna asked, "How are you going to do that?"

Rolling her eyes and smiling Hazel replied, "Ask, of course."

With that the four of them parted and went off to attend to their duties.

* * *

><p>Once Reyna and Bobby were out of sight Hazel said, "Well I still plan on celebrating even though it looks like you didn't break any rules."<p>

Relieved Gwen said, "Thanks…I think."

"How lucky can a person be? You finally break the rules, and one order from Lupa poof…you're off the hook. We can only hope you telling Perseus about Lupa is still a violation."

"We can only hope." mocked Gwen.

"I wonder who he is…I mean if Lupa knows he must be someone important. Have you ever heard of someone showing up and immediately being given a command?"

Thinking on it Gwen said, "No…never."

Who was Percy? Hazel was right. If Lupa had an idea it was because he was important before ever being found on the beach. It shouldn't be so shocking after all; her almost vision told her as much. But she had just assumed his importance would be tied to his future not his past. _"Percy…just who are you, and where are you from?"_ thought Gwen. It was sad because Percy couldn't answer those questions.

Another part of what Reyna had said came to mind. _"How could Percy know about and how to direct combat formations?"_ It wasn't unheard of to find a strong demigod who managed to survive on his own without proper training, but never had one shown up with any formal training. Everything that she had heard so far would seem to indicate that Percy however, would be such a demigod.

If that indeed turned out to be the case; how would he react after being told he was now not only a part of the legion but was to be in command of his own _century_? Judging by what the newbies had said, Percy probably wouldn't accept it. He didn't seem the type that someone, even Lupa, could just give an order and expect it to be followed without question.

As that thought began to sink in…she became unsure what to do. She let her thoughts wonder until they trailed off leaving her mind empty. Instead she focused on each step back to the Valetudinarium. Along the way Hazel asked another question or two and tried to lighten her mood with a joke. She remained scarcely aware of anything Hazel said.

The few minutes and short stroll back to the room, where Percy was being held, vanished. She now stood staring at the grain of wood in the door. _"How should I put it…I suppose straight forward and honest would be best."_ She inserted the key and turned the lock. Then she reached for the handle and knocked.

The door muffled the sound, but she clearly heard Percy say, "Huh…umm I'm up, I'm up." She rolled her eyes while Hazel quietly laughed behind her.

Looking back at Hazel Gwen asked, "How come no matter how bad things might seem a guy can always manage to fall asleep?"

"I don't know, but it's kind of cute." was Hazel's reply.

Gwen opened the door.

"You know Perseus…when I told you to get some rest I didn't think you would _actually _fall asleep."

"Sorry, but the idea of waiting around with nothing to do drives me crazy."

"ADHD…he's definitely a demigod." interjected Hazel.

"Who's your friend Gwen? Don't tell me this short cute girl is your camp's interrogator."

"Call me short again, and you'll find out." said Hazel smugly.

"Hazel relax."

"He started it Gwen."

"I can't help but notice…" began Percy, "you're leaving out the cute part Hazel."

Giggling and looking over at Gwen…Hazel said, "I like him Gwen."

"Does that mean no torture today?" joked Percy.

Grinning Hazel responded, "Not today."

Gwen interrupted, "_Hazel_…remember why we're here."

Now broadly smiling at Gwen, Hazel replied, "Right."

"So what's up?" asked Percy.

"Perseus how do you feel about being drafted?" was Gwen's response.

"Drafted!"

"What Gwen is trying to say is that Consul Lupa has made you the _centurion_ of the 11th Century." explained Hazel.

"Centurion? What's that?"

Gwen spoke, "It's sort of like being made a Sergeant. And the 11th Century is the same century you saved this morning."

"Does your Legion usually turn prisoners into sergeants?"

"No, but then again prisoners don't usually go out of their way to save us. Nor do they usually show up trained and equipped with a celestial bronze sword and shield." supplied Hazel.

"Hazel and I are here to escort and formally introduce you to your troops. Afterwards we are to give you a full tour of the camp and explain your duties."

"I don't get it. Why would Consul Lupa…is Lupa a he or she?"

"Lupa is a she." answered Hazel.

"Why would she do this?"

"We don't know. Reyna told us that Lupa has an idea about who you are, and that making you a centurion would confirm her suspicion." spoke Gwen.

Percy looked over at Hazel, and after a moment looked back to Gwen. The uncertainty with which he looked into her eyes spoke to her the question he could not voice aloud. _"What should I do?"_

Of all the possible reactions he could have had…this was one she hadn't expected. He wanted to talk to her, but with Hazel present he was leaving the choice up to her. As Tribune Medica, she had been in situations like this before. Still nothing in her experience had prepared her for this. If she told him to do it there would be no going back. But what other choice did he have.

As if reading her thoughts Percy's expression grew determined.

"Alright so when do I meet my guys?"

She couldn't help but smile. One minute he was vulnerable, and the next his will would become stronger than steel. Never had Gwen met a demigod quite like him. Was it growing up on his own that had made him as he was, or…or maybe it was something else entirely. She found herself wanting to know more about him, what he had seen and done, where was he from.

"Eh hmm. Gwen I believe Centurion Perseus asked you a question."

Blushing Gwen stammered, "What…oh right. Well the 11th Century has already resumed their training for today. They should be undergoing sword drills right now. If you like we could head to the sword ring now, or we can begin your general tour of the camp and campus."

"Well if I'm going to do this there's no point in putting it off. Take me to the sword ring."

Hazel interjected, "Take me to the sword ring…Ma'am."

Lost Percy asked, "What?"

"Perseus," began Gwen, "Hazel and I out rank you. I'm the Legion's Tribune Medica and Hazel is the Legion's Tribune Tactica."

"Can you say that in English, Ma'am?"

"Tribunes are officers…you know, like a lieutenant." explained Hazel.

Continuing Gwen added, "And centurions like we said are sergeants, but you are a centurion over a single century, which makes you a junior sergeant. A senior sergeant is called a Pilus or "Spear" and they are in charge of a cohort. Cohorts are made up of several centuries. Does that help?"

"So I'm pretty low on the totem pole. I can live with that." said Percy smiling.

"Now that we've cleared that up…can we get going?" asked Hazel.

"Sure…oh can the two of you do me a favor?"

Curious Gwen and Hazel simultaneously said, "A favor?"

"Yeah, a favor."

"Depends." said Hazel.

"The century I'm being put in charge hasn't been told about me yet have they?"

"No." said Gwen.

"Good. I'd like it to stay that way for now. Just tell them I've been assigned to the 11th Century. And the two of you are suppose to look after me for now or something."

Both clearly confused they again simultaneously asked, "Why?"

"Because a new guy always needs to earn his place first. These guys are well trained based on what I saw this morning. And I don't think it will go over to well if you suddenly tell them the new guy is their boss."

"Percy…that's not how it works." chided Gwen.

"Oh lighten up Gwen." criticized Hazel, "Nothing about this is by the book. Besides Perseus…wait did you call him Percy?"

Looking apologetically at Percy Gwen said, "Yeah."

Defending Gwen, Percy added, "It's what my friends call me."

Leaving things at that Hazel continued, "Oookayyy…anyway Percy makes a good point. I think we should do it."

"Alright…" still sounding unsure, "if you think it's a good idea Hazel."

"Cool…let's go and make some introductions." said Percy.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Reyna**

"What now?" asked Bobby.

"We go meet up with Dakota, and see if he's found anything." responded Reyna.

"Dakota?"

"I sent him to search the area where we found Perseus. Hopefully he'll have found something that can tell us more about Perseus, and how he wound up on that beach."

"When did you…"

Reyna answered before he could finish the question. "This morning while you were busy helping drag Perseus into the hospital."

"Speaking of this morning…" Bobby's voice trailed off.

"Yes…" concerned she asked, "Bobby you look worried. What's wrong?"

"Reyna, watching him tear into those Gegenees I…" Bobby paused.

Bobby regaining a measure of composure rambled, "It freaked me out. And when you signaled me to knock him unconscious…" Bobby closed his eyes, "I forgot to hold back. I hit him hard enough that afterward I was worried I might have cracked his skull."

Now fully focused on what she was hearing, Reyna nearly shouted as she asked, "Are you serious!"

Looking down in shame Bobby whispered, "Yes."

She hadn't told Bobby, but she had been unsettled too. It had only taken Perseus a couple of minutes at most to defeat all those Gegenees. Though that would seem like a short amount of time normally; during combat it may as well be an eternity. It was just short of frightening that Perseus had managed such a feat single-handed.

Looking back on it, she had begun to realize just how frightened of Perseus she should have been. Not only had he defeated the Gegenees by himself, but he had emerged from the fight without a scratch. No matter how well trained he may have been that shouldn't be possible.

As a son of Mars, Bobby must have come to the same conclusion earlier. That's the only way to explain how Bobby could possibly forget himself. His admittance of such a lapse in judgment was Bobby's way of making her aware of his conclusion. That also explained why he seemed ashamed. He wasn't ashamed of the mistake. He was ashamed because he had been afraid.

Looking into her friend's eyes Reyna spoke reassuringly, "I see."

It was clear he could see her comprehension. It was also the only way she could tell him of her own fear. Now having admitted it to themselves and to each other; she and Bobby could now begin setting their fear aside and move forward. Just as they had been trained to do.

"Come on, we have a long march ahead of us. We're meeting Dakota at the site of this morning's skirmish."

"Yes Ma'am."

* * *

><p>After about an hour they reached the rendezvous point. Dakota was already waiting for them. The look on his face as they arrived wasn't encouraging.<p>

"Well it's about time. Do you know how long I've been waiting?" asked an annoyed Dakota.

"We all can't just hop on a pegasus and fly off without arousing suspicion." countered Bobby.

"True, but being all muscle and no speed doesn't help." joked Dakota. "When are you going to figure out how slim down so you can speed up?"

"As soon as you figure out how to keep up without needing a pegasus to give you a ride to the battlefield." retorted Bobby.

Rather than allowing their customary banter to continue Reyna asked, "So what have you found?"

Saluting Dakota answered, "Nothing Ma'am."

Rolling her eyes and smiling Reyna replied, "Dakota you know you don't have to salute when it's just us."

Returning her smile Dakota said, "I know."

"What do you mean nothing?" inquired Bobby.

"I mean there is nothing to be found."

Puzzled Reyna asked, "Can you explain? That look on your face, when we showed up, usually means something."

"Well finding nothing is usually discouraging because it means finding _nothing _important. In this case it literally means finding nothing, which is _very _important."

"Dakota," criticized Bobby, "quit messing around and tell us what you know."

Looking baffled Dakota proceeded, "All I can tell you is there is no sign of which direction this Perseus guy came from. There is no trail, road, or beaten path anywhere around where you found him. It's as if he walked up out of the ocean or just fell out of the sky. I have no idea how he came to be inside the camp's borders."

"Maybe his tracks were covered up when we marched through here." suggested Reyna.

"I thought of that and followed your path looking for the signs of someone else's trail converging from another direction. There are no signs indicating when he stepped onto our training path. And before you ask he couldn't have walked along the beach to get here either. I followed it all the way back up to the hills in both directions…again nothing."

"Well how did he get here then? Jason's the only demigod we know that can fly." pointed out Bobby.

"I know, and I'm sorry guys. But there is no road of any kind to be found. Believe me…I know about roads."

Dakota was right. As a son of the messenger god Mercury, finding roads was his area of expertise. Which was the point of asking him to look in the first place. The more she learned, or failed to learn in this case, about Perseus the more she became convinced he had something to do with Jason's disappearance. And this latest non-finding paralleled everything surrounding Jason's abrupt vanishing. No trail…no clue…no signs of a struggle, and whatever linked the two events continued to elude her.

"So what do we do now?" asked Bobby.

"Maybe we could get Lupa to send out one of her wolves. Their sense of smell should be able to find anything I might have over looked." suggested Dakota.

"No, Consul Lupa won't send out a tracker."

Looking from Reyna to Bobby, Dakota asked, "Why not?"

They began to bring Dakota up to date on all that had happened since finding Perseus that morning.

"So let me get this straight. You two think Perseus might be indestructible or something. You also think he might be unmatched by anyone, other than Jason, in single combat. You also left our two closest friends, neither of which exhibit a proficiency in close range combat, guarding him. Does that about some it up?"

Uncertain what to say both Reyna and Bobby remained silent.

Dakota slapped his forehead and sighed, "Gods."

He then turned put his fingers to his lips and whistled. Suddenly out of the clouds a pegasus appeared and landed. Dakota slung himself up into the saddle, and looked over at his two friends.

"I'll hurry back and find Gwen and Hazel. I'll help them keep an eye on Perseus. You two should take your time in getting back. You need to slow down and use the time to sort some things out before returning to camp."

And with those parting words Dakota took to the air and sped back to camp.

"Well that isn't how one usually talks to his superior officer." noted Bobby. "What do you want to do now Reyna?"

"I think when the group's class clown turns serious and starts handing out advice…it's usually wise to give it some thought."

"Yeah, but he went overboard. Gwen and Hazel can handle themselves. To suggest otherwise is insulting to them and everything we have been through and accomplished."

"Insulting or not," criticized Reyna, "he has a point. We've already admitted that Perseus is incredibly skilled with a blade, and its true that neither Gwen or Hazel are suited for close range fighting."

"Reyna they're better than you think…" lowering his voice Bobby added, "especially Hazel."

Reyna unexpectedly found herself looking at her friend in a new light, "Bobby…"

Angry Bobby warned, "Don't Reyna."

Dakota would never have said what he had if he knew how Bobby would react. She realized there was no way Bobby could begin to think clearly now. He would need a task to focus on until he could start calming down.

"Bobby…"

Clenching his jaw he repeated, "Reyna…"

She cut him off, "First Spear!"

Out of habit he responded, "Ma'am."

She spoke gently, "I order you to return to camp immediately. You are to link up with Gwen, Dakota, and Hazel. You are to help observe Perseus until further notice."

"Reyna…" remorsefully spoke Bobby.

"Bobby just get going." said Reyna smiling weakly.

Sounding relieved, "Thanks…don't dawdle to long."

"I'll be find…don't worry. I'm just going to take my time, but I'll be along shortly." Reyna assured him.

Bobby set off at a quick but steady double pace. She had always envied the son of Mars's near inhuman stamina. He'd probably make it back ten minutes faster than anyone else could manage; despite not being the fastest person in the Legion.

In spite of herself Reyna couldn't help but smile. Before today she wouldn't have believed Bobby capable of feeling fear. Now there were two things she knew him to be afraid of…Perseus and one diminutive firecracker.

In that moment something clicked. She was afraid for Jason, afraid of what might have happened or was happening to him. But what truly scared her…was the idea of Jason coming back and everything being ruined. He was always the strong one…the leader, whenever something happened, no matter how bad, he was there to strengthen and reassure them. Now that strength that surety was gone, and it was her responsibility to be everyone else strength.

The thought of failing Jason horrified her. Having realized the true source of her fear caused it to abruptly vanish…leaving in its absence an iron resolve. She wouldn't fail…when Jason returned everything would be fine. More importantly he would no longer have to bare his burden alone. She could no longer stand behind and only offer her support. No, when he returned he would find her waiting to stand beside him as an equal.

And to do that she first needed to make sure the camp was safe. Meaning she had a new demigod that needed to be revealed for the threat she believed him to be, or he needed to be put in his place before he caused any problems. When that was done she would go and find Jason.

"Gods help anyone or _thing_ that gets in my way!" declared Reyna.

* * *

><p>A violent tremor knocked Reyna from her feet. After regaining her balance she looked down. A giant female face was staring up at her. Its eyes were mostly shut, but she could feel its gaze focused upon her. After a moment a deep sound like a voice began resonating up through the face's mouth. As it spoke she began to understand…<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Percy**

"So how much farther to the sword ring?"

"Not much farther, Percy." answered Gwen.

"What getting tired after a short walk, tough guy?" jibed Hazel.

Percy grinned, "No I just think it's strange to set up a training ground so far from the camp."

"It's standard procedure. All training is to take place on the _campus _located outside the camp itself." explained Gwen

"So what do you teach besides sword play?"

"Archery, husbandry, hand-to-hand combat, formation drills, and many other things besides." Gwen continued, "There is also routine physical training."

"Don't forget the specialized areas like metallurgy, medicine, and tracking…to name a few." added Hazel.

"_Is there anything here that doesn't involve fighting? What do they do for fun?"_

A lot of it did sound pretty cool, but the way that Gwen and Hazel talked…it was clearly business. Everything about this place seemed to be function oriented. Very little thought or energy looked to be given to form. If it wasn't a necessary…it _wasn't _necessary.

"So will there be anyone there my age? Everyone looked to be about twelve or thirteen this morning."

"We didn't explain that did we?" asked Gwen.

"Not really."

"I got this one Gwen." Hazel turned to Percy, "The century you encountered this morning was a training century. The _contuberniums _were put to together from different centuries according to the age of the initiate."

"What's a contubernium?"

This time Gwen responded, "In ancient Rome it was an eight man unit that trained and lived together for the terms of their services. Here, because we will never have a full Legion, it has been scaled down like everything else. Our contuberniums consist of four troops who share a room in the barracks."

"So…?"

Getting a little irritated Hazel snapped, "Gods don't you know anything…since August we've had to add a few new centuries. We took the veteran units and redistributed them among the new and old centuries. This helps with training, but some kids are too young for certain parts of the regimen. So instead we separate them out and group together the kids who _are _old enough. This let's the older kids drill without having to hold back for the sake of the younger ones."

Now beginning to understand Percy said, "I see. That does make more sense."

Not quite through with her rant Hazel rhetorically asked, "Can you imagine trying to keep a bunch of six to nine year olds focused while out on a six mile march. Discipline can only do so much…some things are just impossible."

"Alright, alright." placated Percy. "How many contu…contube…you know. How many were there from the 11th Century then?"

Gwen mulled over the question for a moment before answering.

"Not sure…it had to at least be two out of the five. A training century is usually named after whichever normal century contributes the most troops to it."

That was comforting. Almost half of the century he was about to join would probably cut him some slack while he got up to speed. Then again it could make those same kids scared of him. How many guys could jump into the middle of a group of monsters and walk away.

"Is this the true 11th century or a training century?"

His answer came in stereo, "Actual."

* * *

><p>A couple of minutes later Percy crested the top of a small hill and was looking down on the sword arena. It was larger than he had imagined. There were several different areas where various centuries seemed to be practicing. Gwen and Hazel made a line for the smallest area on the far left.<p>

It was a sand lined circle. Wooden beams formed the outer boundary. Along the boundary on the edge farthest from them were several worn practice dummies mounted on poles. On the nearer side were three sets of smaller circles obviously set aside for individual training sessions. There was also a small outdoor water station complete with running taps and buckets. In the middle of the circle were his new…companions, friends, enemies. He was about to find out, but something told him it would be a mixture of all the above.

The group was broken down into two lines. One line, the nearer of the two, was composed of sixteen kids between seven and thirteen years old. The second line, farther away, was made up of four older kids more or less his own age. The veteran line was facing the first and clearly giving instructions in proper technique. As they approached the veteran instructors called a halt to the lesson, and every set of eyes turned to look at the three newcomers.

He couldn't be sure but he felt as if eight of them were staring only at him.

"_Eight…that's good. If it had been anymore…anything I did here would have been judged based on what happened this morning. Not what happens here and now."_

Uncertain how to proceed he decided it would be best to wait. There was a protocol a way of doing things here that, even on an instinctual level, he was unfamiliar with.

They stopped about ten feet away from their observers…Hazel on Percy's left and Gwen on his right. Gwen looked over at him and after a moment smiled then nodded with approval. She took one step forward and cleared her throat.

"This as some of you already know is Perseus. He is a newly arrived demigod, and has been assigned to the 11th Century. When offered the choice between waiting until this evening to meet you, or to meet you now and begin training…he chose now."

"Obviously." remarked one of the four older guys.

A half-hearted laugh went up and down the line.

Gwen ignored the snide remark, but Percy immediately focused on the guy standing in the middle right of the four veterans. He _knew_ the two of them weren't going to be getting along.

After the laughter ended Gwen continued, "He has assured both myself and Tribune Evans that he is already proficient with a blade, _and _would like the opportunity to prove so."

Percy realized she was looking directly at the smart-mouth as she spoke those last words.

Not missing the chance she had provided Percy stepped forward.

"With your permission, Tribune Hudson, I would like to begin."

As he had spoken he smiled and stared directly at loud-mouth. Think what you will about the lives these kids lead…they were _sharp_. They picked up on his posture and body language…they immediately understood what Percy had just done. He had called out the would be comedian.

Out of the corner of his eye Percy watched as Hazel stepped forward wearing a _very_ broad grin.

"I think that is an _excellent_ idea. Do we have any volunteers?" asked Hazel looking at the now uncertain voice box.

Chuckles stepped forward, knowing full well that he had been cornered.

He spoke in a calm firm voice, "I volunteer, Ma'am."

The moment the confrontation had been confirmed, Percy began to size him up. He was a little better than average height. Broad shoulders with a heavy but firm build. The way his sword rested at his hip and general posture told Percy he was heavy footed. He would most likely stand in place and wait for his opponent to close in.

Excellent for crowded fighting while pressed in on all sides by a shield wall, but for open field, one on one combat, almost useless. The only thing Percy had to be cautious of was a feint. The guy knew his business otherwise he wouldn't be supervising sword practice. So it was possible he could be putting on an act, and was hoping to catch Percy in a trap.

"_Fine…I'll play along."_

Percy took on a more over confident and slightly tense posture.

"Ma'am, I'm afraid I don't have a sword."

That statement got the response he had hoped for…a slight grin appeared briefly on Chuckles's face.

"_He's faking it."_

It also brought an unexpected response…

"Ma'am, Perseus is welcome to use my sword." spoke the veteran on the far left.

He was of average height with a lean build one usually associated with runners. He carried himself with confidence, and his sword rested atan angle that would provide him with a quicker draw than Chuckles.

"Thank you, Optio Cameron." Turning to Percy Gwen asked, "Will you accept his offer of a sword."

Turning to Cameron…Percy replied, "Thanks Cam."

Cam smiled. "Don't mention it."

Hazel stepped into the middle of the scene, "Now that that's settled everybody step back and give these boy's some room."

After transferring his sword to Percy, Cam stepped back. Everyone stood about a body width apart and formed a circle around the two combatants. Only Gwen remained in the center with the two adversaries.

"Standard rules, fight to subdue or disarm only. First to disarm or subdue his opponent wins. You are to begin on my signal. Any questions?"

Percy focusing on his opponent… "None."

Chuckles… "No."

"Good." Gwen stepped back into the circle. "BEGIN!"

As Percy had thought. Chuckles had been laying a trap. Before being given the word to begin he had slightly altered the grip on his sword. As soon as Gwen had given the word, Chuckles exploded out of his stance and made a mad dash at Percy.

Percy had assumed, to a casual observer, a sloppy defensive posture. Of those within his line of sight only two appeared to have picked up on it…Cam and Hazel.

As Chuckles quickly closed the distance. Percy shifted his weight and skirted to the side. Chuckles's reflexes were better than Percy had anticipated, but he had left himself enough distance to parry the rushed stroke of his opponent.

After the failed first attack his opponent assumed a more defensive oriented posture. Unfortunately Chuckles appeared to be mostly offense. His stance and posture were solid, but rudimentary at best.

Percy quickly shifted from defense to offense and began to press his opponent. After exchanging a quick series of strokes and counter strokes Percy broke through Chuckles's porous defense.

Running out of options Chuckles made a last frantic offensive. Percy fended it off and as if he had done it hundreds of times locked swords with his opponent and cast aside Chuckles's sword.

The match was over, and Percy's victory had been both swift and absolute.

* * *

><p>Looking around he wasn't sure what reaction to expect, and the spectators weren't sure how to react. Some just stood there staring as if the match hadn't ended. Others looked excited and ready to burst into cheers, but they were to afraid of what might happen to do so. And a couple were even exchanging money or objects after apparently having won or lost their bets.<p>

Looking on the bright side…if the unlucky risk takers held this little quarrel against him…then at least they had a reasonable excuse.

"_I can live with that."_

As if suddenly remembering the whole reason for this little show Percy turned around.

Gwen stood staring. She wore an expression somewhere between joyous and horrified. It wasn't a flattering look to be sure…still he couldn't help smiling. It felt good to know that he had made her happy even if his method had also worried her.

Hazel on the other hand…seemed more pleased than should have been allowable. The expression on her face would have given someone who hadn't witnessed what had just occurred the idea she had been the victorious fighter.

Then there was Cam…he looked contented and ever so slightly impressed. The latter he was trying difficultly to conceal.

"Cam, thanks for the loan." spoke Percy while tossing Cam his sword hilt first. "I owe you one."

"Are you kidding? Just getting to see you in action was payment enough, and the move you used to defeat Chuck was awesome…it leaves me feeling like I owe you." replied Cam breaking into a broad grin.

"Consider us even then. I'd be happy to show you how to do it later."

"Thanks I'd really appreciate it."

"Oh, did you say his name was Chuck?" asked Percy suppressing his laughter.

Chuckles barked, "It's Charles, but I go by Chuck. What's it too you anyway?"

Percy was afraid he would laugh if he spoke, so instead he just smiled.

Growing frustrated Chuckles snapped, "Fine be that way…weirdo."

After a moment Percy dropped any remaining formality and asked, "So is anyone else going to introduce themselves, or do I only get to know Cam and Chuck's names?"

That got the reaction he had wanted. All the youngest kids came running up and even some of the slightly older ones too. They all hurriedly introduced themselves and started asking questions faster than he could answer. It wasn't until one of the last two, as yet unknown, veterans stepped forward that things died down.

He was a big burly guy. He stood about six inches taller than Percy with broad over developed shoulders and arms. His face wasn't pretty but the strong rugged features would be handsome in their own way. He stretched out one of his massive scarred and very calloused hands…

"The name's Ferris…son of Vulcan."

Trading grips Percy replied, "Percy…son of nobody…I guess."

"You're undetermined?" asked Ferris.

"Maybe…that's if you explain what you mean by undetermined."

"It means you haven't been claimed by your godly parent. It doesn't really matter much, but it does help to get an understanding of the areas you might excel in." He paused and added, "The way you handle a sword…it makes me think you might be a son of Mars, but you just aren't big enough to be one of his boys."

"Ares?" The moment the word left his lip Percy's blood began to boil.

Missing the sudden anger in Percy's tone Ferris replied, "Yeah…although Ares is the Greek name."

"And you're the son of Hephaestus…the smith god?" asked Percy now cooling off.

"Hephaestus is his Greek name, but yeah. Was it the scars and calluses on my knuckles that gave the "smith" part away?"

"Maybe, but mostly you just seem familiar somehow." said Percy feeling reminiscent.

"Familiar huh?" asked Ferris now truly amused. "Maybe we're related, but you would definitely be a runt if we were. No one in my family is as small as you are…and none of us can handle a sword like that either."

The last veteran interjected her own questions, and they weren't directed toward Percy but Gwen and Hazel.

"Excuse me Tribunes, but with Perseus joining us we are now over-manned. Does that mean one of us have been promoted to centurion? Or will there be a transfer later? Also you began your introductions by saying "as some of us, _already knew_"…what did you mean?"

Hazel started to answer, but was beaten to the punch by Gwen.

"I'm afraid we can't answer your first two questions, but I believe there are a few among you that can answer your last question."

Impressed Hazel added, "Anyone care to answer Optio Jessica?"

"Why would someone here know the answer…"

"Because we found him while out marching this morning." blurted one girl who looked to be about thirteen years old.

Everyone looked at the girl who had spoken.

"Hannah…what do you mean you found him?" asked Jessica.

Percy coming to the nervous Hannah's aide, "I was unconscious…they rescued me and brought me back to your camp."

Embolden by Percy's support Hannah exclaimed, "Rescued you? You think what he did just now was impressive…you should have seen him this morning!"

"None of you mentioned anything about finding a new demigod." Curious Jessica asked, "What else happened? Why didn't you say anything before now?"

Gwen retorted, "Optio Jessica, they didn't say anything earlier because they were under orders from the _Prefect _to remain silent."

Embarrassed Jessica capitulated, "My apologies Ma'am. I didn't mean to over step my bounds."

Hazel played the good cop, "It's alright. Now the order has been rescinded, and Hannah or any of the others here are free to tell you all about it."

The next few minutes were filled with explanations, questions, and _more _explanations as the events of the morning were recounted.

"You really did that?" asked an astounded Cam.

Belittling what he had just heard…Chuck put in, "What's the big deal? It was just a few stupid Gegenees."

Firing back Cam said, "Not that." Then looking over at Percy, "Did you really stare down _both _the Prefect and First Spear?"

A bit self-conscious Percy said, "Kinda."

Gwen had either sensed his growing anxiety, or she just didn't want someone speaking poorly of her friends. Probably both because she suddenly spoke in a commanding tone…

"Alright everyone remember why you're here. There is still a training session to complete and any questions you have can wait until later."

A collective "Ahhhh" rose up. Rather than discourage Percy that "Ahh" raised his spirit. It was yet another sign that no matter how disciplined these guys were they were still kids and teens at heart.

"Ok…Percy we can get going. I think you've proven your skill and there is still a lot of the camp left to see."

"Gwen…will we be just touring once we get started?"

"Yes and we need to get you settled at the barracks as well. After we get you some necessities: clothes, toiletries, and return your now _un_-confiscated sword and shield."

"_Return my sword?"_

All his thoughts turned to the pen in his pocket. They hadn't let him keep his sword. How had it gotten back in his pocket. Was there something besides turning into a sword that made it special. It was a question better saved for later.

"Then if it's alright with the two of you…I'd like to stay and finish the training session."

"Why?" asked Hazel.

"I've either been unconscious or locked up in a small room most of the day. I'd just like to be active for bit before we get going."

"Are you sure?" asked a concerned Gwen. "After today you won't have very many opportunities to rest."

Percy smiled, "Come on Gwen, I carry a sword and shield with me wherever I go. How often could I have time to stop and rest anyway."

Hazel proclaimed, "Now that's a good attitude. Back to work then Percy."

"Hazel and I will hang around till your finished."

Hazel looked over at Gwen with a mischievous grin…"Hang around? Oh no Tribune Hudson, you and I will take part in this training session. Gods know, the two of us could always use more practice with a sword."

Gwen rolled her eyes but smiled, "Fine…Percy you can borrow a weighted rudius from one of the practice dummies."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Gwen**

"This is crazy!" exclaimed an exhausted Hazel

Just as exhausted Gwen agreed, "I know."

"How does he do it?"

"I don't know. It shouldn't be possible."

"Even Bobby would probably have given out by now."

"I think you're right."

"It's been more than an hour. When will he stop?"

"I guess once everybody's had enough."

"Most of them are already asleep on their feet."

"It would appear so."

"I know he was hoping for a workout, but this is ridiculous…even by our standards."

"True."

Finally having enough of Hazel's complaining Gwen looked over at Percy.

"Percy, you need to rest. Sit down already. The training session should have ended almost twenty minutes ago."

Percy finally looking tired nodded and walked over to the outdoor faucet. He was probably going to get another drink and again wash off the sweat he had worked up.

Gwen looked around at the 11th Century. They all appeared to be grateful for her intervention. She couldn't blame them. Percy had been granting individual sparring matches with everyone for the last forty-five minutes straight. After the first few matches it became obvious no one could hope to match him one-on-one, and the recruits then had made it a point to come at him in groups.

He should have collapsed from exhaustion long before now, but every time he started to show the signs he would walk away drink some water and wash away sweat. And every time he walked back to the circle he looked rejuvenated. It was as if the water was restoring his strength. Gwen had never seen anything like it.

A sudden and violent gust of wind hammered them from above followed by a thud. Looking back over her shoulder Gwen saw Dakota dismounting from his pegasus.

Putting his hands up in a show of submission Dakota said, "I know…I know."

Instead of chastising him like always Hazel instead replied, "Thanks…that gust felt _great_."

Not sure what to think Dakota stammered, "Wh…What?"

Gwen laying back on the ground said, "It's fine…everybody's to tired to argue."

As if just noticing Dakota's expression became one of understanding, "Why are all of you laying around or leaning against something?" Worried Dakota blurted, "Are you hurt?"

"Just our pride." Came a voice from the other direction.

Gwen looked up to see a _very_ tired Cam walking slowly toward them.

"Cam what are you talking about? What happened here?" asked Dakota.

Weakly smiling Cam answered, "Nothing much…we've just been receiving lessons from _Sword-master _Perseus."

"Sword-master? Perseus?" asked a bewildered Dakota.

"Never seen anything like it." spoke another voice.

Ferris came walking up just behind Cam. The son of Vulcan had opted to end his lesson early, and looked to be fairly well rested when compared to the others.

"The guy just keeps going like a machine." Smiling Ferris added, "Maybe he is a son Vulcan after all."

Still confused and growing agitated Dakota demanded, "Someone tell me what's going on."

"Just stretching out some muscles." responded yet another voice.

This time Gwen saw Percy walking up soaked from head to toe. He must have dumped a bucket over his head. Again it looked like he hadn't been training at all. There was no sign of fatigue…Gwen was thoroughly baffled.

Looking a little on edge Dakota stated, "You must be Perseus."

"That's me…who are you? Do I need to salute?" Smiling and extending his hand Percy added, "If I do, you need to tell me how first."

Gwen smiled and thought_, "I really need to teach him how to recognize a superior officer before he gets into trouble."_

To Gwen, Dakota looked torn. He appeared to be deciding whether he should be mad or amused by the way Percy had introduced himself.

Amusement must have won out, it usually did, because he smiled and swapped grips with Percy.

"Tribune Auxiliary Dakota Peters, and yes you should salute. Like this…"

Dakota balled his right fist and pounded it against his chest making sure to demonstrate the correct posture as well.

Percy mimicked the maneuver if not as precisely, but certainly passable for a proper salute.

"So since everyone else seems to just ramble when I ask…how about telling me what's going on Perseus. Why is everyone so tired?"

"Well…" began Percy before being cut off by Cam.

"He has been sparring with us, Sir."

"Sparring? Then why is he the only one looking fresh and everyone else, _except _for Ferris, looking exhausted."

"I had the good sense to stop half an hour ago, Sir." supplied an amused Ferris.

"Well there's part of the mystery solved." joked Dakota.

Cam explained, "Why Percy isn't tired I couldn't begin to guess, but everyone got wore out during the matches. He's so good that after the first couple of bouts we realized if we wanted to push him we needed to come at him in groups. So for the last forty minutes we've been rotating through trying to wear him out and disarm him."

Dakota's eyes grew wide, "Reyna and Bobby told me you were good, but I thought they were exaggerating."

Percy appearing embarrassed said, "It's not that big of deal. After all several of them are too young to have really acquired anything more than basic skill, and the other more practiced kids have little to no combat experience. But Cam and the senior guy's are all experienced and _very_ skilled. Cam in particular."

"Thank you." spoke a proud Cam.

"Appreciate it." said Ferris.

"That's an astute assessment." commented Dakota.

Gwen could see the gears turning…Dakota was forming the same questions everybody wanted to ask. Only this time she had no way to prevent it. She didn't out rank Dakota, and with Hazel on the scene she had no chance of keeping things quiet once the word was out.

"_Gods know I love you Hazel, but sometimes…"_

"Wheeeheeheee!" bayed Dakota's pegasus as it leaped into the middle of the group.

Everybody jumped back. The only person who seemed calm was Percy.

The pegasus was a beautiful smoky gray mare with a midnight black mane, tail, and feet. She spun in circles pushing everyone back…the whole while seeming to ignore Percy. After a moment the pegasus settled down and turned to look directly at Percy.

They stared at one another. The stare lasted almost a minute, and the whole while Percy's expression grew more dumbfounded. It was as if the pegasus was speaking to him. Then as abruptly as the animal came up…it turned and departed.

All eyes were once again on Percy.

"What was that all about?" asked an perplexed Dakota.

Percy clearly lost in his own thoughts didn't respond.

Concerned Gwen asked, "Percy…" snapping her fingers in front of him "Percy, are you alright?"

"What…huh," shaking his head "yeah I think so."

"Are you sure?"

Placing the heel of his hand against his forehead Percy replied, "Yeah," taking a deep breath "it's just a bad head ache." He paused before continuing through clenched teeth. "It'll pass just give me a minute."

Now worried Gwen told everyone, "I think that's enough for today."

Turning to Percy she gently said, "Let's get you back to camp…ok?"

"Alright." agreed Percy.

"Dakota will you accompany us? After all your ride has not only abandoned you, but seems to have caused this little dilemma." spoke Gwen.

Having been quiet longer than is usual Hazel put in, "Of course he will…" looking Dakota in the eye "come on let's get Percy back to camp."

Putting on a grin but obviously disturbed by what had just happened Dakota responded, "Sure…" getting under Percy's left arm, "let's get you back to camp Perseus."

Having already begun to recover Percy interjected, "It's Percy."

"Excuse me…?" asked a befuddled Dakota.

Looking his supporter in the eye and smiling, "I go by Percy."

"But Reyna…"

"Dakota…" interrupted Gwen, "I'll fill you in on the way."

* * *

><p>"Seriously!" exclaimed Dakota.<p>

"You know it!" replied Hazel matching Dakota's enthusiasm.

"Jason wouldn't believe it."

"It's just one more reason to find him sooner rather than later. I can't wait to see the look on his face."

"So what all do you think we should do?"

"What won't we do is the better question." said Hazel sporting a very devious grin.

"Right…Right." chuckled Dakota

They both turned and looked at Gwen, Dakota asked this time… "It's your party Gwen. What do _You_ want to do?"

Sighing for what felt like the hundredth time since filling Dakota in and getting Percy back to the Valetudinarium…Gwen responded, "I've already told you…there isn't going to be a party."

A party that was all the two had been talking about for the past ten minutes. Why did Dakota have to come to the same conclusion as Hazel? So what if it was the first time she had broken the rules…that was no big deal right? And then Percy had been playing-up his headache ever since he first started realizing what Hazel and Dakota were truly _thinking _but not _saying_.

"_He's going to pay for that later."_

Most of all she was angry with herself. Ever since Dakota had nearly asked the questions that would expose Percy's secret she had been silently praying to the gods for help. Still this was not the kind of diversion she had had in mind.

"_Percy…"_

She had been sure the blow he had received from Bobby wasn't anything serious. And he had shown no signs of pain or discomfort while going through that marathon of a training session. What was it about that moment with the pegasus that had brought about the sudden crippling headache?

"_Could it be related to his memory loss?"_

Maybe his memory wasn't gone, but repressed. If that were the case maybe the pegasus had touched on a painful memory, and the pain was his subconscious's way of protecting him from reliving it. If only Hazel and Dakota would leave for a moment so she could ask him about what he might have remembered.

Percy without warning dropped his act.

"Guys I know we've only known each other for a few hours, and it's obvious you're keeping an eye on me." He paused and looked Dakota and Hazel directly in their eyes, "Dakota…Hazel could you give me a minute alone with Gwen?"

Uncertain glancing between one another was the initial reaction…a ruse. The two at almost the exact same instant brandished overly wide smiles.

"Oh sure." Elbowing Dakota, "Come on Dakota…the patient would like to have a few private words with his doctor."

"We could do that." Winking, "Should we though? The _patient_ is right. We _are _supposed to watch him. After all what if he suddenly decided to do something to the good _doctor_…it would be all our fault."

"I'll be on my best behavior." assured Percy. "I want to discuss something _personal_ with Gwen." added Percy smiling and mimicking the tones in Dakota and Hazel's voices.

In the long run Percy's playing along would only encourage them. However, it did seem to satisfy them for now, or maybe it was her face. Her cheeks felt warm enough to catch on fire.

"_Why are you doing this? What could you possibly need to talk about so badly that you would resort to this?"_

Dakota and Hazel got up and left the room.

Percy waited a few seconds to make sure the door was shut before saying…

"I'm so sorry Gwen, but I had to…"

"Had to what?" shouted an upset Gwen. "Had to humiliate me. Had to encourage them to keep it up after today? Had to…had to…"

Percy got up and moved over to her quickly before she could break down into tears.

Speaking softly… "I had to get them to leave before you could lie for me again."

"_You had to keep me from lying?" she thought._

"They're your closest friends you shouldn't lie to them for the sake of a stranger."

"But…" fighting back a sob, "but your secret. You want them to know about your memory?"

"No…I don't want them to know, but I also don't want you to lie." Smiling Percy expounded, "I like them. Maybe not when they're together like just now, but I like them." Pausing, "So you tell me…would it be so bad if they knew?"

Starting to compose herself, "You're right I shouldn't lie to them. And It wouldn't be so bad if they knew. Still…" with a faint smile, she continued, "if you hadn't noticed they aren't the most trustworthy people to confide in. They love to talk…_a lot_."

"That's all I wanted to know."

Gwen now gaining some bravado and throwing in a tad of anger demanded, "So you would have me suffer the consequences of your little request, and that's all you wanted to say?"

"Ummm…" suddenly growing nervous Percy replied, "yeah."

Building momentum Gwen added, "And you don't have any suggestions or ideas about how to fix this mess you made?"

Percy's eyes started darting around the room as if looking for an exit or place to hide, "No…not exactly."

With a growing sense of vindication Gwen dragged him along further, "Tell me you at least have an idea about what to say when they ask you about your past…since you don't want me to _lie_ for you."

Shrinking back Percy responded, "I haven't really thought about it yet."

"_Gods he can be dense."_

"Well you can at least help me fix this." chided Gwen.

"Anything," Percy looked hopeful now, "what do you need me to do?"

Flashing a mischievous grin Gwen replied, "Hold still."

"Wh…"

Before he could finish the word Gwen reached back and slapped him as hard as she could, turned, and walked toward the door.

Her exit was so sudden that Dakota and Hazel almost fell to the floor when she opened the door. Without stopping she hurried past the two of them while they were recovering their balance. She didn't want either of them seeing the broad smile firmly fixed on her face.

Secretly giggling Gwen thought, _"Gods he can be dense."_


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Reyna**

Approaching the Principia Reyna asked herself, "I wonder why they needed to take him back to the Valetudinarium?"

Frustrated, "If only Jessica and the others of the 11th Century could have been more specific."

She looked up and was surprised to see Gwen and Hazel leaving the Principia without Perseus. She moved quickly toward them and called out to get their attention. They both stopped and looked in her direction.

Hazel waved and shouted, "Hey Reyna!"

Gwen looked as if she just wanted to keep on walking, and…she looked angry.

"_Could she be angry? Gwen never gets angry…what's going on?"_

Catching up and falling in with Gwen's resumed pace Reyna asked, "Gwen, are you alright?"

When Gwen refused to answer, Hazel beaming replied, "She'll be fine. It's Percy's jaw that I'm worried about."

That raised Reyna's eyebrows, "His jaw? What happened?"

Clearly amused Hazel explained, "Oh Lover-boy…"

"_Hazel_…" warned Gwen.

"Oh right, sorry." apologized Hazel. "Percy, must have said something very _unbecoming_ while asking her out. You could hear the slap through the door." Pausing to add emphasis, "Isn't it great!"

"What!" shouted Reyna.

"Don't even bother asking what was said. She refuses to tell me anything." pouted Hazel.

"And this is why the two of you are leaving Perseus unguarded." questioned Reyna.

Hazel seemed to be more amused with every question and almost offhandedly remarked, "Oh we didn't leave him unguarded. We passed Bobby on our way out and told him where to find Dakota and Percy."

Reyna sighed, "That's a relief."

"_Bobby and Dakota will be able to handle him together…surely."_

"Well I told Bobby…" Hazel lowered her voice but still sounded delighted, "like I said Gwen isn't really in the mood to talk."

Now able to worry…Reyna said, "I can see that."

"Dakota's so lucky. He gets to explain everything to Bobby. I would love to see the look on our 'Mountain-of-Muscle's' face when he hears what happened."

"Shouldn't Perseus be the one explaining _himself_." pointed out Reyna.

"Probably…" Hazel smiled and raised her voice so Gwen could easily hear, "but the last thing I saw before chasing after Gwen was Percy holding his swollen jaw and staring wide eyed at the wall."

Laughing Hazel added, "He probably won't be talking for awhile."

This was wonderful. If what she and the face had discussed was true. Things were going to be far easier than she could have hoped. But the time wasn't right for such thoughts. She needed to stay focused on the present.

Curious Reyna asked, "So where are we going?"

"Shower." fumed Gwen.

Hazel was left to expound, "The showers. That workout we got during the training session with Percy left us needing one.

Reyna hadn't taken the time to notice their disheveled appearance. From what she had heard from the 11th Century it had truly been an extreme exercise. Still this wasn't a day spa. They practiced and observed military discipline here so showering now while there was still daylight wasn't practical.

Reyna took another look at Gwen.

"_But a shower does sound nice right about now." _thought Reyna smiling to herself.

* * *

><p>Feeling refreshed Reyna asked, "So do you want to talk about what happened with Perseus?"<p>

Gwen had begun to feel better. Gwen had even told her about the lunch she and Percy had shared. She couldn't believe that Gwen had so easily forgiven Perseus after the meat comment. So whatever Perseus had said to get slapped must have been _really_ personal and _inappropriate_. She wasn't sure how she felt about Hazel's celebration party though.

"No…I'd rather not." curtly replied Gwen.

So the shower hadn't extinguished the fire completely. That was fine, Gwen was her friend, she could wait until Gwen was ready to talk about it. She decided to bring up a more personal topic.

"How long do you think we should delay our search for Jason?"

After her chat with the face she wasn't nearly as anxious to begin the search now. The face had told her about Perseus. All she needed to do now was wait, and let Perseus lead her to Jason. Still it would seem odd if she hadn't asked, and she needed to keep up appearances. She couldn't afford to let Perseus discover that she knew why he was here.

Hazel quizzically asked, "You want to put our plan on hold?"

Reyna keeping up appearances feigned uncertainty, "I'm not sure…but it can't be a coincidence that after Jason disappears a demigod of Perseus's caliber mysteriously appears."

"That's true," agreed Gwen "the two events are almost certainly related."

"I guess…" still doubtful Hazel asked, "but what if they aren't?"

Needing to ease Hazel's doubts Reyna said, "I believe in Jason…if something took him it was because it needed him alive." Throwing in some of her own doubt Reyna further said, "My biggest fear is that if we leave now we could miss some clue Perseus might provide us. We have nothing to go on. If we did turn up something helpful while searching the delay might keep us from arriving in time to help Jason."

Hazel not entirely convinced, "Either way it's a gamble. I'm not sure I can stand around doing nothing anymore."

Gwen sharing Reyna's conviction countered, "Either way we're taking a risk. However, I think waiting is a far safer bet than searching the world and not knowing where to begin."

Gwen admitting she would sooner suffer Perseus's continued company rather than risk missing a clue to Jason's whereabouts; would certainly carry a lot of weight with Hazel right now. There was nothing she could say to Hazel that would be more convincing.

"_Thank you Gwen_."

Hazel must have realized arguing would do her no good… "Ok…you two win." Never one to admit total defeat however she also added, "At least until we talk to Bobby and Dakota."

Now that Bobby and Dakota had been brought up she wondered how they were doing. It seemed that trouble and excitement followed Perseus. What sort of things were they getting into at the moment.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Percy**

"It looks too tight. You sure you measured him properly Ferris?" asked Dakota.

"_Thank you."_ thought Percy.

It was strange that Bobby could hit him across the back of the head and it only leave a small bump. While Gwen could give him one smack to the jaw, and it swells to the point he could barely speak. Was he really that hard headed, or just that weak jawed…he couldn't decide. Not that speaking was an option anyway. Ferris had made the straps on his armor so tight he could barely breath let alone talk.

"Look its better for it to be a little tight than for it to be a little loose. You know that, Sir." countered Ferris.

Rebutting Dakota said, "Yeah, but he's starting to turn purple. I'd say it's more than a _little _tight."

Smiling Bobby put in, "I don't know Dakota. I kind of like it."

Bobby was obviously still upset about this morning, and then the whole Gwen slapping him thing hadn't improved matters. Still he seemed to be cooling off and opening up. Not that he thought the two of them would ever be close friends.

Jokingly Dakota agreed, "True the shade of purple he's turning matches the tunic."

Percy being unable to stand their verbal jousting shoved Dakota's shoulder and pointed at the straps.

Rolling his eyes and smiling Dakota began loosening one side while he worked on the other. It took only a few seconds to remove thanks to the help. Once off he took as deep a breath as his aching jaw would allow.

Ferris looking apologetic stated, "I'm sorry Percy, but you seem to be between sizes. All our standard armor will either be too tight or loose."

Percy put his hand on Ferris's shoulder as if to say it was alright.

Ferris seeming to understand the gesture said, "Don't worry. By tomorrow morning I'll have resized the leather straps and it will fit perfectly."

Percy wanted to smile and thank him, but his jaw hurt to much. Instead he just gave the gruff son of Vulcan a thumbs-up.

"Ferris have you any centurion helmets available?" asked Bobby.

Ferris looked offended, "Of course I do. You know I always have replacement armor, weapons, and shields ready to go…that includes helmets, Sir. So why do you ask…are you in need of a replacement?"

"No, the helmet isn't for me, but for Centurion Percy here." explained Bobby.

The son of Vulcan had been bent over his work station looking at spare leather straps, and when Bobby spoke those last words he nearly knocked over the table as he stood up straight in sudden surprise.

Dakota smacked his forehead looking at a dismayed Percy, "Bobby, I forgot to tell you, but Percy had asked Gwen and Hazel to keep that a secret for now."

Bobby failing to understand asked, "What for? He's a centurion why would he want that kept secret?"

Dakota had a searching look as if trying to decide of how best to explain.

"Bobby I know you've been here almost longer than anyone, and haven't experienced life outside the occasional quest or trip over to Frisco…" Dakota paused, "Look I've spent some time in public schools. The new guy always has to _earn _a place for himself, or it makes life tougher. How would you feel if I suddenly showed up and was put in charge of _your _unit?"

"Technically Dakota you did come after me, and you did rise up to be my superior officer." pointed out Bobby.

Smiling Dakota countered, "That's because you like being on the front lines and kept turning down promotions…First Spear."

Ferris seeming to get over his shock broke in, "I can appreciate the thought behind your request Percy, but we would have all found out tonight anyway."

Percy finally being brought in tilted his head to one side obviously asking "Why".

Bobby answered the unspoken question, "Tonight when we fall out for rest your room assignment in the barracks would have given it a way."

Percy rolled his wrist indicating for Bobby to continue.

"Centurions have their on private room within their assigned barracks."

"It's one of the perks of the job." added Dakota.

"That and a slight raise in one's weekly allowance are about all the perks." summarized Bobby.

"_A weekly allowance?"_

As if he had read Percy's mind Dakota said, "It's not much, but since almost every kid here no longer has ties with his mortal family. The camp has made sure to allow for some personal spending money."

Percy didn't notice Ferris slip-off. So it was strange to see the two helmets placed unexpectedly in front of him. They looked identical except for their size. One was slightly larger than the other.

"Well try them on. And let's hope you aren't between helmet sizes too. That would take a little longer to fix, Sir."

"_Sir…_"

He guessed he had better go ahead and get used to it. The idea of leading didn't scare him, but being called "Sir" just didn't sit right. All he wanted was to be just another guy. But it didn't look like that would be possible now.

Fortunately the larger of the two helmets fit perfectly, and the straps secured it nicely.

Ferris smiled, "Good…if that didn't fit I would have had to make a new one from scratch." Ferris then asked, "Percy do you mind sticking around for a bit? I'd like to see if you have any talent with a hammer."

"Why?" asked Bobby. "Is he a son of Vulcan?"

"Don't know." answered Ferris. "He doesn't know either. At least that's what he told me earlier."

Dakota and Bobby both turned and asked, "You're unclaimed?"

Percy nodded his head in reply.

Dakota tried to down-play his shock… "Well don't worry about it. It's not that big of a deal."

Something was off. This was the second time today someone had asked who his godly parent was. Ferris had said it was no big deal, but anything not involving metal or robotic parts seemed to hold little interest to him. The way Dakota and Bobby had reacted made him think it _was _a big deal. Why would it be? Could it have something to do with the new centuries Hazel had mentioned? What was it Hazel had said? That since August they had had to add some new centuries. Thinking on it why did they need to add new centuries. What happened back in August. Were there suddenly a bunch of new demigods showing up that no one knew about.

That was a cheering thought. Maybe he wasn't alone. Maybe there was a few others just as new as him. But what did any of that have to do with being claimed? And why had everyone been so shocked by the way he had arrived? Going by what Reyna and Bobby had asked when they met this morning…guys didn't just appear within the camp's borders.

Percy looked at Bobby and Dakota respectfully.

Bobby answered the stare, "Sorry Percy. The day is almost over. We should get you over to the barracks and get you settled in. Then we need to wash up before dinner."

Dakota handled the disappointed Ferris, "After morning conditioning, I'll bring him back by here. Then you can show him the ropes…after all, his camp tour has kind of gotten cut short."

That didn't sound too bad. Bobby and Dakota had taken him straight to Ferris when the three of them had entered the forge. He hadn't gotten to see much so far, but what he had seen was amazing. The Vulcan kids here created some amazing stuff. On his short trip in he had seen robots, retractable weapons like his shield, and some very imaginative toys.

Two kids had been testing out some large remote controlled flying griffons when he walked in. The nearly two foot tall all bronze creatures were incredibly agile and were a blur when flying. The downside…they flew so fast that one of the testers had lost control of his griffon. The thing flew up and smashed itself against the ceiling exploding on impact. The explosion left a hole four feet across while scorching hot slag rained down over the testing area.

What was even cooler was the giant spider looking robot that started climbing the wall as soon as the hole was made. The way it moved up the wall and across the ceiling to the hole was incredible considering it must have weighed several hundred pounds. Explosions must happen a lot around here because someone had designed it to repair damage.

It built a wooden frame around the hole and closed off the underside with horizontal slats set within the frame. It left a tiny hole in the center of the frame and then inserted its stinger. When he pointed at the spider his way of trying to ask what it was doing. One of the testers told him that it was filling the hole with a quick setting concrete mixture, and in a few minutes the ceiling would be as good as new.

As they left Percy had two thoughts…he looked back. The forge looked like everything else from the outside. White, pristine, the symmetry of the building was beautiful, but it was still drab unadorned, uniformed like everything else here. To him it just seemed sterile. How could kids be that creative, inventive, and build such mind-blowing works of art, and be satisfied with a building that looked just like any other from the outside?

The second thing running through his mind was how would everyone else in the 11th Century treat him once he assumed his command? Ferris didn't seem overly concerned. All it apparently meant to the son of Vulcan was now he had to on occasion throw Percy a salute and add "sir" to the beginning or end of his sentences. He hoped everyone else would act the same way towards him.

* * *

><p>Bobby and Dakota showed Percy to his room in the 11th Century's barracks. It wasn't anything special a simple ten by ten room with a single twin bed, writing desk with lamp and chair, a nightstand with a small lamp, an empty three shelf bookcase just to left inside the door, and a single military issue trunk at the end of the bed. The barrack's other rooms were all the same size minus the desk, with a second bookcase, and instead of a single twin bed there were two sets of bunk beds.<p>

At least the guys who lived here had the good sense to put up posters, pictures, radios and other personal items. He wished he had something to decorate his room with. Standing there in the middle looking at the blank walls was horrible. The room felt like a tomb. The small window was the only redeeming quality it had; even though, the only view it provided was of the stables across the way. Which reminded him he needed to sneak out sometime and speak to that pegasus Dakota had flown to the training ground on.

He headed over to the trunk Dakota had explained there would be some basic necessities inside. He opened it and inside there were three plain purple t-shirts, three sets of blue jeans, and three changes of socks and underwear. It was all more or less his size. Also there was a small zip up case that had a toothbrush, razor, toothpaste, and comb. Just under the toiletry case lay his watch. He quickly snapped it up and put it on. Other than turning into a shield the watch didn't look that special, but it was one of the only objects he had that linked him to a past he couldn't remember. That made it special enough.

Bobby explained that the washroom was at the other end of the barracks. Towels were always available and there would be an assigned cubby hole for him. He was to place any soiled garments in the cubby hole. The garments would be collected, and returned two days later washed and laid out on his bed. Whenever he returned to his room he was expected to fold them and put them away immediately.

There were several other rules he was supposed to adhere too. Like keeping his room clean and presentable. Making his bed after waking up was "top priority". He explained the curfew, and where he could locate the week's training schedule. Once he became accustomed to the camp and its routines he would be expected to fill out the schedule. Apparently there was also a set of common rooms situated in the center of the long building where a TV, one in each room, could be found along with some couches and chairs.

After the general explanations were over the two departed to their respective barracks to wash-up and prepare for the evening meal. They told him they would come back to escort him to the private dining pavilion located in the Praetorium. There he would be introduced to rest of the officers and centurions respectively in order to familiarize him with the command structure.

He endured pain from his swollen jaw to ask them if there would be any meat at dinner. He also asked why Gwen had freaked out when he asked her about it earlier at lunch? Bobby smiled but didn't answer while Dakota barked out a short laugh and promised to tell him at dinner. He gathered up a change of clothes, uncertain how he felt about _purple_ t-shirts, and headed down the hallway to the washroom.

There were two rectangular rooms one for men and one for women. Inside the men's room were eight shower stalls and two bath tubs, large enough to be Jacuzzis. On the wall adjacent and to the left door were four sinks each with its on mirror, and on the right four stalls complete with toilets. He walked over to the cubby holes on the wall opposite the tubs, and swapped his dirty clothes for the towel on the shelf marked "Centurion". The showers to his dismay had one setting…_cold_. So instead he examined the tubs. They each were equipped with a set of handles…cold _and _hot.

"_I get it…wash off first then soak."_

He didn't shower long and after having soaked in the tub for only a few minutes the other guys from the 11th Century began to arrive…Ferris and Cam weren't among them. It didn't take them long to notice where his dirty clothes were located. Some didn't seem to particularly care. Maybe they assumed he had put them there by mistake. Others, namely Chuckles, were _very_ interested.

"_Oh boy…here we go._"

"Hey…Perseus." Chuckles crooked his thumb and pointed at the plaque attached to Percy's cubby hole. "Can't you read?"

The cold shower must have helped his jaw because now it barely ached and the swelling had went down considerably, enough that he could speak with only minor discomfort.

"Actually…" remembering what Gwen had said about demigods, "I'm dyslexic. So…no, not so well." Adding some attitude to his voice he asked, "_Why_? What does it say?"

Chuckles was either an easily angered individual, or he had forgotten what Percy had already taught him earlier because he responded by pouring on his own attitude, "It _says_…Sen-too-rEon. C-E-N-T-U-R-I-O-N! You fool."

Percy just smiled and asked, "Soooo?"

Completely angry Chuckles demanded, "Who do you think you _are_!"

Percy kept his tone pleasant and smiled as he responded, "The centurion of the 11th Century, of course."

Anybody who had been trying to ignore the heated conversation now focused all their attention on Percy. None of them looked happy with what he had just said, and he couldn't blame them. He knew he was sounding too full of himself, but he also knew it would be even worse if he tried to keep things civil. If he had tried to explain things calmly to Chuckles it would show weakness, and in his present situation that was just something he couldn't afford.

"Why you…just because you're good with a sword and slew a few monsters, that doesn't put you in _charge_!"

"That doesn't put you in charge…_Sir_!" barked Percy.

That did it. He had pushed too far, and Chuckles came marching across the room. He felt reasonably sure he could grapple with Chuckles and win, but he wasn't certain. He hastily hopped out of the tub and wrapped his towel around his waist. As he mentally prepared to lock horns with his opponent, there came a pull in the pit of his gut. The water in the tub behind him exploded outward and hurled itself at Chuckles. It him square in the chest and threw him back into the cubby hole lined wall. He impacted with enough force that several shelves were dislodged covering Chuckles from head to toe with dirty shirts, jeans, and _underwear_.

Except for the occasional drip from one of the showerheads the room had gone absolutely silent. Everyone, including himself, was staring at Chuckles in utter shock. As if rehearsed, everyone in unison then turned to stare at him. He was at a complete loss. He had no idea what he should do or say. Instead he kept quiet, tightened the towel around his waist, set his jaw, and stalked out the room. Stopping only to grab his fresh change of clothes from the second shelf of his cubby hole.

* * *

><p>After getting dressed he set on his bed trying figure out what exactly had happened. How had the water suddenly moved on its own? What was that strange tugging sensation in his belly? It was obvious the two were related, but how could a brief stomach flutter cause water to magically move like that? Worse how was he supposed to explain this little incident?<p>

Bobby and Dakota arrived not long after the bathroom mishap. He took a moment to tell them what happened and answer a few questions. Then came the signal to fall out for dinner. When they had first told him about the private dinner he had been filled with anxiety. After the tub debacle he was certain this dinner would be far less awkward than sharing a meal with the 11th.

On the way to the Praetorium he made a point of passing close to the stables.

"Is anyone inside the stables right now?"

Dakota answered, "No, why? Do you want to visit a pegasus or two before we eat?"

"Not really…" he tried to sound casual, "just curious."

Was Dakota lying. If nobody was in there how come he could hear voices? Had that pegasus actually been talking to him earlier? He wished he could ask someone, but telling people you were hearing voices never ended well. Could he be crazy? It might explain his memory loss. How many crazy people actually remembered what they had done or why?

The meal went by quickly or it felt quick anyway. He only really paid attention to four things. When he asked Dakota which one of the people seated at the table was Consul Lupa…he was distressed to learn the Consul wasn't among his fellow diners. After taking his seat and being introduced he made a mental note of his immediate superior…Officer Michael Davis, Third Spear senior centurion of the 3rd Cohort.

The third thing and the one he was most interested in was how Gwen reacted to his presence. Throughout the meal he would look over at her to see if she was glancing in his direction. He caught her looking only a couple of times. He wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not. Lastly he made sure to remind Dakota of his promised explanation. It turned out that in the early days back when Rome was a Republic, soldiers detested meat. A legionnaire ate a diet consisting mostly of grain. Meat was the favored dish of a barbarian not a citizen of Rome.

Here in the camp, newer initiates were always fed a mostly grain diet. It was a simple way to instill self-discipline early on when the young kids in the Legion couldn't yet perform certain exercises. Gwen was among a select few who viewed the act as more of a tradition rather than exercise in self-control. She still adhered to the practice and it had become a matter of personal pride for her.

"_I hope she notices that I didn't put any meat on my plate."_

He felt guilty for thinking such a thing and wasn't sure why.

"_Maybe it's because the barbecue smells so good." _Salivating, _"_Not _eating it should be against the rules."_

The meal ended with little fuss. Everyone could pretty well relate to how he must be feeling, and so they let him eat in relative peace. He wasn't bombarded with questions and thankfully Bobby and Dakota conveniently avoided mentioning the incident in the washroom. The only person interested in giving him trouble was the Third Spear. He could hardly blame the guy. How would he feel if someone suddenly appointed a stranger to be one of his senior subordinates?

Thinking about it…it was odd that things went so smoothly. He guessed Consul Lupa may have had something to do with it. Especially considering Reyna hardly acknowledged his presence. He figured if anyone really wanted to go out of their way to make him squirm it would have been her.

They departed for their respective barracks. Some measure of trust must have been established between himself, and the others he had interacted with throughout the course of the day. They actually allowed him to return to his barracks _without _anescort. It probably wasn't a smart thing to abuse that small cortesy so soon after earning it, but he couldn't stop himself. Opportunities like this seemed few and far between…he headed for the stables.


	10. Chapter 9

This is the beginning of the end of my first act (if this were a play). I hope you have enjoyed reading everything so far. This is also where I would like to here any opinions or suggestions you might have as I start working on the second portion of my story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

**Reyna**

She woke up before the morning trumpet had sounded. Nothing unusual…ever since Jason's disappearance she hadn't been sleeping well. The problem had only grown steadily worse after Perseus's arrival. It was the fourth morning since Perseus had mysteriously appeared and so far nothing unusual had occurred. That's if you thought stories of tubs full of water suddenly striking people, pegasi inexplicably gravitating to a new arrival, and everyone in camp ignoring duties to go see _Perseus _teaching sword practice were normal.

"_When is he going to lead me to Jason? How much longer do I have to wait? The face promised."_

What was he doing? Everyone for the most part had grown to like him. He performed his duties as a centurion well enough, despite the Third Spear's constant disapproval and unreasonable expectations. He had mostly seemed to settle in…even if he never seemed completely comfortable. It may have escaped everyone else's attention, but she could see his subtle disapproval with certain practices and traditions. And he was always _overly _lenient when he could get away with it.

His act was about to end. Today was the Winter Solstice. If he had a plan to make trouble, or in anyway sabotage the camp surely it take place on this day. Remembering that to day was the most dangerous day of the year her thoughts turned to Jason.

If anything was going to happen to him…today would most likely be the day for it. Monsters were always more active on this day. And any sinister plans waiting to be carried out by some unknown evil were always timed for this day. The day when the gods would withdraw from the world and gather together for safety in the face of an unforeseen threat.

"_Please be safe Jason."_

If today passed without incident she had made plans to depart and start searching tomorrow. She had already gotten her friends to agree. It was odd though…some of them needed convincing when earlier they had been the more eager to go off. Gwen had been especially hesitant. Gwen and Perseus had hardly seen each other since the end of the first day he arrived, and yet…they seemed to be growing closer. Gwen was also over protective when Perseus was involved. But by all accounts Gwen had shot down an over confident Perseus's advances. Nothing surrounding that demigod was normal.

She had just finished strapping on her armor for the morning march when the horn sounded followed by a second and a third. It wasn't the call to rise, but the call to war. The camp had come under attack. The face had spoken the truth…

Feeling both pride and scorn Reyna growled, "Perseus…I knew you would reveal yourself, traitor."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Gwen**

She awoke early. Looking out her window the shadows of the past night were beginning to be swept away by the coming dawn. As Apollo's daughter she always felt invigorated by the faintest rays of the approaching sun. Somehow today felt different.

Her sleep was restless at best. It had mired by tossing, turning, and the whole night she had been floating somewhere between consciousness and dreams. She felt miserable.

She yawned and stretched trying to banish the night's leftover anxiety. The sense of foreboding seemed to be clinging to her like an inescapable shadow. She wondered at the source of such a sensation. Why would she be feeling so distressed? It was probably because of the way she had been treating Percy the last three days.

She had ignored him mostly and made every attempt to avoid running into him. It had been kind of fun at first to dangle him along, but mostly it had been necessary to prevent Dakota and Hazel from pushing things further. It had been wrong of course. Percy had noble intentions when he had manipulated things so Dakota and Hazel would give the two of them a minute or two of privacy. It had also been endearing. That made the last three days even more painful.

That was probably it. She wasn't the type to hold a grudge. Even a fake grudge apparently required a lot of energy to sustain. It was long past due for her to explain to him the reasoning behind her actions, and more importantly she needed to apologize. After that the anxiety would probably vanish, and she could assist everyone-while they searched for Jason-with a clean conscience.

Just thinking about it eased the anxiety, but for some reason the sense of foreboding still lingered. It seemed to be growing heavier with every passing moment. She rose from bed and began gathering fresh clothes and her toiletries. She was preparing to go shower and try and wash away her worries when the signals went up announcing an attack. She froze…

A moment later another horn sounded dispelling any hope that this might merely be a drill. She dropped her basic clothes, and returned to her trunk. She quickly pulled out and slipped into her under padding and battle tunic. She hurried to the side of her bed reached under and withdrew her armor. She hastily strapped the lorica, greaves, vabrances, and sword in place. Lastly she picked up her helmet and tucked it under her arm.

She rushed out of her quarters, and made a beeline for the Principia. Where the war council would soon be gathered.


	12. Chapter 11

Not spoil anything, but I introduce Lupa to Percy in this chapter. I would really appreciate to hear your thoughts on how well or poorly I did in introducing her.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

**Percy**

"I'm going to catch you this time." Percy said aloud to no one.

He had been waking up before the morning bugle since his second morning after being rudely awoken by the horn following his first night in camp. Waking up early had one advantage. He could walk the camp and avoid being seen with relative ease. The camp's internal patrols especially after hours were light…to say the least. Light though it may be he could never shake the feeling he was being watched.

He had been using the time to try and rundown the mysteriously inconspicuous Consul Lupa. After his chat with Pepper he knew that speaking with Lupa was his next step. If she had any idea about his past then he needed to know. Which meant needing to find her. She had been better about avoiding him than Gwen. And it didn't help that no one would tell him anything about her.

All he could do was observe the Praetorium, otherwise known as the Consul's home, and hope to see her enter or leave. It had taken him three nights of talking, but he finally convinced Pepper to help him.

He had been looking down on the Praetorium for the past half hour, and Pepper was growing restless. He couldn't blame her. He hated waiting but at least he was just sitting she had been flying circles over the camp grounds carrying him the whole time. The shadows cast by the false twilight of predawn made it difficult for him to distinguish movement among the various buildings of the camp.

In the distance the sun had just begun to rise above the horizon. The first true rays of dawn cast away distant shadows revealing the landscape as the world welcomed the new day. The countryside wasn't the only thing to be seen. Pepper bellowed in distress she was seeing the same thing as him. Quickly moving toward the camp from the hills in the east was a massive group of monsters.

The sizes and basic shapes were the only features he could describe at a distance. It was enough information to understand that they would be facing a coalition of creatures with a wide array of abilities, attacks, and strategies that would need countering.

"_Chief, look coming out of the clouds."_

"What the birds?"

"_Birds…Chief those are Harpies!"_

"Harpies! Are you sure?"

Pepper craned her neck so that she could give him a flat look with only one side of her face. The fact a pegasus could make an expression like that let alone using only one side of her face was impressive.

"Right…so we have a monster army and a Harpy air raid inbound. The camp's barrier will stop them right?"

"They're already inside the camp's borders!"

How was that possible? He might be new…might be without his memories, but everything he had learned in his short time in camp made one thing clear. Monsters weren't supposed to be able to enter the camp.

Percy shouted, "Pepper dive! We need to sound the alarm."

* * *

><p>It was amazing how quickly everyone had assembled. Within only a few moments after raising the alarm every Centurion, Tribune, Spear, and of course the Prefect had arrived dressed and equipped for battle. The morning which began so calmly and quietly had erupted into a flurry of noise and activity. All around him the sound of weapons being readied, orders being shouted, and defenses being prepared made for a glorious riot of motion.<p>

Seeing all of them gathered and prepared to do battle was kind of intimidating. Especially considering he was only wearing a t-shirt and jeans. It looked like the idea of sparing Pepper the extra weight of his armor would cost him. Everyone assembled stood glaring at him possibly wondering why he would dare to arrive ill-prepared. Or the more likely, judging from Reyna's expression, his attire had set off alarms of their own. Thinking on it…his appearance, coupled with his suspicious arrival to camp made him a natural suspect for treachery. And now that a horde of monsters was approaching he, of all people, had been the one to rouse the camp.

"_This could be trouble."_

"Centurion Perseus how dare you arrive dressed like that!" bellowed the 3rd Spear.

Bobby spoke, "Michael settle down. I'm more interested to learn what's going on. Who raised the alarm and why?"

Percy gathered his resolve, saluted, and spoke calmly, "I sounded the alarm, Sir."

"You sounded the alarm?" asked Sandra Centurion of the 4th Century.

"Yes."

Reyna glared and demanded, "Centurion Perseus, care to tell us what you were doing up and wandering around the camp so early?"

Hazel countered Reyna with her own statement, "Not to be rude Prefect, but I'm more interested in why he raised the alarm rather than why he was up to raise it."

Dakota adding his own voice to Hazel's, "I agree. Percy what's going on?"

Percy realizing there would be no getting around eventual explanations responded, "I was flying above the camp with Pepper…"

"Pepper? My pegasus?" asked a perplexed Dakota.

"Yes, Sir." Then as if Dakota hadn't spoken, Percy continued, "I was flying on Pepper when the sun rose in the east revealing a large number of monsters moving through the hillside toward the camp. Along with a, I guess the word is flock, of harpies flying above them also heading this way."

Everyone was stunned. Gwen for whatever reason was the first to find her voice and ask, "How could that be? The camp's barrier should make it impossible for monsters and Harpies to move against the camp."

Worried and at a loss himself…Percy replied, "I don't know."

Someone lost amongst those assembled accused, "Only a demigod could have let them pass through the barrier."

Fear shot through Percy like a bolt of lightning.

"_Only a demigod? Oh, crap!"_

He had just leapfrogged suspicious, any moment he would probably be declared a traitor. He reached into his pocket and made ready to draw his sword. Only a swift counter attack would provide him any chance of escape. And even that was a fool's hope. The demigods standing before him were the best the camp had to offer. What other choice was left to him though?

"Normally you would be correct." Spoke a voice he couldn't describe.

He turned to look at his savior. Standing on the top step of the forum was a giant wolf. Their eyes met and he was suddenly standing alone. It seemed like the entirety of his life was being laid bare…stretching out before the creature standing above him. He felt small like a cornered mouse staring into the eyes of the large cat just before it pounced. His heart was racing, and he gasped for breath. He was being overwhelmed by fear. His body was screaming at him. "Run!" All he wanted to do was run toward the nearest exit.

"_What's wrong with me?"_

He had been afraid before. Oh sure he might not remember what all he had done or been through, but fear wasn't something new. A person was more than the sum of what they remembered. Some things a person was born knowing or feeling. Other things were ingrained by the experiences of life: pain, joy, hate, love, and despair to name a few. You may not recall what made you feel a certain way, but your body remembers the feelings themselves.

He was no stranger to fear. He had mastered it before, and he would master it now. He gritted his teeth, closed his eyes, calmed his breathing, and told himself he would not run. Once his breathing was brought back under control he opened his eyes. Everything was normal. Again he met the wolf's gaze, and this time he did not look away…he stood his ground.

The wolf smirked? He didn't know how he knew it, but the wolf was smirking at him.

"I am glad to see Chiron's training methods haven't become wholly lax."

That name struck a chord, Percy began to ask…

"Do not speak." ordered the wolf. "I am communing only with you at the moment, and it would be unpleasant if you let that name cross your lips…given our present company."

He remained quiet and continued to stare into the wolf's eyes.

"Excellent, you have promise pup. Know this Percy…I know you have questions for me and I have answers, but I have no answers for you at _this _time."

Confused Percy asked, "What does that mean? Who are you?"

The wolf showed her teeth…a frightening smile, "I am Lupa."

Gwen had been right. He was shocked, but she had also been wrong. So far this meeting had been all unsettling with no pleasantness.

"But what did you mean?" demanded Percy.

Lupa's toothy grin turned into a threatening display of teeth.

"Do not presume to make demands of me pup."

He just continued to stare defiantly. This was the person with the answers he desperately needed. He didn't care how sharp and painful her teeth looked. Or how large she and her claws were. He wanted answers and he intended to have them.

"I see you are prepared to fight…it's not necessary." a small measure of respect entered her not-voice, "But know that I have said all that I can say. No amount of posturing or violence, on your part, could change that fact."

Everyone had remained quiet during the short exchange, but unable to wait any longer Reyna asked… "Consul, what did you mean?"

She looked to Reyna, "Exactly what I said." came the short reply.

Standing firm Reyna requested, "Could you elaborate, Ma'am?"

"Although I have yet to determine how the enemy has accomplished it…" she paused appearing to mull things over again, "the enemy has lain a territorial claim to the 'Wolf House'."

There was a collective gasp. Everyone, aside from Percy, stood in silent disbelief. He had no idea what this 'Wolf House' was, or how it would allow the enemy to bypass the camp's barrier.

Lost Percy inquired, "Umm, I'm still new so could someone tell me what the 'Wolf House' is?"

Lupa answered Percy's question and more.

"The 'Wolf House' is the place where all _our_ heroes begin their journeys. It is also the place where you would usually receive my test…the one you just passed. However, it is much more than simply a place of beginnings. It is the weakest point of the camp's barrier. It is the one place where a mortal may venture freely. It allows the mortal parent of a perspective hero to find and present the child to me."

She continued, "Moreover, the enemy has claimed the territory for themselves. By doing so, they have forced open a doorway through which their troops may pass. How they have managed this…I do not know, but it shall remain so until the enemy is driven from the 'Wolf House'. Only then will the barrier be restored."

"Then we need to circumvent the incoming enemy by dispatching a team to drive out the enemy holding the 'Wolf House'." proclaimed Reyna. "Do we have any volunteers?"

Some hands were raised…those who didn't, like himself, seemed uncertain. He was torn between two conflicting feelings. On the one hand he wished to throw himself at the enemy just as Reyna proposed. On the other he felt, he _knew_, that things were rarely so simple. He looked to Lupa trying to gain some insight that might tell him which was the correct path to take.

Again she seemed to take measure of him, and then nodded her understanding of the conflict raging within him.

"Prefect, on any other occasion I would whole heartily concur with your assessment." began Lupa. "However, a team has already been dispatched to the 'Wolf House'."

Bewildered Reyna asked, "A team has already been dispatched, Consul?"

Lupa replied, "Correct."

Reyna stammered, "Whe…when?"

"That I cannot answer."

This lack of explanation must not have been new because Reyna just sighed, "Yes Ma'am."

Having been apprised of the general situation the officers and centurions rapidly formulated a course of action, and quickly set about implementing it.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Reyna**

She mentally went over troop placements:

She had consolidated the camp's archers from their various centuries and lined them primarily on the eastern wall opposite the enemy. She couldn't leave the other positions defenseless; however, so she had deployed half the archers evenly between the other three walls. The placement wouldn't be enough to deter a large scale attack, but with the scorpions it would be more than sufficient to repel smaller flanking maneuvers.

The gates were the most obvious weak points. She had dispatched half the Prime Cohort, the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Centuries, to cover the eastern gate. The northern gate would be defended by the Second Cohort, and the southern gate was protected by the Third Cohort plus the 4th Century but minus the 11th Century.

The majority of the war council had silently agreed it would be better to isolate the 11th, _Perseus_, from the rest of the Legion. The western gate was the least likely to be attacked, and made the most sense. The enemy would have to circle wide to the south if it wanted to approach from the West. If they did turn and present their flank her and her troops would tear that horde to pieces.

The remaining two centuries from the Prime Cohort, the 5th and 6th Centuries, had been stationed between the Principia and Praetorium. The camps block like layout would make it easy for the 5th and the 6th to move into and reinforce any area that may become hard pressed.

"_It also gives me two free centuries to use against Perseus should he try to move against us."_

That wasn't all the camp had to throw at the enemy either. Despite the fact that the demigods didn't get along well with the various beings of nature...once the alarm had been sounded nymphs, fauns, and even a few centaurs from the surrounding hills had joined with them for mutual protection. Combined with a few dozen automatons, courtesy of Vulcan's children, the camp itself was as ready as possible given the limited warning.

* * *

><p>The sun had risen too its zenith. The fighting had varied by intensity since early morning. The monsters, guided by an unseen hand, had tried probing the fort's defenses with a few small waves initially searching for a weak point. To the defenders credit the enemy had yet to find such a vital spot, and the enemy had quickly abandoned their probing tactics.<p>

The fort had been well prepared for the assault. Not only had the walls surrounding the camp been made of solid stone, but since the "Titan War" had begun the troops of the First Legion had slowly and meticulously been preparing other forms of defense. When activated cylindrical sections of stone would open allowing several self-loading _scorpions_ to rise up on pivoting fulcrums. With the scorpions rate of fire along with the added strength of the centaurs and their bows...the fort could handle the large flock of Harpies. That's if they solely focused on the enemy in the sky, and completely ignored the enemy on the ground.

Granted they weren't without ground level defenses. Outside the walls a trench and low earthen wall were maintained at all times. What was unseen, until needed, were the buried celestial bronze tipped shafts mounted to hydraulic pistons. When engaged the hydraulic rods lifted the spears exposing them. In less than a minute the earthen-wall had become a lethal palisade. It was all the more deadly considering she had ordered the troops to lower and raise the spears at random…making them difficult to destroy or approach.

All this created two problems:

The enemy could not find a way to easily move on the walls in numbers. As a result the enemy had switched to long range tactics, and for most of the morning been bombarding the walls relentlessly. Fireballs were being thrown by a group of Lastrygonian Giants, spines were being hurled from a few Manticores, and the most problematic…feathers launched by the pair of Stymphalian Birds hiding among the flock of Harpies.

The battle was deadlocked. At first this exhilarated the soldiers of the First Legion, but as the time had wore on a sense of dread took its place. No one since the battle's beginning had received more than a minor injury; thanks to the automatons further blunting the initial attempts to charge the wall. The injuries however were beginning to add up. Worse the grind of static warfare was starting to take its toll on the short attention spans of the gathered demigods. All of them, including herself, were itching to tear into an enemy that so far seemed content to sit back and slowly grind them to dust.

"Gods…what are they waiting for!" Shouted Dakota over the sounds of battle. "With the hundreds of monsters out there they could force their way to the walls. It would cost them, but they have the numbers to pull it off. And thanks to the Harpies, and that accursed pair of Stymphalian Birds, our archers can't concentrate on the horde…that would further mitigate their overall losses."

Hazel, battle being one of the few things she took seriously, answered… "Why shouldn't they wait? As long as we stay behind these walls they can continue their assault indefinitely, and once the sun sets their Hellhounds will be free to shadow travel behind the walls."

Hazel looked over to Reyna… "Prefect as your Tribune Tactica I must _once again _recommend a change of tactics. As I have just said…dragging this out will only aide our enemy."

"No…" retorted Reyna, while not believing a word she was saying, "we've discussed this. If they thought night would provide them with a tactical advantage they would have waited until sunset to attack. They must be planning something; they probably just want to draw us out. Once outside the gates we will be outnumbered, and with our backs pressed against our own walls we won't be able to maneuver effectively."

All her training begged her to listen to Hazel. The pint-sized daughter of Ceres was as wily as they came. After all her stature had always forced her to out think her enemies. It was the same reason she focused all of her time on archery. No matter how long an opponent's reach might be…the daughter of Ceres specially grown arrows could always reach her opponent well before they could reach her.

But she needed to wait. No one was truly threatened as things stood, and she needed to give Perseus time to do whatever he was going to do.

"_Gods…What is he waiting for?"_

The face had promised…

* * *

><p>"<em>Soon a great event shall occur, and when that happens Perseus will make his move. When he does you will learn what has happened to Jason, and you will know how to find him."<em>

"_You know about Jason? Please, tell me where he is. Is he alright?" _She had pleaded.

"_I cannot tell you child. But I can assure you he is alive."_

She was desperate and had to ask, _"Why can't you tell me?"_

"_For the same reasons your Consul Lupa will also remain silent, dear child."_

"_Consul Lupa knows what is happening?"_

"_Of course, but it will do you no good to ask. As proof that I speak the truth I will tell you this. Lupa will remain silent and continue to avoid Perseus. When everyone first begins to see Perseus for what he truly is…that is the moment she will appear. And more importantly she will move to defend him."_

"_Why would she defend him!" _she had demanded.

"_Again, like Lupa, I cannot say, but be assured it is because Lupa too is being deceived."_

* * *

><p>She forced herself to stop remembering the conversation, and mumbled under her breath so the others couldn't hear.<p>

"How much longer can I wait? Jason would never put anyone before the safety of the camp…not even himself."

Hazel was right of course. She couldn't continue like this. She was the Prefect…it was her duty to safeguard all those she commanded. If that meant sacrificing her only chance to find Jason then that is what she had to do.

Her decision left her feeling a wonderfully-horrible mixture of pride and despair. By deciding to act rather than wait she was giving up the only promised chance she of finding Jason…that thought was heartbreaking. And yet…she was filled with a pride, a conviction, so pure she couldn't help but rejoice.

Putting the two emotions aside she vowed to herself, _"Jason just hang on…I don't know where to turn after this, but I won't give up. I will _never _give up. I _will _bring you home."_

Someone cleared their throat just behind her, "Excuse me Prefect, but I need to speak with Tribunes Evans and Peters."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Percy**

"Gods, I can't stand this…" said a frustrated Percy, "why are we just standing here?"

"We aren't just standing here." retorted Jessica. "We are guarding the Western Gate as ordered, _Sir_."

Four days and she still hadn't forgiven him for being made the 11th's Centurion. It wasn't his fault Lupa had given him the command Jessica had been next in-line for, and he had so far been as good natured about it as anyone could be...maybe more so. Still he was getting tired of the belligerence and the little surprises the daughter of Trivia (Hecate) kept throwing his way.

The farting spell had been especially irritating, not to mention humiliating. Those among the 11th who didn't like him, Chuck along with one or two others , had taken to calling him "Centurion Gaseous" behind his back. He could have let it slip that he had been secretly thinking of Charles as "Chuckles", but he had already given the son of Invidia (Nemesis) more than enough reason to seek revenge. For some reason the thought of being stabbed in the back especially terrified him.

Thinking about that _very_ rational fear, and his unknown past had only resulted in major headaches...including two more trips to the infirmary. Which was actually nice because it gave him an excuse to see Gwen. Who for some reason still wasn't talking to him outside the typical doctor-patient dialogue of questions.

"_Gwen"_…suddenly an idea hit him.

"Percy's right Jess." spoke Cam. "All we're doing is standing here while all the action is taking place over at the Eastern Gate. Gods we're the only century on this side of the fort."

"Orders are ord…" Jessica was interrupted by Percy.

"Cam I need you and…" he resigned himself, "_Chuck_ to come with me."

Two startled "What's!" issued forth from Cam and Chuck.

"Centurion Pers…" began Jessica.

"I know… 'Orders are orders' Optio Jessica, and that's why I'm leaving you in command of the century."

Discipline was fine…in fact something told him it was often the difference between victory and defeat. All the same over-discipline was a weakness in his opinion. It robbed a person of their creativity and ingenuity. Over time, discipline had decided the fate of many wars, but initiative had earned its own share of victories down through the ages as well. And initiative was apparently in short supply among the troops of the First Legion.

He looked over at Ferris, "Do have any unapproved little surprises that you can throw at the enemy if they attack this gate?"

Ferris flashed a wolfish grin, "Thought you'd never ask, Sir."

Percy suppressed a smile, _"Well maybe we aren't as short on initiative as I thought."_

"Good then I leave you two to keep things here under control. Cam, Chuck…let's go."

Cam asked, "Where are we going, Sir?"

Just thinking about what he was about to say filled him with dread. Gwen hadn't really talked to him since the last time he had gone out on a limb to speak with her. All the gossip had just begun to settle down too. Now everyone, if they weren't already, were going secretly call him a stalker. That wasn't something that would help get him back on Gwen's good side.

Sure it didn't have to be Gwen exactly…Bobby, Dakota, or Hazel could just as easily help set up his plan. Still Bobby was most likely inaccessible. Hazel being the Tribune Tactica would be advising the Prefect who was overseeing the battle, and the same was true for Dakota the Legion's Tribune Auxiliary. He was the chief messenger, scout, and tracker...he needed to be on hand should Reyna order him and the Pegasus Alae to flank the enemy.

As inaccessible as Bobby might be, he didn't dare go anywhere near the Prefect right now. That really left Gwen as his only option.

"We're going to the Vale…you guys really need to just start calling it a hospital." spoke Percy...more to himself than those gathered around him.

Returning the matter at hand, "Anyway I need to speak with Tribune Hudson."

Cam looked confused while Chuck rolled his eyes in disgust.

"_Gods, please don't hate me Gwen."_


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Gwen**

Nothing about Percy's so-called plan was typical. Lupa had always trained them to work together as a group. You were never supposed to act alone. Acting alone only endangered everyone, and rarely yielded a worthwhile outcome. That was the foundation of Roman society, and it was why they each had "SPQR-The Senate and People of Rome" tattooed onto their forearms. It was to remind them that the individual was only part of the whole. Percy's idea did, however have a certain appeal.

She smiled in spite of herself,_ "I have to be crazy agreeing to this."_

But it was already to late to have second thoughts. She had just arrived at the forward command post above the Eastern Gate.

Gwen cleared her throat, "Excuse me Prefect, but I need to speak with Tribunes Evans and Peters."

Reyna, Hazel, and Dakota all turned.

Reyna looked worried and…_sad_?

"Gwen what is it? Is something wrong?" asked Reyna.

"No Ma'am. I just need to talk to Hazel and Dakota."

"Why?"

She didn't just look sad. If she listened for it she could clearly hear the grief in Reyna's voice. Looking closer she could even see it in her eyes. Reyna always possessed a formidable glower when engaged in combat, but now her friend's expression was somber. She had never seen Reyna like this…not even after Jason's disappearance.

She had to ask, "Reyna are you alright?"

Reyna seemed to be taken aback by her simple question, but Reyna recovered quickly. Reyna's expression changed as well. Reyna must have realized what made her ask because now Reyna wore only an expression of indifference.

Reyna spoke, "I'm fine Gwen."

She could still hear the sorrow lacing Reyna's voice, "Are you sure?"

"Really…" assured Reyna, "I'm alright. I was just lost in my thoughts. Now why are you here Gwen?"

Reyna clearly wasn't fine, but if Reyna didn't feel like talking about it…she wasn't going to push. And she had to admit this wasn't the best time for heart-to-hearts anyway. That made her next sentence even tougher to say. After all it was currently a touchy subject for Reyna as well.

"It's about Percy."

"Perseus?" Reyna scowled, "If you haven't noticed Tribune Hudson we are in the middle of a battle. So unless you have something _urgent_ to report I suggest you return to your post."

Gwen started to reply, but Hazel came to her defense first.

"Reyna just give us a minute." defended Hazel.

Dakota concurred, "She's already here after all."

Reyna continued to scowl, heaved out a sigh, and turned around to look out over the battle once more.

The three of them walked a few steps away, and kept their voices low to avoid being overheard.

"Gwen what is it?" asked Hazel.

"Yeah…why do you want to talk about Percy" added Dakota.

Hazel joked, "Did he finally profess his love for you?"

Gwen heaved out a sigh, "Hazel, please…"

Hazel continued, "Because if he did you can tell us all about it later…right now is hardly the appropriate time to gossip."

"I don't know Hazel…after all you never know might happen in battle. This could be his last chance to admit how he feels." commented Dakota

"So true…" Hazel looked back to Gwen with her devious smile, "I'm sorry Gwen by all means tell us what 'Lover-boy' has done now?"

Taking the opening while she could, "Him, Cam, and Chuck all of the sudden showed up at the Valetudinarium. Percy has a plan he needs our help with."

Hazel looked to the sky, "Thank gods. Somebody needs to do something."

Dakota agreed, "Reyna is being uncharacteristically conservative. What does he need us to do?"

She was stunned. For the two of them to drop the playful banter that quickly was amazing. They must have been really worried about the progress of the battle so far. That made telling them Percy's unconventional plan all the more necessary.

Gwen looked at Dakota first, "He wants you to meet him over at the stables. He needs you and five pegasi."

"Pegasus?"

"Yeah and on the way there he said to grab Bobby if you could."

"Bobby too…what's he planning?"

_"If only you knew."_

But then again as the Legion's best _human _scout and tracker he was more used to acting on his own than most of the others in the Legion. Perhaps he more than anyone else would like Percy's unique way of thinking.

"He'll explain when you get there."

Dakota grinned, "Sounds crazy…this should be fun." Dakota walked over to Reyna excused himself, and then hurried toward the Eastern Gate hopefully to retrieve Bobby.

Gwen turned to Hazel, "You and I need to commandeer a pair of Scorpions."

Hazel's eyes widened, "Scorpions?"

As unusual as Percy's plan was, this part excited her. And of course Hazel would enjoy it too. The daughter of Ceres always savored the opportunity to put her hours upon hours of practice to good use.

"Yeah, we're about to dust the pair of Stymphalian Birds that have been harassing us all morning."

Hazel looked skeptical, "Those Harpies are keeping their distance, and the Birds are just diving out peppering us then falling back into the flock for cover. In fact none of these monsters are even aiming…they're stalling."

That explained the injuries. All the monsters out there and no one had been seriously hurt yet. None of this was adding up. First Jason disappears, then Percy shows up, someone lays claim to the "Wolf House", and now the group of monsters sent to presumably destroy them wasn't even trying too. Monsters were naturally aggressive they should be knocking down the gates clamoring for the all you can eat demigod buffet.

"_What's going on?"_

Hazel asked, "So how are we supposed to get clean shots?"

Gwen smiled to herself, "Percy will take care of it."


	16. Chapter 15

I just want to apologize for the wait between updates. This past week I've had a few different things on my mind, and I wasn't able to focus like I normal. And like always I want to thank everyone who has read my chapters to this point, and I hope you enjoy the chapters still to come.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

**Percy**

"Dakota are you sure about this?" asked Percy.

"Of course…if you are going to fight from the back of a pegasus you need a spear."

Bobby had been agitated from the time Dakota had pulled him from the Eastern Gate, "Come on Percy, this is your crazy plan. Listening to the guy who flies more than walks is the least you could do."

"They're right. The last thing you want is for a Harpy get to close to the pegasus's wings." explained Cam.

Disturbed by the whole plan…Chuck sneered, "Who cares. Let him go up ill-equipped there will be one less fool that way."

All of them turned to glower at Chuckles.

Had to give Chuck credit he didn't back down, "What! You've all more or less said how crazy this is. Why are you getting angry at me for pointing it out?"

Percy had to admit Chuckles had a point…then again, "Just mount the pegasus."

Chuck mounted up but wasn't through talking, "Five demigods flying into the largest flock of Harpies any of us have ever seen. Trying to drive out two over sized buzzards so that Tribunes Hudson and Evans can shoot them down, and then we land in the heart of an enemy horde trying to take out a group of Giants and Manticores before we get killed then escape. What could possibly go wrong."

Bobby scowled forcing even Spud, the pegasus Chuck was setting on, to take a step back.

"Don't worry he's not scowling at you." assured Percy.

Puzzled Dakota asked, "Who are you talking too?"

Percy glanced over at Spud and then rubbed the back of his head, "Just remembering that lump Bobby gave me the morning we met."

Bobby dropped the scowl but still sounded angry, "I already said I was sorry about that. Besides your skull is harder than some rocks I know."

Cam smiling at Bobby's comment…broke in, "So are we going to get this suicide run started, or should we just wait for the monsters to knock on the door instead?"

Percy picked up the spear…it felt natural. He couldn't help but to think about his father as he held it.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>The five of them had taken to the air and initially flew in the opposite direction of the Harpies. He had thought it would be better to circle around and build up speed before flying into that mass of enemies. What he hadn't counted on was how poorly Bobby, Cam, and Chuck flew. The three had obviously spent little to no time riding the flying steeds.<p>

At least Dakota was comfortable…Bobby had been right when he said Dakota flew more than he walked. The son of Mercury was at ease in the air, and while he could speak to his pegasus directly Percy still found it difficult to keep up with Dakota.

Dakota looked over at him, "You fly well…wish I could say the same for the three behind us."

Percy replied, "Thanks, and don't worry. I asked Bobby and the others along for their muscle not their wings. The fact you're the best flier I've ever seen is a bonus."

"What was your plan then? Lead us to our deaths?" bemused Dakota.

Disconcerted Percy responded, "No my plan was to distract the Harpies and get them to chase me. While they were doing that I wanted the four of you to go after those fire flinging giants and spine hurling lion things."

Perplexed Dakota asked, "The Lastrygonian Giants and Manticores…how did you know about them? You're on the other side of the fort?"

Percy grinned, "I know Reyna and most of the officers here don't like or particularly trust me...so I had no problem with being exiled to the Western gate. But if you thought for one second I was going to stand there, and not send messengers to the other centuries to gather intel…you were all delusional."

Impressed Dakota nonchalantly said, "Fair enough. So how do you intend to get those Harpies to chase you?"

"Not sure yet, maybe I'll just insult them. I can be pretty insulting even when I'm not trying."

Dakota laughed, "Insult them?"

Percy shrugged, "It's just hunch but something tells me it works."

Percy looked back over his shoulder, "I think they're about as comfortable as they're going to get."

Dakota nodded, "Agreed. We should turn back east now."

Percy dropped back and said, "Bobby when we get close to the Harpies I want you, Cam, and Chuck to dive for either the Manticores or the Lastrygonian Giants."

"What about you and Dakota?"

"We're going to draw off the Harpies with any luck we can get them to follow us into range of the archers. That should slow them down and let me and Dakota circle back for which ever group you don't go after."

"What about those Stymphalian Birds?"

Dakota had dropped back, "They'll have to slow down if they want to aim those feathers of theirs. If they do Percy has asked Gwen and Hazel to be ready to pick them off once the Harpies have flown past them."

Bobby thought it over, "Sounds good enough. Which group do you want us to take?"

Percy responded, "You're going in first you tell me which one you want, and we'll take the other one."

Cam shouted, "The Manticores!"

Chuck agreed, "Yeah we saw plenty of cyclopses this past year. It would be fun to take on some new monsters."

Bobby concurred, "The Manticores it is."

Dakota sounded disappointed, "So Gwen and Hazel get the Birds…Bobby, Cam, and Chuck get the Manticores…we get left with the cyclopses."

Percy tried to cheer Dakota up, "Cylopses that throw fireballs."

Dakota wasn't having any of it, "Still just bait and cyclopses. That's not much of a story to tell later."

* * *

><p>It took only a few minutes to circle back over the fort, and make a straight dash toward the Harpies. He still needed a way to get them to focus on him and Dakota rather than splitting up and pursuing all five of them. As it turned out getting the attention of dozens upon dozens of Harpies wasn't difficult. At least not for him…<p>

A collective shout echoed through the gathered Harpies just as Bobby, Cam, and Chuck broke away and dove toward the Manticores…

"JACKSON!"

That one word hit him like a sledge-hammer. His mind felt like it was trying to rip through the top of his skull. His eyes just wanted to leap out of there sockets. Every fiber of every muscle is his body locked into place trying to fend off the excruciating agony of it. It was the violent contractions of his muscles that saved his life.

His hands were like a pair vice-grips fastened to Archie's reins. He, thanks to Archie, and Dakota had just enough time to veer away before being knocked from the sky by the suddenly onrushing Harpies. After what felt like hours of torment he came out of his ridged state. He surveyed the skies around him trying to get his bearings. It must have actually been just a few seconds. They had traveled only a relatively short distance from horde on the ground.

He was disturbed to realize he and Dakota had inadvertently peeled off in opposite directions. He had know clue if Dakota was alright, and had no time to stop and figure it out. He and Archie both knew they needed to keep moving with all haste.

"_You okay, Chief?" _asked the brown and white painted stallion he was entrusting with his life.

"Yeah…it's just that word…was that some kind of attack?"

"_What you mean…"_

Percy shouted, "Please…Don't repeat it!"

"_Sure thing," _assured Archie, _"but that wasn't any kind of attack…it was just a name or something. Could've been a battle cry, but it would definitely be the weirdest one I've ever…"_

Archie cut himself off suddenly diving then banking sharply to his left. The Harpies had begun swirling like a school of a piranha. Trying to encircle them within a cage of wings, claws, and fangs. Archie's awareness, quick thinking, and superb flying had broken them out before the trap was completed.

They could only stick to his plan which was already going awry. He held on the to the spear, and dispatched any Harpies who flew within reach. The whole time Archie demonstrated his extraordinary ability to evade multiple enemies. All the while maintaining an indirect but consistent line back toward the fort and the added protection of its archers.

He hadn't taken into account the cat portion of the harpies nature. Rather than chasing him and Archie portions, of what he now thought of as a pride, were constantly breaking off while the closest predators tried to drive them into ambush after ambush. If he couldn't hear Archie's, now purely instinctual, thoughts of fleeing the Harpies would have cornered them in short order.

His efforts to keep Archie somewhat calm were merely a stop-gap. If perhaps it had only been a few Harpies Archie could undoubtedly outrun them, but this well coordinated mass of fangs and feathers was a whole different thing entirely. Soon they would be surrounded and left with one futile option…fight.

Several blurs of motion shot past him and his companion. One of the objects nicked Archie's left hindquarter opening a long but shallow wound. Archie let out a whinny of pain put maintained his frantic pace.

He looked skyward and hiding within the light of the sun were two shadows. The Birds had left the pride and flew to a higher elevation. From the angle and distance the Birds had a relatively clean line of sight. Realizing that the Birds had captured the _high ground_ left him with one of two options.

He could either climb to meet the Birds in open battle, or allow the swarming Harpies to catch the two of them and effectively cloak themselves as the Birds were doing earlier. He heavily favored the former, but some small, _very small_, part of him demanded he think logically for once. If he tried to move on the birds he would have to ascend at a steep angle. Such a climb would slow Archie down, and the Harpies would easily over take them anyway.

"_We're caught." _thought Percy

"Archie we have to turn around…fly toward the Harpies."

Another volley of feathers streaked passed.

"_Chief!"_

"We either dive into the middle of those Harpies or become pincushions…it's your choice."

Another round of arrows flew by and one skirted across his armor's right shoulder. It glanced off and the flat side of the feather thudded against Archie's neck. That did it…the pegasus didn't need to be told a second time.

If it wasn't for the centrifugal force he would have been thrown off. Instead of banking sharply and turning back toward the enemy; Archie executed a vertical loop with a barrel roll thrown in. In the blink of an eye he was staring at a wall of, half-woman half-cat, monsters with bloodlust gleaming in their solid black eyes.

"Die Jackson!" cried the closest Harpy.

The word had lost its affect, and he tore into to speaker with his spear. A deafening roar arose as the other Harpies took up the cry. They plunged head long toward certain death.

Once inside the cloud of swarming enemies all they could do was struggle to survive. It may have felt natural to hold a spear, but it altogether different to use it…he was clumsy to say the least. If not for his sharp reflexes and the sheer volume of enemies he might not have hit anything with consistency. But after a few minutes of practice he fell into a rhythm.

Their position wasn't as untenable as he first thought. Archie could easily hold off any enemies attacking from below with his powerful legs, and the extended reach of the spear allowed him to cover the areas above and around Archie's head and hind-quarters. The wings were different…he couldn't swing his spear to wildly for fear of clipping Archie and fortunately that wasn't a problem.

Archie's wings created gales that batted away the diminutive Harpies every time they approached. Things for the moment were unexpectedly pleasant…it couldn't last. They could keep going all day and there would still be Harpies to spare. The routine nature with which they were holding the Harpies at bay was a problem by itself. His mind told him they were in mortal danger, but it no longer felt that way. His adrenaline rush was fading, and they were rapidly tiring.

"_Chief, Archie hold on!"_

"Pepper!" cried both Percy and Archie.

From above Pepper and Dakota tore open a hole in the top of the frenzied monsters. The Harpies scattered but quickly reformed before either pegasus could make a move and escape.

"Dakota!"

"This was some plan Percy. Why did you rush into the Harpies?" asked an annoyed Dakota.

"What else could I do. The Harpies had begun to realize that me and Archie were leading them back toward camp, and the Birds took up positions above us to prevent us from doing it."

"Exactly." retorted Dakota.

Confused Percy said, "Exactly…you wanted me and Archie to become pincushions?"

"No…" corrected Dakota, "that whole flock including the Birds was completely ignoring me. I was flying behind them, and waiting for a chance to vanquish those Birds, and I nearly did until suddenly their target disappeared into this mess."

He was angry and disgusted with himself. He should have thought Dakota would do something like that.

He didn't know what to say so instead Percy asked, "Did you get them?"

Dakota gave him a flat look while dispatching a Harpy that strayed in to close. The monsters for the moment were keeping their distance while making sure their prey couldn't escape.

"No…" Dakota half smiled, "when you decided to commit suicide they kept you in their line of sight. When they turned toward you and the Harpies they saw me coming and took off."

Percy cleaved the wing off a Harpy before inquiring, "So what happened?"

The Harpies were getting restless again and began to slowly move in.

"Initially they dove toward the flock my guess to hide like before, but they turned away when a few of the Harpies broke off and screamed at them."

"What!"

"I was close enough to hear what they said too. They said…'He is ours. She will reward us. Come any closer and we will tear you apart as well.' Any idea what that means?"

"No…you?"

"Wouldn't have asked if I did. Anyway long story short…" Dakota paused as he smote two more enemies, "the Birds turned away and I drove them toward the fort. I didn't think we were close enough yet, but two bolts came of nowhere and dispatched them. That's when I turned back to help you."

Well at least that part of the plan had gone right…sort of. But how would they get themselves out of this mess he had no clue. He hadn't really let himself think about dying before, but now that Dakota was trapped too he couldn't avoid it. The thought of a friend dying and him being powerless to stop it infuriated him. He wasn't going to die and more importantly Dakota, Pepper, and Archie weren't either. Not if there was something he could do.

His anger grew and was swallowed by the chasm forming inside his belly. The pull he felt whenever something weird was about to happen around became a violent yank on his innards. Instead of being painful though…the violence of it matched his anger perfectly. He didn't know why, but he exclaimed…

"Dakota, Pepper, stay close to me and hold on tight!"

His two friends had responded instantly. Pepper moved in behind Archie's right flank. Getting as close as she dared too while Dakota tightened his grip on Pepper's reins. They weren't a moment to soon in reacting.

At nearly the same instant he had finished the statement…the pull in his stomach reached its crescendo. The moisture in the air congealed into water, and exploded into a miniature hurricane twenty feet across. The wind rose up and roared as every Harpy between fifteen and fifty feet away was swallowed up then destroyed by its and _his _anger.

Those who were outside the immediate vicinity were thrown back. Some were cast close enough to the fort to be shot and destroyed by its archers. Others were scattered like dandelion fluff. The unlucky ones had been flying below him. The shockwave had driven them down into either the ground itself or into the main body of the horde where they were trampled or torn apart.

The sudden exhilaration he felt was quickly dwarfed by his fatigue. Whatever he had done had taken a lot out of him. He wanted to return to camp and sleep, but there was still a job to do. There was a group of Manticores and a group of Giants that needed to be taken care of first.

He turned to check on his friends. Dakota looked dumbfounded and Pepper appeared reverent.

Pepper composed herself first, _"Well done, My Lord!"_

He rolled his eyes while Archie added, _"That's the son of the Stormbringer!"_

Dakota just continued to stare…then said, "Showoff."

He couldn't help but laugh and Dakota joined him.

When their laughter died down Dakota asked, "How?"

He just grinned and replied, "Tell you later. Right now we have work to do."

"Work…of course, but you _will_ tell me right?"

"If we survive I promise."

Pepper whinnied at him.

"Pepper I can't really keep it a secret _now_ can I." It was more a statement than a question.

Dakota looked truly baffled, "Did you just?"

Feeling a little uncomfortable Percy said, "Yeah…I can kinda talk to horses."

Dakota was sharp, "The first night when we were walking by the stables…" Dakota realized, "that's why you asked if anyone was in there. You could hear the horses talking couldn't you? And that's why Pepper and the other pegasi have been acting so weird since you showed up isn't it?"

"Pretty much." came the idle reply.

Dakota laughed again, "And here I thought our part in this battle would be a boring story."

Percy rebuked him, "Dakota…battle…remember?"

Dakota chuckled, "Battle…right."

The two of them began to scan the enemy looking for their target. He noticed that Bobby and the others were just now finishing off the Manticores. That didn't make any sense they should have already been done, but before he could think on it further Dakota called out…

"Lastrygonian Giants ten o'clock."

Percy who had been looking off to his right turned back. Sure enough there were the giants along with dozens of Dracenae, Empusa, and other assorted monsters.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Reyna**

"_Thank you."_

She couldn't believe she was silently thanking Perseus but she couldn't help it. When at last she had given up hope…it was renewed and she was grateful. Now her only problem was how to best prepare for whatever Perseus was about to do. Oh and the monster horde parked on the front lawn. She was finally in her comfort zone. She had problems she could confront and solve.

A gust of wind overhead drew her attention up. As she looked five pegasi went soaring by heading toward the enemy. She only had a few seconds to get clear looks at the riders but she was certain about whom she saw: Perseus, Dakota, _Bobby_, Cam, and Chuck. She wasn't sure which she found more unbelievable…Bobby abandoning his post or Bobby riding a pegasus into battle. Dakota would never let him live the latter down.

Brushing that thought aside she didn't have a moment to waste. With Perseus outside the fort that meant she no longer needed to worry about him causing trouble amongst the troops. She called out…

"Tell the 5th and 6th Centuries to move forward and take up positions at the Eastern Gate. Send word to the Northern Gate I want the 9th Century to move to the Eastern Gate as well. Recall the 4th Century from the Southern Gate and the 11th from the Western Gate. Further ask any Dryads, Fauns, and Centaurs that are willing to join us at the Eastern Gate, and make sure they know that any volunteers will be under the Legion's command when they enter the fight."

She didn't have to say it twice. She always preferred having Dakota deliver orders, but there was always an aide or two standing by. Besides the archers along the wall would carry the orders quicker than even the son of Mercury could manage. Within a few minutes the 5th and 6th would arrive followed closely by the 4th, 9th, and 11th.

She turned back to the battle just in time to see three of the pegasi dive toward the army. The other two moved straight toward the flock of Harpies. It didn't take long to realize what was happening.

The three that had dove toward the army were moving on the Manticores. She would never have approved using such a tactic. Coming in by air to target a specific enemy was the correct move, but doing so against an enemy that could fire projectiles was insane. Sure enough before they got to close the three pegasi started banking one way then the other. They were dodging the spines being tossed at them.

She looked back to the other two. The Harpies unexpectedly burst into a flurry of motion…It looked just like a hive of hornets being hit by a rock. A few seconds later a loud roar that had been muffled somewhat by the distance and noise, of the still exploding fireballs, reached her ears.

"Jackson!" was the muffled cry.

The two riders had peeled away in separate directions once the Harpies had begun to move. One would think the flock would have split in two and followed both riders, but instead the whole group took off after the one heading south. Completely ignored the second rider took up position behind the flock and followed. She wasn't sure who the first rider was at this point, but she knew the colors of the second rider's pegasus well enough to know it was Dakota.

"_What are they doing?"_

As fast as the thought could enter her mind the first rider turned in long gradual turn back toward the fort. The Harpies completely focused on their prey followed with a small group breaking off. The smaller group made a hard turn. It looked like they would cut off the riders escape, but a sudden turn, by the rider, back the other way prevented it.

This went on for the next several minutes. Every time the rider made an attempt to move closer to the fort the Harpies would cut him off. Mean while Dakota could do nothing but follow helplessly behind in their wake. If he started to catch up, a sudden change in direction left him over shooting the flock and having to begin the process of closing in again.

She looked back to see if the other three had made any progress. They hadn't she couldn't be certain because of the distance, but the she guessed two of those three had to be Bobby and Chuck. Bobby wasn't very good with pegasi because of his size and temperament. Chuck who was a good enough guy, if you got to know him, tended to rub everything the wrong way. So she knew neither of them were good enough to get close to those Manticores from the air.

That left Cam or Perseus playing the bait for the flock of Harpies. If it was Perseus she didn't personally care, but if it was Cam…

"Send word to the Pegasus Alae. Tell them to be ready on my command."

She didn't take her eyes off the battle, but clearly heard over her shoulder someone bang out a salute then hurry off. Presumably to alert the Alae they were officially on stand-by.

It was an ill-conceived plan from the start. Whoever came up with it was clearly used to doing things on his own. There were too many variables for just that small group to account for, but reluctantly she had to admit it was helpful in it's own way.

She looked around at her nearby troops. She could see their enthusiasm return as they watched the small bands' efforts...they were being inspired. It was heartening to watch only five demigods challenge both the ground and aerial bodies of the enemy. Additionally it left only the Lastrygonian Giants to bombard and therefore suppress any move her troops might make.

"He's a bold pup…wouldn't you say Prefect?"

Startled she nearly jumped out of her skin. Heart already racing she glanced over to see Lupa standing beside her.

Calming herself Reyna replied, "Consul forgive me I didn't hear you approach."

Sounding amused Lupa responded, "None of you ever do, but I believe I asked you a question Reyna."

"_A question? The question!"_

She had been so alarmed by the Consul's appearance she had forgotten the question.

Suppressing her agitation Reyna asked, "Who is bold, Consul?"

Now clearly amused Lupa said, "Don't be coy Reyna. We both know to whom I am referring."

Reyna sighed, "Apologies, Consul."

"Of course…of course. Now back to my question…wouldn't you say he is bold."

Reyna felt the Consul would agree with her answer so did nothing to hide her frustration…

"Bold…no. Reckless…definitely."

Lupa always sat before she gave a lecture and this time was no different…

"True pup, but boldness and recklessness often go hand-in-hand. "

That kind of statement was unusual for Lupa. She found herself worrying…

"Consul?"

Lupa continued as if she hadn't spoken, "It was always a quality he nurtured when he took a shine to one of his students. I never knew if it was deliberate."

Completely lost Reyna inquired, "_He_? He who, Consul?"

Again Lupa did not respond to her question, "I have on _rare_ occasion wondered if I should try to do the same with my students."

Lupa was obviously lost. She doubted the Consul would answer her question still she asked, "Consul, what are you talking about?"

Lupa's next response stunned her.

"My predecessor of course…"

"_Predecessor? Lupa had a predecessor?"_

"You had a predecessor?"

"Yes…once upon a time I did." Lupa looked her in the eye, "It's not something I talk about, but keep in mind Reyna…the gods are older than Rome."

That was certainly true. After all the Titans predated even the gods, and they had spent the better part of two years battling the minions of Kronos before it all ended this past August. Still the idea of someone coming before Lupa was disconcerting.

"If you don't talk about it…"

"Why am I now?" Lupa grinned, "Watching Percy's impromptu plan crumble has left me feeling somewhat nostalgic…that's all."

She somehow knew Lupa had said all she intended to on the subject. So she decided to change the topic herself.

"Consul, if I may…where have you been all morning?"

Lupa got angry.

"I was out scouting my lost territory. And I believe I know how the enemy usurped the 'Wolf House'."

She knew the Consul well enough to know it wasn't the question Lupa had been truly angered by but the question's subject. So she continued…

"How?"

Lupa stood up and as a growl rumbled deep in her chest.

"Let's just say that if I ever get my claws onto that cursed wolf I will slowly filet the skin from his bones."

She couldn't help but be fascinated by that image. Gods could alter their appearances, but she had never known the Consul to take on a different form. So how Lupa would manage such a feat without hands was a true mystery. It was also a mystery she never wished to personally see solved, or for that matter hear about.

The sound of two scorpions firing caught her attention. They were followed immediately by a collective cheer.

"Impressive." pronounced Lupa.

Reyna turned to her superior, "What's impressive? Why is everyone cheering?"

Lupa quickly glanced over in the direction of the scorpions being manned by Hazel and Gwen.

"Our two Tribunes just shot down that pair of Stymphalian Birds when they had only _just_ entered our scorpions' range."

She gazed back over the battle field. The flock of Harpies had stopped streaking after the first rider, and Dakota was gone.

"Consul what's going on?"

When no answer came she found Lupa had left as quietly as she had arrived. However Lupa had been replaced by a messenger. The 4th Century's centurion Sarah Paxton was standing at attention waiting as always to be acknowledged before speaking.

How she could be exasperated right now she couldn't guess, "Sarah how many times do I have to tell you? It's okay to announce your arrival without getting permission first."

Sarah relaxed, "I know, but given the gravity of the situation…I thought it would be prudent to observe protocol."

Reyna sighed, "You always do. So you have something to report."

Sarah banged out a salute, "Yes Ma'am. The 4th, 5th, 6th, and 9th Centuries are in position and awaiting orders."

Thinking about all that had occurred over the last few minutes or so… "Excellent I have a feeling we'll be needing them very soon."

"Very good, Ma'am."

Sarah turned to walk back to her Century…

"And Sarah about that little outburst this morning."

Sarah's reply sounded nervous, "Ma'am?"

Reyna smiled, "It was technically out of line, but all the same it was a refreshing change."

Sarah looked confused, "Thank you?"

"You just need to realize when you should and shouldn't think of me as your superior…okay?"

"I'll try, Ma'am."

"And one more thing before you go."

"Anything, Ma'am."

"Send word to the 2nd and 3rd Spears. Tell them I believe we'll soon be able to pincer the enemy from both the North and South. I expect them to be ready when I give the signal."

Another salute was followed by a "Yes Ma'am" and then a hasty departure.

She had finally calmed down. Maybe it was because she could now see an end to the day's battle, but t was probably her little chat with Lupa that had calmed her the most. She could never be absolutely certain why the Consul did the things she did, but there was always a reason. Perhaps it had been Lupa's intention to take her mind off things, or maybe the Consul really just felt nostalgic. It really didn't matter.

* * *

><p>The ball of Harpies exploded. The violent gale force wind that cast the Harpies outward pushed her backwards onto to her heels. She had only seconds to compose herself, or risk losing what had become a golden opportunity…many of the Harpies had been launched well within range of the forts Archers.<p>

"Archers!" she cried. "Fire at will!"

The discipline that had been drilled into them, from the moment they had passed the Consul's test, took over. All the campers within ear shot responded to her command, and volley after volley was launched into the disoriented enemy. Dust rained from the sky blanketing the area immediately in front of the Eastern Wall in a fine golden powder.

She had no idea what could have caused such a vicious torrent of wind, but it certainly signaled a change of tactics. The unexpected squall captured the attention of the undisciplined enemy. The distraction allowed Bobby and his accompanying duo to close in and begin dispatching the Manticores.

Hovering at what she presumed to have been the heart of the storm was Dakota and his counter-part. Cam like Dakota was a son of Mercury, and no son of Mercury could do anything like what she just witnessed. Meaning the demigod standing with Dakota had to be Perseus. The questions swirling around that demigod just kept on mounting.

After a brief delay Dakota and Perseus began moving, and the two of them drove straight for the Giants. If it hadn't been obvious what those five had been up too…it was now. The chatter had begun moving along the wall and down through the troops gathered below. The talking only increased once their wayward demigods began making their return trip.

The enemy could no longer effectively assault them from afar…that left them with only one option. The horde began to march while the remaining Harpies reformed and circled high above.

The collective roar of battle issued forth from the throats of the hundreds monsters now bearing down upon the fort's walls. She and every demigod, dryad, faun, and centaur replied in kind…

"For Rome!"


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Reyna**

"Redress the ranks…archers concentrate your fire on the left flank. We need to drive the enemy back." bellowed Reyna.

About forty-five minutes had passed since Bobby and the others, minus Perseus, had returned from successfully eliminating their targets. It had taken the increasingly disorganized monsters nearly twenty minutes to reform ranks after crossing the span that had separated their respective forces. The men of the First Legion made the monster's pay dearly for that sloppy march.

They had spent the last twenty-five minutes engaging the opposing army. By her estimation they had reduced the opposition's numbers by half. They hadn't done so without paying in-kind. The sheer number of creatures had forced her to spread the defensive line out more than she had planned too. As a result some of the newer demigods had been required to man frontal-positions within the shield wall. This had left the wall more vulnerable to breaking, and already several breaches had occurred costing several demigods their lives.

"Stay focused…this is war! You can be angry later…right now you need to stay calm. That's the best way to preserve lives…" the reassurance was more for herself than her troops.

Her inner/external monologue ended abruptly. Another opening had formed directly in front of the position she had taken up down on the battlefield. She rushed forward spear and shield gripped tight. A large Hellhound had bounded forward, and leaping, pushed back a contubernium of troops while pinning one of its members.

Before the enemy could move to fill the breach she dashed directly for the beast. She leveled her spear, and aided by the additional momentum provided by her armor's weight, plunged the tip deep into the creatures chest. She slammed into the Hellhound with such force she actually lifted the brute up off the helpless demigod…snapping her spear in the process.

An Empusa had been only a single step slower than herself. She made the most of that sole step. Her momentum had yet to be fully spent, and with what remained she swing her shield arm forward bashing the pitiful monstrosity. Such a move was brutal, but not fatal…_usually_.

Unfortunately for this Empusa her shield had been inlaid with _Imperial Gold_ instead of the usual Celestial Bronze. The reaction was violent _and _instantaneous. Physics had assisted her with casting back the large Hellhound; however, physics was not necessary this time. As soon as the Imperial Gold made contact, her enemy began to dissolve.

The additional enemies following in the Hellhounds wake were thrown into disarray as the sand left behind by their former ally was cast back into their eyes. It was the most favorable result among the many possible outcomes. She had briskly eliminated two threats and circumvented nearly a dozen more.

She now stood at a crossroads…training was dictating her immediate withdrawal.

Reyna spoke into the chaos of war, "Forget withdrawing…I've had a _really _bad week."

The slight stall was all she and her men needed to reform the line. She took her place in the wall, locked her shield, and drew out her gladius. They reformed ranks a breath before the enemy could exploit such a weakness in the shield-wall.

After watching the hapless Empusa disintegrate the monsters seemed to form a healthy fear of her shield. No monster, if it could help it, squared off against her. A void was left in front of her, while the enemy engaged everyone else around her. The creatures would have been better off facing her directly.

By ignoring her the monsters left her free to attack. That oversight cost many of them their lives. She opened her shield for brief intervals and executed precision sword tactics. Every time her shield disjoined from the others a creature would fall. She could never recall how long she spent dispatching enemies…all she remembered were the foes themselves.

She bested Empusas, Hellhounds, ordinary Cyclopses, Dracenae, and even Harpies. She had been surprised to learn the Harpies had descended and joined the ground forces. Her reports would later reveal the monsters numbers had dwindled drastically once they had entered into the full range of the forts archers, scorpions, and Centaurs. Descending had been a last ditch effort to save themselves, but by hiding amongst the ground forces the Harpies' cowardice would cost their allies dearly. What had been a relatively even fight had become all but a rout, but the monsters, despite the now overwhelming disadvantage, fought on.

When the monsters frontal assault finally began to wane, and she could sense the battle drawing to a close a new foe emerged from the enemy's ranks…the Minotaur!

The beast came charging forward its massive double-bladed axe drawn back prepared to strike. It was perhaps a last desperate attempt to break through the shield wall so the monsters could assault the fort itself. As the beast came nearer it pulled up short. It squinted its eyes as if trying to get a better view of her and the gathered demigods. Its ears quivered while its head darted from side to side sniffing the air. She realized the hideous monster, clad solely in the traditional armored skirt, was terrified. It was questing for an escape route.

Again her anger began to boil over. These monsters had assaulted her home, taken the lives of her fellow campers, and now they wished to retreat! She would never allow even one of these beasts to leave this battlefield alive. By challenging the descendants of Rome these monsters had sealed their own doom.

She broke rank, ignored discipline, and shouted…calling the assembled army to task. Her allies startled by the ferocity of her cry drew back. The remnants of her doomed foes did likewise. An arena had formed around her and the Minotaur…the walls were made of both her allies and enemies.

The panicked half-man half-bull stopped in its tracks and spun to face her. It continued to sniff between the gulps of air it took. Then the creature lowered its head. She had read the stories and heard reports of the beasts tenacity and preferred tactic of goring its opponents. She was no half-trained demigod…she was the _Prefect_ of the First Legion and she was ready.

What came next would both puzzle and trouble her for a long, _long _time.

"No…I surrender!" called the distressed Minotaur.

She had never read anything about the Minotaur being capable of speech. By all accounts the creature bellowed, roared, and snorted before charging…it didn't speak. While she had encountered many monsters over the years that could speak…she couldn't believe that this monster's first recorded words would honestly be, "I surrender."

It had to be a ruse. The Minotaur was still standing with its head lowered and axe in hand. It was obviously waiting for her to drop her guard before it charged. She wasn't going to give the brute what he wanted. Instead she raced across the improvised dueling arena, and called out…

"For Rome!"

The creature drew up its weapon and blocked her initial downward slash…it was pure luck. The speed of her attack combined with the weight of its own weapon set the beast back on its heels.

She stepped in close. This denied the Minotaur the leverage it would need to bring its large weapon to bare. She continually aimed at its flanks. It was a top heavy creature if she could manage to land a strike to either of its legs...the brute would be crippled.

The Minotaur was constantly taking steps back in attempts to gain the distance she knew it needed to attack. Every time it took a step she drew back and quickly lunged forward trying to drive her blade into the beasts chest. The fight had become a game of cat and mouse...with the smaller warrior playing the cat.

Over the next several, but brief, exchanges she had managed to guide the brute back toward her own troops effectively trapping it. The whole while its balance became more precarious and difficult to maintain. In one final desperate assault the creature swung its massive axe on an upward angle while simultaneously trying to reclaim its balance.

She ducked beneath the hastily thrown slash. The weight of the axe overbore the Minotaur…its own momentum throwing it forward. She brought up her sword as she rose from her lowered position, and drove the blade into the beasts abdomen.

She drew out her weapon and stepped back before the creature's slowly dissolving form could pin her beneath it. As it laid prone on the ground her vanquished enemy made a last effort to turn its head and look her in the eye. Its final words before completely dissolving were…

"I surrendered…"

For the briefest of instances those last words sent a pang of sorrow racing through her…then it was gone. On the ground where the beast had fallen lay a single horn. Her trophy for felling the legendary creature. She knelt, picked up the horn, rose, and turned toward her remaining foes…raising the horn as she did.

"Who's Next!"

It was the stuff of legends. Like Hector and Achilles...her private match with Minotaur had brought two opposing forces to a captivated stand still. Every living thing around her was quiet...including her allies. It felt like she was standing in the middle of a museum full of statues dedicated to some long forgotten battle. Then behind her in approximately the center of the enemy's wall a cry arose, but not a cry of defiance…it was a cry of pain.

She turned looking for the source of the sound.

A monster had inexplicably dissolved, and through the gap created by the creature's sudden absence emerged Perseus.


	19. Chapter 18

For better or worse...character building is something I'm really focusing on . Having said that I'm curious. From the characters outlined by Riordan, or the ones I have added myself...who would you say is your favorite? I personally enjoy writing Hazel the most. And if you don't have a character you really like, but do have one you hate...I would like to hear that too.

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

**Gwen**

She remembered it well. She was ten years old when it happened. It was the day that so many others were often left waiting for.

It was almost dinner time, and the sun had set almost an hour ago. Her training had been going well. She may have only arrived at the camp a year before then, but she was already considered an elite archer. She knew that soon she would be given an opportunity to prove herself. Her two best friends, Hazel and Dakota, would be green with envy if she was given a quest first.

She had thought,_ "Maybe I'll get paired with Jason?" __  
><em>

That would have really nettled Reyna. Back then they both liked him, and they were constantly competing with one another for his attention. Reyna had the clear edge; however, Reyna had spent practically her whole life at the camp...just like Jason. Jason and Reyna had, as far as she knew, always been close friends. Truthfully they were near inseparable, but she wasn't going to let something like that stop her. She thought if she could spend some time alone with Jason...she could have won his affection. Later she would discover that was never a possibility.

She had been excited because the next day was March 1st the Roman version of New Year's Day. It was one of the only days of the year when the entire camp would put everything aside and just have fun. There would be no training or duties to attend too everyone would just relax and enjoy themselves. It was the closest thing to Christmas the camp ever had, and it was also her birthday. Maybe her godly parent would finally claim her. That was her wish, and she got it...unfortunately.

Alarm shot through her as everything around was once again bathed in sunlight. She had turned in circles at first trying to figure where the bright light was coming from. That's when she realized, to her horror, her wish had been granted. Above her was a miniature version of the sun…her father Apollo had just claimed her.

The tiny ball of fire was so bright it quickly drew the attention of the entire camp. It hadn't taken long for a large and very curious crowd to gather, and from among them emerged Lupa.

Lupa then commanded everyone to kneel and pay their respects to the newest daughter of Apollo.

Somehow her friends had managed to shove their way through the gathered demigods. They had all looked so thrilled for her. Jason and Reyna seemed especially pleased, and much to her chagrin at the time...the new couple was holding hands. But why shouldn't they be? After all out of the six of them she had been the only one still unclaimed, and they all knew how desperately she wanted to be claimed back then. She should have been happy, but she wasn't. Not only had Reyna just won Jason, but children of Apollo were always the camp's best healers. And healers almost never went on quests.

It was the most miserable birthday of her life...at the time.

* * *

><p>A scream of pure agony interrupted her reminiscent daydream. She was back in the Valetudinarium overseeing the worst injuries from the ongoing battle, and another demigod had just been brought in. From across the room she could that armor over his left pectoral muscle had been ripped open.<p>

She quickly weaved her way between the many cots that were setup to receive the most severely wounded troops. She brought several slices of ambrosia (the ancient food of the gods), and a flask full of nectar (their mystical beverage of choice) with her. The two substances were the oldest and most powerful forms of medicine known to demigods. The two items, like any medicine, were both potent and dangerous. If used properly the two drugs could heal even the most grievous of injuries, but if used improperly the person being treated would burn to ash. That's why only the children of Apollo and rarest children of Mercury were allowed to handle such precarious medicines.

Like her father she could mend injuries without the magical concoctions. But when faced with such a ghastly looking wound she would most likely need to combine her own power with the natural healing properties of the two miracle drugs. It allowed her get the maximum effect while using a much smaller dose. It also help mitigate the risk to her patient.

She didn't need to inspect the injury to know what she was dealing with. She had seen several such wounds during the "Titan War" this past summer. It's what happened to any demigod unfortunate enough to be pinned beneath a living Hellhound. Those black beasts, unlike domestic canines, preferred to go for their victims' hearts instead of their throats. This unlucky combatant's armor had most likely saved his life. The wound was large to be sure, but the ribcage and chest wall appeared to be intact. Still she couldn't rule out a collapsed lung or internal hemorrhaging.

The now unconscious young man was one of the camp's newer arrivals. She didn't know his name, but she did recall that he was a son of Mars. He was small given his father's pension for producing heartier children. He probably hadn't begun his inevitable growth spurt. Not that any of that mattered at the moment.

Aside from the obvious gashes running down his chest he was surprisingly whole. He must have been doing quite well before being struck down by the vicious beast.

She opened the flask of nectar. The godly drink always tasted pleasant on the way down, but would burn like iodine when applied to an open wound.

"Someone hold him down."

Several of her siblings rushed over, and gently applied pressure to the unconscious demigods limbs...effectively restraining him.

She took a large cotton swab out of the medical kit lying on the small table beside the cot. She held the swab to the end of the flask then tipped it up. The cool liquid was rapidly absorbed by the swab. She took a deep then began applying the swab to the wound. She worked quickly, but each time she applied the swab the young man would convulse in pain. The pain however was a blessing. The nectar on its own worked amazingly fast, and it had already begun to staunch the bleeding. And the pain had one other effect...it brought the unconscious demigod around. That had been her hope.

With him now awake she could give him a bite of ambrosia instead of a mouthful of nectar. The body took longer to absorb the ambrosia. The added time would make it easier to control the healing process. It reduced the strain placed on her and the patient.

After getting him to swallow a bite she wiped her hands with a fresh nectar infused cotton swab and laid them on the boys wounds. The pain induced tremor was less violent time. It was a good indication that the external wounds were all the poor kid had suffered. That would drastically speed up the healing process.

With her hands on the boy's chest she began to chant. It was one of many such medicinal verses they had been taught over the years. The words themselves were unimportant. The chant was a mnemonic device used to focus the mind by stimulating memory, and it also eliminated distractions.

She could feel her power begin to expand as it radiated just like the light of the sun. With her mind's eye focused on the burning energy deep within her she chanted. She slowly and meticulously opened a path that would allow the energy to flow outward, down through her hands, and into the wounded soldier.

She could feel her energy merge with the inherit power of the ambrosia and nectar. Now that she had a grasp on those combined strengths…she set about the process of guiding the divine energies to the damaged areas. The sensation of cells dividing and mending always reminded her of the new life promised by the coming of Spring. Perhaps she was a romantic because none of her brothers or sisters ever felt the same way about healing. They always said time just seemed to slow down turning a few moments into hours...which was true.

The perceived length of the process depended on the location and extent of the damage. It never felt shorter than an hour, but rarely lasted longer than a couple of minutes. This had no exception, but also had not been overly difficult. He had been lucky the wounds, while serious, were not as debilitating as she had first thought. She closed the wound and let the patient's remaining strength take things from there.

She lifted her hands, and opened her eyes. She took a few seconds to examine her work, and gauge the results. The drain of the healing had caused him to lose consciousness again, but his breathing had evened out. His muscles had relaxed and it was clear he was no longer in pain. He looked peaceful.

Gazing down she couldn't help but be reminded of the first time she had seen Percy. She hadn't told him, but they had first met while he was lying unconscious shortly after being dragged back to camp. Percy was the first and only demigod she had felt a connection too since being blessed with the Prophetess Cassandra's sight.

Ever since that night before her thirteenth birthday…when Maria the prophetess before her had died, and passed her the sight…she had been alone. Her friends had always and would always be there for her, but none of them could fully appreciate what that meant. She was a prophet. She would forever be set apart from the other demigods of the First Legion.

That, she realized, was why she had liked Percy. She didn't know why, but he was also different. Their situations weren't the same, but that wouldn't have mattered. Like her...he could have carved out a place for himself amongst the ranks of the Legion, but she knew he would have always been different. And now he was gone swallowed by the horde he had so defiantly faced.

The last thing she remembered seeing, before Lupa pulled her off the wall, was him flying toward the middle of the enemy. He had been fully intent on returning after besting the Lastrygonian Giants. They had been the only remaining ranged threat to the Legion. She had been completely blind-sided when Dakota entered the Valetudinarium and told her of Percy's fall.

She was still numb after hearing the news. Fortunately her work had left her little time to dwell upon the ill received news.

At that moment yet another demigod was being brought in. It would appear her duty would keep her busy for some time still.

Grief would have to wait…

"Put her on the cot over by the wall. If you can't heal her yourself…stabilize until I can see to her."


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Percy**

Finally he could see the Legion's shield-wall. All he needed to do in order to reach the fort was slay one last monster. He felt a little bad about stabbing something in the back, even a Dracenae, but for the last hour he'd been fighting through an army of mythological terrors. He drew back then thrust Riptide forward.

He aimed between the shoulders hoping to pierce the heart and kill the creature instantly. He didn't care about giving one of these blood-thirsty beasts a painless death, but he didn't want to rouse any unnecessary attention this close to his goal. He didn't know why the monster had stopped, but he wasn't about to waste his second blessing since being knocked from Archie's back.

He must have missed because the Dracenae let out a bloodcurdling shriek.

"_Great." _he thought._  
><em>

There was no helping it. The Dracenae was dissolving quickly. He stepped over the now pile of sand and found himself staring into the eyes of a _very _angry Reyna.

It was the same expression she wore just before Bobby attempted to caved-in the back of his skull. She was holding one hand up to the sky, and clinched between her fingers was a single horn. That explained why the bull guy he had been following was nowhere to be seen…Reyna must have defeated him.

"Perseus!" shouted an adrenaline fueled Reyna.

Reyna's outburst broke whatever magic had entranced both sides of the conflict. He used what little remained of his strength, and made one last surge toward the Legion's shields.

He moved only one iota faster than the masses surrounding him. For the third time that day he heard the voices of individual monsters coalesce into one as they all roared…

"DIE JACKSON!"

Reyna looked like she was about to launch into a tirade, but he knew there wasn't time for that. So as Percy dashed forward he altered his course slightly in an effort to grab Reyna, and drag her along in his wake. Reyna must have thought he was trying to harm her because she brought up her sword, and tried to separate his reaching hand from its forearm.

The blow connected and sent his arm flailing, but the blade failed to even leave a scratch. He slammed on the breaks. His feet nearly slid out from beneath him as he stalled his forward momentum. He didn't have time to fight Reyna. So instead he did something he hoped would shock her back into the moment.

He drew up straight, banged out a rough salute, and said in a clear-commanding voice…

"Prefect we have to move…_Now_!"

Those few words cost them all the time they could spare, but it worked. Reyna blinked. Then coming to her senses turned back toward the walls. They were only a handful of steps away from their allies line, and ultimately one step further than he could manage.

The sudden halt and subsequent lunge had drained what little reserves he had left. He stumbled and fell just in front of the Legion's shields.

Percy was passing out, but he was still conscious enough to recognize the scarred and calloused knuckles reaching down for him.

His voice fading, Percy said, "Ferris…"

"Yes, Sir." came the son of Vulcan's gruff reply.

"I think it's time for those unapproved surprises I asked you about."

"Right…I'll see to it at once."

Those were the last words he remembered hearing while he was being dragged back to camp…then he passed out.

* * *

><p>He woke up or so he thought…<p>

He was in a cavern deep underground. Gemstones of every variety were all around him. The luminescent glow of the gems provided the spaces only light. Everywhere he looked there were columns of stone stretching from the floor to the ceiling high above. The columns cast dim shadows in every conceivable direction. The hollow light combined with the omnipresent shadows only accentuated the chamber's eerie feel.

Off into the distance he could hear two distinct voices. Slowly began to drifting toward them. He focused on moving quietly but found it unnecessary…he was gliding instead of walking. It was an odd sensation, but one that seemed familiar. Instead of jumping to the obvious question, _"Am I dead?"_, his mind formed the conclusion… _"I'm asleep."_

Sleeping though he was. He knew he was endanger…that this wasn't just a dream.

As he paced silently onward he made it a point to conceal himself behind any pillars along the way. When he reached the last column near the voices he paused. Stretching across the roughly hewn floor was a very large and fluid shadow. He glanced around the edge of the towering piece of stone.

Standing in front of a low mound of dirt was the largest giant he had ever seen. It was hard to tell in the low light, but he estimated the thing in front of him was about forty feet tall. From head to waist the guy was a green skinned, braided hair, and obscenely muscular man decked out in full bronze armor. But from the waist down he was a scaly two legged dragon.

The giant stood leaning on the over-sized spear in his right hand. The sheer size of both the giant and his spear was intimidating enough, but there was something else even more unsettling about him. Maybe it was the solid white eyes, or the collection of _normal_ sized weapons lining the man's braids…he supposed it didn't really matter much at the moment.

"…but the attack failed." spoke the giant. "Our army has all but been wiped out."

Even if Percy wasn't in a position to see the colossal being before him…that voice would have been intimidating.

The ground trembled, as a deep almost gravelly voice replied, "The attack did not fail my son."

Percy glanced around trying to spot the second speaker…only to realize the voice had risen up from the mound of dirt the giant was staring down upon.

"But the camp and its accursed demigods yet remain." retorted the giant.

"True…" agreed the mound of Earth, "but the attack was merely a diversion. After all Enceladus and I couldn't leave a whole army of demigods free to interfere with your rebirth, child."

"I see…" the giant raised a hand to his chin as if pondering his next question, "where is my dear brother? I would very much like to speak with him."

"_Brother? There's more than one of these guys?"_ thought an alarmed Percy.

"Sadly that accursed Jason and his despicable father have deprived us of Enceladus's company." The earthen-voice almost sounded sad, "It will be quite a long time before I can see to his resurrection."

The giant clenched his fist. Percy could hear the spear's shaft creaking from the strength and pressure being applied by its owner.

The giant spoke through his clenched and razor-sharp teeth, "Perhaps that is for the best. I cannot believe the fool, born to counter Athena, would risk the army, and my rebirth, just to slay one insignificant demigod."

"Do not think ill of your brother…" snapped the Earth, "it was I who ordered the army to slaughter Perseus Jackson on sight."

The giant stood up straight and gazed dumfounded down at the low earthen mound…

"You ordered the army to focus on killing this Perseus? You are the one who endangered my resurrection?" The giant's voice quavered, "Mother, why would you sacrifice a whole army, and possibly your own son to destroy this one pathetic mortal?"

"Don't be silly my dear Porphyrion. The force sent against the children of Rome was nothing more than the remnants of the fallen Titan army Enceladus had gathered. They are easily replaced."

"I notice dear mother you have failed to address my other questions." Porphyrion started to sound angry, "If the army had stayed back, despite Perseus's involvement, they could have prevented the Romans from interfering with my revival. By ordering them to attack you put everything at risk…why mother?"

"Do you really need me to explain why I would want that demigod dead?"

Porphyrion closed his all white eyes, and whispered…

"Kronos…"

That name sent a shiver down Percy's spine. An image of a golden sarcophagus appeared in his mind. Percy could hear the echo of a ghostly laugh reverberate throughout the underground chamber. Percy's arm ached with a not so forgotten pain. And lastly a name consumed his thoughts…

"Luke."

Percy's impromptu outburst sent his mind spinning. The cavern melted away, and was replaced by a series of images that would linger for a few moments before being replaced by another scene...then another.

The first thing he saw was a large oak tree with a golden cloth billowing in the breeze. A purple dragon slumbered beneath the tree that stood atop a hill. The ancient matriarch overlooked a hidden valley. Nestled among the sloping hills was a year-round camp.

There were a number of buildings centered around an outdoor pyre. Each building was unique At one end sat two solid marble buildings similar to the ones he had become accustomed too at the fort. His sight lingered on the low earth covered _cabin _just off to one side. It reminded him of a sea cave…it felt like home.

Before he could look around further he was pulled to the bottom step of a four story blue house. As Percy moved up the steps a man came around the corner in a wheelchair.

"Chiron!"

Chiron smiled, "Hello Percy."

"You can see me?"

"I imagine right now you are asking something like…'You can see me?', but sadly I cannot." Chiron scratched his chin, "I can however sense that you are near. It is a talent some of us older beings acquire over time. I wish that we could speak, but since I cannot hear you...I doubt we have time for twenty questions. Let me assure you that I know some of your situation, but Lupa can be rather unpredictable. My advice to you...Stay strong Percy. There are many here whom are worried about you, and desperately wish to see you again…_some_ more than others."

Before Percy could respond…he was pulled to a beach. It had been late afternoon when he lost consciousness, but it had been evening from the moment he arrived at the camp.

Percy looked around and at first saw nothing. Then in the moonlight Percy watched as footprints, with no visible owner, began moving from the woods toward him. Whoever was making the footprints continued on past him and stopped at the ocean's shore. A larger depression covered a set of the prints…he knew someone had just sat down.

Percy moved up beside his invisible companion and seated himself. He could clearly hear the sounds of a girl sobbing.

Someone from the woods called out, "Annabeth."

He looked over his shoulder, and out of the woods came a single satyr.

"_Grover?"_

He didn't know where the name came from, but he was sure he knew the satyr.

Percy jumped when the girl, who had until that moment been invisible, suddenly _became_ visible. She looked terrible. Her blond hair was a mess, her gray eyes were bloodshot and swollen from crying, and the dark circles were obviously from a lack of sleep. But despite all that the girl was one of the most beautiful young women a guy could ever hope to meet.

Percy was devastated…he didn't recognize the young woman..."Annabeth", Grover had called her.

"Annabeth what are you doing out here? You know its past curfew."

Annabeth wiped her eyes before turning back and asking, "Grover…how did you find me?"

Grover tapped the side of his nose.

"Satyrs…" sighed Annabeth.

Grover smiled, "I answered your question. Care to answer mine?"

Annabeth reached into her pocket and pulled out a Polaroid and handed it back to Grover.

Percy only got a brief glimpse, but he clearly saw himself standing next to Annabeth in the photo.

A tear rolled down Grover's cheek but the smile never left his eyes, "Percy…"

* * *

><p>"Percy…Percy, wake up."<p>

Someone was shaking him awake. Percy slowly came around. The last traces of sunlight stung his eyes. Before Percy's eyes could focus he asked…

"Who are you? Where am I?"

The voice sounded worried, "Percy, it's me…Gwen. Don't tell me you've forgotten me already?"

Percy's began to focus, his voice was shaky, but he replied, "Gwe…Gwen." He tried for a weak smile, "Glad to see you're talking to me again."

Gwen through her arms around him and squeezed. If he hadn't been so tired, and his head hadn't been reeling from its little field trip Percy might have returned the welcomed, if unexpected, embrace.

He managed to squeeze out a few words, "Need…to…breathe."

Gwen broke off and drew up rapidly then punched him in the shoulder.

"Oww…" Percy began rubbing his shoulder but grinned, "Is that anyway to treat a patient?"

Gwen smiled back, "Stop whining…you're fine. Why didn't you tell us you were invincible?"

Percy shrugged, "Didn't know I was until I had to fight my way through a thousand monsters."

Now that the conversation had returned to what he didn't remember…Percy felt terribly guilty for enjoying Gwen's company. Percy didn't remember the beautiful girl on the beach, but he and Annabeth had obviously been close…_real close_. And the fact he hadn't, in the past four days, stopped to consider whether he did or didn't have a girlfriend only made it worse.

Oh sure, every time he had made a serious effort to remember something he wound up in the infirmary. Not to mention the horrendous training regiment he was being put through left him hardly any personal time. Anybody in his position would have forgotten to ask himself about any relationship he might be in…right?

"_No. I should have made the effort to remember…period."_

Percy's oversight left him in a very awkward position. He liked Gwen there was no point in trying to deny it, but now he couldn't ignore his past. There were people waiting on him to return, and like Chiron said…

"Some more than others."

"What was that?" asked Gwen.

"Huh…oh nothing. Just thinking out loud."

Gwen stood up and stretched out her hand offering to help Percy up.

Percy glanced around. He realized he had been sitting against the outside of the wall while he slept.

Gwen cleared her throat, "Are you alright?"

Percy took Gwen's hand, and answered while she helped him to stand, "Just…I've got a lot on my mind."

Percy's thoughts turned to the hand he was still holding. Percy cut his eyes downward. Gwen must have noticed because they both let go at the same time.

Percy could still hear voices being shouted in the background, and he was in need of a way to change the subject.

"What's going on? Are we still under attack?"

Gwen frowned momentarily then answered, "No. After you lost consciousness Ferris brought up a new toy he wanted to test."

Half-heartedly Percy continued, "How did it go?"

Gwen's eyes didn't match her enthusiasm, "Fantastic…Ferris has been working on it since this past summer. You see…a group of rogue demigods used this unusual fire to incinerate our defensive positions around Mount Tam this past summer. The stuff is almost impossible to extinguish, and burns green for some reason."

Percy blurted, "Greek Fire!"

"Well I don't know if he's come up with a name yet…why?" Gwen was now curious, "Do you know something about it?"

"Yes…No…Maybe." Percy shook his head, "I just know it's called Greek Fire."

Gwen didn't look too certain about his reply, but she didn't push. Instead she suggested…"Come on we'll go ask."

* * *

><p>The command post wasn't far from where he had been snoozing. Reyna, Bobby, Dakota, Hazel, Ferris, Cam, Chuck, and a couple of other officers he wasn't very familiar with were the only ones present. Percy guessed the others were off seeing to clean-up or checking up on their injured comrades while Reyna was being briefed about today's events.<p>

Instead of walking up and silently standing off to the side Percy walked over to Ferris and said, "So Greek Fire was your ace-in-the-hole."

Ferris turned and stared incredulously at Percy, "Where did you hear that name?"

Percy just stared nonchalantly back, "Can't remember, but it's called Greek Fire…right?"

Gwen sighed, "Percy can you please adhere to protocol?"

Gwen saluted and declared, "Tribune Hudson and Centurion Perseus…" Percy added, "Jackson." and Gwen finished, "reporting as ordered Prefect."

Gwen just smiled while shaking her head, "Percy you're already in trouble. The least you could do is salute."

Percy shrugged, "In for a penny."

Reyna as if on cue amended, "Actually he's not."

Percy and Gwen both turned, "He's/I'm…not?"

Reyna rolled her eyes in disgust, "No you're not. Myself and the other senior officers of the Legion have concluded that while your actions Centurion…was it Jackson?"

Percy nodded.

Reyna continued, "That while your actions were reckless, they ultimately served the best interests of the Legion." Reyna seemed to choke out the last words, "Thank you, Centurion Jackson."

Percy didn't know how to react until Gwen elbowed him in the side, "Huh, oh right. Your welcome."

"Good…" Reyna looked Percy in the eye, "and Centurion Perseus don't let it happen again."

Rather than reply, and in all likely hood lie, Percy remained silent.

Reyna nodded, "Alright now we've already heard from Bobby and the others about what happened out there. And now we want to hear what happened after you were separated from Dakota then lost amongst a sea of monsters."

The words sea of monsters struck a chord, but Percy put them aside for later consideration.

Percy outlined what happened from the point hea and Dakota were split up all the way up to his collapse…and more. He told them about his memory first. After that Percy explained what he could about his last name, but made it clear he didn't know why the monsters knew who he was. He told them about being cornered after being knocked from the saddle, and about the Minotaur's arrival.

He didn't know why but the bull-guy took one whiff of him then bolted, and Percy had taken off after him. He wasn't trying to fight the beast, but figured if he kept running after the Minotaur…the thing would keep on plowing an escape route for him. He would have been only a few steps behind when Reyna began dueling the guy, but one of the fort's hydraulic-powered spears shot up out of the ground, hitting him squarely in the gut, hurling him backwards.

Percy survived only because nothing seemed to be able to hurt him, and no he didn't know why he was invincible. He continued breaking down the last leg of his struggle through the field of enemies. Finally arriving at the point where he and Reyna met up just before he blacked out.

"The next thing I know Gwen's shaking me awake."

With the exception of a few questions about his invincibility everyone had mostly remained quiet till the end of his story.

"So you don't remember anything before waking up on the beach four days ago?" asked Cam.

"Pretty much. I remember my name…" Percy pulled out his sword, "the name of my sword, and I've since stumbled across a few other things. My last name is only the latest, and by far the most unexpected."

Bobby asked, "So what do you remember?"

"Don't forget you promised to tell me why you can talk to horses…" added Dakota, "and how did you do the trick with the air?"

Percy cupped his hand to his mouth, "Pepper!"

A shadow appeared below them just before the wind created by an inbound pegasus. Pepper descended, and she wasn't alone.

"Archimedes?" said Dakota.

Archie, after bowing to Perseus, snapped his head back around and glowered at Dakota.

"He hates that name Dakota. He wants me to tell you and everyone else that from now on he wants you to call him Archie or Arch." explained Percy.

Dakota rubbed Archie's neck, "Sorry man, I didn't know."

Archie nuzzled Dakota's shoulder while Percy translated, "He says it's cool."

"Well now that we've cleared that up…" broke in Chuckles, "mind telling us why you called in the pegasus brigade, Sir?"

Percy stared down his subordinate, "I was just getting to that."

Hazel rolling her wrist said, "So…"

"On the way back from my introduction dinner I made a stop by one of the stables. That night me and Pepper talked about a lot of things. One of the topics was my godly parent, and how it related to my horse whisperer power."

Percy knelt then plunged his sword into the ground. A wall of water erupted all around the small band of demigods.

Percy, still kneeling, looked into the eyes of each individual before announcing…

"I'm the son of Neptune."


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Percy**

Percy reached for his doorknob. The solid piece of wood was the last obstacle separating him from a well-deserved night of sleep. He couldn't recall how tough fighting was before arriving at camp four days ago, but he was sure it couldn't have been tougher than the full_ debriefing_ he had just sat through.

"_Why couldn't they have waited until tomorrow to ask me all their questions?"_

Percy turned the knob, opened the door, and walked over to his bed. As Percy sat down he asked…

"What do you want?"

When no reply came Percy looked up at the shadow filled corner where his uninvited guest was attempting to hide and said, "Look whoever you are…I'm tired. If you want to ask me questions come back in the morning." Percy slid his fingertips just inside the pocket making ready to grab Riptide, "If you're here to attack me…just come at me already. I really need to get some sleep."

A woman's voice replied, "I'm not here to fight."

Percy hesitated. The voice was familiar, but he didn't know why. And on top of that something in the tone set his nerves own edge. He slowly reached for his pen. She might claim to come in piece, but he didn't believe it.

He was shocked to find Riptide missing.

The woman took a step forward out of the shadows. Her extended right arm pierced the dark veil first. Resting on the lady's open palm was Riptide in its pen form. A second step revealed the woman's face. Percy tensed as the lady spoke…

"You wouldn't be looking for this by any chance…would you Percy?"

Percy spoke through clenched teeth, "Hello Hera."

Hera tossed him the pen, "I see you're as insolent as ever. I had hoped a few days with Lupa might change that."

"Sorry to disappoint you, and don't blame Lupa…I only met her this morning." came Percy's terse reply.

Hera crossed her arms while shifting her weight onto her right foot, "That explains it."

Percy sat up and crossed his own arms in an effort to mock the Queen of the gods, "Well now that we've cleared that up…get out. I'm going to bed."

Hera smirked, "No memory, but still so defiant. I guess there may be something to the whole nature over nurture thing after all."

He was taken aback by the goddess's statement. He had no idea what she meant by "nature over nurture", but was very wary of what she might know about him, his amnesia, and his past. For that matter how did he even know who she was?

Hera looked as though she knew what he was thinking, and said…

"Yes, Percy Jackson…we have met before now." Hera shifted onto her left foot, "How did you know I was standing in the corner?"

Percy suppressed his anxiety before answering, "There's a reason ninjas don't wear white togas."

Hera glanced down, "Touché."

Percy feeling more reassured after winning that small verbal joust asked, "How did you know about my amnesia?"

Hera's infuriating smirk returned, "Simple, I'm the one who took them."

Rising from the bed Percy roared, "You took my memories?"

"Isn't that what I just said." responded an amused Hera.

Percy uncapped his sword and stepped forward. Hera flurried her wrist, and Percy found himself once again sitting on the edge of his matress. If Riptide hadn't still been in sword-form Percy might have thought he had imagined his outburst.

Hera spoke calmly, "Like I said…I'm not here to fight."

Percy began to rise again, but thought better of it. If he did manage to reach Hera...what then? He wasn't afraid of he goddess, but how could he force her to return his memory. He needed to change tactics. Maybe he could get her to reveal how he could recover if he continued o play along. Percy took a moment to calm down before recapping Riptide and asking...

"So why _are_ you here?"

Percy's show of restraint brought a faint smile to Hera's face, but it was quickly replaced with a mask of concern, "Recent events have forced me to check on your progress much sooner than I had anticipated."

Confused Percy asked, "My progress?"

"Yes." replied Hera

"What kind of answer is that?" demanded Percy.

"An honest one." countered Hera.

Exasperated Percy retorted, "But what do you mean by progress, and while you're at it…what events? Do you mean the battle today?"

Hera waved her hand in a dismissive gesture, "No, that little skirmish isn't what I'm talking about."

What about today's battle had been _little_? The fort had spent most of the day under siege, and several demigods, nyads, fauns, and one centuar had given their lives in its defense, and many others had been seriously wounded. The more he thought about it the angrier he got. Percy began using his senses to quest for the nearest source of water. Hera might be able to stop him from attacking her directly, but there was no way she could prevent a sneak attack. He locked onto the water running through the barrack's plumbing, and was on the verge of unleashing it when Hera sighed…

"Excuse me..." Hera let her arms drop to her sides, "I don't mean to make light of the lives lost today, but I'm afraid the battle was only one part of a much larger plan."

Percy, caught of guard by Hera's near apology, released his hold on the water, "You mean the giant?"

"How did you…" began Hera.

Percy cut her off, "I dreamt about it."

Hera sounded unimpressed, "Did you dream about anything else?"

Percy got the feeling it would be bad to mention Chiron, Grover, Annabeth, and the summer camp.

"_It would definitely be dangerous to mention Annabeth."_

Percy rolled his eyes at the Queen of Olympus, "No, I just saw a forty foot tall half-dragon guy talking to a mound of dirt in an underground cavern. You're right...what's so unusual about that?"

Hera looked uncertain for a moment, "Have you earned the camp's trust yet?"

That surprised Percy, "The camp's trust? Where did that come from?"

"You helped prevent the camp's destruction didn't you?" demanded Hera.

"Sort of."

Hera pressed, "So they trust you now."

Percy couldn't help but laugh before replying, "Trust me? After today most of the camp, and particularly the Legion's officers, think I'm either completely insane or a spy…most of the other demigods think I'm both."

"WHAT!" yelled Hera.

The light bulb in the ceiling suddenly burned bright and burst. Red hot shards of glass flew in every direction. Percy was invulnerable…unfortunately his bed wasn't. Some of the shards landed on the blanket, and set the bed ablaze with dozens of tiny fires. Percy grabbed his pillow and blanket. He tossed the pillow over his shoulder...he secretly hoping to hit Hera in the face. With his right hand he flung the blanket to the floor and proceeded to stomp out the small flames. After he extinguished the last tiny fire Percy held up the cloth at the corners and inspected it. It had enough small holes that it wouldn't keep him, or anyone else warm for the forseeable future.

Percy looked back at his slightly charred sheets and spoke more to himself than Hera, "Great now what do I sleep on."

"That's what you're worried about?" exclaimed Hera.

Percy turned back, "I fought my way through an army of monsters, had to endure an interrogation session disguised as a _debriefing_, and what little sleep I did get today involved an out of body experience. What should I be worried about!"

Gods he sounded petty. He knew Hera was right. There were more important things than sleep, but he just couldn't bring himself to give her the satisfaction. Besides how could he be expected to do anything when he could barely stand? If this conversation hadn't been so unsettling he would have already passed out.

Hera pinched the bridge of her nose, and shook her head, "You must earn their trust…it's imperative."

Why was she suddenly so insistent? What did it matter if the camp trusted him? Granted things would be easier if everyone trusted him, but that was a personal problem not something earth shattering…or was it?

"Why should they trust me? I've only been here a few days, it's obvious I'm different, and I can't reassure them because I can't even remember who I am. Ask yourself Hera…would you trust me if you were them?"

"That isn't the point…" began Hera.

Percy shouted, "Of course it's the point! Maybe if you returned the memories you stole things would be different!"

Hera began growing until the top of her head touched the ceiling, "How dare you call me a thief! Don't think because you bare the 'Curse of Achilles' you are safe Percy Jackson. I am the Queen of Olympus and while the Fates may prevent me from destroying you...don't think I can't exact retribution in other less life threatening ways."

Percy stood and stared up into the enlarged goddess's eyes, "If you didn't steal them then how did you manage to take them from me?"

"There are ancient laws…" Hera sighed but her eyes lost none of their venom, "never mind. The short version…you surrendered them to me willingly. That's why you remember who I am."

Percy's mind was sent spinning by Hera's latest revelation. He had consented to her taking his memories. He couldn't imagine doing such a thing, but still some part of him knew Hera was speaking the truth. Now the only question was why would he do such a thing? Before he could ask a knock came at the door.

"Who is it?" called Percy.

Another knock was the only reply.

Percy looked over at Hera. He was surprised to see the Queen of the gods wearing what looked like a goatskin and armor. He doubted the change in wardrobe would help hide who she was, but obviously it was a sign she wasn't going to leave before he opened the door. Percy heaved out his own sigh and walked over to the door.

"_How am I going to explain this one?_

As he turned the knob the door was shoved open. The edge of the door hit him in the nose and sent him stumbling backward. He failed to recover his balance and landed on his rear. Percy looked up and was startled. Standing in the open doorway was Gwen dressed in her night gown, but that wasn't the most shocking thing…Gwen's eyes shone with an eerie yellow light.

"Gwen…" Percy paused, "Gwen, are you alright?"

Gwen just stood there staring into the distance.

"She is a prophetess." proclaimed Hera.

Percy looked back at his other guest, "An oracle?"

Hera just kept staring at Gwen.

Percy looked back toward the door, and this time his eyes met Gwen's.

You will voyage to the "Cyaneae Insulae"

Parting the stones opens your way

Journey below the mountain that burns

Recover the answer everyone yearns

On instinct Percy got up, and hurried over to catch Gwen before she collapsed. As Gwen fell forward into his arms Hera spoke from over his shoulder, "A quest…excellent."

Percy ignored her while he picked up Gwen. He walked over and laid her gently down onto the singed mattress. He used the back of his hand to check Gwen's temperature. He wasn't a doctor, but he was reasonably sure there was no fever. Just to be safe he turned back to the goddess and asked…

"Hera, will she be alright?"

Hera waved her hand, "She'll be fine. She just needs to rest. And my name is Juno."

Percy was too relieved to care about Hera's sudden identity crisis. In the distance lightning flashed and thunder rumbled. Percy gazed out the window. A blinding light engulfed the room…the sheer intensity was enough to blind him even though he was facing away from its source. When his vision returned Juno was gone. Lying on the floor where she had stood was a small piece of paper.

Percy knelt to pick it up. He uncapped his sword. His dyslexia and the dim light made it difficult, but he managed to make out the words. On one side was the prophecy Gwen had just spoken, while on the other was a note for him.

Percy found saying it aloud made reading it easier, "You must earn their trust Percy Jackson. The fate of the world depends on it."

After the final word crossed his lips Juno's little note vanished leaving only the prophecy. Percy glanced back at Gwen then down at the paper. He didn't know what worried him more...Gwen's condition or the slip of paper in his hand.

After Percy closed the door he leaned his back against it and lowered himself to the floor.

_"How can I sleep now?" _was his last thought before he slipped off into a dreamless slumber.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**Gwen**

Gwen opened her eyes. She pulled her arms from beneath the blanket, and extended them upward yawning while stretching them out. She rolled her head to the left to glance out the window and take in the first rays of light. She was alarmed when instead of a bright new day all she could see was a dull colored wall. Startled she sat up and began to take in her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was the dark-haired figure sitting in the corner at the end of the bed.

From her right someone spoke…

"head down

a hero slumbers

winter dawn"

Gwen relaxed, "Good morning, Father." She turned to see Apollo standing by the window.

"Morning…" Apollo pulled his sunglasses down to the tip of his nose and smiled, "not quite Gwendolyn."

"Right, if it were morning you wouldn't be here. And it's Gwen not Gwendolyn." responded Gwen.

Apollo placed his hand over his heart, "Such a cold statement…now is that anyway for a loving daughter to speak to her Dad?"

They had had this conversation before. Ever since her _dad _had claimed her, she had been angry with him. At first she had been angry because of the embarassing way he claimed her and in her mind ruined any chance she had of going on a quest with Jason. It had been a childish reason to be angry with him, but then again she _was_ a child back then. Then on her thirteenth birthday after she had finally begun to get over it he makes her the next prophetess.

Gwen just moved on, "No one's heard from the gods in almost a month. So why are you here?"

Apollo just shook his head, "Jupiter has put a gag order on us gods, but he still can't keep me from doing my job and checking up on my daugh…I mean my prophet."

Gwen mulled it over. She was unsure which question to ask next. This was the first time anyone had seen a god let alone talked to them in quite a while, and apparently Jupiter was at the heart of it. But her dad mentioning it was his job to check up on his _prophet_ also left her with a lot of questions.

"_Like why am I here instead of my own bedroom?"_

"Why has Jupiter put a _gag_ order on everyone?" asked Gwen.

Apollo ran his fingers back through his hair, "I can't tell you Gwendolyn, but it does involve old oaths getting mixed up with the events from this past August."

Old oaths? The events from August? She wasn't sure if she wanted to ask him to explain. Every time anyone asked a god, even their parent, a direct question the answer usually left them with even more questions. Still if she had a chance to glean anything else she needed to try.

"Is there anything you _can_ tell me?" inquired Gwen.

Apollo grinned, "Yes…" Apollo pointed over to the corner, "when the time is right the guy snoozing over there can explain everything."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like…just be patient. Now we're running out of time, and I think there is another question you need to ask."

Gwen closed her eyes, "Where am I exactly, and how did I get here?"

"That's why I'm here." pronounced Apollo. "Last night you gave a prophecy to Percy over there…that's where you are his room. Good guy, he kept waking up every hour or so to check on you by the way." Apollo winked, "Are you guys an item by any chance?"

Gwen blushed, "_Dad_, the prophecy remember?'

"Right, right. Well like I said you gave a prophecy last night. Nearest I can figure you fell asleep then got up and walked over here, and after that you passed out…not sure how a person can pass out if they're already asleep but there you have it."

"But I don't remember giving a prophecy." said Gwen. "I do remember falling asleep, but nothing after that. What was the prophecy?"

Apollo actually looked worried, "That's the thing Gwendolyn…I don't know, and that's the problem. I don't always know about an upcoming prophecy, but I do know everyone that has ever been given…all of them, word for word. Until now that is."

Brow creased with concern Gwen stammered, "How is that possible?"

Apollo resumed his nonchalant persona then shrugged his shoulders, "Dunno."

Growing restless Gwen asked, "Do you at least know what it was about?"

"All I know is there are only two beings that know the words to this new prophecy…Percy and Juno." explained Apollo.

"_Percy _and_ Juno?"_

Why would the Queen of the gods know anything about a prophecy when the god of prophecy didn't? And how was Percy involved in all of this? Why could he answer questions that her father couldn't or _wasn't _allowed to answer? Percy…the more she learned about him the less she knew.

"Be careful Gwendolyn." warned Apollo. "Percy's a real good guy and all, but when prophecies start involving him things get _real _dangerous _real _quick."

Understanding dawned and Gwen declared, "You know him! Don't you?"

Apollo feigned looking at his wrist, "Look at the time…" he smiled, "gotta get going, Honey. Remember be safe…Daddy loves ya."

Gwen felt the sun rise over the horizon and at the same moment her father was gone, and off in the distance the morning bugle sounded. The camp would soon be stirring as the day's activities got under way. Everyone had a full load...exercises were to be suspended until after the camp's outer defenses had been repaired, and she personally had a long list of injured combatants to examine.

Gwen began to rise, but as she started to pull off the…_burnt_ blanket? She stopped and wondered why Percy's blanket had holes singed all up and down its length. No answer coming to mind Gwen turned back to her own horrifying dilemma. How was she supposed to get back to her private quarters without everyone noticing that she was leaving Percy's barracks in her night gown?

In the corner, Percy stirred by the bugle, looked up at her. "Gwen…" Percy shook his head trying to dispel his drowsiness, "are you alright?"

Gwen uncertain what to say just pulled the tattered blanket up higher hoping to hide the sight of her in a night gown.

Percy pushed himself up and walked over to the side of the bed, "Gwen…?"

"Percy…" Gwen glanced down.

Percy's looked confused then his eyes grew wide, "Oh, right."

Percy walked over to the door cracked it, looked out, then back at her..."It's all clear…I'll just step outside while you change."

"Change," Gwen stammered, "Percy I don't have anything to change into."

Percy just rolled his eyes, "I have a spare set of clothes in my trunk…use those."

Gwen rambled, "Bu…But…"

Percy grinned, "Well if you want to explain to everyone what you were doing in my room all night, with only your sleeping clothes on, be my guest."

Gwen could feel her face heating up as she blushed, "Percy!"

Percy shrugged his shoulders and smiled broadly, "Your choice." Then he stepped out and shut the door.

Gwen was still uncertain. Percy was taller than she was so his clothes weren't going to fit, and then there was the problem of no shoes. How would she look…the Tribune Medica walking around in baggy clothes and barefoot? No matter what people were going to talk. People were going to talk…

Gwen gathered her resolve, "It doesn't really matter what I do…people are going to think and say whatever they want."

Gwen tossed aside the covers and stood tall then came a knock at the door, and Gwen flung herself back under the sheets faster than she could have thought possible. The door opened slightly and Percy's voice drifted softly through the air…

"Gwen can you hand me my toothbrush and one of my extra sets of clothes?"

Gwen wanted to scream at him. Here she had just set aside her anxiety, and with one little knock he sent her scrambling all over again. She should just tell him what he could do with his toothbrush. After everything he had already said it would serve him right. That's when the words of her father echoed through her mind…

"_Good guy, he kept waking up every hour or so to check on you by the way."_

As she repeated the words to herself Gwen's anger subsided. Percy hadn't done anything except be in his own room when she came delivering gods, or Juno rather, only knew what kind of bad news. And even Percy's comments had been more of an attempt to motivate her rather than an attempt to humiliate her. No, she had no right to be mad at Percy. The only person she should be angry with right now was herself.

She hopped back out of the bed and opened the trunk. Like he said there were two extra sets of clothes along with a toothbrush and other hygienic necessities in a small bag. She grabbed the purple shirt and a set of jeans for herself in one hand. In the other she grabbed Percy's original orange shirt and faded jeans. She set her set on the bed then grabbed the toiletry kit, the other clothes, and handed them through the door to Percy.

"Thanks, I'll be down the hall seeing to the morning regiment. Just lock the door. I'll knock when I get back. I won't be gone long."

"Alright…" Gwen a little anxious added, "just get going before someone steps into the hall and sees you whispering through your own door."

The door was only opened wide enough to pass through the clothes, but that was all she needed to make out Percy's own bright-red and embarrassed face. Her Dad was right Percy was a good guy, but then she had known that since the moment they had first talked. Something else now came to mind…

"_Are the two of you an item?" _her Dad had asked.

She could feel her face begin to turn red and promptly shut the door…nearly snapping off Percy's invincible arm in the process. She rushed to get dressed, the whole time regretting not taking the little mirror and comb from Percy's bag before handing it to him. A short time later Percy returned, and the two of them managed to sneak out of the barracks without being seen.

The two of them walked as quickly as possible, without being to obvious, back to her private quarters. And the topic even proved to be a casual subject that had been neglected on Percy's initial tour of the camp. Along the way Gwen explained that officer's such as herself, Dakota, Hazel, even Bobby, and the other Spears were granted modest apartments across from the Principia and Praetorium.

Since they each over saw broader aspects of the camp's daily workings. It was necessary that they each had a relatively larger yet still very accessible space. Mostly it just meant they each had their own small bathroom and a tiny alcove of an office so they could review the camp's many reports. Not that she really needed the extra space…she also had an office in the Valetudinarium.

By the time Gwen had finished redressing and freshening up it was already time for the officer's morning meeting.

"_Great we're going to be late."_

* * *

><p>The two of them made quite the entrance strolling in side by side and close enough some of the officers even craned their necks in an effort to see if she and Percy were holding hands. From the looks of things Reyna had nearly reached the end of her morning account of the previous day's events. And she didn't look pleased seeing the two of them arrive as they had.<p>

"Glad the two of you could join us." bellowed Reyna.

Gwen knew that it was the Prefect and not Reyna speaking, she glanced over at Percy, mostly. Adhering to protocol Gwen drew herself, and Percy, up after entering the Principia's command chamber. The two of them saluted and announced themselves as was expected of anyone showing up after the morning call. Normally this would merit some kind of mild punishment like bathroom inspection for the next two weeks, but while she had been getting ready her and Percy had come up with a convincing half-truth to avoid such a tedious discipline.

"So what is your excuse for your tardiness?" demanded Reyna. "Or are you prepared to accept your potential punishments with grace and silent dignity?"

Normally the guilty party would stay quiet. As an officer she and the others before her were supposed to set an example for the troops. That meant an offending officer never offered up an excuse, no matter how reasonable, like they expected of those they over saw, but this was _not_ one of those times.

"Prefect, normally Centurion Jackson and I would readily accept whatever punishment you deemed necessary for our misconduct…" out of the corner of her Percy was staring at her like she had just lost her mind, "however, this morning's circumstances demand explanation."

Low murmurs echoed through the chamber following Gwen's proclamation.

Reyna assumed the mask of an unimpressed superior officer, "Demand explanation…that's a bold statement. Need I remind you Tribune Hudson that I will be the one to gauge the merit of any reasons you may bring up in yours and Centurion Jackson's defense?"

Percy stepped up adding his own voice to Gwen's, "So true, Prefect. We humbly request that you hear us out…" Percy, staring directly at Reyna, sharply added, "in earnest."

Reyna had to make a visible effort to reel in her temper before agreeing, "Proceed."

Gwen laid out their altered version of the previous night's and this morning's events. She aided by Percy explained how she had woken up before the bugle, as usual, got dressed and there after found herself drawn by her gift to Percy's barracks. After he opened his bedroom door and let her in she gave the prophecy written down on the slip of paper she had proceeded to pass around.

This time the quiet murmurs had evolved into a full scale conversation, and Reyna was forced to call for silence. Afterwards Gwen concluded…

"And after that Percy and I waited until the discomfort of the experience had passed before he assisted in bringing me before the assembled staff."

"So is that enough of a reason for you to cut us some slack, Prefect?" asked Percy.

Reyna looked ready to explode but she somehow managed to contain her outrage, and she even managed to sound somewhat magnanimous in her reply, "Of course Centurion Jackson you did the correct thing in staying by Tribune Hudson's side in her moment of need."

Gwen slowly released her held breath. She had been certain that Reyna would have ruled in their favor, but her confidence had faltered following Percy's unspoken challenge. He hadn't been satisfied with the idea of letting Reyna appear benevolent…he had demanded nothing short of unrestricted absolution for her and himself, and he had left Reyna with no choice but to give it.

Reyna knew that and in attempt to mitigate Percy's perceived victory added, "I expect each member of this Legion would have done no less had any one of us been in your position, Centurion Jackson."

Gwen put her hand on Percy's shoulder to let him know he had gone far enough before she saluted, "Thank you, Prefect."

Percy mimicked the gesture but remained silent.

The matter settled the gathered officers of the Legion began to dissect the prophecy and its possible meanings. The officers followed that up by debating its relative importance and the steps needed to prepare for such a rare undertaking. Gwen always found it strange that when the Legion faced something like a horde of monsters these demigods took little time to talk about possible scenarios, but when presented with something that would involve only a few individuals they always agonized over the smallest of details.

In the end, as was always the case, the assembly agreed that Percy would lead a group made up of him and any two demigods of his choosing on the quest. He would be given one hour to make his decision then the chosen three would spend the rest of the day planning and gathering the various items they felt would be necessary for their journey. In the mean time the rest of the Legion's officers would oversee the travel arrangements and ensure that the camp went about its usual business without fail.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**Reyna**

One of the perks of presiding over a meeting…you are usually the first one out the door when it ends…this time was different. Instead of leaving Reyna lingered watching as the other officers and centurions filed out one after the other. The only thing occupying her thoughts was the last line of the prophecy and…

"_I wish I were going."_

After the crowd hand visibly thinned she noticed that Bobby, Dakota, and Hazel had cornered Gwen and more specifically Perseus. She's disappointed by this…she had wanted to talk to her friends about the new development.

Reyna was tempted to walk over and join what appeared to be an animated conversation. From her position by the podium she watched as Hazel spoke…the whole time making quick hand gestures and exaggerated facial expressions. She desperately wanted to know what had gotten Hazel so flustered and, by their posture, Bobby and Dakota worried as well.

Feeling isolated Reyna gave into her anxiety and decided it was best just to be alone for the time being. While she hadn't yet spoken of it…Reyna feels ashamed for her poor decisions the day before, and besides anytime she gets close to Perseus she was likely to become angry. She was no longer certain if what the earth-lady had told her was true, but Perseus's obvious disregard for authority and combative attitude towards her was more than enough to set her nerves on edge.

As she prepared to leave Perseus tilted his head back and appeared to roll his eyes. As he began to look back toward Hazel…he and Reyna's eyes inadvertently lock gazes. Instead of looking rebellious or angry Perseus looked contemplative. After what felt like several minutes a look of comprehension spread across Perseus's face…it was as if an idea had just taken root somewhere in the recesses of his mind.

Feeling disconcerted by the unplanned staring contest and already having decided to head to her office…Reyna broke the gaze and left. Her anxiety having now grown Reyna walked quickly toward the side exit that lead directly toward her chamber inside the Principia.

* * *

><p>Reyna flipped over and began scanning another page…this time it was a requisition request for a large amount of Celestial Bronze to be used in the repair <em>and <em>construction of the automatons destroyed during the battle. The idea when it was proposed last year to build the metal defenders had sounded promising, but when finally needed the machines had been of limited use. The ranged assault had left the golden warriors exposed and many of them had received crippling damage by the time the forces had met on the field.

Reyna exhaled, _"Just one more mistake I made yesterday."_

Reyna made a mental note that if the same situation arose again she would have the automatons charge the enemy ranks. Celestial Bronze was to rare to approve such a large order, but she wrote to recycle all metal recovered from the damaged machines, and that she would re-evaluate any requisition once the salvageable defenders could be repaired…then she flipped the page into the out-going box on the corner of her desk.

It had been the forth such paper she had read in the last, Reyna looked up at the clock on the wall, forty minutes since she had retreated to her office. The relief, routine usually provided when she was down or feeling anxious had yet to come.

"_Forty minutes…Perseus's hour is nearly over and still no one…not Bobby, Dakota, or Hazel has shown up to talk to me. I wonder if they are still in the forum arguing with Gwen and Perseus? What could they possibly argue about for so…"_

Someone knocked on the door. Reyna returned to her stack of reports and requisitions and began scribbling on a blank sheet of paper. It wouldn't do to let someone see the _Prefect _looking disheveled and unfocused. After waiting what felt like the appropriate length of time…

Reyna called, "Enter."

To her disappointment Perseus was the only person to walk through the doorway. He approached the desk and stopped beside the chair directly across from her. She glanced back toward the clock…Perseus still had about fifteen minutes to make his decision and she wondered why he was here?

Without a word or taking time to salute Perseus, after his brief pause, stepped around the chair and seated himself. Already Reyna could feel her anger begin to slowly rise, but she kept it in check.

There was a moment of silence before Perseus finally spoke, "I need to ask you a question."

Reyna wanted to launch into a tirade about proper etiquette when addressing a superior officer, but she thought better of it. She already knew how stubborn Perseus could be, it was a quality she could understand, after all it was a big part of her own personality as well. Besides there was an honest look in how he had spoken…it wasn't meant to be disrespectful. She decided to let the conversation determine how she would ultimately treat his discourtesy.

Reyna resumed reading the next report and then said, "Out with it…" Reyna looked up and pointed to the stack of thirty or so papers to her left, "I have a lot of work to do."

Perseus fidgeted…she found it strange that now of all times he would look nervous.

"Aren't you the least bit curious about what me and the others were talking about?" asked Perseus.

Reyna considered her response and settled on a half-truth, "I was, but I'm over it now." Reyna pretended to start reading again, "If that's all you wanted to know then tell me whom you selected for the quest, and then return to your duties and prepare for the quest."

That's when Perseus surprised her, "I came to ask you to join the quest."

Reyna jerked her head up and dropped her pen. She opened her mouth to speak, but caught herself. In her mind she was screaming, _"Say yes!" _but the rules of the Legion required her stay to abstain. The highest ranking command officer was, like healers and the camp's prophet, prohibited from taking part in a quest. Unless of course the quest was delivered to the commanding officer or healer in question.

Reyna set back in her chair and crossed the fingers of her hands, "Perseus the rules require that…"

Perseus smiled, "I was told that I could choose any two demigods that I wanted…provided they agreed." He leaned forward, "No one bothered to mention any restrictions during the staff meeting."

"_That's because everyone there already knew about the restriction…everyone except Perseus." _Reyna realized.

Over the next few minutes Reyna ran every rule and regulation she could think of through her mind trying to recall if a situation like this had ever occurred. As far as she could remember there existed no precedent for denying someone such a request. Perseus did technically have permission to invite anyone. And the only one who could override a consensus officer decision like this was Lupa, and she was currently away tracking down a "mangy" wolf.

Feigning reluctance Reyna _gave-in_, "Technically you are correct Centurion Jackson, and while I have a duty to remain here…" Reyna paused for effect, "if you feel I am the best choice to aide you I will consent to join this quest."

"Good…" began Perseus.

"But should the Consul return before we depart tomorrow it will be her decision to make in the end." finished Reyna.

Perseus shrugged his shoulders, "That's fine…" then he smiled, "Gwen and the others didn't think you would agree."

Reyna gave him a blank stare, "I shouldn't agree, but without thinking myself and the assembled officers of the Legion provided you with a loop-hole that only the Consul has the authority to close."

Perseus undeterred rose preparing to leave…

"Oh and Perseus…" beckoned Reyna.

He turned, "Yes?"

Reyna inquired, "Whom else did you think to invite?"

Speaking with restored confidence Perseus replied, "Gwen."

Perseus then turned and left leaving her to again doubt yet another recent decision.

After the shock of what she had just inadvertently consented too began to subside Reyna looked back at the stack of papers sitting on the desk, and then she looked up at the clock. There was still plenty of time to go over everything, but she was no longer interested in trying to lose herself through the seclusion of paperwork. She now just wanted to take walk while she thought things over. Reyna left her office to judge how well the repairs were going.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**Reyna**

"Emily…Emily what is it?" asked Reyna.

Emily Dominguez, Second Spear of the Legion and daughter of the minor war goddess Bellona, had been staring uneasily at her for the last few minutes. Emily had been in the middle of over-seeing the removal of any damaged or discarded weapons and armor lost during the battle. Things seemed to be progressing nicely…that was the one advantage of fighting enemies that dissolved after being vanquished…it made clean-up easier.

Emily looked uncertain, "Forgive me, Ma'am…" Emily took a deep breath, "but is it true?"

Reyna was a little perplexed, "Is what true?"

Emily hesitated and that prompted Reyna to say, "Come on Second Spear…just spit it out already…what's bothering you?"

The mentioning of rank stirred Emily, "Is it true that you've disregarded regulations and are allowing Tribune Hudson and yourself to accompany Centurion Jackson on the quest?"

Reyna wasn't surprised by the question, although news was spreading faster than she had expected. She steeled herself, there was no point in denying it, besides Emily was one of the more trustworthy people she new when it came to accurately spreading gossip. Her mother's nature meant she treated all gossip as possible intelligence and would make sure to pass it on virtually word-for-word…assuming Emily talked about it at all.

Reyna new it would be best to give a straight and simple answer, "Yes it's true."

"But Prefect…" began Emily.

Reyna cut her off, "Emily you were at the assembly this morning. Jackson's still new and without thinking to explain everything the assembled officers, including the two of us, inadvertently forgot to mention the restrictions regarding possible candidate selection. Technically Centurion Jackson has the approval of the Legion to select whomever he wishes…that means Gwen and I."

"Reyna…that maybe the case, but you should have overruled his selection. That's your duty as Prefect."

"You know I don't have the authority to overturn an assembly decision…only Consul Lupa has that power." pointed out Reyna.

Emily looked skeptical, "Fine, but you know you're duty. And it's yours and Gwen's duty to decline."

There was no arguing that point. So instead of trying to talk her way around it Reyna chose to be honest…

"I can't speak for Gwen, but I think you know why I said 'Yes'…right Emily?"

Emily rolled her eyes in disgust, "We all miss Jason…" grumbled the Second Spear, "but you have no right to endanger yourself and the Legion's Prophet and chief healer for your own _selfish _reasons."

"That's where you're wrong…" amended Reyna, "I have the right. Of course I will be punished afterwards, but it is my choice to join this quest if Perseus makes such an offer…which he did."

Emily's face turned red, as the war goddess's daughter her sense of duty was far greater than most anyone else's in the Legion. That was the downside in speaking with Emily about this. Not only had she weakened her own authority in Emily's eyes, but she was dangerously close to being challenged by the Second Spear. Not that she was worried…there was only a handful of demigods here in the camp that could best her in single combat…and Emily wasn't one of them.

Before Emily could say anything else Reyna declared, "Besides I am only the _Prefect_, not the _Praetor_, and if my going ensures that Jason can be found that much sooner then I see no reason why I shouldn't go."

After putting in the final word Reyna stormed off to ensure that it _was indeed_ the final word.

* * *

><p>Instead of feeling empowered by her decision Reyna was miserable. She wouldn't change her mind despite anything Emily might have said, but she also knew the Second Spear was right. And what's worse by storming off as she did…she further weakened her increasingly precarious position. If things didn't go well on this quest then when, if, she returned there would be a chance the Consul would strip her of her rank. Provided Lupa didn't return before they set out tomorrow.<p>

"Your friend is right, you know?"

Reyna stopped mid-step startled by the unexpected question. After regaining her composure Reyna surveyed the trampled landscape searching for the source of the mysterious speaker, but she saw nothing. She was standing alone having walked much further from the walls of the fort than she had planned too.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" declared Reyna.

There was a soft chuckle followed by, "Have you so soon forgotten about me, dear child?"

Hearing the words "dear child" forced Reyna to look down. She was standing on the edge of one of the sections of earth scorched to ash by Ferris's "Greek-Fire" bombs. And there in the center of the charred ground was the same face that had appeared and spoken to her only days before.

"It's you!" cried Reyna.

The face smiled, "So you do remember me after all."

Reyna scowled, "How could I forget. Because of what you told me, and my own misplaced hope, the camp was nearly overrun by monsters."

The face made a tsk…tsk…tsk…sound then asked, "Reyna, how could say such a thing?"

"Because it's true" countered Reyna.

The face looked hurt, "My dear, I told you the truth…did I not?"

"No you didn't…" spouted Reyna, "you implied Perseus was a traitor and would try to destroy the camp, but instead Perseus's crazy actions helped to save this camp."

"Did they now?" inquired the face.

The tone of the face's voice made her question what she was about to say, but Reyna proceeded undeterred, "Yes they did."

"Interesting." murmured the face, "but don't you find it strange that all those blood thirsty monsters knew Perseus's name when he claims to have amnesia?"

Reyna didn't respond.

The face continued, "And isn't it a little suspicious that a horde of ravenous beasts would wait until the moment Perseus appeared on the battlefield before finally moving on your fort's walls?"

Reyna had to admit she had thought the same thing, but given her poor choices she had decided to ignore the idea. And she was in no hurry to repeat her mistake by recklessly putting stock in the words of some dusty earth-woman that appears out of nowhere.

"What's your point?" asked Reyna.

The face seemed almost wistful, "Oh, nothing…its just that perhaps it wasn't his intention to destroy the camp, but to position himself as a hero in hopes of taking the missing Jason's place."

The thought of anyone taking Jason's place made Reyna angry, "That's crazy!" she shouted before turning to walk away.

"Is it?" asked the face. "Tell me, didn't your friend Gwen seem out of sorts this morning? Like she was hiding something?"

With her back still turned Reyna shouted, "Shut-up!" she then spun around, "What do you know? Gwen is the most honest person I know! She doesn't _lie_!"

The face softened her tone, "I never said she lied, my dear. I only asked if she was acting out of her normal character."

Reyna didn't want to believe it, but she thought about what the face was saying. She thought about Gwen's less than immaculate appearance this morning. At the time she had attributed it to the side-effects of having a vision. Then she, for the first time, considered the fact that Gwen had consented to joining the quest. It was one thing for herself to disregard the rules, but another thing entirely for Gwen to risk breaking them.

That was unusual, but still… "That proves nothing." said Reyna.

"Of course it doesn't, but it is definitely something that should give a person pause for concern."

Reyna wanted to say something in reply, but for the moment was unnerved and couldn't think of anything.

"But back to your friend Emily's point." reminded the face.

"What about it?" sniped Reyna.

"Well surely you have given some thought to the possible consequences of your decision?"

Reyna squared her jaw in defiance, "I have."

The earth just below and to the left of the face shifted almost like the face was shrugging a shoulder, "Hypothetically were Perseus trying to supplant your absent leader…"

"Jason" interjected Reyna.

"Apologies" said the face before continuing, "would it not help toward that end by putting you in a position to undermine your own authority…as you have already done once."

Reyna laughed. For the first time since this unsettling conversation began Reyna was amused.

"Why are you laughing?"

It took a moment for Reyna to catch her breath, "You make Perseus sound like some evil mastermind." Just saying the thought aloud brought on another bout of laughter.

The face's expression slowly shifted to one of annoyance.

"I mean come on…I don't like Perseus and haven't been around him much, but anyone could tell he's no genius."

For an instant the face's expression shifted again as if amused by Reyna's statement, but then she quickly looked annoyed once more.

"Do not underestimate young Perseus." warned the face.

Reyna just crossed her arms and grinned by way of reply.

"Fine, don't believe if you wish, but before I go I have one final thought you should consider."

"What?" mocked Reyna.

"What happens if neither you or the young daughter of Apollo return from this errant quest but young Perseus does?"

That single question shook Reyna to the core, and before she could reply the face said…

"Farewell young Reyna. I wish you and young Gwendolyn luck, and I shall pray for your swift return."

Then the earth forming the face receded, and Reyna was left to dwell on the dark thoughts brought on by the last words of the impromptu conversation.


	25. Chapter 24

I just want to say how GREAT it is to have a computer again, and I hope that everyone had a great holiday and New Year's experience.

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

**Percy**

"It's not like I have a lot to take with me…" commented Percy, "what do you think I need? I got my first weekly allowance the other day, Dakota was right, its not much but I could buy something at the supply depot."

He looked over his shoulder at Pepper. He had opened his window so she could stick her head in while the two of them talked. Apparently word had already begun to spread about the demigods Percy had chosen and the pegasus came to voice her concern.

In her opinion he was being presumptuous in placing two superior officers beneath him for this quest. She thought he was setting a bad example, and that example could lead others to question the purpose of the command structure.

"_I'm not sure, but I would pack light if I were you."_ advised Pepper, _"You'll be on your own and you never know when you'll need to move fast."_

"Well by the sounds of things we'll be sailing to wherever this burning mountain is…I'm not sure I'll have the option to move fast, Pepper."

The pegasus whinnied, _"Chief, in my experience being fast is never a bad thing."_

Percy decided it would be best to acquiesce, "Okay I won't take much, but I will buy some new clothes. Purple is okay, but its just not my color."

Pepper nodded her head in approval, _"Good. Now are you sure you won't reconsider, and choose somebody other than the Prefect and Prophet?"_ asked the pegasus.

Percy sighed…they had already been over this, "Pepper…"

"_At least tell me why you want to take those two…" _Pepper bayed, _"The Tribune Medica I get, but the _Prefect_! From what I've seen the two of get along about as well as a horse and a snake."_

Percy smiled, "Well, Gwen I trust and that's why I want her to come. And as for Reyna…" Percy paused, "I have my reasons."

Pepper snorted, _"Fine…be that way."_

Percy walked over and placed his hand on Pepper's nose, "I'm just worried Pepper. It's probably a mistake to choose Reyna, but I just got the feeling I should."

"_A feeling?"_ questioned Pepper.

Percy shrugged, "There's a little more to it than that, but that's pretty much the reason."

"_You'll come back…right, Chief?"_

"Of course I will." said Percy trying to cheer his friend up. "I'm the son of the _sea_ god. No way someone's going to beat me while I'm on the water."

The mention of his father seemed to perk Pepper up, but he could tell she was still worried. He needed to change the subject.

"Hey, Pepper."

"_Yeah, Chief?"_

"I meant to ask someone, but I kept forgetting…" began Percy.

Pepper turned her towards him, _"What is it, Chief?"_

"Well, where does the money for my allowance come from?"

Pepper's eyes brightened, _"Oh, that's easy…we're state funded."_

"State funded?" bewildered Percy asked, "How did Lupa manage that?"

"_Along time ago…eighty years or so. The gods worked it so that the area that belongs to the camp was declared a state park. Ever since a couple of the older demigods have lived on the edge of the camp as park rangers."_

"The camp's a state park?" said Percy now even more baffled.

Pepper continued, _"Not just a state park. The camp formally applied for accreditation as a private military school about sixty years ago, and was approved. The camp is pretty much self sufficient so _Lupa _uses a large portion of the funding for the weekly allowance. And the rest goes to providing the troops some more modern conveniences like the television sets in each barracks' common rooms."_

"_Easy she says,"_ thought Percy… "But if the camp is state funded…how do the mortals not no about this place?"

"_Oh, they do…every now and then someone shows up to inspect our facilities. We have to pass or risk being closed down." _answered Pepper.

Percy thought about everything he had seen since being here. Exploding automatons, live weapons training with swords and spears, and then the hidden war machines. It took him less than a second to voice his next question.

"How on Earth do we pass a mortal inspection?" Percy exclaimed.

"_Lupa bends the _mist_, and the mortals just see whatever she wants them to see." _Pepper replied.

With every answer came more questions, "What's the _mist_?"

For the first time since he started asking questions Pepper hesitated before replying.

"_Nobodies really sure…" _started Pepper, _"but its this sort of force that covers everything, and it's what keeps the world of the gods and the world of the mortals separate. Mortals can't really process the kinds of things we live with, and the _mist _is what helps them cope. Gods, stronger demigods, or some of the older demigods can bend it to one degree or another, and use it to help keep mortals ignorant of the true goings on of the world."_

Curious and a little flustered Percy asked, "You've mentioned older demigods twice…I haven't really seen anybody much older than I am here…where are they? Why didn't they help with the fighting?"

"_Once they reach eighteen or so they set out into the world. We're Romans and like the ancient people of Rome we spread and expand our area of influence."_

"Oookkkayyy?"

"_There are small settlements in most major cities." explained Pepper. "Small groups of them settle close together in whichever city they decide on…that way they can watch each others' backs. Most of the more unusual murders that are attributed to random gang violence or an unexplained animal attack are the results of a monster cornering a lone demigod and killing him."_

"But why didn't they come and help?" implored Percy.

"_Chief…those demigods usually move far from here, and besides whatever happens while you are here is part of your right-of-passage as you slowly transform from a boy to a man. It would tarnish the Legion's honor and yours if they intervened."_

"_I'd rather be alive without honor than _dead _with it."_ thought Percy.

"_But you'll meet two of them tomorrow." _commented Pepper.

Surprised Percy said, "I will?"

"_Probably…most likely you'll hike over to the ranger station I mentioned. They're the ones that will be making your initial travel arrangements, and they'll be the ones driving you and the others to San Fran afterwards."_

Suddenly Percy was worried about choosing Gwen and Reyna. If these older demigods were so concerned about the camp's honor that they would let it be destroyed just to preserve it…how would they react to him using a loop-hole to buck tradition? He somehow knew he was making the right decision by choosing the two of them, but what if they didn't see it that way?

He looked back at Pepper, and wondered how much of his thoughts she might have picked up on, but It didn't matter his mind was made up. If the two vets didn't like his decision…tough.

"_You okay, Chief?"_

"Yeah just thinking…" Percy smiled, "thanks for the help Pepper."

Pepper sounded proud, _"Anytime, Chief."_

"Well, I think I'm going to go see what kind of clothes the depot has…" Percy rubbed his hand down Pepper's nose, "see ya later."

"_Alright, later. Oh, and Chief?"_

"Yeah?"

"_Before you leave tomorrow stop by the stables the others want to wish you good luck before you go."_

Percy smiled. If he had no other friends at the camp Pepper, Archie, and the others would be enough.

Percy patted her neck, "I will…I promise, and I might even bring some sugar cubes if they sell them at the depot."

Outside he could her Pepper's wings begin to stir the air. _"Really?" _exclaimed Pepper.

"If they have some." responded Percy.

"_Great!" _shouted Pepper and she nearly broke his window frame when she raised her head faster than she could dance away from the building as she got ready to head back to the stable.

He wanted to tell her to keep it between the two of them so he didn't necessarily disappoint the other pegasi. But she rushed away so quickly he never got the chance.

"I hope they have sugar cubes." Percy said to himself. "If they don't I'm in trouble."

* * *

><p>"Come on…" said an exasperated Percy, "you have a two-for-one deal on single-use electric spearheads. And here's a battery powered wrist-watch that shoots up to five fireballs…supposedly guaranteed to explode on impact."<p>

"I'm sorry Centurion Perseus…" began the clerk.

Percy had been arguing with the guy for the last five minutes, and no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't remember the young soldiers name. Hadn't anyone at this camp ever heard of name tags.

"Yeah…yeah…" continued Percy, "you don't sale sugar cubes."

"But maybe I could interest you in the fireball wa…" spoke the clerk.

"I wouldn't…" someone interrupted, "those things are a rip-off."

He hadn't really gotten to know anybody very well, but he did recognize the new speakers voice. He turned, "Hey, Hannah."

The daughter of Minerva was wearing a shaky smile, "Centurion Percy." was her reply.

Percy shook his head, "How many times will I have to ask you guys to drop the _centurion_ and just call me Percy?"

"But that's who you are." retorted Hannah.

"No it's a title, a job, and that's all." Percy grinned, "Now what were you saying about this being a rip-off?"

Hannah just crossed her arms and looked past him to the clerk, "Just ask Optio Reggie, Sir."

Reggie threw his arms up, "That's not fair Hannah." he sighed, "You know it's my job to try whatever I can to sell this junk."

"So it is junk?" not that Percy had thought otherwise.

Hannah was matter of fact about it, "Of course it is, and I can't believe you would try to swindle my commanding officer out his money like that Reggie."

Reggie tried to look innocent but it only made him look more guilty, "I did no such thing. I just wanted to show him a watch that shoots fireballs."

Hannah gave him a flat look, "You mean a watch that would shoot one over-sized firework, if you're lucky, and that will need a new battery and charge afterwards…that's if the heat doesn't melt the gears inside."

Reggie got defensive, "Says you, but what do you know?"

Hannah just smiled, "I know that shortly after I arrived here, back when I was eight, I bought one. The lowest setting is fine, and I thought it looked cool, but then again _I was eight_. And after I got the thing recharged I tried the highest setting and the thing nearly melted right off my wrist."

He didn't understand why but Percy could tell Reggie was getting angry, and before the disagreement could escalate he decided to get himself and Hannah out of there.

"Well thanks anyway Reggie…" Percy held his own wrist up, "but I already have a watch. Come on Hannah…we need to talk."

The two of them stepped outside. As they moved down the road, running through the center of the fort, Percy looked back at the small depot built into the end of one of the two granary buildings.

"I'm sorry, Sir." said Hannah.

Percy looked over at the girl, with her head hanging low, "Why are you apologizing?" asked Percy.

Hannah looked up and seemed to be surprised by the question, "Because I was talking down to a superior, Sir." Hannah dropped her head again, "So what punishment did you have mind, Sir?"

Percy ran his hand across his face, "I'm not going to punish you for calling out a jerk that was trying to force some piece of junk on me."

Hannah tilted her head slightly. It was obvious she was afraid to make eye contact, but also wanted to do so. Even if it was a subdued attempt, "Then…then why did you want to talk to me, Sir?"

Percy just shook his head and stopped walking and Hannah stopped with him.

He gently placed his hands on the girls shoulders, "Hannah look at me…" she just shook her head.

Percy spoke softly, "Come on Hannah look at me."

"Y-Yes…" Hannah slowly started raising her head, "yes, Sir."

Percy was wearing a lopsided grin, and the girl stared at him uncomfortably, "First let's put an end to this _sir_ thing once and for all okay." said Percy. "I don't like to be called 'Sir' so just call me Percy…unless someone that outranks me is around. Second the reason I wanted to talk to you is because I need some help."

Hannah looked lost. This was probably the first time an officer had ever addressed her like as a friend instead of as a superior.

It took a moment but Hannah finally smiled weakly before saying, "How can I help, Si…I mean, Percy?"

Percy smiled and patted her shoulder, "That's better. Did you happen to hear me shout about what I was looking for?"

Hannah grinned, "Something about 'sugar cubes'…right?"

"Yeah, I went in there to buy some new clothes -but all they had were purple colored t-shirts- and hopefully some sugar cubes for Pepper, Archie, and the other pegasi tomorrow. But they apparently don't sell stuff like sugar…just snack foods. You wouldn't happen to know where I can get any would you?"

"Let me think…" Hannah squeezed her eyes shut in concentration, "I don't think there is anywhere or anyone here that has any."

Hannah's pronouncement took the wind out of Percy's sails, but he wasn't about to quit looking.

"But there is someone in the camp that can get you some…" Hannah sighed, "for a price."

Percy immediately perked up, but the way Hannah sighed and said _price_ had made him suspicious… "Who?"

"His name is Henry…" explained Hannah, "he is a member of the 13th Century."

Percy was confused, "I know I'm new, but I haven't heard about any 13th Century."

Hannah twisted her fingers in her hair, "That's just what we grunts call them. The 13th Century's official title is the Pegasus Alae. We just call them the 13th Century because they live in Barracks 13."

Beginning to understand Percy asked, "And how exactly can this Henry help me?"

Hannah kept twisting her hair and that's when Percy realized it was a nervous tick, "S…Percy, you have to promise not to tell any of the other centurions or officers about this."

"Why?"

"Just promise me…" implored Hannah, "please."

The girl was clearly uncomfortable bringing up whatever she was prepared to tell him…

"Alright Hannah. I promise."

"Okay." responded Hannah. "When Henry goes out to patrol the camp's borders on his pegasus he sometimes takes requests from the campers with him."

Percy lifted an eyebrow, "What kind of requests?"

"Well if you want something not provided by the camp…you submit a request for purchase. Then when there is a supply run to San Francisco or Oakland the item you listed is retrieved for you and brought back for you to purchase from the camp."

Percy nodded, "I follow you, but I thought you could leave the camp and visit the city. Why not just buy whatever you want then?"

"I'm twelve and am not allowed to leave except on certain days of the year." supplied Hannah. "When I turn thirteen in a few months then I'll be able to go whenever I want…as long as I get permission first."

"Ah." was all Percy said.

"Anyway, if you need something in a hurry, or…" Hannah looked nervous again, "something that's on the contraband list…you go talk to Henry."

Percy was skeptical, "There's a contraband list?"

Hannah nodded.

"What's on it?" inquired Percy.

Hannah uncrossed her arms and started counting out items on her fingers, "Stuff like pre-paid cell phones, ipods, ipads, and other types of mobile tablets…pretty much anything that connects to the internet is banned."

Confused Percy questioned, "Why?"

"Because something about the aura of demigods gets transmitted like a beacon across the airwaves. Get on a cell phone for even a few seconds and every monster within fifty miles pretty much knows right where you are." answered Hannah.

Percy tilted his head back after realizing just what Hannah had said.

Hannah concluded, "So if you need it fast or need to get something discreetly delivered…you go talk to Henry."

Percy had just one question left, "And how does Henry get this kind of stuff?"

"That's why you have to keep this secret…" reiterated Hannah, "when he's out patrolling the border, on his pegasus, he will occasionally fly over to the city and buy it and bring it back to you…for a fee anyway."

"Isn't it dangerous…" pointed out Percy, "for him to abandon his post like that. What if that's the reason nobody saw the monsters yesterday…until they were already inside the camp's borders?"

Hannah shook her head, "Lupa's pack patrols the borders and camp at night so no one can break curfew.

Percy was still doubtful.

"And a pegasus has the ability to fly across distances at supernatural speeds. It wears them out if they travel a _long_-distance that way, but for a short-trip they could cover twenty to fifty miles in less than a minute. So he's never away from his post for more than twenty or thirty minutes." assured Hannah.

It did sound reasonable enough, "Alright, so where can I find Henry?"

"He takes late lunches. His excuse is someone needs to be watching the boundary while everyone else is off stuffing their faces. Just go to Barracks 13's dining pavilion after lunch, and tell him what you need. He'll bring you your item sometime around sunset."

Percy grinned, "Thanks, Hannah…you're a lifesaver."

She blushed, "Y-You're…" she stammered, "you're welcome, Percy."

"Now I just need to figure out what to do about getting some new clothes." Percy said to himself.

As he started to walk away Hannah called, "And Percy…"

He looked over his shoulder.

"You'll need to have the money and his payment in advance." then Hannah hurried off in the opposite direction.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**Gwen**

She could sense it…the sun was rapidly descending below the horizon…soon the stars would shine brightly…silent guardians forever keeping watch over a dreaming world. The skies would be clear and the moon would luminescent…it was as ideal a night as she had ever experienced…the perfect night to lay to rest nine young but valiant heroes. She sat wondering if the serene weather was the gods' way of mourning their lost children. Nine lives sacrificed…

It all felt so surreal. As she sat thinking…the experiences of the past several days sped by lingering on the periphery of her memory, and still there would be more to experience. This time tomorrow she would be journeying across the Pacific…to participate in something she had been forbidden to be a part of since her thirteenth birthday. She was filled to bursting with anxiety and exhilaration. Silently she thanked the gods for the solitude her position afforded her. A solitude she must now relinquish.

Gwen sighed.

She hoped that dinner and the cremation ceremony would go smoothly tonight.

"Well I can't keep hiding in here." Gwen spoke into the empty chamber. Then she rose and left her office in the Valetudinarium.

As she moved ever closer to her private apartment…she went over the list of materials she had packed for the adventure soon too come.

Four changes of clothes, a set of light leather armor that could be worn beneath a persons clothes, and even though some money would be provided she had decided to bring some of the gold _denarii_ her father had given her, and of course she would bring her medical kit. That just left the gifts her Aunt Diana had given her…the silver ring and matching brooch. Finally she had a reason to take them out of her jewelry box.

Gwen grinned, she was going on a quest.

* * *

><p>After freshening up Gwen arrived at the officers' table located inside the Praetorium. Much to both her relief <em>and <em>dismay there were three notable absences: Lupa…_ "Thank the gods."_, Reyna…which was strange, and Percy…which wasn't surprising, like most centurions he preferred to eat with the members of his century.

Though the atmosphere was smothering, with all the sideways glances directed her way, the meal ended peacefully enough. No one had spoken much and she was grateful for that. As the minutes passed she couldn't help think about what was to come following the meals conclusion…she wasn't hungry, nor were her companions at the dinner table.

* * *

><p>The appointed time arrived and as one the gathered officer's of the First Legion rose from their seats and filed silently, two-by-two, out of the Praetorium to gather with the main body of the Legion. Once all had gathered on the <em>Via Principalis<em> nine demigods stepped forward and assembled at the steps of the Principia. Each individual was a close friend and child of the same godly parent as those who had fallen during the battle. That's when the Prefect descended the steps dressed in her most resplendent armor.

Gwen, like many others, wished she could honor the dead by wearing her dress uniform as well. Regretfully the sound made by more than two-hundred demigods marching in full battle armor would draw the attention of any enemy that might still be prowling the grounds of the camp. So instead everyone wore their best tunics.

Like a shadow stretching across the land they marched. Across the campus they marched. Through the rough and untamed land beyond the campus they marched. Until after what seemed an eternity they arrived at the consecrated ground hidden within the forest that lined the outer edges of the barrier.

Torches had been prepared and erected in a perfect circle along the brink of the meadow. Slowly the procession spread out and divided into its individual units. As each century arrived at its designated position the torches, one-by-one, were set alight. The ghostlike light lent the secluded site an air of reverence that further added to the gravity of the night's ceremony.

Once all was settled...Reyna, who had stopped after entering the meadow, began walking toward the center of the circle. She proudly stepped into the unoccupied space between each of the pyres on which the fallen heroes had been laid to rest earlier in the day. At her prompting the Nine stepped forward with a lit torch in hand. They gathered at the feet of their fallen siblings, and as one set the pyres ablaze.

This was an experience all to familiar…as many friends had given their lives the previous summer during the height of the Titan War. And despite the somber nature of moment she knew that each and every person gathered was filled with pride. And on some level Gwen hoped that she too could be lain to rest in such a time honored fashion.

The Legion stood in silence as the flames slowly burned down to embers and then ash. Then a wine, as was the fashion of their ancestors, was poured over the ground cooling any lingering fire lying hidden beneath the earth. Finally nine urns which had been placed at the head of the pyres were picked up, and slowly the nine family members gathered the ashes. Once completed Reyna, followed by the Nine, began the return march back to the camp. There the urns would be placed within special chambers beneath the inner edge of the fort's walls. That way the fallen warriors would join the numbers of others who had fallen before them. Together they would act as eternal guardians…forever looking over the generations of demigods still to come.

With the night no longer young and many still not fully recovered from the previous day. The Legion, after the placing of the urns, fell out for a hard earned night of rest.

Nary a word was spoken…but tears uncounted were surely shed.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

**Percy**

Bored by the monotony of the morning trek, Percy asked, "How much farther too the station?"

"Not much…" answered Reyna, with a slight inflection to her tone, "maybe another twenty minutes at our current pace."

Twenty minutes seemed two long after the almost two hours they had already spent marching across the rocky terrain bordering the camp's eastern edge. He didn't understand why the _military academy_ didn't have a bus or something to shuttle its trainees to and from the barracks.

"Why didn't we take a pegasus then?" questioned Percy, "It would only have taken a few minutes that way."

From his position at the rear of the small procession Percy watched Gwen move her hand to her mouth and suppress a fit of laughter as she turned her head down. At the same time in a very un-amused tone Reyna snapped…

"Because someone apparently slipped some sugar to some of our flying steeds, sending their delicate metabolisms into something akin to a drunken state."

Now he understood why Gwen was laughing. She had found him in the stable opposite his barracks just as he had finished feeding the last of his cubes to the troop of pegasi housed there. Not wanting to let Reyna know he was the culprit Percy asked…

"All of them? Drunk?"

"Of course not all of them…" chided Reyna, "if all of them had been in an intoxicated state we would still be back at camp waiting for them to sober up."

Still feigning ignorance Percy said, "Why?"

Reyna slowed her pace as she brought her hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose, "Because the camp was just recently assaulted and if none of the pegasi had been fly-worthy I would have needed to stay and coordinate a manned scout patrol until the pegasi were cleared for duty."

"Ahhh…"

"But you're right Perseus" Reyna quipped, "we should hurry." Reyna looked back at Gwen, "Double-time Tribune Hudson."

Gwen gave a curt nod, "Yes Ma'am."

Percy huffed out an indignant breath suddenly feeling less like the leader and more like a grunt.

* * *

><p>True to her word the initial twenty minute travel time was cut in half, but the relatively short distance had been compacted over rocky hills strewn with short tangle brush and stunted tress. As they crested the final hill Percy was glad he had chosen to wear his camp issued purple shirt and jeans. Doubled over hands on his knees drawing deep breaths Percy noticed he had torn several holes in his pants and t-shirt.<p>

As he caught his breath and drew up he noticed the building resting at the bottom of the small knoll the three of them stood atop. He had expected a small ramshackle little cabin complete with only the barest of essentials, but what he was seeing was anything but dilapidated.

The Main building was a large and inviting two story log cabin with a wrap around screened in verandah and red tiled roof complete with chimney. The grounds surrounding the small lodge were trimmed and well maintained. A white gravel driveway approached and ended in front of a two door garage set just off the east side of the building. Behind and set further toward the north was a stout metal framed watch tower that rose above and dwarfed the surrounding trees and low lying hills.

Movement on the periphery of his vision drew Percy's attention. Passing through an opening in the rough hewn fence that marked the edge of the station's perimeter a person was approaching their position. The young man, somewhere between twenty and twenty-five years of age, had an easy-going demeanor despite the strict purposeful stride drilled into all those that have been through Lupa's disciplinary regimen.

"Morning…" called the Ranger, "What took you so long Reyna?"

Reyna, appearing happy for the first time that morning, moved quickly down the hill and embraced the senior demigod.

Percy, stunned, looked toward Gwen hoping for an explanation, but his questioning gaze was met by another of Gwen's radiant smiles.

From down the hill Reyna beckoned, "Are you two coming? We're late enough as it is."

Before either Gwen or he could respond, Reyna and her escort turned back toward the lodge and walked away…the young ranger's arm wrapped around the Prefect's shoulder.

"Gwen?" Percy said simply.

"That's John…" began Gwen, "Reyna's older brother…on their mother's side of course." Then Gwen too took off down the hill leaving Percy standing stock still wondering if his situation had improved or taken a drastic turn for the worse.

Inside the cabin was warm and very spacious. As Percy had entered he taken back by the open common room which made up most of the structure. The second floor above the common room was open and dominated by a rustic wooden chandelier. An unofficial foyer was built into the foundation as the floor around the lodge entrance suddenly lowered two steps leaving the doorway resting on a four foot by four square island of solid hardwood. Directly across from the entrance and built into the right-hand wall was a banister staircase leading to second floor that spanned the entire back wall and was broken up by three doors. Below the catwalk leading to upper rooms were two more doors and in the far left corner a low ceiling open air kitchen. A long eight seat dining room table was placed on top of a large earth toned rectangular rug. And in the last corner and to the immediate left of the main entrance was a massive wrap-around sofa. Placed in front of it was a low octagonal shaped pine coffee table. And on the other side of the table were two comfy looking armchairs book ending the maw of the grey-stoned fireplace visible from the outside of the cabin. The only other furniture in the room was an eight foot five shelf bookcase filled to bursting. Even from across the room Percy could see the shelves were bowing beneath the weight of the dozens upon dozens of books lining its shelves.

From inside the kitchen an unfamiliar voice shouted, "Come in. Make yourself at home Perseus."

Percy started for the couch, "Umm, thanks Ranger…"

"John…" called back the ranger, "Just call me John, and I'll be right with you. Do you like coffee Perseus?"

Percy sat down, "I don't really know."

"That's alright…" John came walking out of the kitchen carrying a large serving tray, "if you don't like it there's always soda, milk, or water in the fridge. And I can boil some tea, but I don't think we'll have the time for it."

"Oh, why's that?" asked Gwen.

"Julia will be back soon, and then you'll be moving on to the next step along your journey."

"Julia's the other ranger?" inquired Percy.

"Yup."

Reyna asked, "Why wasn't she here to greet us?"

"She's out finalizing your travel arrangements." answered John, "We arranged for your passage as best we could over the phone, but we didn't want to linger on the line dealing with the travel agency. After all with the recent attack its not safe to be surfing the web or chatting even here inside the camp's borders."

Gwen nodded, "I see…that makes sense. So what kind of boat will we be traveling on, and how far will it get us before we're on our own?"

Percy, hungry following their little excursion across the countryside, had already fallen onto one the sandwiches John had prepared for them. He had been hoping to avoid talking, but he had been wondering about their destination. He was curious how anyone could plan a trip for them when he had no idea where they were headed.

He decided to voice the question, "Does anyone know where this burning mountain is anyway?"

John smiled, "Don't worry about it. You're on a quest the destination will take care of itself. It's the journey that's important."

"How very Zen." commented Reyna.

"Rey I'm serious." responded John, "you know you're headed for the Sea of Monsters, and once you make it there everything will fall into place."

Gwen chided, "If we can get into those perilous waters, you mean."

A little alarmed Percy began, "Sea of…"

"Why wouldn't you be able to make it?" asked John, "The prophecy clearly said Cyaneae Insulae didn't it?"

The light in her eyes betrayed Reyna's condescending tone, "Of course quests are so easy and well planned by the Fates that everyone returns home safely in the end." Reyna added, "Have you forgotten the Cyaneae Insulae have been sealed ever since the Argonauts successfully overcame them?"

Percy's next question was left hanging on the tip of his tongue because at that moment the door swung ajar, and the warm atmosphere vanished just as abruptly. A tall heavily muscled woman in her late thirties with small streaks of gray beginning to form in her hair sauntered into the room. The aura of hostility surrounding her was so oppressive Percy could almost see it billowing like a cloak draped across her shoulder's as she marched across the chamber.

She locked eyes with Percy and for an instant all he could think about was drawing his sword. The urge born from a rage so primordial that he was sure it had been the spark of countless conflicts throughout history. But as soon as the eye contact was broken the hostile sensation vanished, and Percy let escape a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

The woman tossed an envelope on a table, "Here's your tickets now let's go."

Julia's hadn't raised her voice, but the authority was so evident that without thinking everyone rose to attention…even Reyna and John. With a quick nod of approval Julia spun on her heels and began marching back the way she had come. With each of them silently falling in behind the elder demigod. It was only the fact he had been last in line that allowed Percy the brief moment to recognize that no one had moved to pick up the envelope.

He scooped up the tickets and raced after the others…not wanting to give Julia the impression he was dawdling.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

**Percy**

The ride to San Francisco was agony. Julia seemed to be intentionally drawing out the time by going slower than the surrounding traffic. There was an unspoken agreement to remain quiet as the miles slowly rolled by outside the window of the SUV. But despite the stifling atmosphere and boring tedium of silence Percy, and the other reigned in there anxiety as the mountainous green vista slowly gave way to a more open backdrop in the late morning sun.

After about thirty minutes of driving the walls of rock and earth parted and off in the distance the cities of San Francisco and Oakland came into view. And looming large just ahead was the city's most famous landmark…the Golden Gate Bridge.

Crossing the bridge seemed to lift some of the tension from everyone's shoulders. Finally Reyna and John began a muted conversation. Percy wanted to talk to Gwen and ask her about the "Sea of Monsters" and the Cyan whatever, but Julia's scowl in the rearview mirror subdued his curiosity. He couldn't remember a situation over the past week where he felt so uncertain in the presence of a threat.

If he thought the first thirty minutes were tough the proceeding hour weaving through pre-lunch traffic was pure torture…literally. Something about the "Sea of Monsters" kept striking a chord deep in the recesses of his mind. And while he couldn't remember anything specific the inkling was enough to bring on a headache. It was odd though because the headache hadn't begun in earnest until the car had passed a mountain in the distance. Something about the mountain had been familiar, and when he nudged Gwen and motioned towards it.

She had mouthed, "Mt. Tam."

Percy was momentarily grateful when at last they finally reached their destination. Then he got out of the car and realized that their transport was an ocean liner…a cruise ship named "Parcae". The headache came storming back.

"Percy…" said a garbled voice, "Percy are you okay?"

The words though almost inaudible gave his conscious mind something to latch onto. And the salty water that hung loosely in the air as humidity fortified his strength. It took a moment but he managed to fight down the paralyzing pain.

From a kneeled position he lifted his hand in a placating gesture, "I'm fine…" he took a deep breath, "just a lost memory trying to crawl its way to the surface."

Gwen dropped to a knee and lifted his chin. Gazing into his eyes. What she saw there he couldn't guess, but found the concern in her deep blue eyes comforting.

"You sure?"

Behind her Percy saw Reyna and John staring at him uncertainly, and standing behind them glaring contemptuously was Julia. As is usual in a public area, like the parking lot adjoining the dock for a cruise ship, there were gawking strangers some standing and openly staring, while others merely glanced out of the corner of their eyes as they skirted the scene.

"Suck it up…" belittled Julia, "they're already boarding."

Gwen shot the elder demigod a heated look that seemed too match the intensity of the sun. Julia however just drew herself up taller as her aura of challenge returned…almost daring Gwen to do anything.

"Julia this isn't the time for personal vendettas," spoke John "but she's right Gwen." He turned to his senior, "Julia will you please help these two young ladies with their bags…Perseus and I will be along shortly."

Julia didn't look happy but seemed to acquiesce, followed by an all too quiet Reyna, and a reluctant Gwen.

As the girls were leaving, John turned and offered Percy his hand. Taking it Percy was suddenly hauled up by greater strength than he thought the man's tall thin frame possessed. He now looked at the former member of the Legion, and to stock of him for the first time.

John unlike most of Minerva's children had dark brown hair. It was still cropped short in the fashion of the Legion. The older demigod was marginally taller, but Percy felt he himself still had room to grow so wasn't concerned. The most striking feature were those azure-gray eyes that all of Minerva's kids seemed to have…all but Reyna he reminded himself. The color wasn't important, however; it was the intelligence those eyes exuded that made them so penetrating. And it was obvious that while Percy was sizing up John…John had been doing the same thing to Percy.

John nodded and broke the silence first, "Good…I was worried for a minute there."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "Worried about?"

"Whether you were the type of man that I could trust to look after my baby sister."

Percy didn't know how to respond. It was the most outrageous comment he thought he had ever heard.

"_Reyna needing someone to look after her!" _Percy could hardly process the thought.

John as if reading Percy's thoughts just chuckled softly to himself. "Percy Reyna is strong, cunning, and absolutely ruthless in battle. She has a focus and drive that often allows her to bring others around to her point-of-view, but those strengths are also her greatest weaknesses. When she focuses on something she will do so to the exclusion of all else. Its these qualities that make her a top-notch Prefect but a poor Praetor."

"_What is he talking about?"_

John continued, "A Praetor has to be able to stand apart from everything, view the world from all sides at once, and then make the decision that's best for the majority with no thought given to personal desire. That kind of action is nearly impossible for Reyna…always has been."

Percy looked down as he rolled, "Ok, but why are you asking me to look after her?"

John exhaled and looked slightly ashamed, "She's desperate. She would hate it if she knew what I was telling you, but there it is. She is determined to get Jason back at all costs. If that comes down to a fight she'll be your teams strongest asset."

"But?" questioned Percy.

"But if she is forced to decide between the success of the mission or retrieving Jason...she'll be your greatest liability."

"I see…and how do you know all this? You seemed pretty confident back at the station?"

John smiled dryly, "I'm her big brother its my job to understand her. As for the confidence…it was bravado…nothing more. Rey and Gwen were right…quests are dangerous business, and something about this one seems off."

All ears Percy motioned for him to continue, "Explain…what do you mean...off?"

"Prophecies are tricky…confusing…the words are often straight-forward, but usually have little bearing on the actual outcome. This prophecy seems even more obvious than those I have studied in the past…it just doesn't feel right."

Percy was beginning to feel even more uneasy, "And what makes you such an expert? Are you a prophet?"

John shook his head, "Nothing so dramatic, but learning is what we children of Minerva love to do. Most of us study various sciences and philosophies, but I have always been interested in history...especially prophecy. After all if not for a cursed prophetess Troy might not have fallen and Rome would never have existed."

Percy couldn't argue with that. In fact he was impressed by John's insight into the whole situation…not just the knowledge of his sister. The young man had clearly been through situations like this before…if not exactly the same.

"Been through this before?" asked Percy.

John genuinely smiled then walked to the open SUV trunk and retrieved Percy's backpack. After closing the back and locking the doors he walked over to Percy and threw one arm around the hero's shoulder, and proceeded to escort him to the boarding ramp.

"Actually I have…" John supplied, "I was a Praetor for three years before I graduated and became one of the camp's rangers."

"Really?"

"Yup…Julia too." John leaned in a conspiratorial gesture, "That's why she's been so upset, and was flaunting her battle rage. Julia was hoping to goad you into a fight so she could put a kibosh on the whole quest...preventing you from breaking camp protocol…thereby stopping a potentially dangerous precedent from being set."

Bewildered Percy said, "But you're not?"

"No I'm not." John went on, "After living on the edge of Lupa's sheltered but harsh world I've come to appreciate the need to side-step tradition in order to preserve the camp's safety. Don't get me wrong regulations are important, but the world and especially monsters seldom follow the rules once you step over that invisible boundary."

The ship's horn sounded muffling Percy's next question.

"Well that's the boarding call better get going."

Percy found his gaze drifting back to the ship's name, "Do you know what Parcae means?"

John looked at the name and nodded, "It's the Roman name for the three Fates…why?"

Percy didn't know the word, but had somehow known what it meant, "That's what I thought…" Percy shrugged, "I've kind of had trouble with Latin ever since I got here."

"Okay…" John said, "safe journey, and please look after those two for me."

The Parcae's horn sounded again so Percy just nodded in response as he started up the gang plank. Bravely walking toward whatever "The Fates" had in store for him.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

**Reyna**

Gwen sighed, "I wish John and Julia had told us ahead of time that they had booked us passage aboard a cruise ship."

"Me too." agreed Reyna.

It wasn't the first time over the past three days that one or both of them had voiced the sentiment while lounging in the late afternoon sun. Never had the camp sprung for such lavish travel arrangements…though it couldn't have been all that expensive. The ship was bound for some shipyard in Texas where it was scheduled for a full remodel, and didn't feature many of the more upscale amenities. The live entertainment was merely serviceable. From what the two of them had gathered a lengthy trip like this usually included more than half a dozen stops at several desirable locations along the way too the Panama Canal. This trip would include only the bare minimum of two stop offs. And of course the camp paid for the cheapest cabins available, but it was a cruise ship complete with an all-you-can-eat-buffet, pool, and several different health options for daily exercise. Still…

"My world for a bathing suit." added Reyna. As she looked down at her and Gwen's shorts and rolled up t-shirts. The two young lady's looked longingly at the cool water rolling wistfully as they lay near the edge of the pool…bathing suit's a requirement for entry.

Gwen asked almost pleadingly, "Reyna can we please go shopping?"

The three of them had discussed this from the first day aboard ship. None of them had any idea how they would continue onto the "Sea of Monsters"-AKA the Bermuda Triangle- after passing through the canal, and so at Perseus's insistence agreed to save their camp issued cash in case they had no choice but to book passage aboard another ship.

"We all agreed…" began Reyna.

"I know, but how fair is it that Percy gets to swim and we don't?"

Secretly she had been thinking the same thing. And hated that Perseus could slip off the ship, swim in the open ocean, and return without being seen. All while the ship sped along faster than any normal human or even demigod could hope to match…Perseus being the exception.

Reyna thought, _"His clothes never even get wet!"_

Gwen continued, "Where is our fearless leader anyway?"

As if on cue Perseus erupted from a column of water, and landed with a thud near them. The two girls' eyes darted around looking to see who else might have witnessed Perseus's impromptu arrival. The ship had sparingly few passengers compared to normal, and the small number of people around had failed to take notice Perseus's sudden appearance.

Knowing he was invincible Reyna wasn't concerned with the harsh landing and exploded with anger, "What are you doing!"

Perseus made a grunting noise of pain as he began to rise. That's when Gwen rushed to his side, looked at Reyna, and then pointed to the hand pinned beneath him. For the first time Reyna noticed that their mostly irresponsible leader had his sword out and clenched between his fingers.

A lifetime of training asserted itself and Reyna was immediately on guard. Her eyes began to calmly scan the horizon searching for the threat while Gwen pounded Perseus's back. The landing had obviously been painful and knocked the wind out of the water logged demigod.

"_Water logged?"_

Perseus coughed out a command, "I'm…al…right. Get back…to the…cabins…arm yourselves."

Reyna knelt and looked Perseus in the eye, "What happened? What attacked you, and why are you soaked?"

He took a deep desperate breath, "Storm coming…a big one…fast."

"A storm how can we fight a storm Perseus?" asked Gwen.

Reyna looked off toward the setting sun. In the distance she thought she could see a thin dark band of clouds. And blocking out distractions thought she could just make out a rumble of thunder.

"_How far out does he go when he swims?"_

"She's right Perseus we can't fight a storm."

By now he had recovered, "We're not fighting the storm…we're going to be fighting the creatures making it."

"What!" Gwen had never heard of such a thing.

Perseus nodded.

Reyna was skeptical, "What creatures?"

Perseus looked her directly in the eye and was deadly serious when he spoke…

"Mermaids."

* * *

><p>Perseus had been right the storm was big and <em>nasty<em>. As Gwen, Perseus, and herself sat in one of their small cabins she could feel the massive ship rocking, rolling, and bobbing. In her mind she pictured a small chunk of wood as it careened down a series of ever more turbulent rapids. On an inexorable course toward its doom as it would soon sail over the edge of a waterfall and be splintered on the rocks below.

She quickly dismissed the thought. It never served a soldier to envision doom on the eve of battle.

"_If there's even anyone to do battle with."_

Perseus had seemed so certain that she had instantly believed they were about to be attacked by _mermaids_. But already two hours had passed and so far there was no sign of the mysterious creatures.

The ship lurched violently two the left, and Reyna found herself forcing down another bout nausea. Roman's hated the sea and she was no exception…from the look on Gwen's face neither did she.

Percy who had remained silent in a near comatose state of concentration lifted his head…

"They're here."

Before either could respond Perseus was out the door headed for the main deck sword already drawn his shield watching spiraling out and its plates interlocking. The two girls shared a look then followed behind…going cautiously as the ship continued to shift atop the ocean's writhing surface. Then the crazy motion abruptly ceased. Gwen and Reyna stumbled nearly falling down the stairs as their bodies continued to try and rock in-spite of the ship's new found stillness.

"_What is the son of the sea god doing?" _thought Reyna.

Another few steps revealed the answer. Perseus had engaged more than a dozen what could only be described as fish people. The creatures' skins were green and scaly. They had long dark flowing hair. They wore no armor with the exception of the rough seaweed war skirts similar to those worn by the warriors of ancient Rome. The strange fish-warriors each carried two weapons. Their primary weapon was a six foot long spear which they were using to pin down Perseus, and they each carried a single long bladed knife, tied at that waists by old ropes of varying sizes. Each weapon's blade was made of Celestial Bronze.

"_But they're not mermaids…they have no tails, and they're all guys_." another thought occurred to her, _"Why isn't Perseus tearing them apart?"_

Another three fish landed on the deck, and Reyna watched as their tails shimmered, split, and formed two scaly legs.

"_Okay…they are mer-people." _Reyna realized.

Reyna said aloud, "But they're still not mermaids."

Behind her Gwen shouted, "They're tritones!"

Understanding dawned, "Of course the children of Triton…herald and son of Neptune." agreed Reyna, "But why are they attacking us?"

"A little help here!" shouted Perseus, "I can't hold this storm in check forever, and these mermaids aren't making it any easier!"

"Tritones!" their attackers roared in angered unison.

"_He's holding back the storm!"_ was the last thought she had before she darted into the fray.

Brandishing one of the camp's awkward collapsible circular shields, and her own Imperial-gold dagger Reyna plowed into the enemy ranks. Bashing and slicing never stopping…refusing to relinquish her much needed momentum. She was like a shadow passing through the gaps between the disorganized rabble of ocean monsters. The monsters were obviously unaccustomed to their land legs. Making it even easier for her to weave her way to Perseus's side.

"What are you doing?" Reyna demanded as she reached Perseus, "Take the kid gloves off already and go monster-mincer on them."

"Can't." said Perseus.

Reyna parried a spear thrust, but before she could strike at the opponent a silver shafted arrow buried itself in her opponent's chest dissolving it instantly. Reyna nodded in Gwen's direction. The daughter of Apollo had wisely moved up a couple of decks, and from her sniper-like position proceeded to shoot down their assailants still swarming up the ship's sides.

"What do you mean you can't?"

"There are hundreds of them down below the surface trying to wrestle control of the surrounding water away from me. It's taking all my concentration to keep them from cap-sizing this tub."

Frustrated by the revelation Reyna bellowed, "So if you could keep the ocean calm…why have we spent the last two hours huddled in our cabin while the ship has been battered by wave after wave?"

"If you think you can hold the ocean in check indefinitely be my guest." Perseus mocked. "I move through the water generating my own personal ocean current. These guys do the same. When I engaged them earlier it was like tug-of-war we each tried wrestling away the other's control of the surrounding currents." Perseus explained, "I'm a lot stronger than they are, but there were too many for me. In the end it was all I could do was make it back to the ship. That's why my clothes were wet…I had nearly lost control of my current." Perseus drove his sword into a stumbling merman, "I think they were trying to drown me."

Reyna brushed aside another stroke with her shield, "Could they do that?"

"No clue…" Perseus lunged and the target countered with the shaft of his spear, "but I'm in no rush to find out. That's why I waited for them to catch up to the ship. I was hoping to draw them out of the water so we could thin their numbers and I could gain total control of the water and maybe break-up this storm."

"Some plan!"

"You got a better one?"

Reyna back-handed a merman whose spear had broken and moved in with his knife. Her follow through forced Perseus to duck or be leveled like the unfortunate half-fish.

"Well if you had bothered to mention all of this before maybe I would have."

Half a dozen columns of water burst from below, like those before each column carried a warrior, but instead of landing on the main deck these newest arrivals landed near Gwen. Within seconds of landing Gwen had vanquished two of the adversaries with as many shots from her bow.

Reyna watched in horror as another six warriors catapulted themselves toward their ranged support. She knew if those merman landed Gwen would be finished, and without Gwen's arrows mitigating the numbers of those landing on the main deck…it would only be a matter of time before Perseus and herself would be over run as well.

"Perseus!" the Prefect cried.

But the ocean-born demigod was way ahead of her. Perseus reached out with his sword hand grabbing the columns of water like they were strings attached to balloons. And with one violent motion of his arm sent the newest arrivals hurtling into the support beams of the deck just above Gwen's position.

Gwen was saved, but it had been a mistake.

The concentration Perseus had on the ocean was more tenuous than Reyna had realized, and the extra exertion needed to end the threat to Gwen had strained Perseus's concentration beyond the breaking point. For the first time in the last few minutes the ship heaved under the weight of the once again churning sea. Perseus by his father's grace maintained his balance while Reyna and Gwen were sent sailing over the sides of the ship.

Reyna watching the guard rail of the ship move further and further away as she plummeted toward the icy and hostile water of the enraged sea was astounded when it began raining. Before she plunged beneath the dark surface she realized Perseus most have been holding back the rain as well. With what she was certain were to be her last thoughts she tried desperately to unravel the mysteries surrounding Perseus. Never before had she encountered such a powerful demigod.

"_That's not true…" _Reyna amended, _"Jason's nearly as powerful."_

That was certainly true she had seen Jason perform nearly impossible to believe feats when either angered or backed into a corner. The weather itself would sometimes bend to Jason's will as he rode the sky eddies high above a battle field. He could even bring the greatest natural force of violence known to man down on his enemies…lightning. Although using such power often left exhausted.

"_Which is how Perseus described himself earlier." _she thought, _"But how can a child of a minor Roman deity be as a powerful as one born to the sky-god Jupiter?"_

She slammed into the water, and Reyna blacked out.

It didn't make sense. No child born to any god but Jupiter should be so powerful. Deep in the recesses of her consciousness a thought was screaming to be heard as she focused on the problem. The last great prophecy leapt to the fore of her thoughts.

"_It had stated that a child of the 'Big Three' would decide the gods' fate on his or her sixteenth birthday."_

The tumblers began to fall in place as her extremities grew numb from the frigid temperature of the water.

In Roman society the gods were arranged into threes. During a time of war the camp's ruling Triumvirate was made up of Jupiter, Mars, and Minerva. During times of piece Rome was ruled by Jupiter, Juno, and Minerva. But that was during the latter stages of the pre-Christian empire.

She thought back to the earliest days of Rome. After the trek across the Mediterranean and for sometime following Rome's founding. Roman's had worshiped as the Greek's once had. And if she remembered history correctly the Greek's three principle gods were the brothers: Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades.

There was a rumble from deep below, and she felt more than heard a low almost sub-audible sound pass through her. Not that it mattered she had drifted so deeply, and been without air so long she was bordering on Death's domain. That's when something grabbed her…unaware in her unconscious state she was moving through the water and toward the surface at speeds no animal, man, or machine could equal.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

**Gwen**

"Reyna…" Gwen coaxed gently. "Reyna."

Her patient managed a weak grunt, "Uhhh…"

Softly Gwen repeated her friend's name, "Reyna…Reyna wake up. It's me Gwen."

Gwen's heart soared as she saw Reyna's eyelids flutter and then slowly begin to open. She had never been so worried before. Before Percy had passed out on the other bed from exhaustion he had removed the seawater from Reyna's lungs. Gwen had hoped Reyna, like all of her previous drowned patient's, would have woken up with a sudden and violent gasp for air, and was worried when her friend hadn't. Using her powers to probe the unconscious girl for injury had proven futile. Reyna had no injury that her ability could detect, other than some bruised ribs, which meant Reyna's problem was one of the mind, and that was the one area Gwen's power couldn't reach…the mind was simply to complex to mend…even with magic.

"Gwen…" Reyna croaked weakly.

Gwen was overjoyed as she moved in closer to Reyna's side placing the back of her hand on the Prefect's forehead to test her temperature, "I'm here Reyna…you're going to be alright."

"Gwen…" repeated Reyna.

Gwen's hopes were nearly dashed. There was no fever, but it appeared Reyna was merely unconscious. The girl was speaking through her delirium and nothing more.

Then the fallen warrior's eyes finally opened, and Reyna winced from the bright light streaming in through the porthole embedded in the wall of their tiny cabin.

"Gwen, where are we? What's going on?"

Unable to hold back her emotions Gwen through her arms around her superior, and wrapped her in a warm hug.

Reyna winced in pain.

Gwen quickly retracted putting her arms between herself and her friend, "Sorry…sorry."

Reyna took a tentative breath and began to rub her right side, "It's alright…just tell me what's happened?"

Gwen retrieved another pillow and helped Reyna sit-up before answering, "You mean you don't remember?"

"Of course I remember…" Reyna snapped, "fighting mermaids on a ship in the middle of the Pacific Ocean during the worst storm I've ever experienced is something a person doesn't tend to forget."

"Oh."

Reyna sighed, "Sorry, Gwen."

Gwen looked at her friend. It wasn't the first time she had been on the receiving end of some terse words from an injured patient. People were often short and uncaring while in pain. She knew Reyna hadn't meant what she said, and was simply glad Reyna was so aware of her surroundings.

"That's alright…no harm done." replied Gwen, "Now tell me what's the last thing you remember?"

Reyna shrugged, "I remember going over the side and slamming into the water…" she paused shaking her head slowly, "then everything goes blank."

Gwen nodded in approval, "Good now follow the tip of my finger with your eyes…"

"Gwen…" Reyna said haltingly.

Gwen shook her head, "I need to check...you might have a concussion."

Reyna dismissed the concern, "I'm fine…just a few sore ribs. Now…"

"No Reyna…" interjected Gwen, "I'm the healer you're the patient. Now follow my finger with your eyes."

Gwen held up her left index finger just in front of the tip of Reyna's nose. Reluctantly her friend gave in and began to follow the out stretched digit first left then right then left again. Beginning to move the finger up and down Gwen asked, "What day is it?"

Reyna barked, "I don't know…how long have I been out?"

"Thirty hours."

"And what's our current situation?" Reyna asked.

Gwen began, "First tell me…"

"Gwen…" said Reyna in a very calm tone, "say I do have a concussion…what could you do about it?"

Gwen paused. There was really nothing to be done for it. Concussions were tricky business. Like all brain injuries it would depend on the severity and placement of the damaged area. In the short-term there was little she could besides ordering Reyna to rest while she monitored to see if there were any lingering side-effects. In the long-term…Gwen's thoughts trailed off seeing her friend's point.

Gwen capitulated, "You're right…there's nothing to be done if you do have a concussion. You've already cleared the most problematic hurtle just by waking up."

Reyna smiled, "Now that we've gotten that out of the way…report. What's the current situation."

Gwen settled into the all too familiar routine of subordinate-superior as she began outlining present events, "The ship seems to have weathered the storm. The captain was furious to have discovered us wandering the decks while me and Percy were bringing you back to the cabin. He'll probably have the crew watching us from now on." Reyna nodded and Gwen continued, "We're three days out from the Panama Canal. With no scheduled layovers between now and then."

"What about Perseus? What's his current condition?"

Gwen turned her head and looked toward the bed on the opposite side of the room…Reyna's eyes following the motion.

"He unconscious…" explained Gwen, "with the last of his strength he removed the seawater from your lungs and helped me bring you back to our cabin. Then exhausted, he passed out on the bed and hasn't stirred since…I'm starting to worry."

Reyna appeared to take the news in stride before asking, "And how did we survive the battle?"

Gwen had been asking herself that same question over the last few hours. Like Reyna, Gwen had assumed it was over when she was catapulted over the side by the renewed shaking of the ship. She remembered impacting slow rolling wave half-way between the crest and trough...followed by her desperate attempt to remain afloat. She was so frightened that she hadn't noticed Percy speeding toward her until after he had grabbed her by the arm. Then after taking a second to calm her he had instructed her to take a deep breath. Gwen had complied hesitantly and was shocked as Percy, using his power, dragged the two of them down below the surface. She had assumed they were going to retrieve Reyna, but instead the sea god's son needed the distance for a running start. After sinking to about fifty feet they began to move upward at an unbelievable speed. Breaching the surface their combined momentum flung them unceremoniously up onto an unoccupied deck…Percy using his own body to break their fall. She remembered Percy quickly moving to jump back over the side muttering something about a promise when a strange horn rang out low over the din of the storm. The water as if commanded began to calm, and the storm waned. Before either could recover from the latest turn in events Reyna had exploded from the no longer turbulent waters and slammed into an unprepared and very bewildered Percy...Reyna's dagger skittering free from her unconscious grasp.

Neither of the two had had a chance to talk about it while they hurried to save Reyna's life. And of course Gwen hadn't made any head way in her efforts to unravel the mystery since then. Her mind still swam just from thinking about it.

"I don't know…there was some strange horn." Gwen began, "Then everything went calm…the ocean, the storm, and even the tritones…I guess it was a signal to retreat." Gwen supplied...though she didn't believe it.

_"The enemy had us dead to rights." _She thought. _"It couldn't have been a signal to retreat_." But Gwen so far had not been able to come up with any other explanation.

She could see the renewed interest in Reyna's eyes as the Prefect gazed at their sleeping companion. Gwen felt a measure of jealousy as she mistook the uncertain look on Reyna's face for one of affection, when in fact; it was a look of apprehension.

Gwen's mention of the strange horn had stirred Reyna's unconscious memory of the theory she had only just begun to form while drifting down into the ocean's depths, "He's different Gwen…very different."

Gwen blushed, "I know."

* * *

><p>It was several hours more before Percy woke up with a yawn.<p>

"Percy." said Reyna.

He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and looked over at the disheveled Prefect laying silently with her eyes open looking at him.

Reyna huffed, "You snore."

Percy moved a hand to the back of his head, "I'm…" he paused, "sorry…"

Reyna nodded once then rolled over and went back to sleep.

A few minutes later Gwen returned carrying a small tray of food with a couple of soda's nestled in the crook of one arm.

"Percy…" the young woman exclaimed nearly dropping the food, "you're awake! How do you feel?"

She watched while his gaze momentarily lingered on the tray of fruit from the salad bar. When his gaze finally returned to her he smiled broadly, "Hungry."

Gwen moved over and settled down on the edge of the bed placing the tray and drinks between the two of them. She watched while he quietly ate one of the two bowls of fruit salad. About halfway through he stopped and opened the two cans handing one to her. She smiled.

He motioned to the drink in her hand, "Soda…not very healthy."

In response Gwen took a long drink, "Guilty pleasure."

The two ate silently just enjoying the each others company and the thrill of being alive. When Percy finally broke the amenable quiet…

"Do I really snore?"

The question had caught her off guard while in the middle of sipping her drink. The ridiculous and random question caused her to laugh, and the violent contraction of her diaphragm forced her to spit soda all over Percy. The look on his face combined with the soda dripping off his nose and chin turned her initial strangled laugh into a deep throat-ed belly laugh. The laugh was only interrupted by the occasional cough as her lungs tried to eject the small amount of soda trapped within them.

At first Percy looked perturbed, but as she laughed, the soda covered demigod couldn't help being infected by her mirth. Percy started to laugh in spite of himself.

From across the room Reyna bellowed, "Can you two keep it down…I'm trying to sleep over here."

The two struggled but managed to choke down their laughter, although Gwen still coughed a couple more times. Percy got up and stepped into the bathroom to towel off the sticky syrup. While Gwen finished her silent bout of coughing. Then Gwen spooned the remaining pieces of chopped fruit into one bowl and set the tray on the night stand beside Reyna. She felt like going for a walk and if the _"Grouch" _decided to stop pretending to sleep the fruit would be within easy reach while she was gone.

When Percy stepped out of the bathroom Gwen held out her hand…Percy tentatively took it.

"Where are we going?" He tried to sound nonplussed, but she could feel his fluttering pulse through the veins in his hands, and knew he was excited.

She shrugged hoping to keep her own joy secret, "Just for a walk around the ship…you've been asleep for the last day and a half your muscles need to move and stretch."

Percy's eyes smiled while the rest of his face remained placid, "Alright."

The walk was quiet. The unspoken words hanging heavily in the air, but they did not detract from the warmth Gwen felt while in Percy's company. It was a feeling she had never experienced back at camp surrounded by the rigidity of the heavy walls and constant discipline. For the first time she understood why he had called it a prison. She hoped Percy was enjoying her company as much as she was enjoying his, but after they had left the relative privacy of the cabin they had let their hands drift apart…choosing instead to walk side by side down the narrow corridors.

Slowly Gwen guided the two of them to a spot she had come to favor on one of the upper open air decks. After stumbling across it on the eve of their second day aboard ship she had returned each day just before the sun touched the horizon. Now like then the sun was descending preparing to sleep...starting to give way to the moon and stars of the heavens. The two companions stood between two large support beams set close together. The ships design had unintentionally created a natural alcove. The space was wide enough for two people to stand an agreeable distance apart, and sheltered enough to protect them from prying eyes.

She and Percy stood close together watching the sun disappear. Its failing light setting the sea ablaze with oranges, yellows, and reds of every imaginable shade. The dim light glinted off the crests of countless rippling waves turning the cold sea into a warm and awe inspiring facsimile of the night sky. The wafting cirrus clouds whose long furrows stretched from one side of the horizon to the other were subdued hues of pink, purple, dark blue, and black. She watched as the thins wisps of clouds slowly pulled back like a curtain revealing the night born jewels that for untold eons had captured and held man's imagination.

Even for someone whom had spent her entire life watching the sun rise and fall this natural work of art was extraordinarily breathtaking. Unintentionally the two teens had moved even closer together. Each unconsciously realizing how truly rare this fleeting moment was. Gwen had but one wish at that time. She longed for Percy to put his arm around her, and draw her into a gentle embrace. One that would allow her to lay her head on his shoulder.

It was a hollow hope. For unknown to Gwen…Percy wanted to do nothing else, but there was a pang of guilt holding him back. A forgotten memory from a forgotten life that held his heart in check. Finally the moment passed and the two friends began the slow tedious walk back to their individual rooms...both regretting the moment now lost to the past.


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

**Percy**

The next three days passed uneventfully. The three adventurers were gathered in the bow of the ship watching as the entrance to the Panama Canal drew closer.

Reyna asked, "How long do you think it is?"

Gwen shrugged.

"It's forty-eight miles long."

The two girls turned to look at the suddenly knowledgeable amnesia victim.

Gwen raised an eyebrow, "Forty-eight miles?"

Without thinking Percy replied, "Forty-seven point nine to be exact."

Reyna was intrigued, "What else do you know about it?"

Percy felt like a computer, "It was built between 1904 and 1914. The primary engineers were John Finley Wallace and John Frank Stevens. It was first used on August 15th, 1914. It was the first successful attempt to bridge the thin land barrier separating the Atlantic and Pacific Oceans. It's estimated that more than 25,000 workers died between the first series of failed attempts to bridge the gap and the successful one venture. It has been declared one of the Seven…"

Reyna threw her hands up, "Alright…alright. We get it you know all there is to know about it…"

Percy shrugged, "Not everything…"

"That's not the point…" added Gwen, "how is it you know anything about it at all?"

Percy began to think about it, however; purposely trying to retrieve the information was starting to bring on a headache. He stopped and rubbed his temples. "Must have something to do with my past. Thinking about it starts to cause a headache."

Gwen put in, "The info must not be important, but it must touch on something relevant to your past."

"Sounds possible." commented Reyna.

Percy had to admit that did make sense. Yet…

"_Before, anytime I thought about something like this the headaches were overwhelming and near instantaneous. Why the change?"_

It was something to think on later he decided. Right now they needed to go back to their cabins and being discussing their next move. By the next day if they hadn't debarked and found an alternate means of transportation they would be bound for some port in Texas. And Texas, Percy was told, was the wrong way.

* * *

><p>The following day found Percy and the others wandering the docks adjoining the canal's final lock. They agreed they needed to try and find an alternate means of travel. Each had there own reasons of course.<p>

Reyna felt at a tactical disadvantage. The enemy had attacked once already and she wasn't interested in remaining on any vessel if the enemy had knowledge of it _or_ their location. Gwen had felt increasingly ill at ease. They were unobtrusive, but the ship's crew had indeed began to keep an ever closer eye on her and her friends. Percy of course had the most simple reason to want to leave…cruise ships just gave him the creeps.

It soon became obvious that the area was strictly monitored, and unless you had special clearance from the PCA (Panama Canal Authority) you wouldn't be allowed to venture into the outlying area.

Frustrated Percy kicked the concrete with the toe of his boot.

Gwen took notice of the gesture, "I guess we go with Plan-B."

Percy thought about it. They had agreed Texas was not an option, but they also knew they might not get past the security surrounding the canal without causing trouble. So now they would have return to the ship wait until it was through the lock. Afterwards when the sun went down they would _borrow_ a life boat and angle it toward the first seaside town they could find in hopes of locating a more seaworthy craft. That failing it would be on to Plan-C. The one where the three of them would try and make the journey in the lifeboat. Percy didn't think that would be possible but he was relatively sure he could guide it to one of the closer Western-Caribbean islands.

It wasn't much, but it was a plan.

"May I see your papers?"

All three of them trained as they were jumped, spun on the newcomer, and shifted to individual defensive stances. The uniformed-man just stood there a slight grin on his suntanned face. Seemingly unaware that he staring at three highly trained and dangerous demigods.

Percy stepped forward realizing as the appointed leader it was his job to see what this about.

"What's with scaring us like that?" Percy demanded.

The man leaned back...taking small step away from Percy as he did so.

"My apologies…" crooned the aged man's silky voice, "I did not mean to frighten you."

Gwen stepped forward realizing Percy was about as smooth as sandpaper when it came to situations like these, "I'm sorry, my friend can be kind of rude at times."

The man's smile returned, "No need to apologize, Miss. It was my own fault for startling you as I did."

Gwen smiled back and gave Percy a follow my lead look as she did so.

Percy frowned, crossed his arms, and managed to keep his tongue in check. Something about this guy's voice set his nerves on edge.

"_Nobody with a voice like that can be good."_

Percy looked over at Reyna. Then he remembered his earlier conversations with Hera and Lupa. Finally he turned back to the guy in the uniform.

"_Maybe I just have a problem with authority."_

Gwen continued, "Sir, what was it you wanted from us again?"

"Brencis." said the official. "Brencis B. Boden." the man bowed, "at your service Miss?"

"_Definitely to smooth."_ Thought Percy with a growing sense of jealousy.

Gwen matched him smiling without actually smiling, "Gwendolyn…Gwendolyn Hudson…nice to meet you Mr. Boden."

"Please the pleasure is mine…" Mr. Boden replied, "now may I please see your papers Miss Gwendolyn…" he paused, "Gwendolyn such a beautiful name."

Percy could feel his jaw clenching. This guy was far too old to be sweet-talking a fifteen year old girl…especially Gwen. However, the worst part was that Gwen was going along with it.

"Why…thank you." Gwen then lowered her eyes attempting to look ashamed. "But I'm afraid we left our passports in our cabins back on the Parcae."

The man tsked, "Don't worry Gwendolyn…it's nothing to be ashamed of. We all make honest mistakes, however…" Mr. Boden paused again, "I am afraid the three of you will have to come with me to my office. Rules require me to detain all visitors until their identities can be confirmed. It's a matter of protocol…I'm sure you understand."

Gwen put on another mirthless smile, "Of course we understand. If you will just give us a few moments to go and retrieve our documentation…"

Mr. Boden cut her off, "I'm afraid that's not possible. PCA regulations require me to detain all visitors until their identities can be confirmed…"

Reyna finally broke her silence, "But surely one of us…"

Mr. Boden held up a hand, "I'm afraid not Miss…" he let the word hang like a question.

"Barnes." Reyna supplied.

"You look like a young woman that can appreciate rules, Miss Barnes." Boden commented, "And the law requires me to verify the identities of anyone, such as yourselves, walking abroad. Normally all you would have to do is show me your passports, and I could send you on your way post-haste. Unfortunately I now must escort you back to my office where you will provide me with your names, country of origin, and your social security numbers…if as I suspect you are from the U.S."

Now Percy was truly worried. Mr. Boden from all appearances was an official of the PCA, but even if the guy was on the level it didn't change anything. Reyna and Gwen might indeed be able to provide the information the man needed, however he most definitely couldn't. So that left them with one of two choices. They could fight there way back to the ship…a virtual non-starter since the ship couldn't leave without proper clearance, or they could play along and somehow talk their way out of this mess.

Percy decided to ask a question, "But what about our ship?"

Mr. Boden turned to him and for the first time a frown played across his features, "What about it?"

Percy couldn't help but notice Mr. Boden didn't ask him for his name, "It's going to leave soon isn't it? Don't we need to be back before then?"

The smile returned, "No need to worry young man…your ship isn't going anywhere for the time being."

The calm nature of that statement sent shockwaves of alarm throughout their small group. "And why is that _Mr. Boden_?" asked Percy.

"You are traveling aboard the cruise ship which just traveled through the heart of the massive hurricane that recently formed and disappeared off the southwestern coast of the United States?"

Gwen rejoined the conversation, "Yes, yes we are."

Mr. Boden nodded, "We are currently performing a safety inspection on your vessel. We need to make sure it's seaworthy before allowing it to brave the tumultuous waters of the Caribbean Sea."

Mr. Boden was really beginning to push Percy's buttons. The guy seemed to have a ready made answer for every objection he could think of. It was all too convenient, despite how official it seemed to be.

"_But what choice do we have?"_

"Lead the way Mr. Boden."

The PCA man smiled again, "Excellent…just follow me…this will only take a moment I assure you."


	32. Chapter 31

This is a short chapter, but I think it sets the stage pretty well for the next chapter or so...

* * *

><p>Chapter 31<p>

**Reyna**

Reyna had contented herself to follow Gwen's lead and was now regretting it. She, like Percy, was uneasy around this smooth-talking would be charmer. The man had a bearing that seemed to grand for some minor official. With her eyes boring into him from behind Reyna tried to identify exactly what had set her instincts on alert.

The man wasn't overly tall; in fact he was barely taller than Gwen. His uniform which would normally have made him appear more masculine with its squared shoulders and straight lines actually made Mr. Boden appear thinner. Despite this fact the man carried himself with an ease that suggested he was ready for anything. Then there was the matter of his name. Brencis B. Boden. Brencis was an uncommon ancient Roman name usually associated with high level officials or senators. The Latin named translated roughly to "crowned with laurels". She couldn't help but wonder what were the odds that a man with such a name would happen to stumble across three, her gaze shifted to Percy, well at least two Roman demigods. That thought segwayed into another observation.

"_Perseus is the only one that seems to be able to rattle him."_ Then she remembered her own first meeting with Perseus, _"Well I guess he does have that affect on people."_

Also like Perseus, Reyna hadn't failed to notice the man not asking Perseus for his name. Maybe the old man was just some kind of pervert…only interested in the names of the two young woman…or he somehow already knew who Perseus's identity.

"_But how could he?"_

The more she considered it the more certain she was of it. She had know idea why this man would know who Perseus was, but her instincts told her this that _Mr. Boden_ did indeed know him. The more she digested the thought the more certain she was that visiting his office was a mistake. She set her mind to the task of escape, but before she could locate a suitable way to retreat they had arrived at a small building built adjacent to a large warehouse.

"Here we are." said Mr. Boden opening the door, "If you would please step inside."

Reyna thought, _"Said the spider to the fly."_

Reluctantly she followed the others as they stepped over the threshold.

Reyna yawned, "You're office is inside a warehouse?"

Mr. Boden's smile seemed to finally reach his eyes as he closed the door cutting off their escape. He chuckled, "No, Miss Barnes. The PCA offices are located in this small side building. The warehouse is where we store confiscated contraband." He began to lead them down the short narrow hall, "Ancient antiquities, smuggled weapons, and other things of that sort."

A muffled cry penetrated the thin walls.

Perseus yawned, "What was that?"

Mr. Boden opened the door to a small office, "Oh we recently apprehended a man trying to smuggle an adolescent African Lion through customs." He tsked, "The man in question was naïve to think we wouldn't notice a two-pound crate that growled."

They all nodded their heads in agreement as they settled down on the comfy looking sofa in Mr. Boden's small office. Reyna watched through heavy lidded eyes as Mr. Boden moved around behind his desk and sat down. He picked up a coffee cup, noticed that it was empty, and began to stand.

"I hope you don't mind if I step down the hall and refill my cup?" he asked.

They all made an effort of shaking their heads.

Mr. Boden grinned, "I'll be right back." the short man said as he stepped out the door.

Reyna yawned again then looked over at her companions. Perseus had already passed out and Gwen didn't look to be far behind. For that matter Reyna herself was very sleepy all of the sudden. She knew she should be worried. But the couch was so soft, and she was so tired she couldn't think things through properly. Then she thought…

"_I'll think more clearly after a nap."_

She had already passed out by the time Mr. Boden returned with two heavily muscled henchmen.


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

**Gwen**

Gwen awoke and found herself locked inside a small storage room. She couldn't remember how she came to be here, and couldn't think thanks to a headache. It was the same type she usually got when she had been sleeping too hard. As the spell forcing her unnatural sleep began to fade Gwen's mind cleared. Slowly all her thoughts turned to her friends.

She looked around and, thanks to the dim light filtering in beneath the door, saw Reyna laid out unceremoniously against the opposite wall. Gwen unsure of her footing crawled over and tried to wake her snoring companion…to no avail. As if she didn't already have enough reason to worry now she had to add Reyna's uncertain condition to the list.

She looked around for Percy, but the shadows were too dark to see anything in the back of the windowless room. Gwen stretched out her hand and used a power that she had always deplored and so kept hidden from everyone. The daughter of Apollo focused on her palm and began channeling an energy similar to the one she used to heal injuries. Gwen was forming her own miniature sun.

Though small, the tiny point of light was immensely bright. She knew from past experience that staring at it would cause her to go temporarily blind...she closed her eyes. Once she was sure the light wasn't going to die out she moved her hand above her head, and she looked to see what might have been concealed by the now dissolved shadows. Nothing…the back of the storage close was bare except for a few dusty shelves, and an old mop propped up in the corner.

"_Where's Percy?"_

She took a deep breath and reminded herself that didn't matter. Right now her priority needed to be escape. After that was accomplished she would see to Reyna properly. Later she could let herself worry about the son of Neptune. But first she needed to figure out a way out of her present predicament.

She began taking stock of what she had to work with. Piled on the floor next to Reyna were their backpacks. Reaching out with the hand not containing the tiny inferno Gwen began to rummage through the packs starting with her own. She knew nothing she kept inside could be used to break open the door, but if she checked and found everything was in its proper place she could be reasonably sure no one had taken anything from either Reyna's or Percy's bags. Checking it to her satisfaction Gwen moved onto to Reyna's purple pack.

Rummaging through the clothes revealed nothing, and Gwen began to quickly unzip pockets. In one pocket Gwen found Reyna's makeup bag…if you could call it that. The militaristic daughter of Minerva only used it too carry a hairbrush, tweezers, file, and other assorted things used to maintain an immaculate appearance…but no make up. The file she thought might be useful for jimmying the door, and slipped it into her pocket. Finding nothing else with any obvious value she moved on to Percy's green pack.

At first she had thought someone might have gone through Percy's belongings...she quickly dismissed the thought. Percy was a guy and, like all guys, was genetically predisposed to just cramming his clothes into drawers and bags with no thought given to folding them. Regulations may have forced him to keep things straight back at camp, but it seems Percy had fallen back into old uncouth habits. Gwen sighed as began to pat down the other pockets. Inside one she found a small beaded necklace but nothing else.

"What boy doesn't keep a pocket knife." she said aloud.

Then she thought about Percy's pen-sword, "I guess he really doesn't need to carry a second blade."

She shoved all Percy's wrinkled clothes back into the pack; not bothering to fold them. After all, if he didn't care enough to fold them in the first place…why should she? She started to place the necklace back into the zippered pouch, but thought better of it. She rolled each bead over the fingers of her left hand. Examining each as they clacked against the silver ring she wore on her middle finger. Her ring!

"_They didn't take our personal items."_

She shoved the necklace into her pocket and began to fumble for the brooch she had pinned to her shirt. The sense of relief she felt was matched only by her embarrassment. Checking her weapons should have been the first move she made. She made a mental note to do a better job in the future when organizing her priorities, but it didn't matter at the moment. She needed to pry open that door and now she had something she could use.

Gwen extinguished the little fireball she had made and unclipped the brooch. Gwen gave the magical charm a gentle squeeze, and the gift from her aunt responded by elongating into a fully stocked quiver of silver-shafted arrows. The arrows with their thin razor sharp blades and heavy shafts would be more than up to the of job sliding the locked door free of its jam.

Cautiously Gwen moved to the door. Wisely she placed her ear against the grainy wood and listened. It wouldn't be wise to open the door only to find herself surrounded by guards. She pushed against the door checking its weight. The door was a cheap and hollow which meant that the muted conversation she could hear through it was taking place some distance away. Feeling confident she groped for the handle. Finding it she began to slowly insert the arrow blade between the door and its frame. She was certain after having tested the wood she could kick down the flimsy barrier, but right now the element of surprise was her greatest ally.

Slowly she could feel the knob's bolt retracting as the arrow's blade interposed itself between the door and the its frame. The storage closet hadn't been built to hold people prisoner; nor had it been designed to keep a determined thief out. It was a place to keep excess office supplies and nothing more. Those two facts meant it was a very poor cell. With one hand on the doorknob Gwen held the door in place as it slid free of its jam. It wouldn't do to let it fly open. She cracked it slightly; just enough to check for any guards. To her relief there were indeed no sentinels nearby.

Mr. Boden, Gwen was certain that wasn't his real name, must have been confident they wouldn't wake up. His security was far too lax. Now that she had need to think about it she wondered how the unassuming man had managed to capture them. Obviously he had knocked them out, but how? He hadn't given them anything to eat or drink. She would remember if someone stuck her with a needle. So how had he accomplished it?

"_Gas?"_ she thought.

No they had been inside the building for only a few minutes before passing out, and Mr. Boden hadn't been wearing any kind of mask to prevent him from inhaling whatever noxious fumes might have been floating through the ducts. That left only one possible solution…magic. The man must have cast some kind of spell that forced them to fall asleep, and there was only one explanation as to how he could do such a thing.

Brencis B. Boden was a son of Somnus the god of sleep.


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

**Percy**

"Wake up Mr. Jackson." Mr. Boden said as he touched Percy's forehead.

Percy awoke instantly, his eyes opening…the first thing he saw was Mr. Boden suntanned face smiling at him from a few inches away. Percy bit back a startled cry of surprise while his eyes tried to open wider. Percy didn't know what was going on, but knew he and the others were in trouble. Percy tried to rise, but was held in place by something. Looking down he realized that he was chained to the floor.

Mr. Boden tsked, "No…no. We can't have the famous Percy Jackson running wild. He might unintentionally destroy the eastern half of the Panama Canal trying to get at poor little ole me."

Percy struggled for a few moments more, but the chains held fast. Percy remitted, "How do you know my name, and what do you mean by famous, Boden?"

The old man tsked again. Percy was really beginning to hate that sound.

Mr. Boden gave an exaggerated bow as he stepped back, "Why everyone knows about the famous Percy Jackson. And I see that fame has taken its toll on your manners…just like every other celebrity."

Percy just glared at him.

"It's Mr. Boden, or if you prefer to call me by my real name it's…" Mr. Boden bowed again, "Busiris...former king of Egypt."

Percy spoke indignantly, "Never heard of you."

Busiris's face grew dark and angry, "I know" he spat, "most people haven't." Then the man brightened, "But that will all change soon."

Percy didn't like the sound of that. He needed to keep this Busiris guy talking while he tried to figure a way out of this mess.

"Where are my friends?" he demanded.

Busiris looked hurt, "Why Mr. Jackson are you implying that I would harm the two young ladies you are traveling with."

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Percy snapped, "What have you done with them?"

Busiris placed his fingers over his heart feigning a gesture of pain, "My dear Mr. Jackson I'm hurt. I would never do any such thing" he smiled, "Rest assured Miss Hudson and Miss Barnes are safely tucked away for the moment. They'll soon be back on their cruise ship heading to places unknown. They may even decide to continue the quest in hopes of bringing some measure of honor to their _Legion_."

Percy began questing for some form of water that he could use to either escape or least lash out at his captor. He could sense that the waters of the canal were less than a hundred yards south of his position. The canal was close enough for him to potentially flood the warehouse, but without knowing where the girls were he couldn't risk it…yet. He asked another question…one he already knew the answer too.

"What about me? Will I be allowed back on the ship to continue the quest?"

Busiris's eyebrows drew close together his smile now appearing wicked as he flashed his teeth, "I'm afraid this is where your journey ends, Mr. Jackson."

Percy threw out a line he felt was true, "I've heard that before…" Percy paused, "I think."

Busiris coked an eyebrow, "You think…" he moved in closer getting back in Percy's face, "you mean you don't know if you've heard it before?"

Percy gave him a lopsided grin, "Amnesia…sorry."

"Amnesia?" the man's forehead bunched as he asked the question.

"Yup," Percy replied without hesitation, "can't remember a thing."

Busiris suddenly seized Percy's jaw and began turning his head first right then left. He spoke, "I suppose the name Camp Half-Blood means nothing to you?"

Percy tried to jerk his head as he was suddenly racked by the most severe pain yet. It was even more debilitating than the time when he tried to remember his friends. Then without warning the pain began to recede. Replaced by a feeling contentment. He opened his eyes and saw that Busiris's hands were resting against his temples.

Unable to control himself Percy asked, "What…what did you do?"

Busiris removed his hands and wiped Percy's pain induced sweat off onto the scruff of his pants, "I numbed the effects of the Lethe poison."

"Lethe poison?" inquired Percy.

Busiris talked as began to pace the floor, "Yes, Lethe poison."

Suddenly seizing the opportunity to learn more about his amnesia and perhaps his past Percy asked, "What's that, and how does a person get Lethe poison? Is it like getting lead poison?"

Busiris continued pacing answering each of the questions in turn, "_Lethe_ is the name of one of the four rivers of the underworld. Each river has its own unique properties, like the Styx granting you near invincibility, the river Lethe however washes away the memories of anyone who comes into contact with it."

"_So that's how Hera took my memories."_

Needing to know if there was any chance of curing the poison Percy broached, "Is there an antidote to Lethe poison?"

"Yes, yes…" Busiris said as he waved his hand dejectedly, "all you need to do…" Busiris stopped. "You know what...it doesn't matter. So what if you don't have your memories. As soon as I sacrifice you to my Patron I'll be famous…like I always should have been."

Percy was running out of time. Things were taking a turn for the worst. He still didn't know where his friends were, or if they were even still alive. Now he couldn't afford to flood this place because the psycho getting ready to kill him had information he desperately wanted. He had to keep him talking.

A thought occurred to Percy, "What did you mean by former king of Egypt?" Percy knew he had asked the right question when Busiris stopped moving toward him.

"Well by former I meant soon to be restored king of Egypt." corrected Busiris.

"But when were you king of Egypt?" Percy thought about it, "Egypt hasn't a king in forever."

Busiris stopped to consider the question, "What year is it again?"

Percy didn't know how to respond to his captor's question.

Busiris waved his own question away, "Doesn't matter I'll just take a stab at it. Let's see I was king of Egypt about, oh…2,500 hundred years ago."

"2,500 years…" Percy stammered.

Busiris nodded, "Give or take a century or two."

Percy shook his head, "But how is it you're…"

"Alive." Busiris finished.

Percy nodded dumbly.

"It's all thanks to my Patron." Busiris explained, "Not a bad deal really. I get to resume my destined role of sacrificing foreigners, more specifically demigods, that pass through my appointed trade route." Busiris spread his arms indicating the canal, "And once Zeus and his ilk are overthrown my Patron will appoint me ruler of Egypt once more. Who knows after I do away with you she might even appoint me ruler of the entire African continent. That was always a dream of mine as a boy. And can you imagine the accolades, I, a mere son of Hypnos will receive after I kill…Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Hero of Mount Olympus, Scourge of Kronos, the young man whom on his sixteenth birthday made the choice that ended the Titan War." Busiris roared, "Never again will I have to live with the humiliation of being killed by the famed _Hercules_. No, not after I manage to successfully slay the young man whose legend has eclipsed even the insouciant blowhard that was always so self important that he thought the entire ancient world revolved around him."

Percy's mind reeled beneath Busiris's proclamation. A torrent of emotions, images, and thoughts swam across his vision moving so fast he couldn't consciously comprehend them. If not for the numbing affect which still held, if barely, Percy was sure he would have lost blacked-out long before the evil megalomaniac finished his tirade. His mind was so disjointed by the overload of information he hadn't even noticed Busiris coming forward holding a very ornate knife. Percy gave no resistance as Busiris tilted his head back and slammed the blade into his chest.

The pressure induced pain brought Percy out of his delirium. He watched as if the world were in slow motion. Busiris stepped back clenching his right fist in the fingers of his left hand. Percy heard more than saw the broken blade of the knife skitter away while the pommel fell to the floor at Busiris's feet.

Percy smiled. Busiris saw the grin and glowered.

"You!" the injured man bellowed. "I'll teach you to laugh at me!"

Busiris rushed forward throwing all his weight and momentum behind his clenched right fist. Percy could hear the bones snap as the man's hand impacted Percy's invincible jaw. The man collapsed forward on his knees writhing in pain. Percy didn't even try to suppress his laugh.

The fires of Busiris's anger were once again stoked. The man's rage superseded his pain. The pitiful son of Hypnos stalked away, but not before Percy caught the glimmer of vengeance smoldering behind his dark bloodshot eyes. As the man merged with the shadows just beyond the light, cast by the ceremonial braziers Percy was only just now noticing, Gwen came darting forward a ring of keys jingling between her clenched fingers.


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

**Gwen**

Gwen loved her Aunt Diana, but sometimes she just hated those one or two nights every month when the moon goddess would take the evening off leaving the world enveloped in something akin to total darkness. And the musty old warehouse full of wooden crates sitting atop rotten floorboards made this one of those nights. Gwen stumbled around dragging her still unconscious friend Reyna in tow. She cursed under her breath every time a board creaked or a box rattled as she passed by, and Reyna's snoring wasn't helping Gwen's confidence at all.

The going was slow, but she finally managed to find a concealed spot where she could leave Reyna. One problem down, now she needed to go find Percy, and looking over one of the nearby crates she had a good idea where to start. Gwen made her way toward the only source of light in the spacious warehouse. The bubble of illumination was also the place where the hushed voices were originating from. Gwen moved in closer to see what she could overhear.

Reaching her chosen hiding spot Gwen peered in toward the lit section of floor. Four small braziers were positioned in a circle on the edges of a cleared section of floor. Just beyond the ring of low burning fires lay a multitude of various objects. Gwen couldn't identify them, but based on pictures she had seen, and movies she had watched; she was reasonably sure they were Egyptian artifacts.

"_Probably confiscated by Customs."_

Gwen didn't see Percy anywhere, but standing in the center of the lit floor was Mr. Boden. And standing to either side of him were to of the surliest looking brutes Gwen had ever seen.

"You sure you don't want us to go and keep an eye on the two…" brute-1 coughed, "_young ladies_."

The way the man said "young ladies" made Gwen's skin crawl.

"No." Mr. Boden stated, "My orders were merely to observe them. If they changed ships or made an unanticipated detour I was to report it immediately."

Brute-2 spoke, "Then why do you have this one here, chained up?"

Mr. Boden turned around then knelt. Gwen had to strangle a gasp. Percy was indeed in the circle only she hadn't been able to him because the three men had been positioned in front of him obscuring her view. She watched as Mr. Boden seized Percy's hair and jerked his head back. Gwen started to reach for her brooch when Mr. Boden drew back his hand and slapped Percy across the right cheek. Gwen's anger flared, but she contained it. Right now she needed to listen...that meant being patient. Gwen waited while her rage slowly boiled just beneath the surface.

Mr. Boden stood up then chuckled as he turned back to the two men, "This one's a special case. The leader of the group I belong too will be upset if I harm this one before he can fulfill my boss's purpose, but my true Patron has a score to settle with this one. In all likely hood she will reward me for disposing of him...even if its a tad premature."

"If you say so." commented brute-1.

"As long as we get paid…makes no matter to us." grunted brute-2.

Mr. Boden gave a curt nod. Finally, he waved his hand dismissing the hired muscle. The henchmen looked at each other and shrugged. Before turning to walk away brute-1 asked, "Sure you don't want me and George to stay." brute-1 pointed at Percy, "That one looks like trouble. What say you, George?"

George grunted, "Trouble…no doubt about it, Mike."

Mr. Boden looked annoyed, "Well I thank you gentlemen for your concern, but I assure…" Mr. Boden reached down, and shook the chains securing Percy's wrists, "this one will be no trouble…" Mr. Boden slapped Percy again, "no trouble at all."

Mike growled, "Fine, but what about them other two?"

Mr. Boden scowled, "I already told you…those two will be asleep for hours, still." Mr. Boden tossed Mike a set of keys, "Now go and wait for me in the lounge." ordered Mr. Boden, "Once I'm through here I'll need you two to deposit Miss Hudson and Miss Barnes back in their cabins on board the Parcae. Do you understand me?"

Mike slapped George across the gut, George grunted, "We got it."

"Good, now get going." Mr. Boden barked.

The two goons shambled away leaving Percy alone with, and at the mercy of, this miserable excuse for a human being. Gwen wanted nothing more at that moment than to turn Mr. Boden's hide into a human sized pincushion, but Mr. Boden's cries of agony would undoubtedly bring Mike and George rushing back. In this twisting maze of boxes, crates, and empty cages she didn't like her chances against two heavily muscled goons. Besides she was fairly certain Mike and George were ordinary humans, and that meant her arrows wouldn't work on the two dim witted mortals.

Gwen knew what she needed to do. She needed to retrieve those keys. She glanced back at her bewitched friend.

"_I'll be back…I promise."_


	36. Chapter 35

Sorry if you started to read this chapter, and then found it deleted. I started typing chapter 36 and realized that my planned beginning to that chapter actually worked better as the ending of this chapter. I'm sorry for the confusion and hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 35<p>

**Percy**

Percy blinked his eyes rapidly, "Gwen?"

"Shhh." Gwen shushed while fumbling through the keys looking for the one to the manacles.

Percy was still trying to make sense of Gwen's sudden appearance, "How…"

Gwen sniped, "Percy will you be quiet. We don't have much time."

"_I wonder how much she heard?"_

Percy hadn't had time to process it himself, but had figured out one thing…he wasn't Roman. On some level Percy had known as much, but finally having it confirmed was a relief. On the other…Percy knew his situation with the Legion had taken a drastic turn. He was a demigod, but would they still accept him? Busiris had mentioned a "Camp Half-Blood" did that mean there was another place for demigods? Demigods like himself?

Percy recalled after the dream he had after the battle a few days ago. He visualized the quiet valley with the sleeping dragon. Re-imagined his conversation with Chiron. He allowed his mind to wander as it recreated the emotional scene on the moonlit beach. He knew…he was positive that place was _his_ home. That place was Camp Half-Blood.

The first lock clicked open.

"Percy…" Gwen whispered. Percy lost in his thoughts had failed to hear her. Gwen was forced to shake him, "Percy!"

Percy turned to her, "Yeah…"

Gwen smiled in relief, "When I get this last shackle off I need to you follow me. Reyna's still asleep, and I can't lift her. You're going to have to carry her, but we've got to hurry. Pretty soon Boden's going to discover his goons have been taken out."

Percy had just one question he needed answered, "How much did you hear?"

Gwen looked into his eyes. Percy could see the uncertainty born from Busiris's words. He watched as Gwen's mind and heart warred for control of her thoughts. But the one thing he didn't see…the one thing he feared was nowhere to be found in Gwen's beautiful blue eyes…Gwen hadn't rejected him. She didn't know what to make of things yet, but no matter what happened from here on out Gwen had already made one decision. They were friends, and regardless of what anyone else might say, that wasn't going to change. Percy now had the one thing all heroes needed…he had hope.

"Percy…" began Gwen.

Percy placed the index finger of his freed hand over Gwen's lips too silence her, "I get it…" Percy assured her, "we'll talk later."

Gwen nodded and unlocked the manacle. Off in the distant darkness a howl of anger pierced the omnipresent shadows. Percy looked at Gwen who replied…

"I guess he found Mike and George."

The look in her eyes was both mischievous, pained, and proud. Percy knew Gwen was a healer who hated to inflict pain, even if the person deserved it, but she was also a Roman trained demigod who did what was necessary to get the job done. He realized this was probably the first time in Gwen's life she had ever performed an act of violence against a human outside the practice field. Percy's aching jaw reminded him that Gwen was more than capable of raising her hands in violence.

"_Well maybe the second time."_ he thought.

They had begun to move and Gwen saw him rubbing his jaw. "How's the jaw?" she inquired.

"Fine…" Percy replied, "I don't think it's going to swell this time."

Just before they left the light Percy saw her smile, "I'm just glad I left my hand open, or else I would be the one with the shattered bones."

Once they were back amongst the shadows the two of them went silent. Concealment was paramount to their survival. While neither feared Busiris they couldn't be sure he was the only thing they had to worry about. Both had heard him mention a boss and neither wanted to chance a confrontation if it could be avoided, especially because Percy was going to be eliminated from the fight once he picked up Reyna. Just as they reached the unconscious godling the lights in the warehouse came on.

Percy and Gwen dropped to the floor. A loud clapping echoed off the distant walls followed by Busiris's silky voice, "Bravo, bravo…Miss Hudson."

The two exchanged a look neither knowing what to make of the change in circumstances.

Busiris continued, "It would appear I overestimated my ability to keep a daughter of Apollo spellbound with a mere sleeping spell." The man laughed, "You are to be commended."

"What's he doing?" asked Percy.

Gwen responded, "Stalling probably."

"I'm sure you overhead some of my chat with dear, Percy. I meant what I said." They could tell the voice was moving despite the echoes, "All you have to do is leave Percy behind and you and Miss Barnes are free to go."

They just smiled to one another. Neither was the type of person that would leave a friend behind.

Busiris's voice had stopped moving and grew harsh, "Last chance." Busiris warned, "Come forward now and I will guarantee your safety. Refuse…well I have little control over my friends here."

They heard metal impacting metal followed by several deep guttural growls.

"_What was that?"_ they both wondered.

When neither responded Busiris tsked, "I will take your continued silence as a, no. I'm disappointed in you Gwendolyn."

Percy wanted to ram his fist down the arrogant man's throat. A man like Busiris shouldn't be allowed to lay eyes on someone as kind and good natured as Gwen. How dare he allow her name to cross his venomous lips. Percy was on the verge of springing forward, but Gwen's hand on his forearm prevented it.

They heard a metal door swing shut, followed by Busiris's tiring voice, "Very well, you two have left me no choice. I hope for Miss Barnes' sake you left her locked in the storage room Gwendolyn."

Busiris's words of pity sent a chill running up their spines. Then a shrill buzzing rang out. It was followed closely by the sounds of multiple rusty-hinged doors swinging open. Low growls began to play across the background accentuating Busiris's next words.

"As demigods I am sure you are both familiar with the myth surrounding the Sphinx." It was a statement not a question, "Did you know the sphinx actually hails from Egypt?" The question was rhetorical. "The one in the Greek myth was a female. They are quite deadly and far more intelligent than their male counter parts, but that same intelligence also makes them far less vicious. Believe me when I say that encountering a solitary female is bad, but encountering a male is far, far worse."

Busiris paused letting the tension build, "Males travel in packs and they don't bother with silly riddles." Busiris laughed, "And I have just released six of them." Busiris spoke with absolute certainty, "It was a pleasure to meet you Miss Hudson, but I'm afraid now you and Mr. Jackson are both about to die most painfully…curse or no curse, Perseus." Then Busiris ordered, "Kill them!"

Six roars rose in unison. Percy and Gwen didn't hesitate. Percy scooped up Reyna and drew his sword. Gwen ripped off her brooch and touched it to the ring on her left hand. Percy saw them both shimmer. In the span of a heartbeat the small pieces of jewelry were replaced with a silver bow and quiver of arrows. Within seconds of the deafening roar they were off and running for their lives.

* * *

><p>They managed to make it make to the door leading to the PCA offices when the first sphinx appeared on the periphery of Percy's vision. Percy spun to face the beast as it was preparing to spring from atop the stack of crates on which it was perched. However, Gwen had seen it first, and already had an arrow nocked and ready. The daughter of Apollo sighted and loosed in less time than it took Percy to blink.<p>

But as fast as Gwen was…the sphinx was faster. The creature was a blur as it moved out of the line of Gwen's arrow. Percy watched as Gwen aimed a second shot, but it wasn't necessary. The half-lion's motion had been so violent that it unbalanced the boxes upon which it had chosen to stand. The precariously stacked containers collapsed half burying the blood thirsty monster beneath them.

Gwen and Percy moved through the doorway, and slammed it shut just as two more sphinxes sprang into view. Gwen used the keys she had hung onto to lock the door. The door shook as one of the creatures slammed into it. The door and its frame were made of better materials than the one attached to the storage room, but higher quality or not it wouldn't hold long as another blow rattled the hinges. They had bought themselves precious seconds that neither intended to squander.

They turned and ran down the narrow hall leading to the door that promised open air and freedom. Halfway there Gwen came to halt. Percy almost fell over as the combined weight of Reyna and himself nearly overbore him. But he somehow managed keep his feet as he staggered to a stop.

Percy gasped, "Gwen what are you doing?"

Gwen closed the door to the small room then started slipping keys into the lock. "Mike and George are unconscious in there. If we leave the door open they're both dead."

Percy knew they didn't have time for this, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. Instead…

"Hurry." was all he said.

Gwen tried another key then ordered, "Go. I'll be right behind you."

Percy refused to move, "I'm not leaving you to face those things alone."

Gwen cursed and moved onto another key, "You're not. I already unlocked that door earlier. Go hold it open…we're only going to have a few seconds when those sphinxes finally break down the door."

It made sense, but Percy couldn't bring himself to do it, "You go. I stand a better chance of beating them now that walls won't let them move so freely."

Gwen shook her head, "I can't carry Reyna. Besides…" Gwen inserted another key, "my arrows will work better than your sword, and we both know it."

Percy cursed and looked away. Gwen was right and he knew it. But he didn't have to like… "Fine, but if you don't get that door locked before those monsters break down the door, you run." Gwen looked at him, "That's an order."

He knew she didn't like it, but he also knew that she wouldn't dare disobey an order. Especially, when she knew he was right. Gwen nodded. Then only, _and only then__,_ did Percy start ambling away. With each step Reyna's unconscious form seemed to grow heavier. Percy hated having to say that to Gwen, and was grateful that the kindhearted daughter of Apollo never had to decide between following Percy's order or following her heart. By the time Percy reached the end of the hall Gwen was already through and gaining on him.

The sphinxes finally broke through just as Gwen reached the door. Percy seized his friend, and tried to drag her through, but Gwen stood her ground. So focused was he on protecting his friends…Percy had failed to recognize the opportunity Gwen had begun to exploit. Gwen spun and began loosing arrow after arrow. The nimble predators closest to them managed to dodge by jumping up and off the walls, but the lions at the rear of the group had been blind to the threat. Gwen's frenzied shots dropped two of the monsters. The surviving four beasts, one now injured, proceeded forward slowly. The creatures sensed an arrant movement now meant death. But that wasn't true.

Horrified, Percy and Gwen watched as the dust from the two vanquished lions began to reform. This time when Percy went to pull Gwen he met no resistance. Percy threw Gwen through the opening, and in the same motion grabbed the door's handle and pulled it shut…almost dropping Reyna in the process.

Gwen, still in shock, collapsed to the ground while Percy held the door closed.

"Gwen…" Percy screamed, "Gwen the door!"

Percy watched, silently praying to any god that might listen, waiting for the lights in Gwen's glazed eyes to return. When they finally did Percy again yelled…

"Gwen you have to lock the door now!"

Percy had only been holding the door for a few seconds, but he could already hear the cracks in the grain beginning to form. The outdoor exposure had obviously weakened it. Percy knew they would be lucky if it held half as long as the first door had. Gwen, fully recovered and already knowing which key to use, slammed the deadbolt home breaking the key off in the process.

That done Percy bellowed, "Move!"

As they ran Gwen shouted, "They didn't die!"

"I know!" Percy yelled between pained breaths.

Gwen was still shaken, "Why didn't they die?"

"I don't know." Percy managed to wheeze. Carrying Reyna was taxing him far more quickly than he could have anticipated.

Gwen pleaded, "What are we going to do?"

Percy nearly spent, and already mentally exhausted from Busiris's revelations, just shook his head. As they ran headlong down the narrow alleys separating the dark buildings bordering the canal Percy knew just one thing. They couldn't return to the Parcae. There were too many innocents aboard. He was sure those rampaging monsters would harm or kill anyone they came across while searching for their three course demigod dinner. They had no choice…

"We have to head for the docks!"

Percy didn't know if the docks would be any safer, but he did know the docks would give them an advantage. Surrounded by all that water Percy was reasonably sure they could hold their own…at least for awhile. And once Reyna recovered who knew…the daughter of Minerva might just come up with a plan that could get them out of this mess.

Somewhere behind them a savage roar tore across the night sky. Tired though they were…the two demigods managed to redouble their efforts. Both uncertain if they were rushing toward salvation or doom.

* * *

><p>They made their way down the nearest dock, and found a relatively secure shelter by the refueling station at the far end. It was a small storage shed constructed of solid wood. The building had no windows and was nestled between the waters lapping the end of the pier, and the large fuel tanks set behind the fuel station's main building. The rusty lock preventing entry had shattered after only one blow from Riptide.<p>

The interior was small, barely big enough for the three of them, but the owner obviously visited the little shed often. The tools lining the shelves were clean and gleamed in the dim light cast by Percy's enchanted blade. The floor had recently been swept and was clutter free. There was even a light mounted into the low ceiling.

At first they had been hesitant to switch on the light. Neither were eager to give away their position, but it quickly became evident the sphinxes were in no hurry. The cat-men had all night and were obviously enjoying the chase. Once Percy and Gwen's adrenaline began to abate the two realized that the creatures, being mostly cat, probably could see better in the dark than either of them could see during the day. Finally, they turned on the light.

Percy spent the next thirty minutes rummaging through the shed's contents, searching for anything useful. Gwen occupied her time checking and rechecking Reyna. Searching for any signs of improvement. During his ramblings Percy came across a small ice chest. The ice had melted but the water was still cool and so were the four cans resting on the bottom. Percy didn't recognize the brand, but as thirsty as he was he didn't care.

Percy opened one and tried it. He was surprised by the drinks sweetness. The taste was familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. He looked at the dark colored can again. Their was a red illustration that looked vaguely like a fruit...he understood…it was apple flavored soda. Percy opened a second then touched Gwen on the shoulder.

She stared at the strange can, "It's alright." Percy assured her, "It's just apple soda."

Gwen accepted the drink and forced a smile, "Thanks." Gwen took a sip. Found the drink agreeable and took a big gulp. Then she asked, "What do you think they're waiting for?"

Percy, drinking himself, just shrugged in reply.

Gwen looked down, "Percy?"

There was a subtle change in the room's atmosphere Percy hesitated before saying, "Yeah?"

Gwen spoke softly, "Do you…do you want to talk about what Boden said in there?"

Percy hadn't had time to think about it while they made their escape. Now that Gwen had brought it up he realized did want to talk about it. Looking around…he knew now was not the right time. First they needed to stop those sphinxes. When that was done, and they were safely away from Busiris and the Panama Canal they would be free to talk all they wanted…he hoped.

Percy shook his head, "No, now isn't the time. First we need to get out of here."

Gwen nodded, "Okay," then she said a little more forcefully, "but we will talk."

Percy couldn't help but grin, "Promise."

"Good." Gwen huffed, "Now what do you suggest we do?"

Percy looked out into the night, "Not sure…" then he looked at the fuel tanks, "when Reyna wakes up we could try and swim for it."

Gwen sighed, "I seriously doubt we have that much time." Gwen shoved his shoulder, "Besides not all us have a sea god for a parent."

The quip broke the tension and Percy smiled, "Well what do you suggest?" Percy pointed out at the fuel tanks, "I guess we could always blow them up."

Gwen thought about it, "That's exactly what we'll do." she declared, "Quick go open the tanks and soak the dock."

Percy thought she had lost her mind, "Gwen, there are two problems with that plan."

"Like what?"

"One, we have no way to start a fire, and two, how would _we _survive the explosion."

Percy thought Gwen had conceded the point when she held out her hand palm up, but he was wrong. As he stared at the outstretched fingers he noticed a tiny dot of light beginning to form. Within a few seconds the tiny dot coalesced into a miniature sun. Percy instinctively jumped back covering his eyes.

Gwen extinguished the light and laughed, "You were saying?"

Lowering his hands Percy asked, "How did…"

"Daughter of Apollo, god of the sun." she said smugly.

Percy wasn't amused, "Fine, but how do we live through the explosion?"

Gwen stroked her chin, "I seem to recall knowing someone that can manipulate water. I'm sure he could use all the water below the pier to protect us."

Percy just shook his head, "Why not just swim for it then? It would be easier."

"Because…" Gwen corrected, "we can't leave those things to wonder around. Who knows how many people they'll hurt before moving on. Do you think you could keep Reyna afloat?"

Percy, feeling insulted, rolled his eyes.

"Sorry." Gwen spoke coyly, "Now would you _please_ go soak the dock. Oh and wait out there after you're finished."

Percy raised an eyebrow.

"We'll need bait." explained Gwen.

Percy thought as he walked out the door, _"And people think I'm crazy."_

The plan went wrong immediately. As soon as he cleared the doorway the sphinx that had been lying atop the small shed pounced. The beast landed heavily on Percy's back shoving him to the ground. Percy not knowing what was going on tried to get up, but the creature was strong and held him firmly in place. Before he could do anything else the creature's weight abruptly vanished. Percy rolled over and found himself covered in a fine golden dust.

Percy scrambled to his feet. Moving quickly Percy raced toward the tanks. Before he could reach the first one another sphinx slammed into him knocking him down. This time though Percy landed on his back, and when the monster began raking its claws down Percy's chest he could fight. Percy drew his sword and slashed open the creatures stomach. The mortally wounded beast dissolved.

Percy could feel the dust of the first creature writhing across his clothes and skin as it began to reform. Rising again Percy found himself trapped. The four remaining sphinxes had him encircled. Percy knew the creatures were to quick to engage properly so instead of taking a defensive posture he took a sprinters stance.

"Gwen get your fireball ready!" He shouted. "As soon as I reach that tank launch it, throw it, attach it to an arrow and shoot it. Just set off the gas!"

"What about you?" she yelled.

"Don't worry about me just do it!"

There was no time left to debate it. The lion facing him began to move, and in the same instant so did Percy. Rather than attacking the beast Percy side-stepped its lunge, raised his sword, and slashed the nozzle off of the nearest tank.

There was no warning. The moment the gas began to gush a shaft of light flashed across his vision. Percy had no time to think. On instinct he summoned the water below them and enveloped the shed in a bubble of liquid. Then everything went black as the shock wave sent him and everything on the dock careening through the air. Percy crashed into the water, and began drifting to the bottom of the channel. He was unaware of the sudden pull in the pit of his stomach as he, and the two girls he was still protecting, vanished.


	37. Chapter 36

I tip my hat to Mr. Riordan. Much of the descriptiveness found in this chapter belongs to him.

* * *

><p>Chapter 36<p>

**Reyna**

Reyna awoke to the sounds of footsteps on gravel. Her mind was slowed by a throbbing headache. She made a weak attempt to move, and found her body sluggish to the point of unresponsive. She shivered inside her wet clothes. As her mind started to drift away into the dark abyss of slumber Reyna made one last attempt to look at the approaching person.

Her head turned. In the burgeoning light of dawn Reyna could tell the visitor was a young woman but nothing more. She did recognize the collapsed forms of Perseus and Gwen laying just to her right. Fearful and still unable to move Reyna made a strangled effort to call out. She might not be able to do anything, but perhaps one of the other two could. Her effort, though small, was rewarded.

She watched as Perseus lifted himself to one knee and brandished his Celestial Bronze blade. Thanks to the light cast by Perseus's glowing weapon Reyna could see that his clothes were badly burned. If he hadn't been soaked from head to toe she was certain the tattered cloth would have fallen away. For the first time since waking she wondered what had happened, and wanted to know where they were.

Reyna wanted to look away. Perseus was obviously in no shape to defend himself let alone Gwen and herself. But a sense of duty kept her eyes in place. She had to bare witness to Percy's final act of bravery…she owed him that much. Perseus raised his sword, and then the stranger spoke.

"Fear not Brave One…" the young woman crooned, "you're safe."

Perseus mumbled something she couldn't quite catch. After that, Reyna watched in horror as Perseus's sword arm dropped.

"_How could he let it end like this?"_ She silently demanded.

Then the strangest thing so far happened. The young woman dropped to her knees and threw her arms around Perseus, and began to sob. Perseus, his strength clearly spent, leaned against the young woman and let his sword drop softly to the ground. Reyna unsure what to make of the tender scene felt like an intruder. The sense of guilt allowed her to give into the lingering effects of Busiris's sleep spell. The last thing she saw as her eyes closed was the young woman embracing Perseus's motionless form just as the sun crept over the horizon behind them.

* * *

><p>"So you're telling me there really is another camp of demigods?" asked an incredulous sounding Gwen.<p>

A voice she didn't recognize replied, "Oh, yes. Most definitely."

Gwen's voice, "How is it we've never heard of this other camp before?"

"Probably for the same reason I have never met a Roman born demigod." answered the stranger.

She could tell from the inflection Gwen was becoming agitated, "Which is?"

"I haven't a clue." voiced the amused stranger.

Gwen exclaimed, "But you're a goddess!"

Gwen's raised voice was as good an excuse to _wake up_ as she was probably going to get. Furthermore Reyna's curiosity had been thoroughly peaked. She wasn't sure how much longer she could stand to keep up the pretense.

Reyna felt stretching was the proper initial movement. Followed by an exaggerated yawn then sitting up she asked, "What's with all the yelling?"

It didn't take Reyna long to recognize the true source of Gwen's unnatural animosity. Perseus was still sleeping, and the beautiful young goddess had his head resting on her lap. Reyna looked over at Gwen. Reyna had to suppress the urge to laugh. Gwen's face was so red and contorted with rage Reyna couldn't help being reminded of a shriveled tomato.

Reyna not wanting to embarrass her friend pushed her earlier question, "Well?"

It took a considerable effort for Gwen to calm herself, "Nothing important."

Before she could point out that no one yells for no reason the goddess supplied, "That's not true Gwendolyn, and your friend knows it." The goddess looked at Reyna, "She's been pretending to be asleep for the last few minutes."

Now Reyna was the one turning red. She had been caught and was thoroughly embarrassed. Reyna craned her neck not wanting the almond-eyed, caramel colored hair, white sleeveless dress wearing young woman to see. She looked around at the cave while her face cooled.

They were in a cave. The ceiling was a dazzling array of white, green, and purple colored crystals. In certain places the goddess had chosen to hang a variety of plants. Reyna had always loved to cook and recognized some of the plants: thyme, rosemary, and parsley. But there were far more than she could hope to identify at a quick glance. On one wall there was a series of shelves lined with jars of preserves. Built into another wall was a large fireplace. Sectioning off the room were white silk curtains, and through a crack Reyna could see a large golden harp.

Gwen made a strangled coughing sound inside her throat.

It was time for Reyna to fess up, "Yeah…" Reyna looked back the goddess, "you're right. I was pretending to be asleep."

A smile graced the timeless face but the young woman said nothing.

Gwen wasn't so compassionate, "How much did you hear _Reyna_?"

There was no point in lying, "Just a question about another camp of demigods, and apparently the goddess has never met a…" Reyna paused wrapping her mind around the concept, "_Roman_ demigod before."

The goddess laughed, "Goddess…I'm flattered. While it is technically true I assure you Miss I am little more than a Nymph." The young woman bowed her head, "My name is Calypso."

Reyna asked another question, "How is it you know Perseus?"

Calypso looked down and ran her fingers through the hair laying across Perseus's forehead, "It was nearly two years ago when I and this Brave One met. He had just finished blowing up Mount St. Helens when he fell out of the sky. He was badly hurt and The Fates chose to send him to me, knowing I would…" Calypso paused and barely managed to choke out the next words, "_care _for him."

Reyna wasn't so dense that she couldn't read between the lines. Calypso certainly did seem to _care _an awful lot about Perseus. After Reyna managed to put that thought aside she realized the wider implications in Calypso's statement.

"_Perseus blew up Mount St. Helens!"_

She recalled hearing about the incident. It had made national news! The eruption had displaced more than half a million people. Reyna had even run into a few on one of her rare trips into Frisco with Jason. The ramifications of this latest revelation into Perseus's past were staggering. She had read reports indicating Mount St. Helens was a possible Titan stronghold. And thanks to conversations with Ferris she knew that the volcano had once been a forge belonging to Vulcan.

Reyna began to connect the dots with previous observations she had made and all but shouted at Perseus's sleeping form, "Who in the name of the gods are you!"

Calypso laid Perseus's head down on a pillow. Then interposed herself between Reyna and the unconscious young hero. Reyna watched as the beautiful face grew dark and dangerous.

Calypso's lilting voice cracked, "Enough!" the goddess looked at the two wounded friends, "Percy needs to rest. I think it would be best if you two went outside and talked amongst yourselves. I will call you once Percy awakens. In the meantime you two can enjoy the tranquility of Ogygia's garden."

Reyna and Gwen threw aside their cotton sheets and padded outside. For the first time Reyna noticed that she was wearing a white dress identical to Calypso. The cloth was light and airy. Reyna deplored dresses and only ever wore them on formal occasions, but even she had to admit the sleeveless dress was very comfortable.

Stepping outside Reyna's breath caught in her throat. Both her and Gwen froze as each marveled at the beauty around them. The skies were a picture perfect blue and the sun cast glorious golden light onto the lush meadow before them. The _garden_ was a dizzying spectrum of colors. The reds, blues, whites, purples, bright yellows, and dozens of other colors from various flowers marvelously coalesced into a collage no painter could ever hope to replicate. The flowery backdrop was broken up and divided by a white gravel path that led to and beyond the bases of four identical fountains. The marble fountains were each adorned by a single statue of a faun playing pipes from which the fountains water gushed. Off in the distance was a stone covered beach bordering a deep blue lake. Trees here and there served to break up the monotony of the infinite horizon.

Gwen's hushed words were filled with the utmost reverence, "It's beautiful."

Reyna chose to remain silent. She was afraid she would speak words that would be unworthy of this resounding testament to the supreme glory of nature.

Reyna had grown up surrounded by walls of polished marble and exact lines. She had always thought the simplicity and subdued nature of the fort made it a masterpiece of architecture and design. But when measured against the majesty of Calypso's garden…calling the fort stark and drab would be an understatement.

Out of the corner of her eye Reyna saw Gwen move down the path. The daughter of Apollo made her way to a bench nestled in between two small trees separated by bushes lined with honeysuckle. Reyna followed.

Sitting next to her long time friend Reyna asked the obvious question, "What happened?"

Gwen lost in her own thoughts laid out the facts of the previous day.

Gwen began with Busiris aka "Mr. Boden". She outlined how Mr. Boden was a long dead Egyptian king that had been brought back to life by someone he called his _Patron_. She explained how Mr. Boden was a demigod…son of not Somnus, but _Hypnos_, god of sleep. That's how he had managed to capture them. That done Gwen moved on and began to move in chronological order: her premature awakening, breaking out of the storage closet, dragging Reyna's unconscious form through the dark warehouse, overhearing the conversation between Busiris, Mike, and George…his two lackeys. She explained how she had used her now revealed power of sunlight and a pry bar she found to blind and incapacitate the two mortal bruisers.

Reyna was impressed by her ingenuity but didn't say so. Gwen was in a near state of shock as she recounted the events, and Reyna didn't want to interrupt her friend.

Gwen went on telling Reyna about the conversation between Perseus and the once dead king. About how Busiris had identified Perseus's amnesia as the product of _Lethe poison_. How the son of _Hypnos_ dulled the pain induced headaches that were constantly victimizing Perseus.

"Then he went on a tirade about Hercules and Percy." Gwen said. "The villain spewed a string of titles that people, people we didn't know about, used to identify the son of Poseidon."

Reyna spoke for the first time, "Poseidon don't you mean Neptune."

Gwen shook her head, "No I mean Poseidon. Percy's not a child of Rome."

Reyna had suspected as much, but saying so would be meaningless now, "What else did he call Perseus?"

"Besides the son of Poseidon?" Gwen inquired.

Reyna nodded.

"He called him the Savior of Olympus, Scourge of Kronos, he said Percy was the child whom on his sixteenth birthday made the choice that ended the Titan War." Gwen then exclaimed, "He was the child mentioned in the last Great Prophecy!"

Reyna remained impassive. She didn't know what to make of everything she had just heard. If she wasn't baffled before...now she thoroughly vexed. She wasn't sure if she could handle anymore news but she had to ask…

"And this camp you were discussing with Calypso?"

Gwen answered, "Camp Half-Blood Busiris had called it. I don't know anything else. That was the part of the conversation I first heard after knocking out those goons."

Reyna tried to lighten the mood, "Who knew we were traveling with such a celebrity." she joked.

Her effort at humor fell on deaf ears, "Reyna, what do we do now?"

It was the question she had dreaded. Gwen cared deeply for Perseus and she didn't want to hurt her friend, but she also couldn't ignore the threat he and this Camp Half-Blood represented.

Reyna went with a half-truth, "For now we do nothing. We finish the quest. Hopefully find Jason. And then we return to camp. Afterwards we'll decide what to make of everything. And hopefully we'll have our Praetor to help us."

Gwen wasn't yet placated, "And Percy?"

Reyna sidestepped the question, "I told you we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

Gwen looked crushed by the answer.

Wanting to take her mind off things Reyna asked her to continue with her report.

Ever the stalwart soldier Gwen complied. She described Busiris's offer and the subsequent refusal. Detailed the encounter with the _male _sphinxes that wouldn't die, and their flight down the dock. Reyna felt guilty after learning how Perseus had carried her unconscious form during the whole trying ordeal. Lastly Gwen outlined the explosion, and how she had started it by applying her miniature sun to one of the silver shafted arrows she carried. Gwen made sure to mention how Perseus had shielded the two of them from the explosion while he himself took the brunt of it. Only the Curse of Achilles saving him from certain doom.

"So how did we end up here?"

Gwen shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know."

"What about our savior? What's his condition?"

Gwen grew angry. "I don't know. That witch won't let me touch him."

Reyna smiled inwardly, but made a show of looking around. It wasn't proper manners to insult one's host. But Reyna for the moment certainly agreed with the sentiment.

Reyna smiled, "Well I'm famished. Do you think Calypso has anything to eat inside that cave."

Gwen grinned mischievously, "Only one way to find out."

The two children of Rome started back up the path leading to Calypso's cave and their unconscious ally.


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

**Gwen**

Soft music filled the cave when they returned. The smell of a rich stew hung in the air. Gentle words in a language Gwen couldn't understand magnified the warmth of the blaze crackling within the fireplace. As she drew nearer Gwen's body became flushed with vitality. Strength suffused her system. Apollo's daughter hadn't felt this refreshed since before the attack on the camp. Though Gwen was unfamiliar with the sensation she knew healing magic when she felt.

Gwen brushed back the curtain that divided the sleeping area from the rest of the cave and saw Calypso playing and singing over Percy. The son of Poseidon was still resting, but no longer looked so pale. Gwen wondered just how much strength Percy had sacrificed to protect her and Reyna. Gwen contented herself to listen just a little longer, but had no need to interrupt Calypso as the goddess soon finished.

Without taking her eyes off Percy Calypso announced, "He is still very weak."

"I could help with that." Gwen responded hotly…then added, "If you'd let me."

Calypso replied, "Yes and no."

"What does that mean?" inquired Reyna.

"Percy's malady is one of the spirit." Calypso looked at Gwen, "You could nourish the body, but nothing more."

Gwen put her hands on her hips and stared down the goddess, "And I suppose you can?"

Tears filled the goddess's eyes as she shook her head, "No, like you I can only strengthen the body. Only time will restore his spirit."

Gwen's instinct and compassion overrode her jealousy when she asked her next questioned, "How long will that take?"

"I cannot say. The last time he came here wasn't as physically strong, but he hadn't been responsible for his arrival then." explained Calypso. "I still do not know where he found the strength to bring himself and the two of you to my island."

"Is it that difficult?" put in Reyna.

Calypso simply said, "It has never happened before, but it feels my heart with joy that he did so."

Gwen feared the question but had to ask, "Why is that?"

Calypso smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek, "Because it means he kept his promise."

Reyna was moved, but still on the outside looking in queried, "What promise?"

"He remembered me…" she said softly, "he remembered me." Calypso used the heel of her hand to wipe away the tear, "But enough of this sad talk. Come the stew should be ready. Percy's body will need sustenance while his strength returns…" she looked at Gwen, "you can feed him broth after we've eaten."

Gwen nodded and smiled her thanks, "Ummm, Calypso."

"Yes?" the goddess replied while scooping the hearty stew into bowls.

Gwen's voice held no malice as she said flatly, "I don't eat meat."

* * *

><p>After they had eaten, and Percy had been fed the three women, two young and one timeless, settled in for the evening to talk.<p>

Not wanting to start off too heavy Reyna launched a generic first salvo, "So how is it you came to live here Calypso?"

Calypso hadn't housed female guests in several millennia, was amused by the novel experience, and answered jovially, "I was born here."

Gwen joined in, "Oh. Well having seen the garden I understand why you never left."

Calypso chuckled, "But I did want to leave…initially"

"If you wanted too…why didn't you?" asked a curious Reyna.

"Oh you know, Zeus started his war with Kronos."

Gwen added, "So you stayed to avoid getting drawn in?"

"No." answered Calypso…the smile never leaving her face. "Zeus put me under house arrest for eternity after the Titans fell."

"But if you never got involved…" began Reyna.

"I did get involved." Calypso said hastily. "Honestly, I go through this every time a hero arrives on my shores. My father is the Titan Atlas. Like a good daughter I supported my father when he asked. For that I was punished. I don't regret my decision I have met some great heroes in my time here. Percy being the greatest."

Calypso's forthright nature and loyalty to her father stood in stark contrast to the way Gwen had chosen to live her life over the past few years. Gwen was honest to a fault but never volunteered any information if it could be avoided. She certainly wouldn't support her father no questions asked. Gwen had resented him ever since she had learned who her father was. Sitting here across from the goddess Gwen found herself feeling very small.

Reyna moved on, "What makes Perseus so special?"

The underlining meaning behind the question was not lost on Gwen. Reyna still hadn't made up her mind about Percy. There was no question that Percy was a threat to Reyna's position before they had begun to learn about his past, and now he was someone who's accomplishments surpassed even Jason's. If this other camp of demigods had somehow learned of the children of Rome, Percy would be the perfect choice to send in and seize control. Roman's respect strength, honor, and loyalty above all else, and Percy had already demonstrated he possessed all three virtues. Now Reyna was looking for a reason to either accept him or renounce him. Percy's fate may very well depend on Calypso's answer.

Calypso's answer was succinct, "Do you know of another hero that would turn down godhood, and instead use his reward to force the gods to acknowledge and amend their many mistakes?"

It was clear to Gwen that Reyna had no response to offer. Gwen saw an opportunity to further Percy's cause, "Would you care to elaborate, Calypso?"

It was all to obvious Calypso enjoyed talking about Percy and was only to happy to oblige. Calypso began by describing all she knew of the young man in question. It wasn't much because the goddess had been cut off from the world for untold centuries, but what she did know Gwen was thrilled to hear. Like many demigods Percy had been branded a trouble maker from childhood. He had been expelled from school after school, and grown up with virtually no friends.

As the goddess transitioned from one event in Percy's past to the next she made sure that the two of them knew she was only recounting what she and Percy had discussed during his previous stay. It had been a difficult time for Percy. He was struggling with the weight his position had placed upon his shoulders. Percy was down after learning of the devastation he had wrought upon untold innocents. And of course he agonized over the fate of the friends he had left behind. Gwen listened intently to any information surrounding Percy's friends. Of course Calypso had learned little of them from Percy the subject had just been to sensitive at the time.

As the hours passed by Gwen found herself glancing over at Reyna from time to time hoping to glean some insight into the Prefect's thoughts. Reyna though had assumed the unreadable mask of her office as she set near the fireplace listening to Calypso recount the tales of Percy's exploits. It was as favorable a situation as Gwen could have hoped for. Reyna was not allowing personal feelings to cloud her judgment. Gwen could almost see the gears turning as Reyna meticulously weighed the pros and cons of having someone as powerful as Percy as either an ally or an enemy. Calypso's insight into the world of these other demigods had at least to this point given Percy a fighting chance at true acceptance.

When Calypso stopped speaking Gwen didn't notice. So lost was she in her efforts to read Reyna's thoughts she had forgotten herself. It was only after Calypso made a concerted effort to draw Gwen's attention that the daughter of Apollo looked up.

Calypso spoke amenably, "It's getting late the two of you should turn in for the night. We can continue tomorrow. Hopefully Percy will be awake and can expand on my rather limited knowledge of recent events."

Reyna scoffed, "Not likely."

Calypso missed the meaning, "I admit that it is not likely, but this one…" nodding toward Percy, "always has the ability to surprise you."

"True," agreed Gwen, "but I don't believe that is what Reyna meant."

Calypso tilted her head and looked expectantly at the daughter of Minerva.

"He has amnesia." supplied Reyna. "Some kind of…what did you call it Gwen?"

"Lethe poison."

"I know of it, but it is not a poison." amended Calypso.

Gwen started to protest, "But…"

The goddess chastised, "But it is late and best discussed another evening." Calypso then spoke in a more compassionate tone, "I understand how you feel Gwen. Because of that I am reasonably sure what your next question will be. It is a very important question, and one that should be asked only _after_ Percy awakens." The goddess's eyes appeared to deepen adding to the magnitude of her next question, "Do you understand?"

Gwen didn't but felt compelled to agree so she slowly nodded.

"Good, now let us retire for the evening. Tomorrow you can explore and enjoy the safety of Ogygia. Afterwards we will talk again."

The goddess certain her words would now be heeded retired to her own bed leaving the two demigods to fall asleep in their own time.

* * *

><p>A flat grating music played across the landscape of Gwen's mind. The obtrusive noise churned her normally docile dreams into a cacophony of chaos. Never before had the cries of the injured entered her most private of thoughts. Gwen for the first time was made to remember all the patients she had saved, and was forced to experience the misery of casualties lost. Needless to say her sleep was not restful. When the sun finally crested the horizon Gwen found herself miserable.<p>

Even without the morning bugle Reyna too roused early, and could tell something was wrong with her. Reyna had tried asking her about it, but Gwen didn't feel like talking. Truth be told she didn't know what to make of it. It wasn't the first time music had found her in her sleep. Her father was the patron god of art and that included music in all its forms…no matter how terrible. Then there was Calypso to consider. The goddess had demonstrated a knack for manipulating the body's processes with song. While it wasn't likely, given Calypso's helpful nature, Gwen couldn't discount the possibility that the goddess had intruded upon her subconscious. Until Gwen knew which…she preferred to remain quiet.

After breakfast the two Romans took Calypso's advice and ventured out across the island. However instead of just walking around and taking in the sights…the two chose instead to train. They spent the morning running, hiking, swimming, and stretching. Around noon the two found a secluded orchard and made a meal of: figs, pomegranates, dates, and olives. Once the food had settled Gwen and Reyna moved to a small clearing they had found nestled high above Calypso's cave. The floor of the clearing was covered in sand and at the far end an ancient tree had fallen amongst the stones of the small mountain.

The two spent the rest of the afternoon sparring and practicing with their preferred weapons. Gwen was no match for Reyna in hand-to-hand combat, but she did her best to push the Prefect's abilities. Gwen had her retribution during the archery session. She took an almost perverse pleasure pointing out the flaws in Reyna's rusty technique. Reyna had abandoned the skill after being claimed by her mother, and was now suffering the consequences. Every time a shot flew wide of the target Gwen could see the embarrassment lying just beneath the surface of Reyna's impassive facial features.

When the sun dipped down and was barely hanging above the horizon they began making their way back to Calypso's home. The workout had left them both exhausted, but it was the pleasurable exhaustion one could only feel after a hard day of training. Calypso met them at the entrance.

"Oh, no you don't." proclaimed their host. "You will not enter my home covered in filth. There is a hot spring back the way you came...go and wash."

"Back up the mountain?" they asked in unison.

"Yes, it's not far. You just have to look for the fissure in the rocks. The entrance will be to your right near the trails entrance. The spacing is narrow but widens into a large cavity after a few feet. Inside you will find a natural spring that you can use to cleanse yourselves. Once you are done you will be free to return."

Reyna pointed out, "It's late. The sun's going to set in a few minutes. How are we suppose to take a bath in the dark?"

"I keep torches inside the chamber." explained the goddess, "Once you make it through the fissure the torches will light themselves."

Tired and none to eager to make even a short trip back up the escarpment, Gwen commented, "And what are we suppose to wear once we're through washing up?"

"I keep clean linens and extra changes of clothes in the chamber as well."

The two girls sighed. The idea of a hot bath was enticing, but they would have preferred to eat and rest first. However, neither were too keen on drawing the goddess's ire and so complied. Reyna and Gwen worked their way back up the trail until they found the dark maw leading to the bath.

True to her word the torches came to life on their own. Once again the girls marveled at the island's splendor. The warm light of the torches glistened off the opal walls of the small chamber. The roof of the ten foot by ten foot cavern was open to the sky. The opening provided ventilation insuring the heat from the steamy water had an avenue of escape. The sconces holding the room's light sources were made of silver and trimmed in gold. A series of natural depressions lined one wall, and inside the make shift shelves were the promised towels and change of clothes. The two made their way across the solid granite floor. The usually rough stone had been worn smooth after centuries of use.

After removing the sweat and dirt stained clothes. The two girls stepped down and into the hollowed out space where the warm water pooled. They were instantly grateful Calypso had been so insistent. The aches and pains from the days many exertions slowly melted away. The girls sat in ecstasy, nearly falling asleep. Only Gwen's internal clock kept them from staying too long. Reluctantly they climbed back out of the water, dressed, and feeling rejuvenated seemingly glided back down the trail to the evening meal.

Once the meal was over, and Percy tended too, the previous nights conversation resumed. Of course the subject of the Lethe poison would not be mentioned.

Gwen started, "So tell us more about Percy's involvement during the war."

Calypso spread her hands, "I'm afraid I told you all I know. After Percy returned to your world…I was once again blind to all that was happening."

"But you said you knew more." interjected Reyna.

Gwen lent her support with a sharp nod.

Calypso tsked, and it took all of Gwen's willpower not to shudder, "I said we would continue, but I meant in a general sense. Up until the mention of the River Lethe I was quite enjoying it. Tonight I thought we could talk about the two of you."

With that the pattern was set. Over the next two days Gwen and Reyna spent the day training. Following dinner they would settle down and talk with their host. One night they would listen to Calypso recount stories of the heroes she had nursed back to help. Aside from Percy her favorite hero had been Odysseus. Gwen noticed all of Calypso's retellings contained a note of sadness. Then on the other nights the two would share stories from their own pasts. They were however careful to omit any information that might endanger the others back home. Things like the camp's location, defenses, and training schedules were understood to be off limits.

On the morning of the fifth day on Ogygia everything changed...Percy finally awoke.


	39. Chapter 38

Sorry for the delay, but this chapter took awhile to write. I put a lot of information in it. Hopefully you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 38<p>

**Percy**

His mouth was dry, his lips were cracked, and his muscles were stiff. Percy knew he must have been out for awhile. Percy opened his eyes very slowly giving them ample time to adjust to light. He saw no sense in adding stinging eyes to his list of problems. After his vision cleared Percy, without moving his head, took in his surroundings. The cave was opulent yet simply furnished. A bed of coals burned low in the fireplace. The aroma of stewed vegetables tantalized Percy's senses…wetting his ravenous appetite. Percy craned his neck, taking one last look around. Certain he was alone Percy tossed aside his bed sheets and scurried over to the hearth.

Percy took a wood bowl, cup, and spoon off the mantle. The kettle dangling above the embers was almost empty, but there was still a thin layer of soup simmering along the bottom. Percy scooped it out and scraped the out pot. He did not want to leave a single mouthful behind to burn. There was an ewer of a water resting adjacent to the fireplace. Percy filled his cup, drained it, and filled it again. Once his thirst had been sated Percy moved away from the warmth of the hearth and settled down, resting his back against a wall, to eat.

As the pangs of hunger faded Percy examined his surroundings more closely. Try as he might Percy couldn't recall ever visiting such a resplendent dwelling…still there was something familiar about it. Percy ate quietly, there would be no second helping, and despite his best efforts to prolong the meal he soon found the bowl empty. Nothing left to do Percy went out in search of his friends.

Padding out of the cave and stepping into the bright light of late morning Percy was again astounded by the magnificence of the freshwater island. Percy paused for the length of a heartbeat as he took in the bountiful landscape. The sense of nostalgia born while gazing upon the walls of the cave was again ignited. The unremembered scenery instilled a sense of security Percy hadn't yet known since waking on the camp's beach days earlier. A forgotten routine wormed its way back into the young demigod's waking mind. Unable to resist its urging Percy returned to the fireplace retrieved his wooden utensils before making the once familiar trek to the island's shore.

Percy traveled down a well worn path the short stroll taking its toll on Percy's recently recovered strength. Emerging from the surrounding foliage, Percy found himself staring at a slouched figure positioned by the shore. The young looking woman was busying herself with dishes identical to the ones cradled in the crook of his arm. Without reservation Percy started walking toward the lone stranger. Just before reaching her side the girl spoke…

"You forgot the kettle again…didn't you?"

Percy felt a smile play across his lips as he sat down next the young woman he knew wasn't young. "Sorry, Calypso. I'll go get it."

Before he could rise the goddess took his hand, "It's alright. We'll both go and get it shortly, but first you need to rest."

Percy grudgingly recognized the wisdom of her statement, "So…do we…" The goddess turned her face looking at him expectantly. Percy suppressed a gulp, "Do we know each other?"

Calypso giggled, "One would think so, since you already know my name."

The sound of her laugh sent a rush of warmth coursing through the son of Poseidon, "But I don't…"

"Remember me." Calypso finished.

Percy felt guilty but nodded.

The goddess smiled ruefully, "Well that's to be expected of anyone that's went for a swim in the Lethe."

There was _that_ word again, Percy lamented, "So I am poisoned."

Calypso giggled again, "Hardly." Percy raised an eyebrow and the goddess explained, "The Lethe washes away the memories of one's past life. It's an integral part of the reincarnation cycle."

"So I'm dead!" Percy exclaimed.

The goddess just grinned and shook her head, "You are very much alive…" she paused and gave him a reassuring look, "believe me."

Relieved Percy said, "So, I'm not dead?" Calypso nodded. "I've just had my memories washed away by this river?" Another nod. A thought occurred to Percy, "So how come I remember your name?"

For the first time Calypso's smile truly seemed happy, "The river does not wash away everything…if it did the soul would be destroyed." She paused to consider, "The river completely removes the things that most strongly binds the soul to its previous life." She could see Percy was confused, "Tell me Percy do you remember your mother?"

Percy flinched at the mention of his mother. He desperately wanted to remember, but knew if he tried the consequences would be excruciating. Without thinking to deeply about it he just shook his head.

Calypso continued the query, "How about your friends, Camp Half-Blood, or your father?"

Percy reeled back from the questions. He just knew any second a headache would come reducing him to a whimpering shadow of himself. Calypso took his face into her hands forcing him to look at her.

The goddess spoke gently, "Percy…Percy listen to me. Don't think about the words just answer…yes or no." Percy tried to pull away, but Calypso held him firmly repeating…"Yes or no?"

Percy, anchored by Calypso's soothing words and firm touch, fought down the panic and croaked out a weak…"No."

"But you do remember other things?"

Percy nodded.

"These things seem insignificant don't they?"

Again he nodded.

"Tell me some of the things you've remembered." the goddess instructed.

"You mean besides your name?" he asked.

She smiled warmly and nodded in the affirmative.

"Well not a lot. I know that my sword is called Riptide." Percy stopped then added, "Awhile back I had a dream about Camp Half-Blood. I remember seeing Chiron and Grover, but I can't recall anything about either of them. Beyond those things I occasionally get vague impressions." Percy looked around, "Like your island I can't remember being here, but I also can't shake the feeling that I have."

"That's how it works. The Lethe completely removes any memories that would anchor a soul to his or her old life. It leaves a handful of memories that are important to the person looking to be reborn. My name and the name of your sword are two such examples. Other things like your feelings of familiarity are removed from your conscious memory, but left intact in your subconscious."

Percy sort of understood, at least until she mentioned the part about his subconscious, and asked…"But why does it leave those types of memories? If they're important shouldn't it remove them too?"

"Reincarnation is tricky business…" Calypso began, "nobody knows exactly how or why the river chooses to take one memory but leave another. Often though the memories left are critical to who the person was in the previous life." Again she paused, "You for instance would probably have been a hero of some sort in your next life."

Percy's curiosity was piqued, "Why do think that?"

Calypso responded, "All the memories that the river left you say as much."

"But it's just the name of a sword and the names of a few friends." countered Percy.

Calypso shook her head, and took Percy's hand, "No it's not so simple as it would seem." she clarified, "Your sword, Chiron, Grover, myself we all have something in common." Calypso waited. She wanted to give Percy a chance to see the connection for himself, but try as he might Percy couldn't ferret it out.

Calypso thought, _"He cannot see the forest for the trees."_

"All the people and things that you can recollect have one key characteristic…" Calypso gave him one last chance while she allowed the tension to build, "all them, us, are associated with heroes." The goddess could see the light of understanding bloom behind Percy's eyes. "The sword of a hero, the trainer of heroes, a true friend and hero in his own right, and lastly…" Calypso cupped Percy's palm against her cheek, "a healer of lost heroes. Those are the memories the river left too you, Percy Jackson. You couldn't have been anything but a hero in another life."

Percy swallowed hard and averted his gaze. He didn't want to let the goddess see him blush. When Calypso released his hand Percy couldn't help but stare as the lingering warmth of the touch faded. Percy spent what seemed a lifetime gazing upon and almost through the palm of his open hand. After the moment finally passed, and Percy could once again bring himself to look upon the timeless features of the beautiful being sitting across from him, Percy said…

"Calypso…"

The daughter of Atlas shushed, "We will talk more of this later…in the mean time let's finish these dishes. Afterwards we can start thinking about lunch, and I can tell you about yourself."

Percy acquiesced and joined in the quiet chore. All the while contemplating the implications of this new information.

* * *

><p>When the day's shadows stretched and grew...slowly merging into one dark force in the failing light of late afternoon Percy grew restless. He hadn't seen or heard anything of Gwen and Reyna. The only evidence that he had seen of them were the extra bowls, cups, and utensils he and Calypso had washed. His worry, irrational though it may be, had nearly peaked by the time Gwen and Reyna finally appeared. Percy didn't know what to make of them.<p>

The two daughters of Rome were both wearing white dresses identical Calypso's. Each young woman was clean from their late afternoon bath. Their hair freshly brushed flowed and cast back the wavering light of the torches and fireplace. Percy had never thought of Gwen as anything but beautiful. Her welcoming nature and warm smile stood in stark contrast to everything he had come to associate with the Roman camp. The opposite could be said of Reyna. The daughter of Minerva had been nothing but hostile, mistrusting, and contemptuous toward him. Now to see the two opposites walking side by side and both looking lovely…Percy's mind could barely process the sight. Percy had little time to dwell.

Gwen rushed across the room and enveloped the son of Poseidon in a crushing hug, "Percy, you're awake!" she exclaimed, "How do you feel, are you tired, do you need anything?" she took a breath, "Why aren't you talking, is something wrong with your voice, was it the smoke and heat? Did they damage your lungs or vocal cords?"

"Gwen!" bellowed Reyna. "Let him breath! For gods' sake he's turning blue!"

Percy had never been so happy to hear Reyna's voice, but he couldn't say he was happy when Gwen released him. Again he had felt guilty, but the feeling fled while he took in a deep breath.

Calypso sounding very flustered spoke, "Are you through Miss Hudson? Because I can assure you that Percy is quite well."

Gwen scowled and began to say something…Percy thought it best to change the subject. "Hey, the food smells great…" Percy grinned at the two agitated young woman, "let's eat."

Reyna agreed, "That's a good idea…I'm starving."

With the crisis averted the three of them sat down while Calypso piled pieces of flatbread onto a platter. She set two containers off to the side…one contained wild honey the other grape jam. On another tray rested a rind of goat cheese. The goddess scooped and passed around bowls filled with a fresh batch of the vegetable soup Percy had enjoyed earlier that morning. Lastly Calypso presented a plate loaded with a selection of assorted freshwater fish. The fish was lightly breaded and fried in olive oil. All in all it was a fine looking meal.

Once the simple but filling supper had been consumed a very fidgety Gwen asked, "So tell us about the Lethe…is their really a cure?"

Calypso cleared her throat, straightened her posture, then began, "Like I said previously…Percy has not been poisoned."

Gwen looked unusually irritable, but Percy made no comment as the daughter of Apollo rolled her wrist indicating for the goddess to expound. Calypso, ignoring the minor slight, repeated all that she had explained to Percy earlier that day. Occasionally Gwen would interrupt her with a question. Reyna the whole while remained silent…quietly taking in each fact, question, and subsequent explanation.

"So what your saying is Percy has swam not in one but _two_ underworld rivers. One river makes a person, if they survive, invincible and the other strips away most of their memories." Calypso nodded and Gwen continued, "So, if he's not poisoned why does he experience intense pain whenever he tries to remember something?"

"Poison isn't an apt description…neither is _washes away_ I suppose. The most accurate description would have to be burns…yes it burns away one's memories."

Gwen understood, "So when Percy tries to remember something…"

"It's like a burn victim touching a freshly charred patch of skin." finished Calypso.

Reyna, no longer content to remain silent, was bothered by something the goddess had mentioned days ago, "How do you know all of this…haven't you been _cut off _from the rest of the world for the past…forever?"

Calypso's expression was impassive to the point she looked almost angry, "I am quite old…older than some of the Olympians in fact…however the process of reincarnation and the four rivers of the underworld are far older than either myself or them." Calypso gave Reyna a hard look, "That's how I know all of this…if you must know."

Percy suppressed a laugh. He might have amnesia, but he still knew better than to ask a girl about her age.

Reyna, realizing her mistake, apologized, "Sorry, I didn't mean…"

Gwen picked that moment to ask a question she and Reyna had discussed at length during their training exercises, "If you have been under house arrest since Kronos first fell…how do you know Percy turned down godhood? That happened after you two first met."

"_I could have been a god?"_ was Percy's initial thought.

Calypso smiled mischievously, like she had been waiting for the question, "I _was_ on house arrest. However, Percy changed all of that and quite a few other things besides." she bowed her head to Percy, "Thank you, Perseus for giving me my freedom."

Percy blushed, and ever so eloquently replied…"Umm…you're welcome." A bit self conscious Percy ran his fingers through his hair, "But how exactly did I give you your freedom?"

"It was one of a number of demands you imposed upon Zeus, and the rest of the Pantheon of Olympians, after you thwarted Kronos. I was not made privy to all of what you asked, but when Hermes arrived to inform me I was free, angry though he was, he couldn't deny my request when I asked why Zeus had such a sudden change of heart. He tersely replied, 'It wasn't Zeus, but Percy Jackson that freed you. He turned down _godhood_ and made several demands of us...one of which included your freedom."

"Hermes was angry at me?" for some reason the thought troubled Percy.

"I do not think so…his anger seemed to spring from another source."

Gwen remarked, "What else do you know about Percy's requests?"

The goddess looked down, "Nothing I'm afraid. So shocked was I that I failed to inquire any further into the matter. By the time I came round Hermes was gone, and all my attempts since then have met with failure. Zeus has closed the doors of Olympus. Those few gods still living amongst the mortals have little desire to be seen in the company of a former Titan supporter."

"I'm sorry." whispered Percy.

"Worry not Brave One…there is nothing for which you should apologize." assured the goddess.

"But you're still a prisoner." Reyna pronounced, "Your jail is just bigger now."

Calypso's smile returned, "I prefer to think of the other gods as Zeus's prisoners now. After all, they are the ones locked behind the doors of Olympus...not I."

Gwen spoke, "Still…it doesn't seem right."

This time the goddess actually laughed, "Truly it's fine. All of you should be thankful as well. Because of the debt I owe to you Percy I can be of assistance to you during this quest."

From there Calypso explained how she was limited by the laws of non-interference. The Fates could permit her to heal a hero, however Percy was responsible for the three of them appearing this time. It was only because Gwen was also a healer that Calypso could circumvent the restrictions. Percy would have been healed one way or another so it didn't matter if she lent a hand or not. Because of the technicality Calypso was now free to repay her debt in another fashion. Gods may not be free to intervene directly, but it was an even greater violation of the ancient ways not to return a favor when the opportunity presented itself.

Percy was glad these vague and unknown laws were finally on his side. He had been upset the first time Hera had mentioned them. He wanted to hate the goddess then, but the fact that she could only have taken his memories with his consent set Percy's anger against itself. There was a chance the Queen of the gods had lied though some instinct told him she was being forth right. Now to have those same laws working for him was a great relief.

"So what did you have in mind?" Percy asked.

They all waited expectantly, but the long pause coupled with the troubled look on the goddess's face did not bode well. It was odd considering only moments before she had been so happy that she could help. Percy wondered what was troubling her.

"I am afraid I can only offer you one of two choices."

Rather than interrupt with a question, the three by unspoken consent, remained silent. They knew Calypso would explain with or without their prompting.

"I can tell you how to reverse the affects of the Lethe, or I can speed you on your journey by manipulating the waters surrounding Ogygia. Under my direction you will pass through the barrier separating my island from the mortal world and appear directly in front of the Symplegades."

"That doesn't seem like much when compared to ending a millennia long jail sentence." commented Reyna.

"True…" agreed Calypso, "however I am also going to provide you with a seaworthy vessel. After all, you will be continuing your quest regardless of the choice, and a mere raft would never see you through the Clashing Rocks alive."

Percy, by virtue of his father, knew the truth behind Calypso's words. A raft would do little aside from float…if that. And of course there was the matter of opening the long sealed passage into the Sea of Monsters. Percy had been thinking about it since he had learned what the Cyaneae Insulae actually were. So far the only idea he could come up with would be to force the surrounding ocean in between the towering sentinels and force open a gap between them. Unlike using water to hold back water he would instead be using it to hold open hundreds of thousands of pounds solid rock. The task would be daunting enough without adding to it by guiding an unsteady vessel through the narrow passage. They would need the ship. That left only one question…

"What happens if we choose the Lethe cure?"

"I will happily tell you everything I know of it, but that means when you leave here I will have to return you to the last place you were before leaving the mortal world."

Reyna raised an eyebrow and looked back and forth between Percy and Gwen, "Didn't you two just get through blowing up the Panama Canal before we washed up here?"

They both blushed and started one alternating after the other, "Kinda…" said Percy, "It was just the one dock." added Gwen, "I'm sure the canal's okay." concluded Percy.

Reyna just crossed her arms and gave each of them a very flat look, "Well as convincing as that sounds. I vote we not return to the scene of an international crime…" Reyna lifted one hand into the air, "all in favor?"

Reluctantly Percy and Gwen raised their hands too.

Reyna gave sharp nod while Calypso, seeing the matter was settled, advised..."Now I suggest we finish eating then turn in for the night. The three of you should sleep late and rest while you can. Tomorrow morning I will prepare your vessel and enough supplies to see you through the remainder of your journey."

And with those final words their host departed…disappearing into a crevice none of them had previously noticed.

* * *

><p>The morning came quickly. None of them had followed Calypso's advice. Each woke early for their own reasons. Percy was nervous, and regardless of how fair she thought the situation was, felt guilty for asking so much of the goddess. Reyna was the consummate soldier only another dose of Busiris's sleep magic would have kept her from rousing at the appointed time. And of course Gwen always arose at first light, but for some reason she was unusually grouchy.<p>

They wanted to help ready the ship Calypso had mentioned, but the goddess refused to allow it. As a result the three busied themselves with an early morning run followed by light calisthenics. Percy's muscles, still tight from the days of bed rest, relaxed. And the minor exertion did wonders for Gwen's dreary personality. Percy wanted to ask her about the dark mood but was worried she might snap at the inquiry.

According to Gwen it was ten o'clock when Calypso came for them. The goddess instructed them to wash up before coming to breakfast. The two girls at Percy's suggestion made their way to the secluded hot spring bath while Percy went to the shore. He decided to spend the time swimming. The exercise would both cleanse his body and work the last remaining aches from his muscles.

After the meal Calypso presented them each with a gift. The goddess had, by some unknown means, managed to fully restore the clothes they had been wearing upon their arrival. Gwen's and Reyna's purple t-shirts and jeans needed little by the way of care thanks to Percy's water shield, but the two girls thought it was something of miracle that Calypso had repaired Percy's orange t-shirt and faded jeans. They each lamented the loss of their backpacks, Gwen in particular missed her medical kit, but each was grateful for the goddess's foresight. None of them wished to be seen in the matching white ensembles.

At Calypso's command the three companions made the long meandering trek down the hidden crevice in the back of the goddess's abode. Percy, whom was in a manner familiar with the island, knew it was the first time he had ever made his way down the hidden path. The path opened into a large grotto that connected to the never ending freshwater lake.

The unnatural looking cave served as the harbor to a very large and elaborate ship. The vessel was more than twenty feet long, nearly eight feet wide, and consisted of one open air deck. A single mast measuring roughly two-thirds the ships length extended upward toward the vaulted ceiling. The sail was drawn and tied to the yard running horizontal to the mast. The various ropes making up the rigging were set and ready to use once the sail was freed. A large and sturdy rudder stood ready to provide steering after the ship made its way into the freshwater sea. Perhaps the most striking aspect of the elegant vessel was it looked brand new. The wood was supple, none of the ropes looked frayed from age, and the parts of the stowed sail they could see were a bright and crisp white.

It was Percy who posed the question, "When did you build this? It looks brand new."

Calypso smiled looking off into the distance…beyond the horizon, "I did not build the _Eleutheria_…" Calypso walked to the ship and laid a hand upon the railing, "Odysseus did."

They all looked at the ship, Eleutheria, with renewed interest. None of them could believe that this pristine piece of ancient engineering was as old as the goddess claimed. How could it possibly have been built by the famous, or infamous if you were Roman, hero Odysseus? Their disbelief was not unknown to Calypso whom moved to dispel their doubt.

"Time…" she began, "flows around and through my island without actually touching anything existing here. None you have aged for the past six days nor shall you do so until after you pass through the barrier surrounding my home. The same can be said of such things as the Eleutheria. As long as the ship is moored to these shores it shall remain the same as when it was first built all those ages ago."

Still a little overwhelmed Gwen asked, "But when did Odysseus build it? Didn't he leave her on a raft like Percy?"

Calypso let loose a deep belly-laugh, "Odysseus was a master shipwright. He had learned to sail almost before he could walk. Have none of you actually _read_ the writings of Homer? It clearly explains that Odysseus left my shores upon a true piece of craftsmanship." Then she scoffed, "Just because the ancient word for boat can also be interpreted as raft does not make such things so."

Reyna tried to bail out her friend, "Fine, but where does it say he built two ships? When did he have the time?"

Calypso crossed her arms her posture now matching her furrowed brow, "It does not say he built two vessels, but let me assure you he did. This one he built as a gift for me. He hoped that one day it might see me through the barrier. He wished for my _freedom_."

"That's why it's named Eleutheria." stated Percy translating the ancient word.

Calypso grinned, "Yes…as to your other question Reyna. Odysseus was shipwrecked here for an extended amount of time. His was a quest that Poseidon intended never to be finished, but Odysseus persevered in the end. Now if the questions are through would you two ladies please board. I would like a minute alone with Percy."

Gwen didn't look happy with the request. It was only after Reyna grabbed her forearm and began dragging onto the ship that Gwen finally looked away. Granting Percy and Calypso some measure of privacy.

The goddess spoke first, "I have only one request Percy."

"Name it."

The goddess took his hand in both of hers, "Please, return the Eleutheria to me."

Percy nodded, "I swear it."

"Good…" said the goddess wrapping him in a warm embrace, "it's hard enough having to watch you set sail a second time…the thought of never seeing the Eleutheria again is almost more than I can bare."

"Calypso…" Percy breathed.

The goddess placed the fingers of one hand upon his lips to silence him. Gazing into her almond eyes Percy could almost see the tears she held in check. Calypso, he could tell, was struggling to reign in her myriad of emotions. The sadness belying her immaculate features was so profound he couldn't help but hate himself for being the source of this wonderful seemingly young woman's sorrow. Calypso's pain was his own and he could feel his heart crumbling beneath it. The worst part was that Percy knew the two of them had been through all of this before. He wished he could remember so that he might better share the weight with the goddess.

"I know..." she said simply. Then Calypso moved in close whispering, "Another time…" she placed a tender kiss upon his cheek, "perhaps another life."


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

**Gwen**

Gwen was in a foul mood, and barely perceived the words being spoken. It was the hand touching her shoulder that brought her around.

"What…" Gwen, blinking rapidly, stammered…"what is it?"

Reyna looked at her apologetically, "Sorry…" Reyna cut her eyes back and forth at Percy to show her friend the apology was more than just for bothering, "but I was wondering what time of the day it is?"

Gwen glanced at Poseidon's son, and nodded her understanding of Reyna's apology, "Why not ask Percy he has a watch." Gwen's words still carried some heat, "Or is the clock face just for show?"

Reyna disregarded the angry tone, "I did ask, and he said it stopped working sometime after we entered the fog."

Gwen guessed as much. Gwen possessed an internal sense of time more accurate than most clocks. While on Calypso's island she had only been able to approximate the hour. And once they had entered the fog bank, barrier, surrounding Ogygia's shores her innate ability had simply shutdown. Time flowed differently around the freshwater paradise Calypso had said…it apparently ceased to exist inside the mist.

Gwen wondered whether to tell Reyna, "Honestly…" Gwen sighed, "I can't say. For some reason time seems to almost stand still in here."

"I was afraid of that." replied Reyna. "I can't even tell if we're moving."

Gwen agreed, "There's no rolling like on the ocean…that's for sure." Gwen glanced at Percy lounging against the railing by the ship's rudder, and lifted her chin to get Reyna's attention…"How can he be so calm?"

Reyna joined her friend and sat down on the deck…leaning her back against the bulwark of the ship's hull. "I don't think he is."

Gwen looked back toward the amnesia stricken demigod, cocked her head hard to one side, lifted an eyebrow, and allowed a coy grin to grace one corner of her mouth. If her arms hadn't already been crossed she would have done that too.

Reyna nudged her gently with an elbow, "You're a demigod. How easy is it for you to sit still like that?"

Truth be told Gwen didn't want to be sitting now. She would rather be running, climbing, and sparring with Reyna back on the island…better yet back at camp. She needed the outlet to vent some of her pent up frustration. It was only thanks to the tiring daily routine that she had managed to get through the ordeal of the last few days. The terrible music that plagued her dreams, the worry over Percy as he lay unconscious, and the seething jealousy both before and after he woke up. The goddess had made no qualms about her feelings, and it was made worse once Gwen had realized those feelings weren't totally one-sided.

Gwen could feel her face reddening, and shook her head violently in effort to dispel the outer display of anger.

Reyna just rolled her eyes, "Gods, why can't Hazel be here." the daughter or Minerva said rhetorically. "She's better at helping with things like this than I am…she even gets along with Perseus."

"What's that supposed to mean?" chided Gwen.

Reyna rolled her eyes again, "You like Perseus." Gwen neither confirmed nor denied the statement. "He likes you." Gwen's face twitched for the briefest of instances. Reyna pinched the bridge of her nose, closed her eyes, and mumbled to herself, "I can't believe I'm doing this." She continued, "You shouldn't be mad at him."

Gwen had so far been content to remain noncommittal but on impulse challenged the pronouncement, "Why shouldn't I be?"

Reyna heaved out a tired sigh and didn't look at her friend as she responded, "Like I said…he likes you." Reyna paused to think, "Put yourself in his shoes for a minute." She waited until she was sure Gwen wasn't going to interrupt, "Two weeks ago he washes up on our shores alone, with no memory of who or what he is. Without hesitating he engages a group of deadly monsters, wipes them out, and gets an angry Prefect and Pilus Primus for a reward. Soon after a battle, that shouldn't have been possible, takes place, followed by a quest, then an encounter with a deranged risen from the underworld demigod who makes all these bold statements about Perseus, and afterwards he lands on the beach of a beautiful goddess that is in love with him. Finally that same goddess confirms the rantings of the, previously mentioned, deranged lunatic and adds a whole lot more info on top of it." Reyna let all of what she had just said sink in before adding, "If you were him how would you feel?"

There was only one way to answer and Gwen knew it, "I wouldn't know how to feel."

"Exactly." agreed Reyna. "Some part of him probably knows that all he has come to learn is true, but he probably doesn't want to believe it. He doesn't remember doing any of it, and even I have to admit some of it sounds unbelievable." Reyna sounded amused now, "I don't know how the gods act around these Greeks, but can you imagine anyone calling out Jupiter in his own house and getting away with it…" Reyna shook her head in disbelief, "I can't."

Reyna was right…it was unbelievable, but not nearly so unbelievable as Reyna defending Percy. The two of them had been at odds since the beginning. Gwen had never understood Reyna's reasoning for mistrusting and outright disliking Percy. It truly put things into perspective. If she was outwardly being so unreasonable that even Reyna thought it was necessary to defend him…she thought about the kiss, and the scowl and accompanying anger immediately returned. Gwen was all too quickly learning how irrational jealousy could be.

She tried to focus on the positive moments between herself and Percy: The first conversation they had had when he took her into his confidence. His coming to her defense after Chuck had overstepped his bounds by the sword ring. She inwardly smiled thinking about the slap she had given Percy. She remembered the unspoken apology he had issued by not partaking of the meat at dinner on the night of his arrival. Waking after unknowingly giving prophecy and learning from her father how Percy had worried over her throughout the night. Him saving her after she fell overboard during the mermaid battle. The fleeting moment back on the Parcae the two of them had shared after the battle. She recalled how he had protected her and Reyna from the explosion that could have very well killed him, and somehow he still managed to bring them to the safety of Ogygia. Ogygia…

Just thinking about that island brought the image of Calypso kissing Percy's cheek back to the forefront of her mind. Try as she might Gwen just couldn't lay aside the anger as she snapped…

"Why are _you _defending him?" she stressed the _you_ so heavily that Reyna couldn't help but notice the implied meaning. "If he does like me…as _you_ claim…why hasn't he said something already?" Gwen noted, "He's had plenty of chances to do so."

Gwen had no idea of the inner turmoil being so deftly concealed by Reyna. Her friend was struggling…torn by two unremitting logics. Minerva's daughter had watched as Percy demonstrated time and again his strength of character all the while weighing his actions against the words of the dirt woman. Her instincts fueling one point of view and worry strengthening the other. If Gwen had known of the private conversations, and how much they were affecting her friend, she wouldn't have been nearly so anxious to challenge her.

Reyna kept her voice low making it all the more vicious, "I say this only because I can see the things from the opposite point of view. There's a chance that whatever has thrust Perseus upon us has also done the exact same thing to Jason." Reyna took a slow overly loud breath of air, "Right now he could be sitting in this Camp Half-Blood with no memories while some pretty girl bats her eyes at him or worse." Reyna looked away hiding the tear rolling down her cheek, "I can only hope that Jason is as loyal to me as Perseus has potentially been…provided there is someone awaiting his return."

The words bit deep. Never had Gwen stopped to consider if Percy might have someone special waiting for him. The two of them had grown so close, so quickly, it hadn't even occurred to her that she might have to compete with another for his affection. Calypso was certainly someone that fell into that category, but the son of Poseidon had twice now chosen a path that had taken him from the shores of Ogygia. If she couldn't handle herself when presented with a _potential _rival, how was she supposed to fare should a _true _competitor appear later?

That thought and the apology she owed Reyna would have to wait. Percy suddenly stood straight and declared…

"We're here."

Gwen knew it too because at the same moment Percy had made his proclamation her internal clock began ticking once more. The delay caused by the sensation provided the opening for Reyna to ask…

"How do you know?"

Percy looked to the Prefect, "The water's turned salty."

The moment the words entered Gwen's thoughts her senses began to confirm them. The unmistakable smell of seawater filled her nostrils. In the distance she could hear the cries of countless seagulls. A gentle breeze rolled across the deck filling the unfurled sail and brushing back the ever present fog. The ship lurched forward as it began to pick up speed. Gwen rose. Placing her hands on the railing for support the daughter of Apollo craned her neck back as she stared upon the barrier now coming into view.

The sealed gates of the Clashing Rocks loomed large in the late afternoon sun. The towering sentinels stood together forming one infinite cliff barring their way, and denying them entry into the perilous Sea of Monsters.

Gwen thought, _"How are we ever going to move beyond them?"_


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

**Reyna**

Reyna stared in awe at the massive monolith before them. Gazing at the rough hewn mountain of stone the daughter of Minerva, finally came to understand why her ancestors referred to the gateway as the _Blue Isles_. The dark material making up the Clashing Rocks was littered with large patches of blue coral. It was as if the enormous barrier had been raised from the seafloor itself.

From behind Reyna heard a splash. Turning she and Gwen watched as Perseus moved ahead of the Eleutheria.

"What are you doing?" shouted the Prefect.

Perseus didn't reply. Reyna had no way of knowing that he was being driven by some unknown instinct. The two of them saw the son of Poseidon approach a jagged crag of rock that was marred by a small crevice and surrounded by a very small outcropping of sea-green coral. Reyna heard Gwen gasp when Perseus thrust his arm forward into the dark recess. The motion was immediately followed by a single almost ear-shattering pop, like the tumblers of a lock rattling open. From beneath her feet Reyna could feel, through the deck's planking, a powerful wave rippling just beneath the water's surface.

From his position at the base of the unnatural wall Perseus roared, "Quick, grab hold of something."

Trained as the two of them were to follow orders neither hesitated. Gwen, closer to the railing, darted over and wrapped an arm over and under the bulwark, using the other hand to secure her grip. Reyna flung herself toward the mast. She embraced the stout piece of timber as though her life depended upon it. Judging from Perseus's tone she was certain that it did.

The amplified sound of hard stone rubbing against itself filled their ears. The ocean turned choppy and began rocking the ship. Slowly, inexorably, the doorway leading into the heart of the Sea of Monsters parted. The waters of the sea raced to fill the void left by the receding earth; dragging the ship along in its wake. Only Perseus's mastery of water prevented the Eleutheria from smashing against the sides of the widening ravine.

The two disciplined demigods screamed at the top of their lungs as the ship dashed into the parting portal. The ship bounded across the turbulent surface of the living white capped water; like a serpent gliding soundlessly over the mirrored glass of a placid lake. Never had Reyna experienced such ecstasy. The speed kept building as the maw of the pass opened ever further. Reyna's exultation, spawned from fear and adrenaline, peaked as the Eleutheria plunged into the dark shadows cast by the canyon's walls. Only the light from the vanishing entrance and the quickly approaching exit could be seen.

At what Reyna would later realize was the channel's mid-point the ship leaped violently into the air after it impacted the inflowing water from the canal's opposite side. It was then that Perseus tore himself from the water and moved to stand in the ship's bow. By the virtue of his parentage Reyna watched while the son of the sea god propelled the ship forward against the cascading current. It was then that the walls began to come together once more.

From his place in the front of the ship Perseus shouted above the torrent of sound and grating stone, "Reyna, Gwen, get to the rudder!"

"What!" the two girls shouted in reply.

"There's too much water pouring in from this side…" Perseus exclaimed, "I can't move us forward _and_ continue to guide the ship!"

Though they were now terrified by the drastic reversal of fortune both girls obeyed. Gwen, who was still clinging to the rail, made it to the rudder first. Reyna fretted as she stumbled forward watching the slim figure of Gwen trying to wrestle control of the handle away from the unruly waves. The daughter of Minerva finally reached her friend with little time to spare. Working together the two friends brought the steering mechanism to heel.

The moment they had gained control Perseus shouted, "Hard to starboard!"

"What does that mean!" Gwen cried.

Reyna demanded, "Speak English!"

"Right, turn _right_!"

With Reyna pulling and Gwen pushing they succeeded in angling the ship away from the encroaching cliff.

Perseus roared another command, "Half to port, then level out!"

The two handlers hesitated. Neither had any prior experience aboard ships with the exception of the Parcae. They looked at each other trying to work through the problem. In the space of a heartbeat the two came to the same conclusion. They didn't know what _half-port_ meant, but they knew it _didn't mean _right.

Again they forced the handle to move…only this time in the opposite direction. In their eagerness too comply the two children of Rome over-corrected. The mistake sent them hurtling once more toward the sheer face of rock they had so narrowly avoided seconds before.

Perseus's voice cracked, "Starboard…starboard…turn right!"

Near too panic, they obeyed. This time the side of the ship actually slammed into the unyielding earth. They listened in horror as the hull groaned and scraped along the side, but Odysseus apparently did know his business because the Eleutheria held firm.

Reyna sent a silent prayer of thanks to Calypso for providing them with such a sturdy vessel.

Before they could again over-correct Perseus ordered, "Straighten her out, and hold steady…we're almost there!"

As they moved the rudder, per directions, Reyna once more looked at the menacing mountains of moving earth. They had lost valuable momentum after the ship impacted the cliff on their left side. She forced her eyes forward and realized they were too far away to escape.

"_We're going to die!"_ she thought. _"Unless…"_

"Perseus! We're not going to make it like this. We have to abandon ship!"

Perseus shook his head in defiance, and yelled in reply, "No! I made a promise!"

Reyna began to counter, "But…"

"No!" he repeated.

Reyna turned to Gwen looking for support. Reyna was mortified when she found there was none in the emerald blue eyes of Apollo's daughter. She admired Perseus's conviction, but surely no promise was worth all their lives. Reyna took another breath preparing to attempt once more to make _the both of them_ see reason, but it was unnecessary.

In her near panicked state Reyna had overlooked a key variable that made her initial calculation inaccurate. When they reached the three-quarter mark the water level peaked. Now, compressed by the cliffs, the seawater began spilling back out into the oceans from wince they came. Again the Eleutheria surged forward aided by the receding waters. It was still close, but somehow the ship slipped out just ahead of the gates as the rocks clashed together once more. Only this time they did not remain sealed.

Once the three of them were safely away from the deadly obstacle; the mountains again began to part. Reyna didn't know it yet, but Perseus had unknowingly initiated a sort of ancient reboot setup by his father.

It was a mechanism Poseidon had _never wanted _to be used.

* * *

><p>After everyone had caught their breath Perseus commented, "Well that was easy."<p>

Reyna's face became bright red, she covered her mouth, and took a deep breath before finally saying in an icy tone, "Easy…" she spoke more loudly, "easy!" She marched across the ship and stood toe to toe with the insane demigod and challenged, "Exactly what about that was easy!"

"Reyna," softly cooed Gwen, as she approached the bow from the aft of the ship.

Without removing her eyes from Percy's, Reyna snapped, "Don't Gwen. I don't care how you feel, or what you think. We nearly lost our lives because of his obstinacy, and I want an explanation." She took another seething breath and inwardly turned her focus once more upon the son of the sea god, "Tell me Perseus, how did you open that gate? While you're at it, what gives you the right to risk all of our lives for the sake of some promise? And I _dare _you to say, one more time, that was easy."

Percy didn't flinch, didn't break eye contact, and didn't raise his voice, "I'm not sure why I stuck my hand into that hole. Something about that trident patterned sea green coral drew my attention, and I just knew that's what I needed to do. I didn't risk your lives just because of a promise. I'm _sorry _my words were too short and to the point. I just didn't have time to explain that we would need the ship after we made it through. I'm a demigod not a life raft. What did you think would happen if we abandoned the Eleutheria? That the two of you could ride on my back for what my have been several hundred miles through a sea named for _monsters_. The word _promise_ was just the first thing to come to out of my mouth at the time. And I will tell you it was easy because you, and your hothead, have failed to notice something very important."

Perseus's retort had taken some of the bluster out of Reyna, but still she wasn't about to back down, "Do tell…" Reyna scoffed, "what have _I_ failed to notice?"

Gwen laid a hand gently on Reyna's shoulder and Reyna turned.

The daughter of Apollo simply said, "Reyna look behind Percy."

Reyna spun back, leaned slightly to one side, and glanced over Percy's shoulder in the aforementioned direction. There in the failing light of the late day stood a lone island. Smoke plumed from its jagged peak making the sky immediately above it even darker. Quicker than she would have ever dared to hope their journey was over. They had arrived at their destination.

Reyna took one step back. She rolled her eyes as a smile spread across Perseus's face.

The child of Poseidon then said, "See, easy."

"_Too easy."_ ominously thought Reyna. _"Too, easy."_


	42. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

**Percy**

Though a bit dinged up the Eleutheria was no worse for wear and traversed the water with ease. Thanks to a favorable west wind the ship virtually guided itself toward the fiery island. Percy was grateful because it gave him an opportunity to muster his waning strength. The effort of propelling the ship against so fierce a current had been draining, but fortunately Calypso had the foresight to stow away some nectar and ambrosia. The godly food was incredibly helpful and extremely dangerous. However, under the careful supervision of the Legion's most skilled healer Percy soon found his strength mostly restored.

After Reyna's initial outburst ended, things had pretty much settled down. Except for the occasional question about what they might find; the three demigods mostly remained quiet. Each was accustomed to the nervous tension that preceded an impending battle, and none of them were too keen on drawing unwarranted attention so close to the goal line.

"_Not that silence would help us,"_ Percy had initially thought, _"After all who could have failed to notice two huge mountains opening and then closing?"_

Percy's anxiety proved false. The farther away from the Clashing Rocks the Eleutheria moved; the harder it was to see the deadly gateway as the mist slowly enveloped it. Before too long all Percy, or the others, could see behind them was open ocean, and the descending sun only just beginning to touch the far off horizon.

About a quarter of a mile off the island's coast Percy, again seized by instinct, began to maneuver the nimble ship southward. He steered the Eleutheria around the island's rounded southern coastline and back up along it's eastern edge. The last of remnants of daylight faded when Percy finally anchored the ship. His two companions were surprised to notice that the son of Poseidon hadn't moved in closer too the shore.

"Why are we stopping here?" inquired Reyna.

Gwen was the one who noticed his almost vacant look, "Percy, is something wrong?"

The sound of his name restored the disoriented young man's sense of self.

Percy shook his head and rubbed his eyes, "Wh-what? Did you say something Gwen?"

The two young women exchanged worried looks.

Reyna spoke first, "Perseus she just asked you if something was wrong?"

"And Reyna asked why you dropped the anchor here?" added Gwen.

Percy could see his own confusion reflected in the eyes of the two children of Rome. Percy not wanting to alarm them further tried to downplay his own uncertainty.

"Don't worry…" he began, "I'm not sure how I know it, but I just know this is the place we're looking for."

"And how do you know that?" they asked in unison.

Percy shrugged, "We're sixteen degrees and thirty-three minutes north by sixty-two degrees and six minutes west. I don't know how I know it…I just do."

Reyna commented, "Must be like you and the sun, Gwen."

Gwen slowly nodded, "But how do you know this is where we're supposed to go." Gwen spread her arms, "Besides the two islands, one in front us and the other behind, there's nothing here. We're just sitting in the middle of the sea."

Percy smirked, "That's not true. What about the cave?"

Reyna crossed her arms and eyed him incredulously, "What cave?"

"Oh, you know the one about two hundred feet directly below us?"

Percy could easily predict the next question. It was all too obvious by the expressions on their faces. But instead of reminding them of his mental shortcomings Percy quipped…

"Hello, son of the sea god."

Neither of them had a counter for that.

Gwen gave in, "So what do we do now?"

Percy grinned, "We go for a swim."

The uneasy looks were once more exchanged.

* * *

><p>The descent was child's play. Percy, with each girl in tow, found the underwater entrance with little fuss. Using his ability to control water Reyna and Gwen had no need to hold their breaths and felt none of the ocean's crushing pressure. And thanks to the limited light neither saw the two, ten-plus feet, sharks he sensed circling them.<p>

Percy squeezed their hands in an effort to reassure them after they entered yet another narrow passage of rock. The underwater portion of the cave wasn't particularly long, only about fifty feet. Once on the other side Percy maneuvered himself and his two friends up. It was a bit worrisome when he noticed something inside the cavern was casting light down into the dark water.

Percy pierced the water's surface silently, Gwen and Reyna…not so much. The two, driven by fear more so than need, came up struggling and gasping loudly for air. Before he could do anything to quiet them a clapping sound reverberated throughout the underground chamber. Years of discipline kicked in, and the two soldiers of Rome finally managed to calm their nerves.

The feint light of the two torches set into the wall behind them did little to pierce the concealing darkness filling the back of the cave.

Percy unruffled by the swim spoke first, "Who's there?"

Gwen, being more trusting of Percy gathered her resolve next, challenged, "Show yourself!"

A woman's laugh echoed around the room, followed by words, "Come young heroes. Leave the cold embrace of the water, and we shall talk." The unseen woman chuckled, "Only then will I reveal myself to you."

Every fiber of his being demanded he turn, haul himself and the two girls back to the Eleutheria, and head back to camp. The only thing stopping him was the thought of failing. The three of them had come so far, and were so close that it would be nothing short of lunacy to quit now.

Reyna settled the matter. The daughter of Minerva had, from the outset, been the most determined to see the quest through to the end. She now sidled forward through the water and climbed ashore. Gwen, following her Prefect's lead, wasn't far behind. Percy, now the one most fearful, didn't budge.

The son of Poseidon was certain the only reason the stranger wanted him out of the salty brine was to strip away his one obvious advantage.

The stranger goaded, "Is the son of Poseidon to afraid to leave the water?" She chuckled again, "Is the savior of Mount Olympus really going to sit back and cower behind two frightened little girls?"

Gwen summoned her bow and countered, "Step out of the shadows…"

"and we'll show you who's the frightened ones here!" completed Reyna, as she drew her own Imperial Gold dagger.

Percy couldn't let the dual insult go unanswered. He dove back under the water, uncapped Riptide, and erupted forth somersaulting over his companions. He landed on one knee, sword held high, and at the ready. He tapped his watch and waited for the shield to spiral out and lock into place before echoing Gwen's earlier words.

"Show yourself."

A moment passed then, in an explosion of fire, a dozen more torches sprang to life. The evenly spaced light sources dispelled the darkness revealing a squarely cut single room of solid stone. Each sconce was set into a lone column which stood apart form the far walls. The columns were covered by intricately carved wavy lines. Set into the sides, and parallel to the torches, Percy noticed the same sea-green coral he had found back at the Clashing Rocks. Each piece of coral was unbroken and looked exactly like a trident…the symbol of Poseidon.

Standing in the center of the room, framed by a massive double-door, were two women. The two women were separated by a single stalagmite rising up from the cavern's floor. The attractive woman on Percy's left was of medium height, petite, with long raven-black hair. She wore a white dress very similar to those favored by the goddess Calypso, and sheathed at her side was a single knife. The second woman, the one on his right, Percy actually recognized.

Percy shouted in surprise, "Amphitrite!"

His step-mother looked exactly the same as the last time he had saw her. She was beautiful with long black hair similar to the other lady. She wore green colored light armor. And on her forehead sprouted two small horns that resembled crab claws.

His stepmother smiled coldly, "Nice to see you too, Perseus. I don't believe you have met Cassandra, daughter of King Priam and Queen Hecuba, former princess of Troy."

Behind him Gwen inhaled sharply. Percy could here the bowstring tighten as the daughter of Apollo nocked and drew an arrow.

Amphitrite shook her head, "Now that's just rude, Miss Hudson." The goddess looked back at Percy, "I see you are still surrounding yourself with troublesome rabble. Speaking of which, I believe you know my other stepson."

Poseidon's wife motioned to the stalagmite. To his horror Percy did indeed recognize the single-eyed head protruding from the top of the earthen mound.

"Tyson!"

Cassandra laughed then asked, "Before Porphyrion cast Busiris back into the underworld; didn't that disobedient and overbearing moron say Perseus had amnesia?"

Percy hadn't even stopped to consider that. He had been so intent on his stepmother and half-brother it had completely slipped his mind. He wondered what else he knew: mother-Sally Jackson, stepfather-Paul Blofis, best friend-Grover, first monster slain-Minotaur…Percy rifled through a number of other questions. There was only two things he could not answer. He didn't know how to find anybody, and he still didn't remember the crying girl from the beach, Annabeth.

"Perseus…" spoke Reyna, "mind filling us in?"

Percy pointed Riptide at Amphitrite, "My _apparently_ _evil_ stepmother." He moved the point until it was lined up with the entombed cyclops, "Tyson, my baby half-brother. I don't know the other one."

Gwen whispered, "The entrance was impressive, but you really need to get up now."

Percy felt very foolish as he stood up.

Amphitrite chuckled at his expense, "I see that _drama _queen Hera finally saw fit to restore your memories. Did she by any chance return all of them?"

Percy scowled at his now _clichéd_ stepmother.

She chuckled again, "I see…" and added rhetorically, "what did she keep I wonder."

Percy took a step forward, but stopped when Cassandra drew the knife at her belt.

The former Prophetess placed the blade against Tyson's throat, "Take one more step and the monster dies. Unlike myself he won't be coming back."

Amphitrite added, "Like I said we shall talk."

"Just say the word and I'll drop her where she stands." suggested Gwen.

Reyna supported the notion, "Trust her Perseus. From this distance Gwen _can't_ miss."

"_Can't_ miss…" mocked Cassandra, "we'll see about that."

The Prophetess's eyes turned white, and Gwen shouted out in pain. The daughter of Apollo dropped her bow and collapsed to the floor. Reyna was at her side instantly. Percy's anger ratcheted up another notch, and he began to move across the room. He intended to send both his stepmother and the _witch_ straight to Tartarus.

Now it was Amphitrite's turn to draw her weapon. Once more Percy was forced to a halt while a gleaming Celestial Bronze short-sword touched his little brother's throat.

"Uh-uh-uh…that's far enough, Jackson."

"Talk." ordered Percy.

"First, put away that pesky sword of yours."

Percy didn't like it, but he complied.

"Good, now let's talk about why I and my, occupied, companion lured you here."

Percy snapped, "Tell me what's that woman doing to Gwen!"

"If I tell you…do promise to be a good little _brat_, and listen to what your _dear stepmother _has to say?"

Percy clenched his teeth. His neck muscles were rigid, but somehow he managed to nod.

"Not good enough," interjected Amphitrite. "Swear upon the River Styx that you will listen to what I tell you."

"That's all?"

Amphitrite flashed that mirthless smile, "That's all."

Percy choked out, "I swear on the River Styx that if you tell me what that woman is doing to Gwen…I will listen to what you have to say."

Satisfied his stepmother succinctly said, "She is reclaiming what is hers."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Amphitrite glared, "No, I upheld my end of the deal. Now you will listen."

Reyna sounding panicked screamed, "It doesn't matter…just kill her and save Gwen."

The chuckle once again issued forth from his stepmother, "I'm afraid after making an oath on the Styx, dear Perseus, is bound by ancient law to uphold it."

"But you haven't told me what's going on so the oath is invalid." countered Percy.

The goddess shook her head, "You said _tell_ not _explain_. So, I indeed held up my end. Now you will listen."

Percy collapsed his shield and crossed his arms, "I'm listening."

"What are you doing?" demanded Reyna, "Take her out."

Amphitrite scoffed, "He won't do that, Miss Barnes. You see, my loathsome stepson's fatal flaw is loyalty. As long as I hold his little brother's life in my hands he will do nothing. The oath was merely to insure his cooperation."

Reyna rose and brandished her dagger, "Well just because he can't or _won't _do anything doesn't mean I will standby and watch my friend die."

"Reyna stop!"

"No…" she began.

Percy cut her off, "Think about it. We don't know what's happening to Gwen. If you hurt Cassandra you might kill her."

"I guess you do possess a brain after all." Amphitrite quipped.

Percy glared again, "Just tell me what you have to say so I can start obeying the Prefect's _very appealing _order."

"Such insolence. If Gaea didn't need you alive I would happily drown you like any other wharf rat."

"Just try it." Percy shot back.

"Gaea…_the_ Gaea?" Reyna inquired.

"Yes, my dear, and I believe the two of you are already acquainted."

That one threw Percy for a loop. He searched his mostly restored memory and came up with nothing. Who was this Gaea, and how did Reyna know her? It didn't matter right now he had bigger fish, correction, crabs to boil.

"Now who's wasting whose time?" commented Percy.

"Of course, how silly of me. You're new _friend_ is lying there in a _coma_, and I'm just idling away the time chatting with you insolent vermin."

Percy wished he could pinch the woman's gills shut.

"The reason I and Cassandra lured you here, Jackson, is simple. We need you to open a door for us."

"_It can't be that simple."_

"What's the catch?"

Amphitrite smirked, "No, catch…just open the door, and I promise I will not harm you, _Tyson_, or the two lovely young ladies that have accompanied you here."

"Swear it on the Styx."

Amphitrite's eyebrows crept upward, "You don't trust me?"

Percy mimicked the raised brow, "Not…in …the …least."

Amphitrite truly smiled for the first time, "I swear it on the Styx."

"And after I do this you will _explain_ what that dead woman is doing to Gwen."

The smile turned to a scowl.

Percy barked, "Swear it."

"I swear on the River Styx, to explain what is happening to your friend, _after_ you open that door."

A sound akin to thunder rumbled and shook the room.

"Why does it always do that when we gods swear an oath?" said the goddess aloud.

That settled, Percy began to make his way across the room and toward the enormous doors. He made sure to give his treacherous stepmother a wide birth. She had promised not to harm Tyson, but only _after _he opened the massive black-steel doors. He was sure that whatever lay beyond the doors was dangerous and incredibly valuable, but mostly dangerous. At the moment, however he didn't have any other choice.

At the base of the doorway he stopped and stared. The massive metal working must have been more than forty feet tall and ten feet wide. There was no intricate carving or decoration. The dark reflective surface was polished to a high shine and held in place by two solid metal crossbeams than ran out of one wall across the front of each door, and disappeared into the opposite wall. The only thing even remotely colorful was the green coral trident built into the right hand dull gray wall.

"How do I open it?" he called back without turning around

He could here his stepmother sigh.

"I already told you how back at the entrance to the Symplegades."

"That was you?"

He didn't need to look at her to see the smile creep onto her face.

"Ever heard of the '_call of the sea_'?"

"Yes."

"One of my better tricks." the goddess boasted.

Reyna shouted, "Perseus just open the stupid door so we can get back to helping Gwen!"

Reyna was right. Percy walked over to the coral trident, and laid his hand upon the porous green surface. The coral warmed, and began to glow.

The sound of exploding water announced a new arrival to the gathering.

A vaguely familiar voice bellowed, "Perseus, no…"

The sound of gears and massive tumblers sliding past one another drowned out the rest. Percy staggered backwards as the door two doors swung outward on silent hinges. A tall humanoid loomed large before a radiant lava flow. The muscular figure strode forward out of the shadows. He raised his arms to the ceiling and cried…

"Free at last!"


	43. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

**Gwen**

"Uhhh…" groaned Gwen.

A ghostly voice spoke, "Time to wake up."

Gwen groaned again, and tried to force her eyes open.

"That's it wake now daughter of Apollo," the words were soft but each word blared like a bass drum…amplified by her mind's pain, "I need you alert. It will make things easier…" the speaker hesitated, "I think."

"_Easier? Easier would be nice."_

Gwen made one last attempt to move. Slowly her eyes opened, but she must have been hit on the head at some point. That would explain the throbbing pain and hazy vision. Her limbs were also unnaturally heavy and responded sluggishly to her commands. With sheer willpower she rose to a knee, and looked around.

There was nothing. All around her a white mist obscured her vision. The layers of nebulous vapor masked everything including her own shoes she discovered soon after standing. She felt as though she were an apparition hovering between the world of the living and the world of the dead.

"Where am I?"

The insubstantial voice replied, "You are nowhere, and you are everywhere."

"What does that mean…who are you?"

"Patience." the voice sounded more solid. "This is quite difficult."

Gwen was thoroughly baffled. Nowhere? Everywhere? She was wishing she had paid more attention to philosophy. Spending the better part of the last five years living near San Francisco she was very familiar with low lying cloud cover. It could feel any number of ways: hot, cold, refreshing, but it was always damp. Standing, appearing to hover really, Gwen detected nothing. This mist, or whatever it was, seemed to be nothing more than an illusion only her eyes could perceive.

Gwen watched as the fog bank began to swirl then coalesce into the form of a human. As the vague shadow darkened and took on depth Gwen realized the shape was female. Color slowly usurped the languid grays. Black shadows gathered around the ghostly form's head. White suffused everything from its shoulders down. The pale white of human skin spread across the exposed features representing the arms, neck, and face. Soft pink and rich brown stood in for the mouth and eyes.

Gwen blinked and in the space of that small measure of time the caricature snapped into focus. The daughter of Apollo, caught off guard, yelped and fell backwards landing hard upon the invisible ground.

Cassandra chuckled and stretched out her hand, "It's best to watch yourself here. Nothing is real, but everything is quite solid."

Gwen leveled her gaze, eyes narrowing, upon the proffered palm. She wondered why the previously hostile former prophetess had suddenly become so friendly. The pain receding she now recalled the sight of the colorless eyes and murderous tenor of the woman's voice right before she collapsed. Somehow the seemingly powerless mortal had attacked her mentally and brought her to this non-corporeal world. Was the earlier actions all an act for Percy's stepmother's benefit, or was this an attempt at subterfuge?

"_Best to play along until I have a better understanding of the woman and her true motives."_

Gwen clasped Cassandra's hand, and the former princess of Troy hauled her easily to her feet.

After helping the daughter of Apollo Cassandra said, "That's better. It's a pleasure to meet you Gwendolyn…it is Gwendolyn isn't it?"

Gwen grinned for the sake of appearances and replied, "Actually I prefer to be called Gwen."

"So you're friend Reyna spoke, but I like to find out such things for myself before addressing someone in so personal a manner."

Gwen nodded, "Alright. So what is this place?"

"I don't know the proper name, but I call it the _Divide_."

"_The _Divide_…well that clears things up."_

"I can see you are a little lost." Cassandra winked, "Well let's see...what I can say that will make things a bit more transparent. This place…"

"The Divide." Gwen retorted.

"Yes," the daughter of Troy chided, "this place does and doesn't exist."

"Free at Last!" A faint baritone voice echoed through the space.

Gwen turned her head back and forth quickly, "What was that?"

A strange glint highlighted Cassandra's eyes, "The whole purpose for your false quest, but we can discuss that shortly. Now where was I?"

"Does and doesn't exist." answered Gwen, a slight quiver accentuating her voice.

The overly pleased ex-Prophetess continued, "This place, as it appears, is one of the mind. It is the boundary separating logic, emotion, and instinct…the three elements of thought. Here each individual element rages war with the other two. Welcome to the realm of Chaos, the birthplace of choice, and the doorway of Prophecy."

Gwen wanted to immediately ask another question, but held herself in check. She gave herself a moment to mull over the words.

Cassandra's explanation and subsequent pronouncement, while confusing, did in some ways make sense. The mind, like the heart or soul, was an abstract. You knew it was real, but no test could truly prove or disprove its metaphysical existence. If Cassandra was being truthful then somehow their two minds were currently connected. That thought Gwen found quite terrifying.

Gwen choked down her apprehension, "So how did we get here?"

"A logical question." acknowledged Cassandra. "Prophecy, as you well know, originates from outside the human body. Those like you and I become receivers for the information after being chosen by the god Apollo. The gift acts like a beacon for prophecy while simultaneously opening our conscious minds to this place. Have you ever purposely called forth a prophecy before?"

Gwen nodded.

"Then you are familiar with the unique out of body sensation that goes along with it. For those brief moments when prophecy, random or called, comes to us; our minds leave our bodies and journey to the Divide. There we receive the information and channel it outwardly into the physical world through our corporeal form. The light that shines through our eyes is a reaction when the two normally separate worlds come into direct contact with one another. I may no longer possess the gift, but I was and am familiar with separating my mind from my body. And like prophecy I used your gift to locate your mind, forcing it to crossover."

"How do you know all this?"

Cassandra smirked, "I have had more than a millennium to practice and piece together all that I know. The wording may not be accurate, but the thoughts behind them are sound."

Growing ever more nervous Gwen queried, "So why have you never come to me like this before now?"

"Distance..." replied Cassandra, "after all I have been in the land of the dead up until recently. The farther we were apart the more difficult it was for me to find you or any of the others that came after me. That's why I had to be near at hand when we attacked your fort. If we discovered Poseidon's beastly cyclops son lacked the ability to release the Giant I was to do whatever was necessary to bring Perseus here."

Something wasn't adding up. During the battle back at camp virtually every monster had tried to destroy Percy. Busiris had also tried to end the son of Poseidon's life. And then there was the encounter with the mermaids while aboard the Parcae. If, as Cassandra claimed, they needed Percy to free some prisoner; why had they made such an effort to kill him before he could do it?

"So why try to kill Percy before now?" Gwen asked while concealing her anger.

"That was never part of Enceladus's plan." admitted Cassandra. "Gaea was the one that so badly wanted him dead. She is quite angry with him after the events of this past August. You are aware of Percy's involvement?"

Gwen started to ask who this Enceladus was, but Cassandra talked over her.

"Never mind that. We are getting off topic, and I'm afraid we need to get back to the point."

Gwen's imagined mouth was dry, but she didn't miss the chance to hurriedly ask, "How…why…what are you about?"

"I'm about helping you, destroying Apollo, and gaining retribution for the lost souls of Troy…_your_ distant ancestors."

Gwen was vexed how was this dead woman supposed to help her by destroying her father, and what did she mean by retribution?

"_She doesn't mean…"_

"You plan on destroying this other camp of demigods…the one Percy's from?"

Cassandra face looked dangerous, "I plan to have a hand in it yes. That's why Gaea freed me from the world of the dead."

Gwen squared her shoulders and challenged, "How does that help me? And how is a washed up _former_ Prophetess of Apollo supposed to achieve such a thing?"

"Why with your help, and don't worry I believe in…how do you Romans put it," Cassandra paused, "_quid pro quo_…I'll help you, if you help me."

Gwen sneered, "Something like that. Too bad for you, however I won't help you destroy Percy or this camp of Greek demigods."

Cassandra chuckled, "Oh, I forgot…you _are_ rather fond of that _Greek_ brat. Tell me, have you apologized for that slap yet?"

Gwen's eyes widened, "How…"

"You were dreaming about it the night I usurped your body to deliver a prophecy of my own creation." interjected the boisterous woman. "You see I may not have the gift of prophecy, but I _was_ a prophet. That power once belonged to me…it connects us. Prophecy undermined the Titans' attempt to regain their former position, and thwarted Gaea's previous attempt to avenge her fallen children. Now the mother of Kronos seeks to use the power of prophecy to help insure her success…that's where I come in."

Gwen hugged herself. She felt defiled learning that this mad woman had took her body out for a test drive, but at least she now knew why her Dad hadn't known about the prophecy…it was a fake. But that still didn't explain one thing.

"How does any of that help me?"

Cassandra smiled…_really _smiled, "I know how much you shun your father and his _so-called gift_. I am offering you the chance to be rid of it, by returning it to me."

Gwen laughed derisively, "And you think I would actually agree to something like that? I may hate being a prophet, but I would never consent to such a thing, especially after learning what you plan to do with it." Gwen shook her head and looked at Cassandra with pity in her eyes, "What happened to you? I know as much as anyone about you. You used to be a good person who made _one_ ill-advised choice. What changed?"

Gwen never even saw the other woman move. One second the two were standing a little more than a stride apart; the next second Gwen's face is stinging, and she is looking off to one side. After the shock abated, if not the pain, Gwen stood upright once more only to find herself standing toe to toe with the enraged daughter of Priam and Hecuba.

"How dare you." hissed Cassandra. "You know nothing. Gaea came to me after century upon century of unceasing misery, and offered me a chance to avenge my people. Thanks to her I will at last have my revenge. To do that we needed to manipulate that simpleton Perseus into releasing her long imprisoned child. When we learned you were chosen to accompany the other two on this quest I saw an opportunity, come early, to recover my power…two birds with one stone I thought. You think I _need_ your consent…" Cassandra shook her head, "I can, and _will _take it. I only wanted to make the process less painful for someone I believed to be a kindred spirit."

Cassandra attacked. Gwen had been expecting it, and was mentally ready. However, she was still unused to her dreamlike form…her body reacted too slowly. Cassandra seized the daughter of Apollo's head between her hands. The _would-be_ Oracle pressed the palms of her hands firmly against Gwen's cheeks and carefully laid her fingertips against the child of Rome's temples.

Gwen struggled, but could not break the unnaturally strong grip of the slight woman. Slowly she felt the other woman's fingernails dig into the side of her skull. Gwen cried out with pain. The agony was so great she nearly blacked out, but somehow the will of her attacker seemed to prevent it.

Cassandra spoke, "No, no, no. We can't have you collapse now. It will only make things more difficult."

Gwen gasped out between quick breaths, "What…are…you…"

"Doing?" completed the other. "I'm merging our minds more directly. I need you to think of something for me."

"_What's that supposed to mean?" _thought Gwen.

"Exactly what it sounds like."

"_Did she just…"_

"Read your mind?" she smiled, "Yes. Save the questions we're almost there."

The pain redoubled. Gwen could feel tears streaming down her face. Her heart and mind were racing faster than should have been possible. She could almost see Cassandra's intentions through the mental link. The Trojan woman wanted her to focus on a silver chalice…it didn't matter what the cup looked like.

Cassandra thought, _"That's it."_

Gwen couldn't see it through the pain, but as she focused on the forced image a silver goblet began to form behind her attacker.

"_A prophecy. Call forth a prophecy."_

Gwen didn't understand from the words alone, but Cassandra's desire was all too clear. Gwen was supposed to summon up a prophecy, it didn't matter if it was an important one, and fill the receptacle with the energy rather than speak it aloud. Gwen tried to resist, but now that she knew what was desired she couldn't prevent it. The idea was like a song stuck in her head, and there was only one way to end it.

As her mind unwillingly complied Gwen could feel her own life force ebb. It was being dragged along in the wake of prophetic power. As the images associated with the dredged up prophecy passed in front of her mind's eye Gwen tried all the harder to resist. The Prophecy was indeed important. She needed to tell Percy and Gwen about it.

Cassandra spoke, "I'm afraid you won't be telling anyone anything, but fear not Gaea shall hear the words as soon as I claim the prophecy for myself…reclaiming the power at the same time."

Gwen fell to her hand and knees…released from Cassandra's vice like grip. Her breath was shallow and her strength all but gone. Looking straight ahead she could she the plain sliver goblet she had imagined, and it was filled with a swirling yellow liquid casting off a pale light. The mist, concealing the mental world around her, seemed to dissolve as it came into contact with the yellow glow.

Gwen watched as Cassandra turned.

"Finally, the power I suffered so much agony to acquire shall be mine once more."

The grating music which had plagued her dreams picked that moment to start up again.

"I don't think so Cassie."


	44. Chapter 43

It's been longer than I would like since my last update. I hope two chapters in one day helps too make up for it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 43<p>

**Reyna**

"What in the name of Rome is that?" gasped Reyna.

Salacia or rather Amphitrite without turning back to look at the daughter of Minerva answered…

"That, my dear, is Polybotes, son of Gaea, and bane of my husband Poseidon. He is the future ruler of the sea."

Reyna commented to herself, "He's hideous!"

"Careful…" warned the queen of the sea, "I wouldn't let him hear you say that…true though it may be."

And it was true. The Giant, for that's what he _was_, stood more than forty feet tall. The beast's physique resembled that of a professional swimmer…long and lean. His muscles weren't large, but they were well defined. The upper half of his body was covered by a two-tone set of skin…the front white and the back gray. His legs were reversed jointed like a bird or dragon's and covered in silver plated scales. His feet were three toed, webbed, and clawed. On the sides of the forearms and backs of the monster's calves were fin like protrusions similar to a sharks. Three of the same appendages ran parallel to one another from the top of his head to the back of the skull like Mohawks. Polybotes's face was wide and narrow like a wedge cheese…the rear of the head round and face coming together at a point. The creature's eyes were solid black and his mouth was lined with pointed teeth.

Reyna was willing to bet those teeth were serrated just like a great white shark's; for that's what Polybotes reminded her of…a human-shark hybrid.

Reyna wanted to ask the goddess why she would do such a thing, but the newest arrival to the sea cave beat her to the punch.

"Mother, why?"

Amphitrite turned and looked at her son, "Triton I am doing this for you."

"_Triton…Mother?"_

Reyna looked more closely at the green skinned young merman in regal pearl studded bronze armor. Was this really the Herald of Poseidon? In his hand he gripped a trident, and attached to his belt was a conch horn said to be able to calm the sea and frighten even the most terrible of monsters…all with a single blow.

"_Calm the sea_?"

"The horn blast…" Reyna announced, "you're the one that stopped the tritons who attacked us. You saved my life!"

The Herald of Poseidon didn't spare her even a glance while nodding.

He then continued his questioning, "What do you mean…did this for me? How could betraying Father and releasing our most deadly enemy possibly help us?"

"I would ask you not to speak of that _unfaithful _man in my presence." commanded the goddess.

"_How is it I'm the one that got stuck in the middle of a family feud?"_

"_Unfaithful_…" said Triton in near disbelief, "is that what this is about? You're upset that Father had yet another _tryst_ with a mortal?"

Now Reyna was the one not able to believe what she was hearing. How typical of a guy to think it was nothing for a man to be disloyal to his spouse. The daughter of Minerva suddenly found herself wanting to throw in with Amphitrite and help put Poseidon in his place.

Amphitrite's face flushed with anger, "_Triton_…don't you dare take _his_ side."

"I'm not, Mother." he amended, "don't tell me it's true. Would you really risk destroying Father _and_ Olympus all because of one _mortal_ woman?"

"Of course not. This isn't about that _woman_. This is about Perseus Jackson and the threat he poses to _you_."

As if on cue Perseus appeared. The _other_ son of Poseidon flew over their heads and slammed into the sheer rock wall above the chambers pool. For a split second his body clung to the stone as cracks radiated outward from the impact site. Then like a loose chunk of earth he fell forward and splashed into the seawater's black surface.

Without even pausing the gods resumed their argument.

Triton led off, "Don't you try and lay this madness at my feet, _Mother_."

"I'm not laying anything…" the goddess began almost pleadingly before Perseus, sword and shield gleaming, hauled himself out of the water and shouted…

"Hello, giant shark monster here…" he marched passed them, "I could _really _use some help…that's if you're not to busy!"

Triton countered, "Don't be _daft_ Jackson. Not even Father could beat him single handed."

"Oh…_Triton_. How nice of you to finally _arrive_." retorted Perseus sounding amused. "What took you so long?"

Reyna watched as Triton's, previously concealed, gills writhed with annoyance. If this was how family acted Reyna was grateful she had never had the chance to get to know her own.

Minerva's daughter observed, _"What kind of _lunatics _sit back and argue while the world comes crashing down around them?"_

Triton started dashing toward Perseus.

When Poseidon's Herald had nearly caught up to his half-brother Amphitrite called out, "_Triton…_" the goddess's inflection stopped the young god in his tracks, "go home now. Mommy, still has some business to attend too."

"But..." Triton said over his shoulder.

"No, buts." the goddess chided. "We'll discuss this all later."

Perseus and Triton both turned back. Triton looked annoyed and embarrassed. Perseus's face was incredulous. Reyna had no idea what her face looked like, but inside she was laughing at the ludicrous nature of the situation.

Gwen's shrill cry of pain quelled her inner mirth.

For a moment Reyna thought she was about to see both the sons of Poseidon in action, but it was an empty hope. Triton, to the shock of both Perseus and herself, lowered his eyes and began to make his way back to the cavern's aquatic entrance.

From the opposite end of the room Polybotes mocked, "That's right _boy_. Do as your Mommy says."

The young god righted himself, his rage was almost palpable, but before he could shoot back his own challenge…Amphitrite interceded again.

"_Triton_, ignore him and _do-as-I-say_."

Triton huffed out an indignant sigh, and walked out across the water before slowly submerging himself and disappearing.

The Giant laughed, "Protecting you whelp, Wench?"

Reyna observed the lines on the goddess's, nearly flawless, face harden, "No, My Lord. I simply think it is unwise for you and your future _Lieutenant_ to do battle over so mild a misunderstanding."

"Lieutenant?" the deep voice boomed.

Perseus exclaimed, "What!"

The goddess ignored Perseus, "Yes, my Lord. That was one of the stipulations between Mother Gaea and myself."

The Giant stroked his pointy chin, "I see….what of yourself and the others standing before me?"

Amphitrite smiled, "My two stepsons and the unconscious golden haired girl are yours to do with what you will. Myself, the unconscious dark haired woman, and this one…" the queen of the sea pointed toward Reyna, "still have work to do...as assigned by Mother Gaea."

"Me!" gasped Reyna.

"Excellent!" said the lighthearted Giant. "I'm famished. Two demigods and a cyclops shall certainly hit the spot."

The goddess nodded in Reyna's before turning back to the Giant, "I'm sure they will, My Lord. However, you can only partake of the daughter of Apollo after our companion awakens. The two are currently connected, and killing one will most likely kill the other."

Perseus had been right. If she had lost her head and attacked Amphitrite then Gwen would have probably lost her life as a result. Reyna's frustration with this impossible mess continued to grow. And now she had to add some potential Gaea tasks onto the ever increasing list of problems.

Polybotes whined, "Fine, but I promise nothing during the course of battle."

"Then might I suggest you and Jackson take your fight outside. I'm sure you would find the water to your liking. After all, there was no moisture to be found being imprisoned adjacent to a magma flow."

He smiled at that, "You heard the Lady..."

Perseus had been moving in close to the beast over the course of the conversation, and was caught off guard by the Giant's massive hand. The blow sent Perseus sailing once more into the wall behind Reyna and Gwen's position. Again the son of the sea god bounced off only to land in the dark water.

"let's take this outside."

The Giant bounded across the room in three loping strides before diving headlong into the sea. The son of Gaea's massive form sent a wave of cool liquid washing over Reyna and the limp body of her friend...soaking the two of them.

A very dry Amphitrite queried, "Now, shall we continue?"


	45. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

**Percy**

Percy's aquatic senses were screaming, _"Move!"_

Sadly for the son of Poseidon his jarred brain didn't quite understand the message, and Polybotes rammed him in the abdomen with that shark like nose. The force of the blow threw him out of the undersea passage, and ejected the water from his lungs. He tumbled head over feet slowly drifting downward, finally settling some distance away on the seafloor.

Percy laid his hand on his forehead and thought, _"I wish someone would have told me being invincible meant getting to feel all the pain that I wouldn't have felt had I just died."_

High in the waters above him, Polybotes called down, "Come child of my enemy. Or am I wrong to believe that you, unlike your jellyfish brother, possess a spine?"

Percy rose, slowly being rejuvenated by the sea around him, and put away his shield. The round disk would only present a larger target for the powerful blows of his adversary. Now that they were in the water, and no longer confined, the Giant's initial advantage of size and strength should give way to Percy's smaller speedier form…or so he hoped.

Percy had lost grip of his sword while spinning and needed to stall, "What's the rush? You're not afraid I'll figure out a way to beat you, huh big fella?"

"A lone demigod could never best me." chuckled the shark-man. "I merely detest playing with my food."

Percy joked back, "Food? I don't know…I'm pretty tough and probably stringy too."

The Giant spoke plainly, "That you are. How is it you survived not one but _two_ of my strikes? No mortal should have withstood the first."

"Yeah, I kinda took a swim in the Styx."

The water was dark, but Percy could still see those black eyes narrow. The young demigod got the feeling it had been a bad idea to let his opponent in on that particular piece of information.

A glowing white smile shone through the murky depths, "This will be more fun than I thought. Tell me demigod what is your name?"

Riptide finally pressed upon the inside of his jean's pocket. Percy knew the situation had just become far more dangerous. His previous fight with the mermen had taught him several things; chief among them...a strong enough opponent could drown even the son of Poseidon.

"Percy Jackson…" he replied, "why ask…aren't I just food?"

The with smile grew wider, "That you are, but when I later recount this tell to my brothers I would do well to have a name attached to the story."

Percy said to himself, "And people say I can be cocky."

Percy bent his knees, compressed the waters beneath them, and launched himself forward. While streaking toward the massive target he unsheathed Riptide. The young hero, leveling the tip, aimed for the center of Polybotes's broad chest.

The Giant seemed surprised to see the Celestial Bronze blade suddenly reappear. Percy's adversary moved, but was a fraction to slow. Riptide bit deeply, but the small move by Polybotes turned the piercing blow into a vicious slash. Percy held tightly to the hilt as he blew passed the side-stepping Giant. The razor sharp blade opened a gaping wound across the right pectoral muscle of his Father's ancient enemy.

Polybotes bellowed with both rage and pain as golden ichor spilled forth poisoning the sea around him.

The instant the Giant's blood mingled with the water a new battle ensued. It was fought on a scale so small Percy's human eyes would never have been able to detect. It was only thanks to his godly senses that he was able to perceive the violent struggle.

Percy's mind bore witness as countless individual drops of brine attacked and destroyed the invading cells of blood. The blood, with its larger size and strength, enslaved and readily turned the tiny defenders upon themselves. The salty molecules fought valiantly, but were clearly over-matched. The virus like invaders relentlessly subdued their simple opponents as they continued to spread. Percy, on a primal level, was horrified that anything would openly make war against, destroy, and subjugate the original well spring of life, the sea.

As the initial shock abated Percy's horror was quickly being replaced by fury. He glared at the Giant, and made plans for another strike. All the while his opponent descended to the seafloor.

Once Polybotes touched bottom his life threatening wound began to mend. The microscopic fight lasted only a few seconds after that. Once the Giant's wound closed, and the blood-flow staunched; the surrounding waters took to the offensive once more meticulously erasing every trace of their would be overlords. Percy was heartened to see salt laden solution when free, but was also concerned. For even after the invading cells were wiped out the water remained agitated, fearful, and worse unresponsive.

Following those few moments Percy understood the difference between his Father and the grotesque behemoth before him. Poseidon, in balance with his realm, commanded the various waters of the world while the usurper Polybotes sought only to dominate them.

The son of the sea god cast out his senses into the now lifeless void around him. Near as Percy could tell there wasn't a single sea creature, if it had a choice, within several miles of the two combatants.

"_He's so revolting the sea and its occupants can't even stand his _blood_."_

Polybotes, now recovered, jeered, "That tickled. Is that the best you can do?"

Percy didn't reply; instead he attacked.

Duplicating his previous move Percy sped toward Polybotes. The sea-born demigod made sure to slow himself just before delivering his strike; he had no intention to slam into the silt covered floor should his shark-like enemy move more quickly the second time. That last second caution spared Percy a vicious blow for it was indeed his turn to be surprised.

Rather than evading, Polybotes simply stamped one of his massive feet. Instantly a keen-edged, single-barbed harpoon rose up from below. The slight dip in speed was all that prevented Percy from being struck by the newly arrived weapon. He veered off to the right, dipped below a hastily thrown punch, and, not satisfied to simply swim away from the exchange, raked Riptide across the underside of the Giant's exposed wrist.

Again the toxic fluid clashed with the benign defenders forming another suspended dead zone.

Polybotes shouted, "Enough of this!"

The monster seized his weapon before casting out his now healed left arm. Percy, speeding away, and getting ready to circle back felt the water, entrapped by his enemy, coalesce around him slowing his progress…a tug of war was about to begin.

Poseidon's son, after his previous aquatic duel with the mermen, focused on maintaining his personal current fully expecting the Giant to try and disrupt it. Polybotes, far more experienced with underwater dueling, instead concentrated his efforts on the surrounding seawater. The fiend, to Percy, seemed content to stand his ground, and throw barrier after barrier in front of the more nimble son of Poseidon in an effort to box him in.

Percy simply skirted around or powered through the makeshift walls of water opening up new wounds as he moved passed the son of Gaea. With each overcome obstacle and subsequent successful attack the son of the sea god grew more confident. He no longer understood Triton's fear of this ugly beast. In fact he gave his opponent's apparent lack of strength little thought; chalking it up to centuries of imprisonment and lack of nourishment.

After a few minutes the only thing that still worried him was the ever present smile gracing Polybotes's garish face.

Percy thought, _"I'm cutting him to pieces…why is he still smiling? For gods sake he isn't even…"_

Pausing to think, Percy finally discerned the Giant's true purpose. It was there playing along the periphery of his mind, but he had been too consumed by anger and overconfidence to realize the truth. The barriers had been nothing more than a distraction. Percy, now onto his opponent's stratagem, desperately cast his own will out into the all encompassing ocean. It was there he confronted the son of Gaea's true strength.

Percy, heart racing, struggled to break Polybotes's hold on the encircling waters. He had an idea why the monster was creating an undersea cyclone, and the implications should the Giant succeed were disastrous. The son of Poseidon strained against the opposing force of will, and slowly began to exert his own measure of control. Percy had been right in the thinking the beast was weaker than he should be, but, despite his best efforts, Percy's resistance had come too late.

The water level began dropping until Percy was left standing on the suddenly dry and exposed seafloor. He stared both in awe and dread as a giant maelstrom more than a football field across formed; cutting him off from his Father's domain.

Polybotes laughed, "Bare witness young Percy; for this is the very same trap your Father fell into when I was at the height of my power."

In the moonlight the monster flashed another wicked smile, "You sea-gods are all the same. You care so much for this unimportant _swill_ that you bind yourselves to it, but if someone…" Polybotes pounded his own chest, "like me deprives you of it…you quickly become easy prey."

Percy took a defensive stance, and redeployed his shield. He had already discovered how quickly the massive beast could move on land. The only thing that made this predicament more tenable than the one he encountered while in the cave was the extra space, and the fact he was still invincible. As long as he could keep Polybotes from maneuvering around and behind him he stood a chance of surviving the conflict.

"_Who knows. Maybe Dad will show up, and we can tag team ugly here. I mean how can he _not_ know this guy is loose and running amok?"_

It was a small hope he knew, but it was enough to steel himself against the threat of impending death.

"If I'm such easy prey…" Percy, projecting as much confidence as possible, mocked, "then hurry up already. I'm bored."

Polybotes was all to eager to comply…he charged.

Percy waited until the last possible second before rolling forward beneath the downward thrusting harpoon. The point wouldn't kill him, but it would certainly hurt and probably knock him senseless too. Coming up he slashed horizontally along the inside of his opponent's exposed foot. The pale silver scales were tough and served to blunt some of the blow's force. Ultimately, Riptide's fine edge did little more than scratch the underlying tissue.

Nevertheless, Polybotes trumpeted in pain, planted his weapon in the ground, and wheeled around launching a roundhouse kick into Percy's exposed sword arm. It was now his turn to cry out as he thudded across the loosely packed silt while a growing dust trail sprung up in his wake.

Coming to a stop Percy rolled over, and pushed himself up onto his knees. His head was spinning, but aside form that, and the pain racing along the nerves of his right arm, he was fine. He had little time to let his vision settle or the pain recede before his battle reflexes took over. He set his feet, and leapt backwards narrowly evading the Giant's descending foot.

Once more behind his adversary Percy dashed towards Polybotes's now exposed heel. Rather than waste another sword slash, the son of Poseidon planted his right foot and sprang upwards. Reaching out he latched onto the top of the fin like protrusion that ran down the monster's calf. Placing his sword between his teeth Percy hauled himself atop the downward curving spike.

Polybotes, not content to sit by while his prey climbed the back of his leg, thrashed and kicked wildly. By this time though Percy had already dug his fingers beneath the beast's massive scales, and was presently holding on for dear life. Realizing the futility of his actions the son of Gaea came to a halt. He began to reach down intent on prying the tiny hero loose from his perch.

Seizing the unintended opportunity Polybotes had now provided; Percy again gripped the hilt of his blade. Using his shield hand the desperate warrior lifted up the still clenched scale; simultaneously, thrusting Riptide forward burying the enchanted metal deep into the back of his oversized opponent's knee.

Another wail of agony escaped the behemoth's thin lips as the wounded joint buckled. Percy wanting to capitalize on his hard won momentum withdrew his sword; his hands and arms were promptly covered in the monster's vile blood. The bodily fluid could not harm him thanks to the Curse of Achilles, but that didn't prevent the ichor from acting as a paralytic. The second he came into contact with the repugnant ooze Percy's arms lost all feeling. No longer able to maintain his grasp Percy, like Polybotes, fell to the ground.

The mammoth child of Gaea would have crushed him had he not possessed the wherewithal to kick himself off to the Giant's side. Polybotes, however, was not so fortunate. As he crashed to the ground Percy's released blade, landing pommel down, buried itself up to the cross guard between the wounded monster's ribcage.

Polybotes, lung punctured, screamed silently between ragged gasps. Percy, lungs just fine, coughed sporadically as a gargantuan cloud of silt was thrown into the air. Silently he prayed that the Giant would fail to rise. With his arms now useless he had no chance of surviving a third round.

When the dust finally settled Percy's prayers proved, yet again, to be worthless. He laid helpless as the deadliest enemy his Father had ever personally faced rose. The Giant, sword still planted in its back, placed his right hand on the ground for support, and unwittingly crushed Percy's shield in the process. Had he been able to feel anything the son Poseidon was certain he would have been in excruciating agony at that moment.

Once back on his feet Polybotes turned to look down upon his tiny appetizer.

He wheezed, "You have certainly proven to be more trouble than I would have thought possible."

Percy sat up and smirked, "I'm game for another go if you are."

"Do not boast…" ordered Polybotes between sword induced fits of coughing, "I know my blood has rendered your limbs all but useless."

"So I'll just have to be you with my hands tied behind my back." he retorted.

"_Boy_, you are lucky those twigs still remain attached to your body. If not for the Styx you would have lost your arms the moment my blood encircled them."

Percy knew the truth of that. There was one patch on shirt sleeve still smoking as the bile slowly dissolved the material.

"So what now?"

Polybotes retrieved his harpoon, "I think you know."

Percy didn't want to give the monster any satisfaction by responding.

"This will go faster if you tell me the location of your weak point." asserted the Giant.

Percy chuckled quietly, "Why should I tell you that?"

"Make no mistake…I _will_ kill you. I offer to make the experience as painless as possible only out of respect for your ability. Is not a quick death preferable to the slow agony that awaits if I were to eat you while you yet lived?"

"_Stomach acid…"_ he reasoned, _"yeah that ought to do it."_

But as tempting as the offer sounded some small part of him refused to give in.

Percy shook his head, "Sorry, no deal. You see a painful death is kind of in the hero's guide book. Don't ask me which page though…I'm dyslexic and can't remember."

Polybotes planted the end of his harpoon into the seabed, "Very well."

The Giant began to reach down for him when a conch horn rang out across the night sky.


	46. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

**Reyna**

"Shall we continue," said Reyna, rubbing the stinging saltwater from her eyes. "When did we start?"

A thin smile spread across the sea goddess's lips, "Here let me help you with that."

The daughter of Minerva responded by placing her glittering golden blade between them.

"Now, now," assuaged the goddess. "There's no need for violence; especially if we are to be allies in the coming war."

Reyna kept her chin tucked, but lifted her burning and blurry eyes upward. Concealed behind loosely hanging bangs the Prefect glared at the treasonous goddess. She stubbornly continued brandishing her weapon.

Poseidon's wife looked less than pleased, "Fine, consider this a show of good faith."

Amphitrite sheathed her sword before slowly pacing forward.

Reyna wondered why the woman would offer assistance never mind lower her guard. Although intrigued she forced the curious thought from her mind. If Amphitrite was naïve enough or overconfident enough to make such a inadvisable mistake, fine…it was about time luck was on their side.

Just before reaching optimum striking range the goddess came to a halt. Reyna held steady while Poseidon's wife raised her right arm and bent back her wrist. Reyna could a sense a strange power enfold and penetrate the fabric of her clothing.

Reyna flinched.

"Hold still." Amphitrite snapped.

Reyna tightened the grip on her dagger, "What are you…"

"Quiet…" ordered the goddess, "I need to concentrate."

Reyna didn't want to comply; however the strain on the woman's face spoke volumes about the goddess's sincerity, and further raised Reyna's hopes of winning the inevitable duel because it was now all too apparent that the Sea-Queen's power was flagging.

Finally, after a short moment the ephemeral energy grasped the chilly liquid. Pried free from the cloth's microscopic air pockets it flowed down and away until it rejoined the stalwart sea behind her.

"There." spoke the deflated goddess. "Isn't that better?"

Reyna repositioned her comatose but dry friend, "It most certainly is."

The daughter of Minerva sprang forward brandishing her prized dagger as she did so. She swept the razor sharp blade from left to right. She hoped to sever the goddess's left-carotid artery with the sweeping attack. If she aimed properly such a wound would near instantly incapacitate Amphitrite. If her aim proved false Reyna could theoretically kill the lesser goddess…no that any god ever truly died. Most likely she would end up sending the woman's essence straight to Tartarus where it could potentially take her centuries to reassemble her scattered energies and escape.

It was a gamble. In one scenario the goddess would be at her mercy. In the second scenario the goddess and, by extension, any useful intelligence would be lost. There was a third scenario aw well. If the attack failed Amphitrite, oath or no oath, would likely respond with deadly force during the ensuing battle.

One outcome was favorable while the other two weren't. Training demanded that she pursue the fourth option…negotiation. But, as far as Reyna was concerned, that option had flown out the window the moment Amphitrite had implied that she was a traitor.

All this echoed through Reyna's mind as she sprang toward the goddess. Along with a few choice words from Lupa, _"When in doubt, attack quickly and with as much lethality as possible."_

Amphitrite, and her quick reflexes, chose option three. Though the goddess was startled, she managed to, if not gracefully, rock back on her heels just enough to avoid the tip of Reyna's blade.

Reyna silently cursed. Had she been wielding a gladius the well aimed stroke would surely have connected with the madwoman's throat. The daughter of Minerva was certain the wound wouldn't have been a fatal one.

Still stumbling away from the Prefect's charging momentum Amphitrite screeched, "What are you…"

Reyna didn't give her a chance to finish as she pressed forward. She didn't know why the goddess's powers were unavailable at the moment but she wasn't about to let the rare opportunity slip by. Reyna, trained for close quarters combat, transferred the energy from her initial failed attack into a shoulder thrust. With her opponent's balance already precarious the, more than slight, nudge was all it took to send the undersea spouse of the sea god crashing to the hard-earthen floor.

Reyna followed Amphitrite down planning to pin her to the ground; however the goddess's quick reflexes once again foiled her plans.

She was surprised when Amphitrite rolled with the impact while simultaneously planting her sandaled feet into Reyna's abdomen. Suddenly Minerva's daughter found herself flipping head over heels to land back-first on the level but rocky surface. It had never occurred to her that the wife of a major god might actually know how to handle herself in a close quarters brawl.

Reyna had little time to dwell. The sound of Celestial Bronze being drawn sent her instincts into overdrive. Despite the wind being knocked out of her, the daughter of Minerva jerked herself onto her left side, barely avoiding the freed and descending sword of Amphitrite.

From her new position the Prefect laid facedown, and with a great effort pushed herself to her feet in violent explosion of hard-trained muscle. Bringing her own deadly bit of enchanted metal up into a defensive guard. She accomplished all of this while trying to reengage her breathing.

The moment she regained her footing Amphitrite jeered, "You look surprised, my _Dear_." The goddess's inflection was rife with vehemence.

Reyna, using her left hand, pounded her chest until she finally took in a ragged gasping breath. The Prefect then coughed out, "It won't be the last time I'm sure."

"Well said…" Amphitrite flashed her teeth, "however I wouldn't be too sure of that."

The battle resumed.

Amphitrite moved in brandishing her short-sword in a low-to-high sweeping strike. Reyna, with her lighter weapon, knew she wouldn't be able to parry the blow; so instead she set one foot back, bent her knees, and leaned away. The blade streaked by only a hair's breadth away from her exposed chest.

The move had been risky, but so was her opponent's attack. Reyna had never favored such techniques. While the goddess's idea to make use of their two weapons weight disparity was sound; if the attack failed to connect, provided you meant it to actually land, it always left you wide open to a return strike.

Reyna transferred her a dagger from the right hand to her left while simultaneously stepping into the void between herself and Amphitrite.

She drove her own blade at a slightly upward angle. The well aimed thrust should have slipped in between the vulnerable underarm joint of the goddess's armor, but her adversary was indeed experienced. Amphitrite, though exposed, followed through with her ill-conceived attack lifting herself up onto her toes. The move, slight though it may be, was enough to raise her armor up high enough to intercept Reyna's strike.

The godly armor was of the highest quality, and despite the quality of her own Imperial Gold dagger, Reyna's weapon merely glanced off while her adversary gracefully spun away lashing out with a clenched fist in the same swift motion. Reyna ducked the blow, and brought her blade back down to shoulder level, again swapping hands in the process, anticipating the horizontal slash the goddess used as a follow up.

That was the beauty of knife fighting. Her weapon, though smaller, was far less cumbersome, and could be wielded easily with either hand.

Gold and bronze sparks flashed into life as the two other worldly metal clashed.

The bright light was blinding. But the Prefect kept her mind to the task at hand. She lashed out with a left cross. The blind punch connected with her opponent's right cheekbone. The muted thump of the blow was swallowed instantly by the guttural grunt of pain that escaped Amphitrite's throat.

Reyna smirked.

Amphitrite countered quickly. The goddess, her vision recovering more rapidly than Reyna's mortal eyes, dropped down and swept the Prefect's legs out from under her.

The smirk vanished as she once more collided with the cavern floor. Before she could recover Amphitrite stamped down hard on her dagger hand. Reyna bit back her own painful wail, but unfortunately released the grip on her weapon. The stamp was followed up by a hard kick to the ribs which left her gasping for air. The goddess then reached down grabbed her by the nape of her shirt and heaved.

The weight of Reyna's body offered little resistance. Once standing Amphitrite clamped down on her left wrist spun back behind and wrenched her arm up while pulling Reyna in close and laying her short-sword across the Prefect's throat.

Reyna had only one move left. It was her last card to play, but she saw little reason to hold it in further reserve, but she needed to break Amphitrite's concentration first.

Reyna, plenty of fight left, challenged, "What are you going to do? You swore not to harm me remember?"

Amphitrite wrenched her arm further until it nearly popped out its socket. Reyna gasped in pain, but otherwise held her tongue.

"You're fine, and my oath still holds." the goddess sneered.

"Wh-what ab-bout…" Reyna inhaled a quick breath, "that fir-first stabbing attack?"

Reyna could feel the goddess's chest rumble a silent laugh.

"True, I owe you thanks for dodging that one," spoke Amphitrite. "Had it landed, it would surely have killed you…not that I would mind seeing you dead. However, the consequences for breaking such an oath can be quite unpleasant."

Reyna smiled and couldn't keep the mirth out of her voice, "Good…to…know."

She dropped her chin as far as she dared, nicking her neck in the process, and threw her skull back head butting the woman. There was a sickening crack as Amphitrite's nose broke. The pressure on her arm slackened. Reyna dropped with it. Using her free hand she pushed away the sword, twirled beneath the goddess's arm, and in the same motion flipped the woman over in the process.

Reyna kicked the goddess's sword away before bending down to collect her dagger. Once the weapon was retrieved she pressed her foot down on Amphitrite's chest. Reyna leaned forward, burying the sharp tip of the dagger in the woman's throat, and said, "Now we'll talk."

For a brief moment Amphitrite looked at Reyna in disbelief. The next instant she seemed dismayed. Lastly the goddess's face settled on indignant, "That's what I was trying to do before you _so rudely _assaulted me."

Reyna twisted the dagger's tip, "If you wanted to talk you should have just made an appointment with Consul Lupa instead of luring us all the way out here, endangering our lives, forcing us to free an ancient enemy, and _worst of all_…insinuate that I was a traitor."

Amphitrite glowered, but the effort was wasted thanks to the broken nose. "You cannot kill me, girl. I am a goddess," the woman blustered.

Reyna had to suppress a laugh. The staunch words might have been impressive had her voice not come out as a nasally and high pitched cacophony.

Reyna stopped twisting the knife and gazed directly into her adversary's timeless eyes, "I can still send you to Tartarus. From what I hear it's an _exceptionally_ unpleasant place."

"So they say," said Amphitrite, breaking eye contact.

Reyna hissed, "Care to find out?" Her quiet voice carried an unmistakable message…_"I won't warn you again."_

Amphitrite closed her eyes, "Ask your questions."

"Cassandra, what's she doing to Gwen?"

The goddess rolled her eyes, "That's it? I had already sworn…"

Reyna turned her dagger again, cutting off the woman mid-sentence, "Let's just say, I find myself more inclined to believe whatever you may say _now_ as opposed to _before_."

Amphitrite stared at the hilt of the dagger biting into the flesh at the base of her neck, "I see your point, but I'm afraid you won't like my answer."

Reyna maintained her calm demeanor, holding the knife steady.

"All I know is what Cassandra told me before your arrival. Apparently there is some mental realm that separates the individual components of your mortal minds: logic, emotion, and instinct. This realm also serves as a doorway for prophecy to be received. Cassandra, despite no longer being a prophet, has learned to traverse that makeshift world, and from there she assaulted your friend's mind…drawing her consciousness in. The daughter of Troy is, at this very moment, forcefully reclaiming the gift she once possessed."

Reyna took a moment to process what she had just heard then asked, "Why does Gaea need a prophet? And what will happen to Gwen if Cassandra succeeds?"

"Prophecy thwarted Gaea the first time her and the Giants sought to destroy Olympus, and more recently it helped you to undo Kronos's attempt to return. She has no intention of making the same mistake twice. This time she plans to use prophecy for her own gain."

Reyna shook the goddess's collar, "And Gwen?"

"The gift of Prophecy is rooted in a mortal's life force," Amphitrite choked out. "The moment Cassandra retakes possession of that power Apollo's daughter will die. That's why Gaea warned you not to let her accompany you on this quest. She knew it would potentially undermine any attempt to recruit you, but at the same time we couldn't let such an opportunity slip away."

It took every last ounce of self-control Reyna had, not to end the conversation then and there.

Struggling against her instinct the daughter of Minerva asked, "Why does that little face-in-the-dirt want me anyway?"

Amphitrite's eyes smiled, "Gaea is no different from the rest of us. She knows there may come a time when she needs a mortal champion to carry out some, as yet, unknown task. She also knows of the latest Great Prophecy, and she is thoroughly convinced you are one of the seven demigods needed to save Olympus. She and Enceladus agreed, should it prove possible, that it would be in their best interest to convince you to join them. Gaea gets her champion, and the prophecy is undone all at the same time."

Reyna didn't recognize this Enceladus's name, and at the moment it didn't matter either. She needed to make sense of all she had just learned, but knew she didn't have the time. There was still two vital pieces of information she needed first.

"How do I save Gwen?"

"You can't," the goddess said plainly. "If she survives it will be by her own hand."

"You'll stop this," ordered Reyna.

"I can't. Prophecy is the sole province of The Fates. Apollo, acting as their herald, is the only other god that might be able to help her, but I doubt the Weird Sisters would allow him to interfere."

"Macbeth?" blurted a confused Reyna.

Amphitrite smirked, "They hate Shakespeare for giving them that silly nickname."

Setting that aside Reyna had one last question, "Where does Perseus fit into all of this?"

"Isn't it obvious," exclaimed the goddess. "We needed him to free Polybotes."

Reyna cocked an eyebrow, "You could have done that."

"No, my husband saw to it that no god outside of his bloodline could release that monster. Actually, it was rather ingenious of him to build a cell between a magma flow and his own consecrated temple. The magma ensured there was no moisture for Polybotes to employ in an escape attempt. And of course the ancient laws governing temples limit any god not of Poseidon's line from using their powers within the sanctuary's walls…myself included."

Finally everything was becoming clear.

"_Everything except…"_

"Why are you doing this?"

"Triton," Amphitrite said, looking sad. "Poseidon favors Perseus, and this past August that boy was offered godhood. If he had accepted…"

"He would have been a threat to _your son's_ position." finished Reyna.

"Exactly. Then a few weeks ago, Gaea came to me while I was basking off the coast of Australia. She had already tried to free her imprisoned son, but since this island is the modern embodiment of the ancient island of Cos she could not manipulate the stone. I knew in that moment the next Great Prophecy had begun, and this time should Perseus take part…" Amphitrite trailed off, leaving the rest of the sentence to hang in the air.

Reyna realized then that this woman was nothing more than a disgruntled wife and fearful mother not the treacherous goddess she had originally thought. The daughter of Minerva empathized. Had Gaea more directly dangled Jason's whereabouts in front of her; she could very easily have been the one being pinned to the floor and threatened with death.

An ear-shattering blast tore through the dense wall of rock separating the temple form the sea. Reyna instinctively covered her ears in an attempt to shield them from the piercing sound.

Amphitrite, no longer held at knife point, threw Reyna across the room before wailing, "Triton, no!"

Reyna sliding to a halt gazed upon the goddess. Amphitrite began to glow forcing Reyna to shield her eyes. A bright flash lit the cavern, and when it vanished so too did the Queen of the Sea.

Rising to her feet, and now alone, Reyna demanded, "What, in the name of Rome, is happening out there!"

* * *

><p>Sorry for the wait. I wrote and rewrote this chapter about half a dozen times before I was satisfied with it. I realized shortly after writing it the first time that it was probably going to wind up being the most critical chapter I would include in this story. And that I needed to make <em>absolutely<em> sure it gelled with everything I had been building since I first wrote my prologue. At the same time, I also needed it resolve some of the differences between Reyna and Percy, and I wanted to further personify Reyna's own strength as a battle-hardened warrior (that made it especially tough). I hope that you feel I succeeded. I also hope that you found my explanations for Percy, Reyna, and Gwen acceptable. But most importantly I simply hope that you enjoyed reading the chapter.


	47. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

**Gwen**

Gwen swiveled her head around looking for the source of her Father's voice, "Dad?"

"Gwendolyn." Apollo replied.

"Where are you?"

"Yes, do step out and show yourself _Apollo_," sneered Cassandra. "I would _love_ to see the look on your face as you watch your beloved daughter's life force drain away."

The disgraced prophetess started to step toward the chalice.

Gwen tried to move, but with her life literally ebbing away and pouring itself into the silly little cup, she had not the strength. That's when the shadows once more coalesced cutting off Cassandra. The daughter of Troy was so accustomed to having her way in this mental world that she tried to shoulder on through. However, the condensing vapors would not yield.

"Apollo," cried Cassandra. "You are not permitted to directly interfere in the affairs of mortals; especially not while the mortals in question are engaged on a quest."

The nebulous obstruction went Technicolor, revealing a seemingly teenage figure complete with an Hawaiian shirt, board-shorts, sandals, and sunglasses. The young man flashed a brilliantly white smile then seized Cassandra by both wrists, "Just watch me, Cassie."

"Dad, what…"

"It's alright Gwen," assured Apollo. "I'll take it from here."

From her angle Gwen couldn't see Cassandra flash her Father an evil smile, "Are you now? Well, go ahead Olympian…handle it."

"Gladly," intoned Apollo.

Her Father open-palm slapped Cassandra's forehead. The moment his hand touched the former prophet's brow, she dissolved. Gwendolyn Hudson, mouth agape, had just witnessed her Father break the _one _ancient law no god ever hesitated to mention. Apollo, god of the Sun, had just destroyed the former Prophetess Cassandra, Princess of Troy.

Apollo, using the index finger of his right hand, slid his sunglasses to the end of his nose and grinned, "I suggest you close your mouth before you start attracting flies."

Gwen, her teeth clacking together, obeyed.

Apollo winked, "Don't look so worried. I didn't kill her."

Gwen supposed that was a true enough statement. After all, how can you kill someone that was already dead.

"For gods' sake Gwendolyn, relax," said the god after smacking his on forehead in frustration.

Gwen stammered, "B-but you j-just."

"Scattered Cassandra's mind; removing her wayward soul from play for the time being," his tone was relaxed. "She'll be back, probably."

"Will you get serious," Gwen demanded. "You just broke the biggest godly law I know about, and you're acting like it was no big deal."

Her Father conjured up a lounge chair, kicked back, and spoke with total confidence, "That's because it wasn't a _big deal_, I think."

"_He thinks? He thinks!"_

Her Father's pay no heed attitude could be absolutely infuriating even during the best of times. If she wasn't still so weak she would've marched over there and knocked that goofy grin off his boyish face.

"_And why is he still playing that awful racket?"_

"Will you please stop with the terrible music already," Gwen shouted. "Don't you think five straight nights of restless sleep were bad enough?"

Apollo took off his shades and gave her a sorrowful look, "I'm sorry, but I can't. Those bagpipes playing in the background are the only thing keeping Jupiter from eavesdropping;" the grin returned, "he can't stand them."

"_Bagpipes?"_ thought Gwen._ "Well, why not?"  
><em>

"So what are you doing here anyway," she asked.

Apollo tilted his head ever so slightly to one side while arching the brow above his right eye.

Gwen understood the simple message, _"You mean besides saving you?"_

She maneuvered herself into a sitting position and even managed to cross her arms.

"Alright, alright enough with the stern looks," acquiesced the god. "You gotta learn to lighten up every now and then, seriously."

Gwen remained impassive.

"Truth be told, I've been searching for you since you dropped off the grid six nights ago."

"Six nights ago?" Gwen said incredulously. "That's the night Percy whisked Reyna and I away to Ogygia after our run-in with Busiris and his feral sphinxes," Gwen explained.

Apollo nearly knocked his lounger over as he pushed back against it. Her Father raked his fingers through his thick head of hair and cautiously broached, "Ogygia? Are you for real?"

Gwen rolled her eyes. Why did her Dad have to talk like some prepubescent teenager?

"Yes, _Dad_. Percy shielded us from some exploding fuel tanks, and then somehow unconsciously transported to a place where he knew we would receive help." She smiled, "And he did all of this without a single memory of having been there…it was very impressive."

A strange and unfamiliar twinkle danced in her Father's eyes. She could see him puff out his chest a little, and his grin for the first time seemed warm and genuine. Gwen's face grew red and she looked away.

"So you two are becoming _close _I take it?"

"Drop it," Gwen warned.

Too his credit Apollo did indeed leave it at that; instead he advised, "Best the three of you keep that little bit of information to yourselves, for now."

"Why?"

For the first time her Father's facial expression grew serious, "Jupiter won't like hearing Percy has grown even more powerful."

Gwen huffed out a sigh, "Why is it every single authority figure seems to have a problem with Percy? It's not like he's a bad guy or anything."

"I don't have a problem with him," Apollo pointed out.

"Yeah, but you're different."

Apollo glanced away, "You have no idea."

"What's that supposed to mean?" questioned Gwen.

"Just that I stand in many different places at the same time."

Now she was even more confused, and her unintelligent response reflected as much, "Huh?"

Apollo's tone was melancholy, "You'll figure it out."

An overriding horn blast reverberated across the dreamscape.

"What was that?" Gwen asked.

"The alarm clock ringing…" answered Apollo, "it's time for you to return."

Gwen shrank back a little as Apollo picked up the silver goblet

Her Father saw the reaction and visibly flinched, "I'm sorry you have to carry this burden, but believe me, when I say, I chose you because; I knew you could handle it." He looked gently into her uncertain eyes, "It's been a long time since I've had a child as gifted as you."

Apollo's gentle words and the sincerity behind them touched Gwen in a way she had never thought possible. For the first time in her life she began to feel affection for the man she had always called, but never actually acknowledged, too be her parent. And all it had taken was her nearly dying, and him putting himself at risk to prevent it.

The sun god lifted the chalice to her lips, and Gwen slowly drank the glowing yellow liquid. As she emptied the cup her strength, her life, returned along with the Prophecy it had been mingled with.

Once she had consumed the cups contents Gwen asked, "Why silver?"

"What?"

Gwen expounded, "Why did it have to be a silver chalice?"

The sun god smirked,"Cassandra was always very peculiar. For some reason she was always drawn to anything silver." Apollo added, "That's how we met truth be told. I saw her one day while she was admiring a silver plated statue of me that had just been placed inside my Trojan temple."

Gwen was skeptical, "That's it?"

Apollo nodded, "That's it?"

Gwen threw her arms around her Father, and hugged him. It felt weird to be hugging the person she had so many times before claimed to despise, but all the same, it als seemed right.

Clinging tightly Gwen whispered, "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

Apollo hugged her back, "Nothing is certain, Gwendolyn. But given the unusual circumstances involved; I can be reasonably sure that the Fates will let me skate by with just a slap on the wrist."

Gwen released the hug, and held her Father at arms length, "As long as you're sure?"

Apollo's eyes sparkled once more, "I am. The only thing I regret is that I probably won't be able to assist you with this latest prophecy."

Gwen just nodded.

Apollo lifted his finger to her forehead, "One last thing Gwen."

"What?"

"Just remember this the next time you encounter Cassandra," cautioned Apollo. "This is a realm of thought. Here you are only as strong or weak as you believe yourself to be."

"Like in the Matrix?"

"Just like in the Matrix," he confirmed.

Everything went white.

* * *

><p>The next thing she knew; she was coming too.<p>

Lifting her head up off the cold cavern floor; Gwen, her eyes coming into focus, saw Reyna chipping away at the stalagmite encasing Percy's dozing younger brother.

"Reyna?" Gwen squeaked.

Reyna turned to look in her direction, "Gwen?" The daughter of Minerva paused before exclaiming, "Gwen!"

Reyna bounded across the room and drew Gwen into a crushing embrace.

In spite of the bear hug, Gwen managed to wheeze out, "Where's Percy?"

As soon as the words left her mouth; a fountain of water rose up drenching the two friends while simultaneously depositing Percy and some merman on the floor in front of them.

The merman recovered quickly and shouted, "Quick, you need too see to Perseus."

Gwen's heart shuddered as she gazed at the unmoving form of the young demigod she had come to care for and admire so much.

Gwen, rapidly disengaging from Reyna, hurried over to Percy's side. She looked up at the young merman and ordered, "Tell me everything that's happened."


	48. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

**Percy**

Polybotes glanced back over his shoulder at the collapsing twenty story wall of water and laughed, "It seems the spineless spawn of Poseidon has returned." He looked down at Percy, "Too bad for you, his reappearance comes too late."

While the monster was distracted Percy had struggled up onto his feet. Now looking up and over the shoulders of the Giant, he smiled. Polybotes had neglected too look long enough.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," said Percy, as he turned and ran.

He couldn't outrun the Giant, but that wasn't what he needed to get away from. Polybotes, in his arrogance, just stood there laughing. Percy could imagine what was going through the Giant's mind at that moment; it was probably something like, _"Poseidon you were a fool to have let two such weaklings live._"

"Just keep laughing big fella," Percy spoke to himself, as he put more distance between himself and Triton's surprise. Once he judged he was far enough away, Percy turned and mocked, "Look behind you!"

"Please," scoffed the Giant, turning too look back. "I may be old, but that ploy is older, still. I can't…"

Polybotes never got to finish his statement as the Eleutheria, manned by Triton, plowed into him. The ancient boat, with its massive weight and momentum, drove the son of Gaea down into the loosely packed soil of the ocean floor. Percy winced, while he watched the sturdy ship splinter, groan, and crack, under the strain of its own weight and speed. How was he going to explain this one to Calypso?

Meanwhile Triton, having abandoned ship at the last possible instant, came rolling forward across the ocean bottom stopping just shy of where Percy stood. He watched while his older brother regained his balance and rose to a standing position.

The moment their eyes met, Percy exclaimed, "You idiot! What were you thinking?"

Triton's gaze grew wide. Percy supposed it was the first time anyone had dared to address Poseidon's Herald in such a crude fashion. However Triton's shock was short lived, and was quickly replaced by anger.

"How dare you speak to me like that. Though, we may be related by blood you are still only a demigod while I am heir to the throne!"

"Blah, blah, blah…" Percy jeered, "I didn't see you going mono-y-mono with the big ugly, oh heir to the throne. All I remember was you running away after mommy-dearest scolded you."

Triton stepped forward leaning his face in until the their two noses were nearly touching. The other son of Poseidon hissed, "I-just-saved-your-life."

The saltwater finally began swirling around the two of them. As the water level rose Percy's arms began to regain feeling. They were still a little slow to respond, but at least they were listening again, and now that they were working Percy didn't see any reason not to put them to use.

He shoved Triton back and declared, "No you didn't. You just postponed my death."

Triton opened his hands, and summoned forth his own trident. Pointing it at his younger brother Poseidon's Herald warned, "Touch me again and Polybotes will have been the least of your worries, this day."

"_Funny,"_ Percy thought. _"Just a little while ago, not even _Dad_ could beat that Giant."_

Percy started to reach into his pocket. He didn't want to fight Triton, mostly because he was so tired, but if the young god wanted to go a round or two, Percy was more than willing to oblige.

"Do you know who that old ship belonged too?" he asked.

Triton's gills wriggled, "Old, that ship was practically new, and besides it doesn't matter now...does it?"

Percy rolled his eyes, "It was like two-thousand years old; Calypso loaned it to me, and I promised to return it." Percy stuffed his hand in his pocket, "You destroyed it, and now she's going…"

Percy looked down confused.

Triton picking up on Percy's sudden bewilderment asked, "Jackson, what's wrong?"

Percy looked up. He was alarmed because, "Riptide's gone."

"_Riptide,_ what's that?"

"My sword," began Percy, "it should have returned by…"

A blinding light lit the seas behind Percy, and an _angry_ Amphitrite bellowed, "Triton, what have you done?"

"My duty," Triton answered, calmly.

"I told you to leave!" shouted their stepmother.

Percy covered his face, and shook his head. This was the last thing they needed right now; especially if his instincts, regarding Riptide's location, proved true.

Triton squared his shoulders, "I did leave, Mother. I visited the palace, and ordered Delphin to inform Father about what was transpiring just off the coast of Montserrat."

That slightly raised Percy's opinion of his older; although it didn't change the fact that if Triton hadn't runoff in the first place the Eleutheria would probably still be intact.

Amphitrite was really agitated now, "You did what!"

Triton softened his voice, "Worry not, Mother. I did not tell Delphin of your involvement. I told him only that my idiotic half-brother had been tricked into releasing Polybotes."

So focused was he, on the ship's wreckage, that Percy missed the insult. The ship had been smaller in length than the son of Gaea. In fact, he could still see parts of the monster sticking out from beneath the broken vessel. Percy, having slain many monsters, found it weird that the Giant's body had yet to dissolve.

"That's not why I'm upset, Triton."

Triton began, "Then wh…Mother, you're hurt."

Amphitrite swam forward until she was beside her son, "Don't change the subject. Do you realize that by interfering in this battle; you have just voided the agreement I made with Gaea. Now instead of being an ally of the Giant's in the coming war you are their enemy."

"I was always their enemy, Mother," said Triton, grounding his trident and crossing his arms.

Percy walked past the two of them. He needed to get a closer look at his fallen enemy just to make sure he was, in actuality, finished.

Amphitrite spoke softly, moving her face in close to her son's, "You were going to be Polybotes's lieutenant during the next age."

The Giant's arm twitched.

_"How? How can he still be alive? That ship must have weighed a few tons at least. I mean it drove him through the..." _Percy paused.

An idea had begun to form. Percy cast his eyes into the dark depths of the ocean looking for something to provide a spark that would bring the thought to life. That's when he saw a small piece of wood, formerly attached to the ships mast, fall away and land softly on the loosely compacted silt covering the seafloor.

_"The silt must have absorbed the ship's_ impact," Percy, at last concluded.

"Triton," called Percy.

Triton backed away from his Mother, "I am Prince of the Sea," he declared.

"Not if Perseus is once more offered godhood," corrected Amphitrite. "Poseidon favors him greatly."

The ruined Eleutheria shifted as Polybotes began to stir. Percy needed to do something. But since he was unarmed the younger son of Poseidon's options were limited severely limited. Without thinking Percy, borrowing a page from the Giant's playbook, began to form dense walls of water high above the ruined ship. It was difficult. Water, always seeking balance, hated being concentrated like that and naturally tried to resist his commands; however Percy, despite his own reservations, won out. It took enormous mental effort to sustain the heavy blocks, but once they were formed to his satisfaction he sent them raining down toward the pinned son of Gaea, making a mistake in the process.

In his haste, Percy had failed to account for the blood lacing the area of water around and above his wounded enemy. As soon as the, delicately maintained, water-missiles encountered the rebellious and ichor-laden pocket surrounding Polybotes; they dispersed. Only the initial force carried on through to the ship, and all that energy did was kick up another cloud of dust.

With a greater sense of urgency, Percy again called, "Triton."

The Prince ignored him, and continued arguing with his Mother, "That's what this was all about? You think Father would actually choose Perseus over me?"

"I don't _think _he would," amended the Goddess. "I'm _sure _he would."

Polybotes raised his hands and scrabbled at the splintered vessel until they found a purchase.

"Oh, _Heir to the Throne_. I, the lowly demigod, beseech thee...turn around, idiot!"

Despite the insult, the elder son of Poseidon didn't even spare Percy a quick glance, as he shouted back, "Not now!" Then Triton, addressing his Mother, proclaimed, "That's ludicrous!"

"Is it?" demanded Amphitrite. "Tell me when, before now, has Poseidon ever paid so much attention to one of his illegitimate children. For gods' sake he actually claimed that beastly cyclops because of the affection he feels toward the _brat_ standing behind you!"

The Giant shoved the remains of the Eleutheria to one side, freeing himself.

Percy grimaced. He was none too eager to square off with the beast again; even though, he could tell that the monster was critically injured. And then there was the problem of the two _relatives,_ engaged in a shouting match, just behind him. Triton had helped him once already, but with his stepmother present would he do so again? And what if Amphitrite decided to attack while he was embattled with the wounded, and surely desperate, monster. If he acted now he might be able to put him down for good. If only he had Riptide, but the enchanted sword must have still been buried in the Giant's flesh. He needed a weapon, and fast.

Percy turned. Calling the sea to his command, the younger son of Poseidon seized his brother's trident, and drew it to himself.

Triton, finally fed up with Percy's audacity, spun around, "Perseus how…"

Percy shot away before Triton could finish.

In his frenzied state the son of Poseidon could come up with only one other means to put down the son of Gaea...a direct attack. Percy dove down to pick up speed then leveled off. He locked his arms and legs, trident pointing forward, in a rigid diving position turning his whole body into an arrow with the tip aligned with the center of the slumping Polybotes's chest.

Polybotes, resting with one hand on a mangled knee, looked up through an ichor smeared eye and grinned, "Come demigod."

Come he did.

Percy disengaged his current just before entering the dead zone. Holding his breath, Percy hurtled across the thirty foot space of listless liquid in the span of a heartbeat. The moment the water-diluted ichor made contact with his skin; the son of Poseidon realized how foolish his rushed action truly was. Like before, the blood began to paralyze his nerves; though the water slowed the process. Now his biggest worry had become making contact with his adversary. If Polybotes somehow dodged his attack he would sail on through and out the other side of the isolated area of toxic fluid and into the life restoring embrace of the sea. If he did deliver the killing stroke...he would be stranded and unable to move while the Giant's body dissolved.

Neither scenario occurred.

Polybotes's form blurred and vanished right before his burning eyes. A threatening presence enveloped the son of Poseidon as he passed through the empty void left by the Giant. he could feel the water take on a darker tone. Then before he made it out of danger, the water forced itself up his nostrils and down into his lungs. Percy could feel the ichor rapidly tainting the purer water he had inhaled just before making the reckless plunge. Fear gripped him.

Percy's speed carried him back into the open ocean. As feeling and motion returned to his limbs the son of Poseidon started struggling. He wanted to exhale, but his body refused to cooperate. Percy began to thrashed. He sat up, after drifting to the sea bottom, and tried repeatedly to pound his back against the ocean floor in an effort to forcibly expel the hostile contagion; however the soft soil spoiled the attempt.

A warbling baritone voice cut through his panic. "Foolish, boy," taunted an invisible Polybotes. "Did you really think that you could finish me just because the sea was on your side?" The water vibrated with laughter. "I was born to enslave the waters of this world. Never shall my future domain be a threat to me."

Deprived of breathable water, Percy soon started to blackout.

"Farewell young demigod. Perhaps we shall meet again at the base of Mount Olympus," the water rippled again, "but I doubt it."

Something grabbed his arm then everything went dark.


	49. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

**Gwen**

Triton, unlike most of the immortals Gwen had met, wasted little in summarizing the events since he rejoined the fight against Polybotes, and for that she was grateful.

"And how long has he been unconscious?" asked the daughter of Apollo.

"Not long," replied Triton. "Few things move through the water faster than I."

Gwen nodded.

Now that she understood the problem she was better equipped to tackle the situation. Gwen laid her hands over Percy's chest. The problem wasn't so much the poison affecting his lungs as it was healing the nerves controlling them. All she had to do was restore and restart them. Once that was done, she could trigger a violent bout of coughing and voila…goodbye poison. Afterwards a quick dip back into the sea and Percy would soon be good as new.

Gwen reached into herself, focusing, then began to channel her powers down through her arms. As the energy exited her hands something went wrong. Instead of flowing into Percy the magic abruptly weakened and dissipated. Gwen had never experienced such a thing before and was baffled. She closed her eyes and redoubled her effort, pouring ever more energy out into the empty air, and again nothing happened.

Gwen, head down, gasped, "I can't."

Reyna, sure of the Tribune's ability, paused in her near complete effort to free the cyclops, "Gwen, what's wrong?"

"The power…" Gwen began, "I can't control it once it leaves my body."

Gwen saw Reyna and Triton exchange a look of incredulity and concern. An unspoken conversation seemed to be taking place between their eyes.

Reyna nodded, "It's the temple, right?"

"It shouldn't work like that, but it's the only explanation that comes to mind," replied Triton.

"Short answer," demanded Gwen. "Percy doesn't have much time."

"My Father built Polybotes's prison inside his own temple. The ancient rules governing such places dampen the powers of any god not of his line. That's why my Mother lured Jackson here, and Tyson's probably here for the same reason…Father did claim him; in a literal, if not technical, interpretation he could have freed the Giant as well."

"Then why did you bring Percy _here_?" cried Gwen.

Triton narrowed his eyes, "I didn't think a mere _demigod like you _would be affected."

"_Mere demigod," _thought Gwen, as she reached for her silver brooch. Normally she wouldn't be so sensitive to such childish slights; however recent events had badly frayed her usually magnanimous composure. _"I'll show him what a mere demigod is capable of."_

Reyna, interpreting Gwen's actions, cautioned, "That's not going to help Perseus, Gwen."

Still impatient, and more than a little snippy, Gwen inquired, "Well what do you suggest, Reyna?"

"If the locations the problem then let's go somewhere else," supplied Reyna.

Triton nodded, "An excellent suggestion. I can get the three of you to the nearest island in only a few minutes time."

"That won't work," snapped Gwen. "He's already been without air for a few minutes. If he doesn't receive help _now_ he'll die! Isn't there some way to keep this cavern from interfering?"

Triton nodded, "There is, but it's dangerous."

"I don't care," pronounced Gwen. "Just do it."

Without hesitation, or further explanation, Triton snapped his fingers, and every single coral Trident in the room instantly shattered.

"What did you just do?" asked, a worried, daughter of Minerva.

"In the name of my Father, I relinquished our claim to this temple." Triton gave Gwen a hard stare, "Now hurry. Without the protection afforded by ancient law, Gaea is free to destroy this place and us along with it."

Immediately following Triton's pronouncement an earthquake sprang to life, and Gwen quickly returned to her work. While the earthquake's intensity rose, the daughter of Apollo unleashed all the energy she could muster. She paid no heed to Triton or Reyna as they freed Tyson, and began dragging him to the cavern's entrance.

Gwen, concentrating solely on the warmth of her healing magic, began the tedious process of reactivating the countless nerves running from Percy's mind to his diaphragm. Everything slowed as she sensed a spark of electricity arch across each synapse separating one nerve ending from another. The whole process took only seconds but for Gwen, it felt like hours.

At last when the final nerve in the line fired, Percy's diaphragm contracted then expanded in one violent fluid motion. She watched as Percy's chest began to heave. Thinking quickly, she rolled him onto his side just in time for the yellowish liquid to spill forth and soak the rocking ground. She sent another surge power down into his nerves and body forcing him to inhale deeply before making him cough once more, and then she stopped.

While Gwen was busy; the magma lighting the inside of Polybotes's former cell spewed forth. The smell of fire and brimstone started to fill the air. With the magma no longer contained the temperature of the room rose rapidly. High above countless unseen stalactites, dislodged by the quake, began to randomly plummet down. Time was running out.

Her task done Gwen finally began to understand the danger they all were in. She grabbed Percy's tattered shirt and followed Reyna's and Triton's lead. She tugged upward and all but threw him into the dark murky water. That finished, Gwen glanced back over her shoulder just to be sure the other three were indeed right on her heels. Once she was sure the others would make it to the pool safely; she dove in.

Gwen swam down, the red-yellow light above providing just enough light to see by. She found Percy's body lying on the tunnels bottom. Using her powers she tested his breathing. The open air breath he received before his second, purposely triggered, cough should have bought him another minute or so. To her great relief, Percy was in fact breathing on his own. The ragged pulls were coming in short and painful spurts, but that would correct itself soon enough.

Then from out of the darkness leading to the open sea came three large forms. Judging from there size she first thought they were sharks. But once they truly entered the light she was stunned. Circling them were three beautiful fishtailed horses…hippocampi.

Gwen didn't know it, but Percy had called them as he began to regain consciousness.

The first swam forward and nuzzled Percy's shoulder. The son of Poseidon responded weakly, before grabbing a hold of the creature's mane. A second hippocampous, complete with a dazzling rainbow colored tail, swam upward and received the still unconscious form Percy's younger brother after he, Triton, and Reyna finally entered the sea. Then the third under orders from Triton picked up both her and Reyna. That's when Triton swam up and created breathable pocket of air for them.

"Do not worry the hippocampi are powerful swimmers, and my power will protect you from the ocean's crushing depths."

"Very chivalrous of you," replied Gwen. "Now can we get moving before the roof of this tunnel caves in."

Reyna seconded the sentiment with a quick nod of the head. And just like that they were off and speeding toward the ocean's surface. Once they breached it both her and Reyna took deep desperate breaths of salty-sea air. They would never admit it, but that underwater cave had started to make both of them feel claustrophobic.

Once relaxed, Reyna was the first to point out the obvious, "Since the ship's destroyed…where do we go from here?"

Surprisingly Percy was the one to answer first.

"The island," he answered meekly.

Gwen let out a small sigh of relief. His voice sounded coarse, but the simple fact that he had already regained consciousness was a very encouraging sign. Gwen turned in the aforementioned direction and said…

"You mean the island with the erupting volcano?"

They including Triton turned to look.

Percy immediately groaned, "Not again."

Reyna piped up, "Don't worry, it probably wasn't even inhabited."

"What makes you say that?" asked Triton.

"This is the Sea of Monsters," pointed out the daughter of Minerva.

Triton shook his head, "The Symplegades was linked to the temple's entrance. So I guess technically you did enter those cursed waters; however you merely skirted them before arriving here…that's Montserrat it's part of the Lesser Antilles archipelago. It has approximately six thousand residents."

Again, even louder this time, Percy groaned, "Not _again_…"

Gwen tried to reassure the guilt riddled demigod, "It wasn't your fault Percy. Gaea's the one that started the earthquake."

"I wouldn't say that," added Triton. "After all if he hadn't released Poly…"

Gwen sniped, "Shut up!"

Reyna quickly agreed, "Gaea and your mother were the one's who set this whole thing up; besides if you hadn't tucked tail and ran away when your mom told you too this might not have happened either."

"That's an interesting bit of _gossip_," said a new speaker.

Everyone went rigid except Percy, who said, without looking back in the new arrival's direction, "Glad you could finally join us Hera," he then turned, "or is it Juno?"

Hovering just above the Caribbean's rippling waters was the Queen of the gods decked out in her usual Roman attire complete with goat skin armor.

"Indeed it is Juno, young Percy."

"My Lady," breathed Triton, both kneeling and floating.

"Herald," acknowledged Juno. "Is what I have just heard correct? Has Queen Salacia truly joined the ranks of _our_ enemy?"

Triton kept his head down, "Yes, My Lady."

Gwen felt sorry for him. The pain in the young sea gods voice was all too evident. She couldn't imagine having to be the one to out their mother like that.

"And what of her present whereabouts?" questioned the goddess.

"Unknown, My lady." Triton quickly added, "I lost track of her while carrying my dimwitted half-brother too safety."

"Hey," shouted Percy.

Juno moved to stand over Poseidon's Herald, "You're lying, young Triton."

Triton's gills wriggled and he visibly swallowed.

"You let Salacia go."

"My Lady…" he began now looking up pleadingly into the elder goddess's eyes.

She held up a single hand, and he fell silent.

"I understand," spoke Juno. "She is your mother; I can hardly blame you for overlooking her choices, and in the end you did make the right choice by saving Jackson. So I too will overlook your recent actions."

The tension left Triton's shoulders, "Thank you, My Lady."

"As for your treasonous mother I can't say Jupiter will be too pleased to learn of this. I expect _you _will be the one to inform him."

Gwen knew, from experience, it wasn't a question.

"Of course."

"Good." Juno turned her gaze on the three of them, "Now I suggest we finish this after we've reached Brades."

"Brades?" asked Gwen.

Juno nodded, "It's the stand-in capital for that angry little island."

Percy inquired, "But what about the eruption?"

"It's fine," replied the goddess. "That island went through the same thing some time back. All its current settlements are located exclusively on the island's northern coast."

On that note they set off.

* * *

><p>After arriving Juno, adopting a more mortal friendly outfit, checked them into a small local hotel. The place was actually more upscale than any of them were used too, but that was fine since the goddess was footing the bill.<p>

"So tell me…" said Juno, "what have the three of you been up too?"

Over the course of the next few hour they recounted the events of the past couple of weeks. Each one helping the others remember more clearly all that had happened. When the time came to mention Calypso, Gwen, remembering her Father's warning, skirted the subject all the while the giving her friends silent gestures to do the same.

Juno eyed her critically after that but ultimately said nothing.

When they reached the part about Percy's memory returning Juno cursed, "To Tartarus with you and your temple Neptune."

Percy crossed his arms and glared, "What is _that _supposed too mean?"

Gwen thought it was a good thing that neither Triton nor, the ever slumbering, Tyson had stuck around after they safely made it to shore. At the same time, however she couldn't help but to wonder at the goddess's reaction as well.

"First, tell me what you remember?"

Percy just stared and simply replied, "No. I've done what you asked now it's your turn to answer my question."

"You presumptuous little brat. How…"

"I've heard this already," interrupted Percy. "Let's just skip ahead to the part where you explain what you meant by my Dad and his temple."

Gwen was floored. Never had she seen a mortal so openly defy and then disrespect a god. Sure there had been occasions where she was rude with Apollo, but he was her _Dad_;however, this was on a whole other level entirely. Juno was the _Queen_ of the gods. The daughter of Apollo was, at that moment, very tempted to get up and leave the room. She wanted no part in another brawl so soon, and certainly not in one that could lead to such dire consequences.

The two continued to glower for another moment or two before Juno finally capitulated, "We gods swore an oath after the American Civil War to split-up and forever keep separate our two lines of mortal children. When Hera came to you and informed you of the coming conflict with the Giant's and after she explained our shared thoughts on the meaning of the latest _Great_ Prophecy you agreed to help us."

"Alright, but what does this have to do with my memories?"

The goddess continued, "Because of the oath we couldn't tell either you or Jason about the other camp's existence. Nor could we simply drop you into the middle of the other's camp."

Gwen began too understand, "I get it. If you just escorted Jason too Percy's camp it would be the same thing as telling everyone there about us…you would have broken the vow."

"Exactly," agreed Juno.

"That's why you also took their memories away. Even if they just showed up out of nowhere it would have still been like you explained the situation."

"Okay. I get it, Gwen," snapped a very tired Percy. "But can't you let her get back to my original question…why she was so upset to find out that I got my memory back?"

An equally tired Gwen shot back, "Well excuse me for trying to be helpful. But then I guess that's my own fault too. After all, I have done nothing but take your side since you showed up on our beach."

"Oh like slapping an amnesiac's jaw so hard that he can't talk afterwards? That was very helpful."

Gwen, rising up and out of the hotel room's chair, countered, "You're right. Maybe I should help you again."

Now it was their turn to stare daggers into one another.

Reyna, lying on her bed on the other side of the large room, finally brought the match to end by simply grunting, "Eh-hmm."

They both quickly looked away, blushing.

Juno, suddenly full of mirth, asked, "Has Percy Jackson found himself a girlfriend?"

This time both Gwen and Percy glowered at the goddess, and as if they had rehearsed it, simultaneously yelled, "Shut up!"

Much too Gwen's surprise, their mutual declaration seemed to amuse the goddess even more…she actually started giggling.

It took Juno a moment to regain her composure, "My but I seem to be in a good mood all of the sudden. So of course I shall finish answering your question, dear Percy."

Gwen could see it on Percy's face…Juno had made one comment too many. He reached into his jeans, pulled out his pen, uncapped it, and then just stopped to stare at the weapon. Gwen saw could see the relief in his eyes as he gazed downward.

"_Why is he suddenly so enamored with his sword?"_ she thought.

She did not know it was only out of habit that Percy had even drawn the weapon he thought he had lost.

"Well, as I was saying," spoke Juno. "After you agreed we journeyed to the underworld, but before you took your heroic swim in the Lethe, I called upon the _Oneiroi_ for assistance."

"The O-ney-what?" Percy blurted.

The unusually quiet, Reyna answered, "They are the children of Somnus, god of sleep. There are supposedly thousands of them, but when we Romans use that name we are generally referring to just three: Morpheus, Icelus, and Phantasus. They are the gods of dreams, and each shapes a different portion of what your mind experiences while slumbering."

Percy was understandably confused. Even as well versed as Gwen was with the gods; she hadn't known the specifics of the term, just that it was usually associated with dreams or visions.

"Very knowledgeable, my Dear…" complimented Juno, "very knowledgeable indeed."

"Thank you , your Majesty," replied Reyna, proudly.

The goddess smiled, "Please, call me Juno."

"I get the word dreams at least," commented Percy. "But what do these guys have to do with me?"

Juno nodded, "While you slept they copied your memories, and hid them behind a spell of my own crafting. That way I could return them as I became able, but Neptune's temple seems to have erased that spell prematurely."

"You mean all this time I only needed to wander into some random gods temple and boom…memory reboot?" demanded Percy.

"Certainly not," corrected the Queen of the gods. "It was likely a combination of the Oneiroi's lesser standing and your own increased status within your father's sanctuary that undid the spell. Usually spells and curses aren't affected by such minor things; otherwise there would be no point in employing them in the first place."

Gwen listened carefully, and knew something still wasn't adding up.

"_If that's all it was why was she so agitated before?"_

"They copied _all_ of his memories?" the daughter of Apollo, inquired.

"At the very least, most of them," responded Juno, calmly. "But there were two minds to copy and wipe clean, and the Oneiroi only had one day to get the job done. It's possible they didn't quite manage to copy everything."

Percy looked like he wanted to ask another question, but he held his tongue. Gwen sensed that their unscripted argument had robbed them of the opportunity to learn anything more revealing while Juno had been agitated. Now that the goddess was once more composed; she appeared to have a tailor-made response ready and in place no matter what the question might be.

"If there are no further questions…" interjected Juno, "I advise the three of you two get some sleep. Tomorrow we have a plane to catch."

Percy, alarmed at the mentioning of the plane, shouted, "What!"

"Afraid to fly?" chided Reyna.

"_What's with Reyna?_" thought Gwen. _"She's usually only rude when she is talking at length, or when someone is addressing her."_

Without preamble Percy responded, "Yes. Zeus promised to blow me out of the sky the next time I took a plane ride." He turned and looked at Juno, "Which you well know."

"That's why I said _we_," explained Juno. "My husband wouldn't dare strike down a mortal plane with me on board."

Percy sighed out a "thanks"; which, much to Gwen's own delight, seemed to throw the Queen of the gods for a loop. Juno even, though reluctantly, responded with a "you're welcome". It was a pleasant enough development to dwell on before she fell into a relaxing, music free, sleep.


	50. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

**Reyna**

They all slept well as near as Reyna could tell. Of course Juno did not stay with them that night. It was probably for the best considering she and Perseus seemed to get along about as well as a mongoose and a cobra. The really odd thing about the two of them; she wasn't sure which one was which. Worse their was something about the goddess that kept giving her pause.

The room's phone rang.

Reyna jumped.

Her nerves were still on edge and in her mind a ringing telephone always meant trouble for demigods, even if there wasn't a monster around. She looked up at the faux antique clock hanging on the wall. It was half past six o'clock.

"_Probably just our scheduled wake up call."_ she thought.

Rather than answer she let it ring until finally after fourteen little jingles it shutoff. It was better to annoy the hotel staff than to draw the unwanted attention of some wayward monster Gaea may have dispatched.

Sure enough some minutes later a knock came at the door. Reyna had made herself ready with an errant excuse. Once the phone went silent she walked into the four star hotel's bathroom, wet her hair, and threw a robe on over her traveling clothes.

Reyna walked to the door barefoot, holding the robe tight.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Room Service," replied a young man's voice. "You missed your wake up call, and I was sent to make sure everything was alright."

She cracked the door far enough for the youth to see her wet hair and robe. For a moment her heart sped up. The attendant with his short blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and purple staff vest reminded her of Jason. The only differences was the youth's lack of a small scar curling from his upper lip and he was more tan than her wayward son of Jupiter.

"Miss," his accent was also unfamiliar, "are you okay?"

Reyna blinked, "Yes, yes…I'm sorry…" she smiled, "I was just in the shower and didn't hear the phone."

"So 'kay," he replied. "I just need to confirm that you are still planning to check out at nine o'clock, as your Mother arranged?"

"Oh, yes…" she paused, "at least as far as I know. She and my two cousins are still resting."

He nodded, "I understand. Well just a bit of information that might be helpful," the young man said winking once. "Officially checkout isn't until noon. It won't hurt if you let them sleep-in a little longer."

Reyna grinned, covered her smile, and silently giggled. The young man was probably about eighteen, she guessed. He was obviously trying to be charming so it wouldn't hurt to indulge his ego.

"Thank you." Reyna looked down at her bathrobe and frowned, "I'm afraid I can't offer you a tip."

The young man smiled easily, "It's fine. A smile from a pretty young lady like yourself is tip enough."

This time she actually blushed and genuinely needed to hide a jovial grin.

The young man took the opportunity to bow his head before backing away and giving her another quick wink, "Have a good, Miss."

She gave a shaky nod while slowly closing the door.

With her back pressed to the door Reyna gazed around the resplendent room. It wasn't in the same league as Ogygia; however if she had never laid eyes on those enchanted shores, it would easily have been the finest room she had ever stayed in.

Reyna whispered to herself, "Why is Juno doing this?"

* * *

><p>At a quarter til nine a bright light shined out from beneath the bathroom door; a few seconds later Juno, Queen of the Olympians, stepped out wearing a high-end gray business suit complete with four sets of luggage.<p>

"What's that?" asked Percy, finishing off his breakfast.

"Nothing special, just a few changes of clothes," answered Juno. "After all, we can't well go through customs pretending to be tourists if we have no luggage."

Gwen commented, "I thought you were just going to bend the mist to get us tickets like you did with the hotel."

"I will, but the fewer things I have to account for the easier the illusion will be to pull off."

Gwen just shrugged, and Perseus had already resumed eating.

Reyna had bent the mist before, and knew the truth behind the goddess's words. Still, there should have been a big difference between her own ability to do such a thing and Juno's. Again she couldn't help but wonder at the Queen's true motives.

And that wasn't all the Prefect found to be curious…something about the goddess's current attire seemed familiar.

An hour later, using the volcanic activity as an excuse, they were all seated comfortably on a chartered plane bound for Miami. From there they would connect to an outbound flight with additional layovers in Dallas and Denver before finally traversing the last few hundred miles to San Francisco.

* * *

><p>Finally, after a two hour stop-over in Texas and a three hour weather delay in Denver; the three of them were bound for San Fran. By that point Perseus and Gwen, exhausted from jet-lag, were quietly snoozing in their seats. Unfortunately for Reyna, she had been unable to shake the unease she kept feeling while in the Queen's presence and had remained silently awake.<p>

When the lights from Oakland and San Francisco at last dotted the horizon outside her seat's window, Reyna smiled. It had been the first time the daughter of Minerva had done so since the preceding morning, when the young attendant had knocked on the hotel room's door.

"A denarius for your thoughts?"

Reyna flinched. Juno who had insisted on setting beside her had also remained silent throughout the long cross-country flight…at least up until that point.

"What do you want to know?" inquired Reyna, now looking into the goddess's rich brown eyes.

"Nothing important, really. Perhaps you could tell me why you are only now smiling."

Reyna hesitated.

Gods did not often engage in idle chit-chat with mortals, even with their children. In fact, Reyna had hardly ever seen her own godly parent. She suspected the question carried greater purpose than whatever simple answer she might provide.

Reyna looked back out the window; off in the distance she could see the outline of the Golden Gate bridge and a near forgotten memory reemerged.

"Did you know on my thirteenth birthday Jason and I sneaked away from camp to celebrate?"

Reyna glanced back at the goddess who simply shook her head in response.

"He had just returned from slaying the Trojan Sea-Serpent, and he hadn't had time to buy me a gift." Reyna kept her smirk concealed from their sudden benefactor. "Too make up for it he spent the day dragging me around the city into various shops and cafés hoping to find something I might like. He must have saved up his wages for half a year to pay for everything we did that day."

"Did he now? I had no idea my adoptive son was such a softhearted youth."

"He is," she paused. "Or at least he was whenever he was around me. We were best friends long before we started going out."

"That I do know."

Reyna nodded, "Well, by late afternoon he still hadn't found anything he wanted to give me, and since we didn't have a whole lot of time left we decided to take one of those bay-tour-rides…the ones that take you beneath the Golden Gate Bridge."

"Go on," encouraged Juno.

"That had been his plan from the beginning," said Reyna, again smiling to herself. "With the sun setting, and the boat making its second pass underneath the bridge he pulled me in close…" she shook her head, "the next thing I knew we were flying."

"Were you now?"

Reyna again nodded, "He took us up to the top of the bridge. There we watched the sun descend behind the hills, setting the clouds ablaze. That was the first time he kissed me." Reyna lifted her hands to her lips, "It wasn't anything special as far as kisses go; truthfully it was little more than a peck on the lips," the daughter of Minerva paused, "but all the same…"

"It meant you were no longer just friends;" supplied the goddess, "it meant you were truly something more entirely."

A single tear rolled off Reyna's cheek. Her voice was subdued and thick with anguish, "You will to return him to me," she her eyes pleading, "won't you?"

The goddess's eyes seemed to echo Reyna's pain.

"My dear, only the Fates know what the future holds."

Reyna's head dropped and she openly sobbed into the Queen's shoulder.

Juno rubbed the young demigod's back, "He and Percy still have roles to play in uniting your two worlds, but I promise that should we weather this storm you will have an opportunity to reclaim what has been taken from the two of you."

"What role? Why is it so important that Greeks and Romans work together? We beat the Titan's without needing to know about the others existence. Why is Percy even here?"

"The children of Troy cursed everything after they were driven from their homeland. That anger was all that sustained them on the long voyage from Troy to lands they would later conquer and rename Rome," supplied Juno. "So great was that anger that it even reshaped the gods. That's how I and the other Roman deities came to be as we are."

"What has that got to do with anything?" demanded the sorrow-filled daughter of Minerva.

"That same hatred still exists to this day," answered Juno. "Through the gods it has been continually passed down through the ages. Many times it has been reborn through our mortal children, and each time it has led to an ever more violent struggle. The last time this happened it nearly consumed the entire western world."

"So?" quipped Reyna.

"The Greeks have already begun to trust Jason. If the children of Rome cannot learn to do the same with Perseus all may already be lost," warned the goddess. "We gods need the world's seven greatest heroes to come together; so that once more we can avert the destruction of Western Civilization." Juno lifted Reyna's chin so that their eyes could again meet, "Do you trust Percy Jackson?"

Reyna shook her head, "I-I don't know." Reyna choke up, "He hasn't given me a reason not to trust him, but some part of me keeps reminding me just how dangerous he is; how much of a threat he could be should he ever wish too make war on us." Reyna wiped the tears from her eyes, "You've seen what he can do. Even it came down to a fight between Greeks and Romans I'm not sure Jason would be able to lead us against him."

Juno just smiled, "That's the anger, the mistrust, I was speaking of. If you can overcome those worries then no force the Giant's bring against us shall be enough. And besides Percy may be strong, but the collective might of the Greeks has always been kept in check by the overriding discipline of Rome. Your two worlds are the reverse sides to the others coin."

"What does that mean?"

"It means, my dear, that you will only see Jason again after you can bring yourself to trust Percy," responded Juno. "Do you understand?"

Reyna nodded her understanding.

The captain's voice blared over the intercom, "All passenger's need to buckle their seat-belts we will be touching down in San Francisco momentarily. Please return your seats and tray-tables to their upright, and locked, positions."

Juno grinned, "Can you please make sure those two sitting in front of us are strapped in?"

Reyna strangled her tears, swallowed the lump in her throat, and again wiped her cheeks dry, "Alright."

Reyna slid out of her row and walked around to where Percy and Gwen sat sleeping. She looked down at the two of them and felt better immediately.

Gwen had slid over against the armrest separating the two demigods, and was currently laying with her head against Percy's shoulder. More surprisingly the son of Poseidon had actually fallen asleep with his arm around Gwen's shoulder and his head laying atop Gwen's.

Reyna looked back too Juno. The goddess just stared back at her with an odd mischievous smile playing across her lips.

The message was clear.

Gwen and Percy had overcome their differences; she just need to do the same.

Reyna shook the two awake, "Hey-hey, guys wake up."

Their eyes rolled open, and the moment they realized they were embracing, the two sat bolt upright; their cheeks turning bright red.

"What is it?" asked Percy.

Gwen added, "Is something wrong? Are we under attack?"

Reyna grinned, "No, we're landing you two need to buckle up."

They both stared into her eyes and at the same time said, "Oh."

Reyna didn't reply. She just turned and left them too it.

After she returned to her seat and buckled up; Reyna looked to the goddess and said simply, "Thank you, your Majesty."

The goddess smiled, "Please, call me Juno."

Reyna nodded, "Thank you...Juno."


	51. Chapter 5o

A/N: This is the final chapter of The Son of Neptune. If I have overlooked a section where I mentioned an epilogue, I apologize. I will be going back through, at some point, my story and removing all the sections where I have included author's notes. Thank you for reading my story. I do hope that you enjoyed it, and I hope that you would consider favorite-ing it. If you are interested in continuing the story...just go over to my profile and click on The Shadow of Erebus, it is the continuing sequel.

Chapter 50

**Percy**

After the three returning heroes had landed. They made a _very_ quick phone call to John, the camp's former Praetor turned park ranger. He promptly swung by the airport to pick them up, minus Juno. Fortunately, he had left Julia back at the park they oversaw; unfortunately that was because several hikers had gone missing in the area, and she was looking for them. Monster activity, on the camp's borders, had risen sharply over the last couple of weeks.

The constant threat of attack, combined with the unsettling news of Polybotes's release and subsequent escape; had turned this into the most uncomfortable homecoming Percy's patchwork memory could recall. If not for the, no longer drunk, pegasi and a small collection of demigods, Dakota, Cam, Hannah, and Ferris, it would have been a completely miserable return for him.

Added to that was Reyna and Gwen's suddenly curious behavior. Percy wished he knew why the two of them had been so secretive since returning to camp the morning before. Even more confounding was Lupa's reaction. The she-wolf goddess had refused to see him after she had dismissed him, per Reyna's suggestion, from their initial debriefing.

"_Losing really doesn't sit well with these Romans," _he thought.

Percy, for the tenth time, scrabbled with the collar of the purple dress-shirt Juno had packed in his bag of luggage. The garment was even more uncomfortable; considering Reyna was forcing him to wear it beneath his armor.

"_Why have they called a general assembly anyway?"_

Percy lifted the hand holding the fine-wire sifter Henry had _acquired _for him. As soon as the mesh cut off the water spraying from the bathroom's shower, a fine mist was born. The son of Poseidon then angled the sifter until the mist intersected the beam from a flashlight he had left resting on a sink across the room. Instantly, another new rainbow was a created.

With his free hand Percy dug another golden denarius from his pocket, "Oh, goddess please accept my offering." He then cast the coin into the prism of light and requested, "Annabeth, Camp Half-Blood."

For the fifth time the rainbow shimmered, and again the same monotone female voice responded, "We're sorry your request cannot be completed at this time. Please shut off the mist and try again later."

Percy shouted, "Give me a break, already!"

Percy was frustrated. He had tried his Mother, Chiron, Grover, and Poseidon to no avail; the girl he knew, but couldn't remember, had been his last hope.

The rainbow shimmered again, and repeated its message.

"At least give me my money back!" demanded the son of Poseidon.

When the rainbow started to repeat itself; Percy lowered his arm, disgusted.

A knock came at the door.

"Percy? Are you in there?"

Percy sighed, "Come on in, Hazel. It's not locked."

The short sandy-haired daughter of Ceres swung the door open and marched brazenly in.

Hazel scrunched up her nose, "It smells in here."

Percy rolled his eyes, "It's a men's room." He joked, "What did you expect it to smell like; flowers?"

"Now that you mention it…" Hazel waved an idle hand, and the faint smell of roses permeated the air. "There. That's better," she said grinning.

Percy, himself smiling, just shook his head.

"So what brings you to the Eleventh's barracks today?" he asked.

"Oh, a couple of things," replied the daughter of Ceres. "But mostly orders. Reyna wanted me to make sure you arrived at the assembly early, for some _unknown _reason."

Percy arched an eyebrow, "You mean, you don't know what this is about?"

Hazel crossed her arms and looked away, "I have an idea, but not really. I _hate_ secrets."

Percy chuckled, "You mean you hate not being in on them."

"That too," huffed the daughter of Ceres. "Do all boys take a flashlight with them, when they go to the bathroom?"

Percy's cheeks turned red with embarrassment, "No!" He held up the sifter, "I was just trying to IM someone."

Hazel nodded, "Why would you need a flashlight for that?" The Tribune then shook her head, "Besides, you know you aren't supposed to have a cell phone here."

"I don't have a cell phone," replied Percy. "I'm IM-ing…you know, Iris-messaging?"

Hazel just stared at him like he had lost his mind.

Percy wondered if that was how he looked the first time someone told him about the godly messaging service?

He fished out the last borrowed denarius from his pocket. He looked at the coin skeptically. Maybe the goddess didn't accept any currency other than drachmas? If that was the case; he had just promised out his next several centurion's allowances for nothing.

"What's with the coin?"

"Just give me a second."

Whom to call? He had already requested every important person, from his past, that he could recall, including one not so remembered person.

"Well while you're thinking…" Hazel reached into her own pocket and took out something, "here."

Percy held out the hand holding the coin, "What's this?"

Hazel shrugged, "Gwen just wanted me to tell you that she, 'Hopes this helps today,' whatever that means?"

A cornucopia of memories came flooding back while Percy stared at the beaded necklace every demigod receives from Camp Half-Blood. The Trident emblem and his quest for the Masterbolt, the Golden Fleece and Thalia's tree, the Bow of Artemis and the battle with Atlas, the Labyrinth and Daedalus, and lastly the Empire State Building and his final showdown with Kronos; all of those victories and defeats cascaded through his mind in a torrent of joy, pain, and courage. And thanks to the third person point of view, inherent of his copied memories; Percy felt like he was watching a chain of movies as the events of his demigod life played out before his eyes.

"Percy! Percy!" screamed Hazel, shaking him. "Snap out of it!"

The son of Poseidon blinked, shook his head, and rubbed his eyes. "I'm okay." When he took his hand away that's when Percy realized he was crying. He just stared at the little drops of saltwater coating his fingertips and finished, "I think."

Hazel, her eyes full of concern, asked, "What happened?"

Percy, having dropped everything when the memories seized him, stooped down and replied, "Nothing. I just had a little flashback, but I'm good."

Truth be told he wasn't. Which was why he was glad for the excuse to look away from the worried daughter of Ceres. Growing deep within him was an all consuming tide of anger and guilt. For there was only one constant thing about the fleeting remembrance; a single figure was always present, yet cloaked behind a veil of darkness. Of course he couldn't be sure who the mystery person was, but one person, reinforced by instinct, leapt to the top of the list…Annabeth.

Percy choked down the anger and embraced the guilt. Due to the surreal nature of his memory, he could not form a definite reason for the anguish; however if his suspicions proved true that meant the growing friendship between himself and Gwen had become even more confusing. At that moment he needed to release some of his guilt or risk being buried by it, and Percy had a good idea of just hoe to do that.

The son of Poseidon looped the necklace over his head, inserted the sifter into the steady stream of water, and said to Hazel, "Come and stand over here beside me please?"

Hazel looked uncertain but complied.

As soon as the daughter of Ceres stepped out of the flashlight's beam, another rainbow formed. Percy tossed his last denarius into the riot of colors.

Hazel gasped when it disappeared.

"Oh rainbow goddess accept my offering and let me speak to the goddess Calypso on the island of Ogygia."

The rainbow shimmered. The various colors coalesced and took on patterns until they displayed the image of a young woman kneeling over a patch of silver flowers.

Without looking up Calypso spoke, "An Iris-message…how quaint."

Percy glanced over at the young demigod standing next to him and said simply, "Hazel, meet Calypso. Calypso, this is my friend Hazel."

The goddess lifted her head and smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you Hazel."

Hazel laughed, "Likewise." The daughter of Ceres turned to him, "Can anybody do this with a rainbow?"

Percy shrugged, "As far as I know; you just need a gold coin, and as long as Iris isn't too busy she'll help you out."

He didn't mention that the goddess had refused all of his other requests.

"I'm glad you called Percy," said Calypso.

Percy hesitated, "You are?"

Calypso smiled warmly, "Of course. I wished to thank you for returning the Eleutheria to me. After being exiled for so long, it never occurred to me to contact you in this manner."

Percy not sure what was going on decided, discretion was indeed the better part of valor, and rolled with the situation.

"I'm glad," he replied. "I was worried that you hadn't gotten it back yet."

The goddess giggled, "No need to worry. Triton returned it this morning, just like you requested."

Percy hoped the shock wasn't registering on his face. The last time he saw Triton the two of them still hadn't come to terms with exactly how the Herald had chosen to employ the ancient vessel.

"_But I guess that's all in the past now?"_

"If I may, Percy…" said Calypso, "why would you be worried about my ship?"

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Hazel grinning mischievously. Percy knew he needed to end this conversation quickly.

Percy ran his fingers back through his hair, "Well, Triton was supposed to message me after he got it back to you, but Iris seems to be a little touchy today. This was the sixth time I've tried to message someone, and it's the first time the goddess actually put me through."

Calypso nodded, "Well I'm happy that you managed to get through; however I am a little disappointed that I was the sixth person you decided to contact."

Percy, thinking quickly, looked down and rubbed his neck, "Sorry about that, but I wasn't sure if Iris could patch me through…what with the barrier and all."

"I see."

Hazel's patience finally gave out, "So you weren't calling to apol…"

The image faded and was replaced by the computerized recording, "For an additional five minutes, please deposit another drachma."

Hazel squinted and gave him a very nasty look.

He just smiled back, "Sorry. I'm all tapped out."

Hazel harrumphed, and while storming out of the bathroom, shouted, "Hurry up! We're going to be late!"

Percy gave a silent thank you to the gods, and promptly fell in behind the gossip deprived daughter of Ceres.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Percy took up his position alongside the other members of the Eleventh Century.<p>

All twelve centuries stood in block formation on the grounds outside the Principia. The First Cohort occupied the two middle rows, while the Second Cohort stood to the far right, and the Third Cohort to the far left. The individual centuries moved in order of ascension from front to back. In the Third Cohort that meant the Tenth Century was positioned in front while the Twelfth Century stood in the back.

The Alae of Pegasi were split into two lines that began at the steps of the command building and ended inline with the far edges of the Parade formation. Standing at attention in front of the body of Legionnaires were the camp's senior officers and the First, Second, and Third Spears. The only notable absence so far was the Prefect.

It was five minutes until noon, and as Percy stood there glancing around and listening to the multitude of muted conversations; his instincts came to one conclusion. No one knew what this assembly was really about.

When the sun finally reached its zenith, the individual members of the Alae raised their bugles and let loose the order to assemble. Percy thought it was pretty stupid; considering everyone was already standing at the ready. When the last echoes from the Legion's bugles died away the camp's senior officers began to stride forward.

Once the group reached the Principia's first step Emily Dominguez and Michael Davis spun on their heels and walked to the end of the step. Bobby and Dakota followed suit as they ascended to the next level. Upon reaching the third level Gwen and Hazel, likewise, walked to the end of their on raised platform.

The fourth and final level, usually occupied by the Legion's Prefect and Tribune Logistica, remained vacant because Reyna was currently acting in place of the camp's missing Praetor, and the Legion's previous Tribune Logistica had some weeks before left for college.

With the assembly now complete Lupa, shadowed by Reyna, padded out of the Principia to sit on her haunches and commune with everyone.

"Members of the First Legion, I have called this assembly to address the position of Praetor within the command structure. I am sure many of you have already heard the rumors, and I stand before you now to confirm them." Lupa shifted her gaze from left to right as if to look each Legionnaire in the eye. "Jason Grace, at least for the foreseeable future, will not be returning."

Whispers began to spread throughout the crowd.

"Silence!" howled Lupa.

The chatter died instantly.

"Now I have been happy to allow Prefect Barnes to assume Praetor Grace's responsibility for the last few weeks; however, given this recent news I feel it is in the Legion's best interest to appoint a new Praetor, thereby solidifying the command structure."

A rush of nervous energy swept over the assembly, and the whispers resumed. Everyone it seemed to Percy wanted to either _be _or guess correctly the identity of their newest leader. The son of Poseidon looked around, and decided that as long as Third Spear Davis, didn't get elevated to the office; he would be happy.

This time Lupa truly _howled_.

When the crowd again became quiet the Consul continued, "Naturally, in accordance to tradition, I offered the office of Praetor to the Legion's senior most officer Reyna Barnes…"

A round of applause erupted.

This time Reyna stepped forward and called for silence.

"Although, in a rather unorthodox move Prefect Barnes has decided to decline the promotion and, as is her right, nominated an alternate candidate."

This time only one name shot through the Legion…First Spear, Robert Parker.

Lupa just spoke right over the chatter.

"After explaining the reasons behind her nomination; I have come to agree with Prefect Barnes' decision. Will Centurion Perseus Jackson please step forward."

Chaos ensued. Legionnaires, Centurions, and Tribunes started shouting across the parade grounds.

None of the Legionnaires really knew what to think, but that didn't stop them from shoving and hitting one another. Meanwhile, the Legion's senior officers immediately broke down into two separate groups. Gwen, Hazel, Dakota, Bobby, and the pegasi made up one side; while Emily Dominguez, Michael Davis, and pretty much every other centurion represented the other. Percy, for his part, remained fixed to one spot, uncertain what to do.

It wasn't until Cam shoved him in the back that he snapped out of his shock.

"Percy, get moving before someone gets killed!" shouted Cam, over the commotion.

Slowly Percy walked forward, the unruly crowd of demigods parting as he did so. Percy's resolve was strengthened by the high pitched encouragements being whinnied from the gathered pegasi. He made sure to nod in Pepper and Archie's directions while he crested the steps.

Directed by the look in Lupa's eyes, Percy came to a halt on the top most ledge and saluted. The she-wolf howled, and it took every ounce of Percy's control not to cover his ears.

When silence once again ruled, Lupa spoke, "Centurion Jackson, taking into account your recent actions, obvious proficiency on the field of battle, and your numerous past achievements…"

"What achievements!" shouted a familiar voice.

Percy turned, just in time to see Ferris club Chuckles across the back of the head. The loudmouthed son of Invidia fell to the ground like a loose sack of potatoes, and the entire Legion burst into laughter.

Percy smiled as he thought, _"Looks like he finally managed to do something funny."_

Lupa, sporting her own wolfish grin, answered, "Many of you here remember the Titan War. You know of our struggle against the armies of Kronos. And you were there the night Jason Grace defeated Krios and toppled the Titan Lord's dark throne."

Lupa paused and allowed the tension to mount.

"But there is something that until recently did not know. There was, in fact, another group of demigods fighting the Legions of Kronos. Now, I am still not allowed to reveal the location of these of _half-bloods_ for fear of breaking a long-standing oath; however what I can tell you is that Perseus Jackson personally stood against the foul monster that was Kronos. He and his friends were the ones to deliver the final stroke that saw the Titan Lord cast back into the dark abyss from which he sprang."

This time, instead of whispers, a collective gasp rang out from more than two hundred throats. Percy didn't flinch. This was a critical moment, and if he showed the slightest sign of hesitation or fear the delicate balance Lupa's words had created would shatter.

"Centurion Jackson," declared Lupa. "Do you accept the office of Praetor, along with all the duties and responsibilities that the position entails?"

Percy bit the inside of his cheek. After such a speech how could the son of Poseidon refuse?

Percy saluted, "I do."

Lupa nodded, "Prefect Barnes...the Laurels."

Lupa moved aside and Reyna stepped forward, pulling a crown of golden laurels out from behind her back.

Percy tilted his head forward and out of the corner of his mouth demanded, "What in the name of Olympus were you thinking?"

Reyna placed the crown upon his head and leaned in close, "I am only doing what Juno suggested."

Percy hissed, "Which is?"

"Absurdum est ut alios regat, qui seipsum regere nescit."

"What does that mean?"

Reyna moved away and grinned, "It is absurd that a man should rule others, who cannot rule himself. Juno says we should trust you, Percy. Well, after I get through turning you into a proper leader; we will. Now you're going to learn the difference between charging headlong into a fight and sending men to their deaths."

Percy closed his eyes. Silently he cursed the Queen of the gods. Finally, suppressing a shudder, he turned to look out over his new army and wondered...

"_What have I gotten myself into?"_


End file.
